The End of the Age of Swords
by Clockwork000
Summary: It's been two hundred years after the events of SN 1. Meet a new cast, with new challenges in this Wild-West inspired story. The world is changing, and this will become the final chapter in the age of swords. "Just because I use a gun, that doesn't make me any less of a Craftknight!" Feedback Appreciated.
1. Welcome to the World!

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Arc I: A Craftknight's Promise  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the World!**

_It was inevitable. A passing phase in the grand scheme of our world. A period of Imperialism seems to be spreading. A time where the weak are devoured by the strong, and the skilled are being replaced by the capable. With the invention of firearms spreading, this will be the final chapter, in the Age of Swords._

_O_o_O_

"Oh! I'm so hungry!" A young girl complained trudging down a seemingly endless desert pathway. Her torn clothes on the verge of becoming tied together rags. She sat down and began rubbing her feet. "Where's the next town?" She asked herself, staring into the blank sky. Her stomach groaned, causing her to wrap her arms around her belly shortly before standing up and walking again. "This stinks! I'm so hungry that I can barely move anymore. Walking is such a bother." The girl continued to complain to herself, a small spec beginning to form on the horizon of the desert. The girl perked up at this and began picking up her pace, stumbling slightly as she ran.

Her skin was light and fair. This was complemented by her light red eyes and identical hair color. Her hair was long and straight, but was tied into a thin ponytail that ended in the center of her back. Her bangs were short, but tucked clumsily behind her ears. If she leaned forward enough, her bangs would slide out and cover her eyes. This was troublesome seeing as how her awkward running would cause her to fix it every few seconds or so. "Yes! It really is a town!" The girl shouted with joy picking up her pace again as she hurried toward the distant town with a huge smile on her face.

_O_o_O_

The town was surrounded by flat desert. The town was the shape of two V's with one above the other. About ten wooden buildings were built right next to each other, with another ten parallel and turned toward them. Down the road in the center of the town it sharply curved with the pattern repeating in the mirrored direction.

As the girl walked into the town, she noticed a man standing on a wooden box holding a wooden trimmed rifle above his head with a crowd surrounding him. "...That's right people, this model is the latest and greatest design form overseas! Now, not only is this sophisticated weapon accurate and able to fire off fifteen shots before reloading. It is also based after the original models, created form extracted notes from the great mechanist, Orin! Yes, the man whose research in mechanoids over 100 years ago, paved the way for our modern and industrious era that we live in today!"

She continued to watch the man as she was walking by, now showing off the rifles appearance and claiming it's unbelievable accuracy and how it was greater than any rifle before it. Distracted, she bumped into someone and was knocked onto the ground. "I'm so sorry I-" Flustered she instantly bowed her head and began apologizing before she was cut off.

"Are you alright?" She looked up to see a young man now on one knee with his hand extended. He wore a brown trench coat that concealed his true figure as well as hid his face with a hood. The coat was open and exposed two small gun holsters on the opposite sides of his waist that normally would have been concealed. He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand, which had subconsciously reached out for his. After she stood up he patted her shoulder before walking past her. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" He smiled and waved goodbye to her as he walked through the crowd and turned down the road.

Snapped back into reality, she took a step closer. "Wait! I don't know your name." She trailed off at the end as the man disappeared out of sight.

Two men began walking past the girl from the crowd. "Did you see that gun the dealer was showing off?" The second man nodded "Yeah the design was so cool! We should definitely buy one." The first man chuckled. "With what money? We can barely afford lunch from Moe." The second man rubbed the back of his head before laughing nervously. "Yeah, I guess your right. Oh I know! Lets see how much money we have after our meal and see if we can start saving up for the rest." The girl instantly turned away from the crowd and saw the two men walk into a building with large windows that exposed numerous tables and people inside. Her face lit up as she followed the two inside.

_O_o_O_

The girl entered the restaurant and made her way to the bar in the back of the shop. A large burly man who was rubbing a glass leaned over and addressed her. "Hello there young lady. What can I do fer ya?"

The girl nervously looked around before slowly looking back at the barkeep. "Um, I would like something to eat." She replied, timidly.

The man grinned at the girls reaction and pulled out a pencil and a small notebook from his pocket. "Well that's something I can do for ya. Now what'll it be?"

The girl looked down as she held her hands behind her back. "I don't have any way to pay you though."

The barkeep's grin faded as he put his notebook down and rested his head on his free hand. "Well then, we have a problem now. Don't we?" He huffed in a disappointed frown.

She slowly nodded, the aroma from all the food around her getting to her as her stomach rumbled in response. Instantly causing her to bow her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry!"

The man heaved out a sigh before looking away from her. "Man, I am such a sucker for a pretty girl." The young woman looked up still embarrassed as the man pulled a small crate up from behind the bar. "Listen, I can't exactly give you a full course meal without payin', but if you deliver this package to the inn across town for me, I don't see why I can't reward you with a small treat." Her face lit up as she agreed. she picked up the box and bowed before turning and running out the front door of the building. The man smiled to himself, picking back up his glass right before the girl came running back in.

Catching a few customers attention as she hurried out then back in almost instantly, she laughed nervously to herself. "Um, I'm sorry. Where's the inn exactly?" She laughed again, only making matters worse.

The barkeep nearly dropped his glass but caught it before it fell. "Eh! You don't even know where it is?" The girl blushed more as he began to massage the bridge of his nose. "It's at the center of town, it's the biggest building around!"

She nodded and turned back to run outside "Alright, I'll be right back!"

The barkeep sighed again as the girl repeated her actions and ran back outside. "That girl's gonna be trouble, I can feel it already."

_O_o_O_

The Inn was located on the junction of the two main streets and was two floors high. As she entered from the front door she noticed dozens of tables and a particularly rowdy group near the front bar. She smiled as she met eyes with an older man behind the main desk adjacent to the bar close to the entrance.

"Excuse me sir. I was told to deliver this to the inn." She announced, holding up the small crate.

The old man adjusted his thick glasses before taking the box and putting it behind the counter. He was small. his hands would shake slightly when not holding onto something. Despite this, he held an immovable soft smile. "Why thank you young miss. Maybe it's my eyes that are going, but I don't think we've met before."

Shaking her head, she apologized. "No, you're right, I should have introduced myself before. My name is Alice." She said, finding it easy to smile back at the man.

"Hey, Pops!" The room was suddenly shot silent as the three noisy men from the bar made their way to the front desk. "So old man, whats in the box?" Alice turned to the three men to notice they were all dressed in an identical gray military uniforms with a purple insignia on their shoulders. Each having a somewhat built upon model of the gun she noticed being showcased outside In town, strapped onto their backs. "You're not smuggling anything in that box, now are you, old man?" The man shook his head before putting his hands up in defense, denying the accusation.

The man in the trench coat that Alice had bumped into earlier was sitting in a stool at the opposite end of the bar, sipping a glass of water and watching the scene from the corner of his eyes. The young bartender noticing this, grabbed the young man's wrist and locked eyes with him as he set his drink down. They stared for a moment before the bartender slowly shook his head "Stick to the plan." He whispered under his breath, walking away to the other side of the bar.

"Fine Pop's! We'll just have to ask this lovely young girl here." Alice stiffened up as she backed away slightly from the group. "No need to be scared. Just tell us what was in the package." The soldier up front ordered, roughly grabbing Alice's forearm.

Frightened, Alice started to develop a small cold sweat. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know!"

The two soldiers behind him chuckled as he arched an eyebrow. "Eh? You mean you delivered a package and you don't even know whats inside?" Alice shook her head violently as the man reached for her again with his other hand. "You shouldn't lie like that, girl."

_Oh there once was a man, a man with no name. _

_He'd grin and he'd smirk 'cause no day was the same._

_On the day that he'd die, he looked up and roared._

_He said: "Pick up my hammer! And take up my sword!_

_Adventure and sorrow, that may await!_

_But If your a Craftknight, you can't hesitate!_

_Oh I'm just a man, who's far past his dues._

_I've done what I can, now leave the rest, to you."_

The entire bar was made silent again as the soldier released his grip on Alice and he and the two other men marched over to the hooded man, who was now taking another sip of his drink nonchalantly. "Hey kid. You know that word isn't allowed to be said, right?" The soldier who grabbed Alice commented, leaning on the bar and staring at the cloaked man's face, only inches away.

The young man smirked putting his glass down, avoiding eye contact by continuing to look straight ahead. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware singing was a crime." A smug smile creeping along his face shattered any slight hope of an apology.

The soldier laughed rudely. Standing up, he took a few steps back. Pulled his rifle off his back, he instantly pressed the barrel against the side of the man's head. "Hey man, don't you think you're taking the joke a bit too far?" one of the soldiers commented, no real concern in his voice. A wide smile still on his face.

"Naw, punks like this kid need to be straightened out every once in a while." He announced a smirk growing on his face, obviously planning to enjoy this moment further.

"Just so I know, what is the word I'm not supposed to say? Just so I don't make the same mistake twice." The man asked pulling his hood off to reveal short, but spikey black hair.

The soldier sighed beginning to lose interest from his _victim's_ lack of fear. "The word was-" The soldier stopped and his eyes widened as he noticed a weapon handle which was tucked hidden away in between the young man's neck and hood under the trench coat. He went to pull the trigger, but in one lightning fast moment, The man reached for his weapon with his right hand and slashed the rifle pointed at his head in half. The gun immediately broke into pieces, leaving behind nothing but the handle and grip. The soldier terrified, fell down and crawled back, a long and thin sword now pointed at his throat. "Cra- Cra- Craftknight!"

The two soldiers behind him quickly reached for their rifles, but the man still sitting in his stool reached for his holster with his free left hand and just as fast as his sword, pulled out a silver revolver. Before the two could aim there guns, they were instantly shot out of their hands by the man who still was sitting down and still staring straight ahead. "Leave here, now." He ordered, his smirk growing larger. The three soldiers franticly scurried outside, calling for aid as the man stood up, sheathing his sword and tucking away his gun.

The bartender gritted his teeth and jumped over the counter. "Dammit Ryuk! Why do you always do things like that?"

Ryuk rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "What did you expect? I'm a craftknight, It's my job to help people." He defended, looking away and showing the older man no sign of respect.

The bartender grabbed Ryuk's collar and pulled his up close so that their foreheads were pushing against each other. "Oh you're a craftknight? Here I thought you were some cowboy!" Before either could say anymore, three trucks drove up to a stop outside the inn. Everyone but Ryuk, the bartender, and Alice, stood up and rushed out the front door in an organized but somewhat hurried mob.

_O_o_O_

Up on a massive sand dune overlooking the northern section of the town sat three people in light brown cloaks, and one small mechanoid. The smallest of the three held a pair of binoculars and laid on the edge of the dune examining the scene of commotion in the center of town. "It would seem that all the soldiers are heading toward the town inn." A small girl's voice announced in a monotone with the mechanoid hovering around her making numerous buzzes and beeps.

"Is it Ryuk?" The largest of the cloaked figures asked in a deep voice. The girl simply looked up at him before he sighed in response. "Of course it is. Alright, Sophie, hows it look by your end?"

"All the entrances are clear, were free to move out." The voice of a woman commented standing up from a ridge just below the others.

"Roger! Lets get moving! Anya get ready for the worst!" The man shouted sliding down the large dune with Sophia right behind him.

"Zigbur, get my rifle." As soon as the young girl asked, the mechanoid immediately dug out several large suitcases from beneath the sand behind her.

_O_o_O_

Ryuk and the barkeep were taking cover by the opposite sides of the door frame as waves of bullets were being shot inside through the main windows every few seconds. "Ryuk toss me a gun!"

Seeming somewhat surprised, he slid his second revolver across the floor. "Way to be prepared, Tyson." He mentioned a wry smile on his face.

Letting out a small groan, he readied the firearm. "Shut it! I wasn't supposed to even be in combat, remember?" Tyson shouted, peaking out the window and shooting several bullets at the ground outside, warding off several approaching soldiers.

Noticing this, the young craftknight held his arms up. "Hey! Hey! I don't have any spare ammo, so be conservative, will ya?"

Tyson stiffened up as he went back behind cover. "I can't believe this! Just how unprepared can one man be?" He screamed across from him again, both trying to speak above the ear shattering gunfire but mostly in annoyance. After this, a bullet flew inside and broke a glass beside Alice, causing her to yelp. Ryuk and Tyson both looked at her before back at each other.

"What's she doing here?" Tyson scowled.

"How should I know?" Ryuk commented. Holding his hand up, gesturing for Tyson to wait a moment, he stuck his head out. "Hey you morons! There's a civilian in here! Let her get out safely!" Ryuk was quickly answered by a continued hail of bullets as he ducked back down just in time. "Sorry, looks like you're stuck with us for a while. Get behind the counter for now! And stay low!" Alice nodded and slowly crept along the floor as she made her way behind the bar.

"Oi! Ryuk, check outside!" Tyson shouted as Ryuk peaked out his window to see several soldiers pulling a tarp off of one of their trucks to reveal a large cannon aimed toward the inn.

"Uh Oh!" Ryuk yelled as he and Tyson darted for the bar in the back and jumped over the counter as it shot the door and destroyed most of the main wall in a gigantic booming explosion. The other soldiers stopped firing as they waited for the large dust cloud caused from the explosion to settle.

"Damn...!" Tyson started. "That cannon's gonna do a lot more harm than good. Ryuk If you don't take it down quick people are gonna get seriously hurt! Quick, summon your guardian beast!"

Ryuk slowly turned to Tyson with a nervous smile. "Sorry, he quit this morning."

balling a fist, Tyson gritted his teeth "You just love screwin' me over, don't ya?" His eyes narrowing in aggravation.

Beginning to react in a similar way as he noticed the soldiers moving in closer, and others in the back reloading the cannon. "What do they think they're doing? This is a town, not some war-zone. Damnit! If only I had more power!"

Alice stopped shaking and looked over at Ryuk. "If you had more power, could you stop all this?" Ryuk's eyes still focused outside, nodded. "L-Let me see your gun." Ryuk was confused, but turned to see Alice sitting beside him. He held out his revolver and Alice held her hands over the gun and closed her eyes, focusing as a powerful red glow began to emit from it.

His mouth dropped as he stared at her wide eyed. "Y-You're a summon creature?"

With the dust clearing, the soldier properly surrounded the front opening. Ryuk rose from behind the counter and made eye contact with who he assumed was the commanding officer of the soldiers. The head soldier raised one his arm up to signal them to stop. "Halt! Will you come peacefully?"

Ryuk smirked. "Maybe next time."

The captain shook his head "I'm sorry to hear that. Get ready men! Take aim!"

Instantly, Ryuk pulled his glowing revolver out from behind the counter and aimed for the cannon behind the soldiers. "FIRE!" Ryuk shouted, shooting his bullet that once exiting his gun, was consumed by a massive fireball that dubbed the size of the cannon it was being fired at.

The lead soldier's mouth became agape with fear. "G-G-GET DOWN!" He stuttered, ordering as he jumped aside as all his men mimicked his action and ran. When the fireball hit the truck, it created a gigantic explosion that blew all the guards around it away, and onto the ground. The force even blew Ryuk back down behind the counter.

Ryuk, Alice, and Tyson all warily stood up, awed by the amount of damage Ryuk's gun just delivered. "Now that, was an enchantment!" Ryuk shouted with a grin as the others smiled in relief. Sadly, there celebration was cut short by the sight of rising soldiers from the smoke. "Uh Oh!" Ryuk shouted, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Tyson arched an eyebrow. "What's the problem, just fire another shot and knock the rest of them out."

Gulping, Ryuk glanced over at him. "Sorry, that was my last bullet." The back unit of soldiers kept aim on the three as the front group began walking in closer.

"Super Ultra Typhoon Shot!" A flamboyant man's voice shouted proudly. Suddenly a giant tornado came out of no where from down the street and the burst of wind blew the remaining soldiers and the debris away toward the town's south entrance. Two cloaked figures stood at the opposite end of the road and were moving toward the inn and south entrance.

"J-Jin! Sophia!" Ryuk shouted, smiling and moving up.

The two looked into the inn and the taller one shook his head. "I take my eyes off him for two minutes and he almost blows up the town." A low sigh able to be heard.

The shorter one took off her hood to reveal long flowing green hair. "Don't look at me, he's your apprentice."

The two laughed slightly as the soldier's captain rose up from the wreckage. "Y-You won't get away with this atrocity against the Deigleya!"

Jin smirked as he held up his shotgun which he had been dragging across the ground. "Would you look at that, Sophie. Some of them are still conscious. Isn't that something? Enchant Wind!" Sophia nodded holding one of her hands over Jin's shotgun, causing the barrel to glow in a green veil of light.

The soldier frowned nervously. "Grab those who are unconscious! We're retreating!"

The man smiled, lowering his shotgun "Wise decision sir. Now move out you little worker ants, get on back to the queen!" Jin mentioned making a fan motion with his left hand.

_O_o_O_

Anya removed her hood to reveal short and straight blond hair that ended just past her ears. Her bangs rested in a similar fashion, ending right at her thin eyebrows.

The rifle almost completely constructed turned out to be a colossal sniper rifle, just as thick as her and three times as long. Checking through the binoculars one last time to see the soldiers work together to flip over one of the trucks Jin blasted, and piling everyone of them in it before they started driving down the long desert road.

"Zigbur, you can stop building the rifle, it seems Jin and Ryuk took care of the enemy units already." Zigbur began releasing steam and his buzzing and beeping became louder and faster. "Hm?" Anya removed her binoculars and turned to see the mechanoid begin freaking out. "You shouldn't get so worked up, you'll deplete your batteries again."

Unfortunately, at this moment the steam stopped and the beeping ended as Zigbur turned gray and motionless crashing into the sand beside her. "Oh there it goes." She said unworried. "Okay, I'll put away the rifle. You focus on recharging, okay?"

_O_o_O_

"You sure took your time coming to help us y'know!" Ryuk exclaimed running out from the inn to greet his comrades. Jin made a fist, and without remorse delivered a powerful strike to the top of Ryuk's skull. "Ow! What was that for?"

Removing his hood, Jin revealed a messy brown topknot and matching stubble that followed along the base of his chin "That's for going against the mission and putting people in danger."

Ryuk began to rub his head as Tyson walked up behind him with Alice following closely. "-But I was trying to help someone, that's why I did what I did." He admitted standing tall, still rubbing the top of his head.

Jin nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay I understand." Ryuk quickly smiled. "I could never be angry that a student of mine risked his life to help someone else." Jin opened one of his eyes and while Ryuk was off guard, hit him over the head again. "Just make sure you do it with a bit more _finesse_ next time, would ya? The student is a reflection of his teacher after all."

The young craftknight sat down briefly to recover and one again began holding his head. "Y-You're heartless, Old Man!"

Beginning to feel guilty, Alice spoke up. "I-I'm sorry. I'm the reason he did what he did."

Looking Alice over, Jin stepped closer and grabbed both her hands, clasping them together with his own. "Don't worry, I completely understand now. If I were Ryuk I would have caused twice as- No! 10X as much damage if it meant rescuing such a pretty young maiden!"

Silently floating over to him, Sophia made a fist and mimicked Jin's actions by knocking him onto ground with a powerful blow to the back of the head. "The teacher should take his own advice!"

Groggy, Jin slowly began to stand up with a sheepish grin. "Y-You're right. M-My mistake Sophie, darling."

Alice wasn't sure what was going on, but after seeing Ryuk and Tyson start laughing at the scene, she joined in too. "You people are so strange, who are you anyway?"

Jin put his hands on his hips and smiled. Removing his cloak, he held it over his shoulder in a feeble attempt to make it look like a cape. "Well, the Deigleya may label us as rebel scum, but I prefer the term freedom fighters!" He declared, speaking in a very eccentric manner.

Moving in front of Jin, Ryuk held his hands behind his head. "That's a bad example. That soldier that was harassing you from earlier called me one, remember?"

Thinking for a minute, Alice raised her hand. "Oh, so you mean a _punk_?"

Ryuk fought the urge to let his confident smile shift to a frown. What was left, was a weak and weary smile. "No, I meant a craftknight."

Speechless for a moment, Alice stood still examining them. "But, what's a craftknight?"

Seeming most taken back by this statement, Tyson looked over. "What do you mean, you're a guardian beast, aren't you?"

Alice shook her head. "N-No, nothing like that."

Ryuk pulled out his revolver and showed it to the group. "Huh? But you enchanted my gun, remember?"

Alice nodded curiously. "Yeah, I remember. I've never done anything like that before though. I was just doing what felt natural."

His eyes widening, Ryuk smiled at her. "That's amazing Alice! That was your first enchantment and it was so powerful!"

Becoming agape, Jin took a step back. "Wait! Your telling me this pretty little thing caused all this damage- Wait a minute!" He died down on his over reactions and faced his apprentice seriously. "Ryuk! What happened to Rexer? Why didn't _he_ enchant your gun?"

Ryuk rubbed the back of his head. "Oh he, quit this morning." Ryuk mentioned turning away back toward Alice and completely dropping Jin's and his conversation.

"Another one? So soon?" He spoke, both aggravated and a little disappointed. "Damn. I don't think there's another summoner for the next town or two either. How are we gonna find you a partner now?" Jin thought out loud, stroking his chin.

Sighing before rolling his eyes, Tyson spoke up. "Why not ask Alice?" Both Ryuk and Alice flinched, taken back at the idea as Tyson went on. "Look at her, she's dressed in rags, she obviously doesn't have anywhere else to go. Besides, you saw what she's capable of, she was made for fighting."

Alice put her hands up in defense before Ryuk spoke up. "It's fine If you don't want to, and you can quit anytime. That's the deal I give all my partners." Ryuk commented putting his hands behind his head again and looking away.

This caused Jin to frown. "Sorry, can't have you doing that anymore." Ryuk arched an eyebrow as he continued. "That _habit_ of yours, almost cost us the mission. And if _she_ wasn't here, a lot of people would have gotten hurt, yourself included. So If she accepts, she won't be able to quit like the others." He said in a foreign seriousness that made Alice stiffen up. She grimaced slightly at this, contemplating his words.

"Stop making sound like enslavement." Ryuk complained. Surprised, Alice turned to him and he did the same. "C'mon, why don't you pair up with me? It'll be fun!" He proposed with a grin.

Alice was confused by his reasoning. "Fun?" Ryuk nodded.

"Sure. Travel the world, meet new people, cause some trouble, and maybe craft a weapon or two along the way." Ryuk added winking at Alice, extending his hand. "What'da ya say?" Alice looked up at Ryuk smiling back at her and as his golden eyes met her red ones, she slowly reached out for his hand, and fully on her own this time, accepted it.

Almost immediately afterward, her stomach growled again and Alice blushed beet red. Ryuk chuckled and put his hands back behind his head. "Oh wow, you must really be hungry, aren't you?"

Joined in on the laughter, Jin smiled. "Hey now, no need to be embarrassed. Its healthy for a growing girl to have an honest body like that."

Shaking his head as Tyson looked over at Alice who was still blushing and looking down in embarrassment. "I can't help but feel sorry for this girl." He quickly thought out loud before lighting a cigarette and walking back into the inn to assess the damages.

Anya now making her way to the rest of the group, the still immobile mechanoid resting atop her head as she carried a suitcase in each hand. Looking over the group she cocked her head to the side and frowned. "What did he do now?"

_O_o_O_

It was becoming evening and the entire group was now sitting around the center table of the inn enjoying a meal and talking, except for Ryuk, who along with some of the towns folk were pitching in to help repair the inn, to his masked discontent.

"Well, welcome to the group Alice, I'm sure you'll fit right in eventually." Sophia warmly commented as Tyson sighed and began resting his eyes.

"What's wrong, Tyson? Why so glum?" Jin asked stealing a piece of food from Ryuk's unprotected plate.

"It's so unfair, Ryuk's had like ten partners already, and now he gets a pretty girl? Where's the justice in that?" Alice blushed at the comment as Jin decided to take Ryuk's entire plate instead of just nitpicking.

Swallowing a large bite, Jin looked over to him. "Wow Tyson, I had no Idea you wanted a guardian beast so badly. You should've said so sooner."

Tyson's eyes snapping back open, arched an eyebrow. "Guardian beast? I was talking about a pretty girl."

Jin grew a cheeky grin. "Oh I've been there my young friend." Jin admitted before laughing loudly as Sophia hit him again in the back of the head.

Still fuming, she narrowed her eyes and turned back to their newest member. "Alice sweetheart, forget what I said. Hopefully you'll never fit in with these numbskulls." Alice couldn't help but giggle as she began to eat some of her own food in delight.

Jin now apologizing and rubbing the back of his head again as Ryuk rejoined the group from behind Alice. "Okay we rebuilt the front door- H-Hey! Where's all my food?" Anya took a fresh bite, but pointed to Jin with her fork, who upon accusation, modestly looked away. "Glutton. Oh well, Alice let me have some of yours." Ryuk picked up a spare fork and swiped a small piece of meat from her plate.

"N-No way! Get your own!" Alice shouted pulling her plate away to the side as Ryuk frowned. "I would, but Jin ate it all!" Ryuk reminded Jin who shrugged his shoulders as Anya and Sophia shook there heads, the lively argument continuing for the remainder of the dinner.

_O_o_O_

Ryuk and Alice entered a simple inn room which had two small cots on opposite walls. The cot Ryuk walked over to was a little messy, but Alice's looked brand new. A large windowsill built into the back wall gave a clean view of half the town. A dresser and desk near the door. "So we really get to live here for free?" Alice exclaimed jumping onto her bed as Ryuk nodded.

"Yeah, the towns people here are so generous. Because we help out whenever we can with the soldiers, they always wanna make it up to us. They even offered to give you a fresh set of clothes tomorrow." Ryuk mentioned, leaning back onto his bed, neither of them saying anything as the two enjoyed a long since experienced moment of silence. Suddenly, Alice rolled over and looked at Ryuk who had just sat upright and the two made eye contact. "So, you can't fall asleep either yet?" The two smiled and then laughed before standing up. "Come on, lets go for a walk. We should be tired by the time we get back." Alice nodded as she began following him out off there room and down the stairs to the first floor.

Both now walking down the main road agreed to walk from one end to the other before going back to their room. "So think you'll like working with everyone?" Ryuk asked his hands in his pockets, watching her as she answered. Alice nodded smiling.

"Yeah, everyone seems really nice. I'm just worried I might not get used to being apart of a group." Her smile vanishing as she looked down slightly.

Ryuk looked away and focused on the road ahead of them again. "Oh that's right, you've been traveling alone for a while now, right?"

Alice nodded. "What about you, how long have you been with everyone?" Ryuk smiled. "Well, Jin and I only met Anya a few months ago. She's really smart even though she's only thirteen, And she says she's a decedent of Orin." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Became agape, Alice leaned closer to him as they walked. "Isn't he the person who invented firearms?" Ryuk nodded continuing, clearly sharing more than one trait from his less than favored craft master.

"As for me and Jin, we've been traveling together for a few years now. We craftknights need to stick together, after all." He said proudly and eyes shut closed.

Alice tilted her head. "But, I thought you were still an apprentice?" Ryuk frowned and put his hands behind his head again. "Details, details. C'mon, it's getting late, lets hurry on back. Race ya there!"

Ryuk challenged all of a sudden, changing his pace from a walk to a jog. He smirked noticing how flustered she became. Alice attempted to run after but almost tripped. "H-Hold on! No fair, my feet still hurt from this morning! W-Wait!"

_O_o_O_

_I still not sure If I can really do this, being a guardian beast and all. I can tell that the same kind of trouble I got myself into today will most likely happen again. But for the first time since I can remember, I'm part of a team now, and I want to be stronger, for them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes: <span>T<span>he End of the Age of Swords (TEAS for short!)**_

Well guys what did you think, I like the concept so far and feel I can properly develop my characters as this thing goes on. From my half finished storyboard you can expect 8-10 chapters all together. For the record I wrote this imagining I was playing a squeal to the series, and I would like you to imagine the same while reading it.

**My Timeline:** _Summon Night SS 1,_ 100 years later - _Summon Night SS 2,_ 100 more years later - _TEAS_. I realize this is never specificity stated, nor is it even inferred or believed by anyone but myself, but for the sake of everything fitting in the same cannon-universe, lets just pretend the games have a 100 year interval shall we? Thinking about it from the perspective that its a fantasy-jrpg with slight dating-sim and steampunk influence, I'm pretty sure just adding '_Wild-West_' will not upset the balance _too_ much.

**What Not to Fear: (Q & A)**

**Q: **Oh no! You gave everyone guns! That means they're going to start killing people and some main characters will probably gonna die and stuff, right?

**A:** No.

**Q:** Since the theme is Wild-West does that mean it's going to be super gritty, realistic and depressing?

**A:** No, just because the main town is set in a Wild-West theme doesn't mean everywhere the group goes will be dull, drab, and boring. The group will go to forests, jungles, the ocean, and other colorful towns.

**Q: **Do I need to be a gun nut to like/understand the writing?

**A: **Not at all, I will not go into the core mechanics of a gun. If you know simple terms you will be just fine. But for the gun nuts, you can expect gun specifics in the Author Notes sections of later chapters.

**Q:** What's gonna happen next?

**A:** Next chapter you can expect to learn more about the characters, the Deigleyans, and the current state of the world of Lyndbaum. As for what to expect from the series, over the top Action and Adventure!

**_See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**

_- TEAS Chapter 2, Preview: Forging Friendships -_

_Ryuk gritted his teeth as a wild wolf was making a mad dash toward him with Alice injured on the ground behind him. "Ryuk stop! It's to dangerous to just use a hammer!" Ryuk smirked as he held his smithing hammer behind him with both hands, his eyes focused on the steadily approaching beast. "Oh please! A hammer forges more than just a weapon. It can also forge..." The wolf now close enough, reared it's fangs as it leaped toward Ryuk "...A MAN!" Ryuk roared, performing an upward swing with all his might and knocking the savage animal backward into the air after a direct hit with it's jaw._

__O_o_O__

"_You were amazing back there, master!" Alice chimed only resulting in Ryuk's shoulders to sink as the two continued walking. "H-Hardly, that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever said. I think the Old Man's rubbing off on me." A slight blush present on his face._


	2. Forging Friendships

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 2: Forging Friendships**

It was the morning after all the commotion from the day before. Like Ryuk had promised, Alice was getting a newer wardrobe. They were in the towns small thrift store. While Alice was in the changing room, Ryuk waited stood up front and leisurely chatted with the shop keeper. She was an older woman and a little on the plump side, wearing a large yellow sundress that by no means complimented her figure. Yet just as the old man who ran the inn, seemed very kind and amiable despite their outward appearance.

"I'm ready!" Alice exclaimed from the changing room. This causing the shop keeper and Ryuk to stop and wait for the reveal. The curtain separating the changing area from the rest of the store was pulled aside as Alice stepped over and presented herself. She smiled but had a deep blush on her face, fidgeting nervously as they looked her over.

Her clothes had been greatly enhanced from the rags she used to wear. She wore a simple black skirt that hugged her legs closely and ended right above her knees. The white t-shirt she found, while fitting well, seemed to be a little small for her, halting right above the skirt. Pulled over the shirt was a small tan hooded sweatshirt, the buttons missing, she wore it as she would a jacket. It was by no means new and because of which had lost both it's sleeves, turning it into mostly a vest. And on her feet, two old but still sturdy looking sandals.

Crossing his arms, Ryuk smiled. Seeming glad she found something she liked. A few seconds later, he arched an eye brow. "Those colors..." He mumbled, looking himself over. Leaving his long coat back at the inn, he was just in his casual attire. He had brown boots that were covered in dirt and sand from use. Tan cargo pants which had signs of damage from the environment from the bottom and slowly riding up. Lastly, a simple black t-shirt covered his back and was tucked in neatly. An outline of a small flame stitched in red over where his heart was. Sewn in a while ago by a grateful member of the townsfolk.

Realizing what he meant, Alice's blush returned as she looked down in embarrassment. "W-Well, since we're going to be a team from now on, I thought maybe we should dress similarly. Or something like that." Watching her, Ryuk had to look away and cover his mouth with his hand to conceal an amused grin. Held back snickers eventually came forth which caused Alice to blush deeper as she stepped closer. "Hey! D-Don't make fun of me! I'm new to this kind of thing!"

_O_o_O_

Making it back to the inn, the two walked over to Tyson who was back behind the bar. He was cleaning a glass when he noticed them. "There you are Ryuk. Jin's waiting for you downstairs."

Confused, Alice turned to Ryuk. "Why would he want to meet with you in the basement?"

He stared at her as he grew a smile. "Oh that's right. You haven't seen it yet, have you?"

When her puzzled stare continued Ryuk gave her a quick pat on the back and motioned for her to follow. Tyson lifted up a part of the bar allowing the two in behind. Alice followed as he walked to a back door in the corner of the first floor tavern. Walking inside, he held the door open for Alice and shared quick glance with Tyson before closing it.

The two were now alone in a small and cluttered store room. Light being let in from the gaps between the planks of wood on the wall. The faint natural light exposed dozens of crates and a large refrigerator that looked far past it's prime, nested in the corner.

Alice gave her new master a skeptical look as Ryuk faked a confused expression. "Huh? Oh, we must've went into the wrong room. Okay, we'll leave in a minute. But first..." Smirking he pointed over at the fridge. "...you mind getting me something to drink?"

Complying, but still somewhat lost she walked over to the fridge. Grabbing the handle and opening it up, her eyes widened as she gasped. Rather than shelves, expected to be stuffed with assorted supplies of food and water, was a staircase that went down quite away. A dark tunnel heading steadily down.

Ryuk walked up next to her, Alice gaping at him. "W-What is this?"

Smirking, he held his arms wide as he explained. "Well you see Alice, these are stairs. They're used to ascend or descend varied distances." He declared sarcasticly as he began playing with his hair.

"You know what I meant!" Alice shouted with a pout and light blush. This causing Ryuk to laugh again.

He quickly regained his composure and stood back up straight and held his shoulders back. "Right, right. Sorry." His apology seemed to lack true sincerity since he didn't address her and began down the stairs halfway through. Either way, Alice easily disregarded it and followed after him.

The small tunnel downstairs was cramped and poorly lit. A couple dozen steps down, the two found a door. Before Alice could even begin to inspect it, Ryuk grabbed the door knob and thrust it open, presenting the room it guarded.

The staircase continued down and turned sharply to the right corner before letting down to the base of the floor. The room was large and spacious. Counter clock-wise from the stairs were crates no doubt full of supplies in the corner. Several used bull's-eye targets were hung on the wall next to it. A sparring mat and a couple training dummies in the next corner. Opposite of the doorway was a computer terminal with a large assortment of different sized cables coming out of it. After that, a huge furnace built into the wall that took up the entire corner and then some. Across from it on the wall was a small dining table that had been converted to a work bench. Anya, currently playing with a piece of her rifle as Zigbur buzzed around her.

In the last corner was the cooking area. A stove, several cabinets, and another fridge. Presumable, this one not leading off to a secret room. Across from the kitchenware was a counter that had two stools on the opposite side near the entrance stairs. In the center of all of this, a musty beat up couch that's back was to the stairs. Loud snoring already giving away what slept behind it.

Alice stood in mild astonishment as her master walked past her. Deciding to let her take in the room, he turned his sights to Anya. Rather than walking down the rest of the stairs he grabbed the railing and vaulted over it landing easily. Walking over to the tiny mechanist, he cleared his throat to gain her attention. "Morning. What'cha up to?"

As he greeted her with a wide smile it seemed to have the adverse affect on her. "Go away please. I'm very busy." She said callously without any concern for him at all.

"That was rude." Ryuk commented crossing his arms. "And also, no." Examining her more closely, he realized she was still wearing the cloak from yesterday and had two deep bags under her eyes. He groaned and grew a disappointed frown. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night again working on that thing."

Turning around she shot him a sluggish but annoyed stare. "I don't have the energy for you right now. Just leave me alone." Reaching for her wrench, Ryuk quickly swiped it and held it over head. "Give that back!" Being a few years older and having the height advantage that came with it, Anya was helpless.

Childish bickering quickly ensued that became louder and louder. Still a little unused to everyone, Alice wasn't too sure how to approach this and just remained on the side watching the two. Eventually, the commotion woke Jin up. He sat upright and scratched the side of his face with a yawn.

Looking over at the two, Jin rubbed his face to wake up. "Now now children, quiet down, would ya? Daddy just woke up."

Stopping at once, the idea itself clearly appalling. They both turned to him with an identical unamused look. "You're not my father." Both replied coldly in unison.

Slightly depressed by the cold reaction he just received, Jin turned away. Reaching into his cloak pocket, he pulled out a chunk of summonite. Holding it over his head, he laid back more comfortably in the couch. It lit up and a fantastic ball of light entered the room. "Hey Sophie, come on down, would ya?"

The light faded just as fast as Jin killed the mood and Sophia appeared on the counter in the back of the room. She was sitting down and combing her long hair. Her cloak not yet dawned, reveled an elegant long sleeveless dark green dress that was split at the sides of the legs to allow easy movement. The color complimenting her similar but lighter shaded hair as well as the brown high-heels that seemed to be made of straps. "Huh? Jin, I was just-" She stopped when she got a good look at her master. "Did you just wake up? It's almost noon, isn't it?" She asked somewhat disappointingly.

Looking over at her, Jin smiled. "You mean it 'aint noon yet? Good, that means I can still get a little shut eye. As he collapsed back onto the couch, Sophia just sighed and let him be for the time being, going back to brushing her long hair.

Ryuk still watching his craft master bum around, Anya jumped up and grabbed her wrench back. "Anyway..." She put the tool away in her cloak before turning back to the older man. "...you can't go back to sleep Jin. We're on scouting patrol this morning, remember?"

Letting out a deep breath, Jin rolled over. "Oh. I-I mean- Ow, ow." He started clenching his gut as he gave them his back. "I 'aint feeling too good all a' sudden."

Rolling his eyes, Ryuk turned back to Anya. "Scouting again, huh? And I guess we have you to thank for that. You volunteered us, didn't you?"

She stuck her nose up at him, ignoring the size difference and turned away. "There have been reports of a Deigleya facility under construction in the forests to the south about sixty miles from here. No other craftknights were close enough. So of course I volunteered us."

Alice drooped her head. "S-S-Sixty miles away. W-We're not walking there are we?" She asked in a pleading tone. The thought itself making her feet feel sore.

Smiling, Ryuk shook his head. "Don't worry, we'll be there in a flash." Alice was awaiting for him to explain, but he never did.

Anya, turning back to the workbench, pulled over the base of her rifle. Unscrewing the scope, she put it in her coat and turned back to the young craftknight. "I'm only taking this. That's because this is only a surveillance mission, right Ryuk?" She narrowed her eyes staring up at him.

Looking away, Ryuk grew a weak smile. "Are you implying that I'm a troublemaker? You have no faith in me at all, do you?" Scowling, Anya shook her head.

Rolling over onto his back, Jin stared up at the ceiling. "Anyone else really hot. I feel like... like I'm in a sauna."

Thinking he was still trying to fake an illness, Ryuk crossed his arms. "You're hot, huh?" He rolled his eyes again. "I wonder why that could be? You're only wearing three layers of clothing and we're surrounded by desert. It's a real mystery, ain't it?"

As Ryuk continued to mock his master, Anya walked over to the computer terminal. Grabbing a loose cable, she called over Zigbur. Attaching the cable to a port in the back, the little mechanoid flinched. Turning back to the console, she pulled up a map and started inputting data. After a few seconds she stopped and her mechanoid let out a few beeps. She detached the cable and turned back to the other. "Ready when you are." She announced. Yawning at the end, clearly not unfazed from her late night project.

Clapping his hands loudly near Jin, Ryuk started gesturing for him to get up. "C'mon ya sloth. We have work to do." A smile on his face as he disturbed his master from his rest. Walking over to Anya, Alice followed him.

Slowly sitting up, Jin coughed as he rose up to a stand. "No one's buyin' it Jin." Ryuk commented, getting a small laugh from his recent guardian beast.

Staggering a few steps, he started swaying side to side. His demeanor gaining some concern from his partner. She got up off the counter and left her brush as she flew over to him from across the room. Just as his apprentice was about to crack another joke, he suddenly fell forward flat onto his stomach in a loud thud.

"Oh geez!" Ryuk shouted quickly running over to him. Sophia having a similar reaction. Anya stood back, not much concern on her face, she allowed the others to work without crowding him. This didn't occur to Alice as she followed closely behind Ryuk in worry. Bumping into him as he rolled his master right side up. "Sophia, what's wrong with him?"

Placing her hand over his forehead she gasped lightly, looking over to Ryuk. "He has a fever and he's fainted." Glancing over to Anya, she forced a smile for them. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll look after him. You all leave. Head to the forest and do your mission. Just be careful."

"You sure about this? What about medicine? Does he need anyth-" Ryuk started only to have Sophia raise her hand and shush his lips close by putting a finger up to his mouth.

"Ryuk, you know he has more than enough lying around here." Her smile seeming more genuine. "Now go!"

Looking Jin over once more, he nodded and stood up. "Alright. Let's get going Anya. Alice."

"A-Are you sure?" Alice asked, her first instinct to tug on Ryuk's arm, but she restrained herself. "What if something happens to him? We're going so far away and all." Worry written all over her face.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryuk joined Anya by the computer and motioned for Alice to come over. "It's fine. Sophia's looking after him. And besides, if anything happens, we'll be right back in a flash."

Still confused, Alice joined them. "Right back?"

Anya turned to Zigbur and flipped a switch on his back. "Activating translational shift." She then started a countdown. "Commencing in 3.. 2..."

Alice seemed timid as Ryuk gabbed her forearm and pulled her in closer to the other. "Get in closer, you don't want anything important left behind, do ya?"

Before Alice could ask anything else, Zigbur lit up in a bright hue. An orb of light surrounded them just as Sophia when she was summoned. When the light faded moments later, there was no trace of any of them.

A few seconds past and Sophia looked down at her master with an unamused look on her face. "They're gone you faker."

His eyes popping back open, he sat back up with ease. Standing up, he dusted himself off then plopped himself back on the couch. "Thanks for covering me with the whole phony fever bit. You're a real doll."

Narrowing her brow, she floated upright and crossed her arms, looking down at a him. "You'd better have a good reason for this. If you're just slacking off I'll have to give you a real beating, you know that?" She finished by catching a punch into her palm.

Jin grew a sad smile on his face. Lifting his left hand onto his lap, he started playing with a gold ring on his ring finger. "Dunno if it's a good reason, but I just can't do it today. Don't feel like doin' anything 'spose."

Cocking her head, Sophia realized what he was doing and retracted herself. "Now I get it. Today is your anniversary, isn't it." The air had become more somber. Her fiery attitude faded away as she left Jin alone. She floated over by the counter and picked her brush back up. She bit her lip and looked away. "I'll let it slide this time. Just don't you dare make a habit out of this, you understand?"

Still smiling sadly to himself, Jin gave her a small wave before lying back down.

_O_o_O_

"What do you mean important?" Alice asked but stopped as she looked around. The group was suddenly transported to the top of a ridge overlooking a giant forest that stretched out for miles. Dropping her first question, she walked away from the others and took a few steps closer to the edge. Looking down at the immense forest, she grew a wide smile. "This is incredible! How did we? Are we? Did we just travel so far in seconds?"

With Alice still feverishly firing out questions, Ryuk crossed his arms and smiled. "Well, in that order, Zigbur, he transported us, and yes." A smirk of superiority present on his face.

"This is amazing!" Alice shouted, looking around their new surroundings. "How is this possible?"

Anya turned away after glancing at Zigbur. "I wouldn't know exactly. Zigbur was built by Orin. His circuitry based off of a mechanoid he studied when he was younger."

Smiling, Ryuk looked over at the two. "How'd you find that guy again? You said you fixed him up in some old tool shed and he's been following you around ever since? Is that right?"

Leaving Ryuk behind, Anya walked over to the edge of the ridge and pulled out her scope. Kneeling down, she looked through it then pointed at a small spec a ways off. "That's it over there. Darn, the reports were outdated. The facilities been completed already."

Being ignored so easily, Ryuk couldn't help but sigh to himself. Putting his hands on his holster, he realized he'd left one of his revolvers back at the base. At the same time, he also realized he left his duster. Shrugging it off, he shook his head and joined the others by the cliff. "Well, it seems you have things under control. Let's go Alice."

As Alice tilted her head, Anya turned around and shot another glare. "You're leaving me behind, again, aren't you?" She said in a bothered tone.

Ryuk fanned her off and turned to Alice. "How else am I gonna find more materials for crafting? Alice needs the practice anyway."

Sighing, she decided not to start another argument. She called Zigbur over and pulled out a side compartment in his chest chassis. The compartment holding several small radios, she grabbed one and threw it over her shoulder. Ryuk caught it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"We're leaving?" Alice asked.

Nodding, Ryuk pointed to a small pathway on the side of the ridge that seemed to lead down to the forest below. "Yup. Oh, do your feet still hurt?"

Blushing, Alice held her hands in front of her. "Huh? No, nothing like that."

Cupping his chin he looked her over. "Alice, can't you float like Sophia can? "

Looking down, she started fidgeting. "Well, I can float a little. I'm just really bad at it." When she saw that Ryuk was still examining her, she blushed. "What?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. It's just, I still can't get over the fact that you're a summon creature Alice." He admitted with a smile. "You can't be a beast. Are you from Silturn or Sapureth? Are you an angel or a devil?"

His question seemed to be troubling as she looked down and away. "Well, um..."

"The only devil around here is you Ryuk." Anya said coldly. Back to scoping out the facility.

"Ha ha." Ryuk faked a laugh as he looked away. Turning back, he saw Alice was the one now staring at him.

She locked eyes with him. "What does she mean by that?"

Looking away again, Ryuk cleared his throat. "Oh that... uh..." She only seemed more curious as he avoided answering right away. "Well Alice, a devil is..." He began, attempting to change the question.

Alice pouted immediately. "That's not what I meant!" She shouted stomping one of her feet.

Done listening to their discussion, Anya turned back around. "If you're leaving, go already and let me work!"

Realizing she was a disturbance, Alice bowed and apologized. Ryuk just smiled and turning to the pathway he spotted earlier. "Right, let's go Alice!" He took off and Alice almost tripped running after him. Letting out an annoyed huff, Anya went back to work.

_O_o_O_

Luckily, the pathway did indeed lead to the forest entrance. Looking around, Ryuk scoped it out for any strays or wild animals. As Alice walked beside him, he turned to her. "I'll show you the basics of crafting when we get back. Right now let's just stay focused and look for any usable materials."

Nodding, Alice gulped nervously. "O-Okay."

Spotting a clearing a ways off into the forest, he motioned for Alice to follow and they went off.

As they approached, Ryuk turned around, walking backward so he could face her. "So, Alice, you never told me. Where are you from?" He asked, a bright smile on his face, as if this were a leisurely stroll in the park.

Rubbing her arm, her expression became more hallow. Noticing this, Ryuk stopped. Caught in a daze, Alice didn't notice and bumped into his chest. Embarrassed again, she bowed and apologized. Laughing lightly to himself, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up. Once standing, he relaxed his shoulder so that it was equal with her's, if not higher by only a few inches. Still holding onto her with his arm straight, he pointed it out to her. "You see this? It's leveled. That means were the same height. So don't look up to me so much. We're equals, got that?"

Though he wore a reassuring smile, Alice was still weary. "But I'm..." When she found it hard to speak again, Ryuk shook his head.

"It's okay." She looked at him as he grew a warm smile. "You don't have to tell me. We all have our secrets..." He glanced away for a brief moment before returning. "...my self included. Do you understand?"

Slowly smiling back, she nodded. "Right!"

He tilted his head as he eyed her one more time. "You sure? Everything okay? No more worries?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm- oh!" He arched an eyebrow at her. "It's just, what about your master? Is he gonna be okay?"

Genuinely surprised at first, Ryuk smiled to himself. "To so easily change from self pity to worrying about someone you barely know." She looked at him quizzically and he fanned her off. "Don't worry, don't worry. Just thinkin' out loud." He rested his hands on his waist. "As for Jin. It is inconvenient and bad luck. Him out of all of us gets sick. Ironic."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

At first he was unsure why she was confused but then remembered how recent she was to the team. "That's right, you don't know. Jin's a doctor."

Alice's eyes widened. "Really? He's a craftknight and a doctor. How old is Jin?"

Ryuk couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Pretty old. But really, he's just a doctor in name only." Still seeming confused, he went on. "Well, he doesn't talk much about his past, but from his tall tails he's so fond of telling, he studied both at the same time. I'm not sure how much of this is true, but apparently, he never actually wanted to be a craftknight. His father made him join a guild though when he was young to carry on the family tradition. While there, in his free time, he'd go visit the local doctor. Chat 'em up and then ask if he could borrow a few of his books."

Seeming really impressed, Alice smiled. "Wow, craftknights are really something else. He's doctor. Anya's really smart and outspoken, and you seem as though you can handle anything."

Bowing at first in appreciation of her words, Ryuk turned back around and began heading for the clearing again. "Please, you're too kind. But for the record, Anya isn't really a craftknight. She's just related to a strong family of them."

Reaching the clearing, Ryuk smirked, his hunch being right. They crouched down as not to be spotted right away. On the other side of the clearing was a small pack of wolves. Half a dozen of the animals were sniffing around the clearing, attempting to track prey or look for other food. Behind them was a monstrous behemoth. A fierce looking wolf that must have been ten times the size of the others.

Standing up, Ryuk drew his revolver and spun it around his finger. "Alright Alice, it's time for our first real battle together." Getting up hesitantly at first and still a little unsure, she nodded.

Ryuk marched out into the clearing, Alice trailing behind. The wolves all took notice and most of them started growling. One howling in the back as the pack inched closer one paw at a time. While his guardian beast was looking scared, he showed no sign of concern. His eyes watched all of them carefully as he showed a worry free smile on his face. Looking up, his eyes locked with the mighty giant wolf in the back, and neither looked away.

Holding his revolver behind him, he held it in front of Alice. "Enchant it, like last time. Well take the big guy out in one blow then deal with the little ones." His voice was confident which calmed Alice down a bit.

Following her instructions, she held her hands over the firearm and doused it in a red light. A few seconds later, Alice nodded. "Okay, it's ready!"

Pulling it out in front of him, he cocked the hammer above the handle and spun the cylinder with his other hand. Eyes still locked with gigantic beast. It reared it's fangs, reading itself to pounce. Just as it leaped up, Ryuk pulled the trigger. A massive ball of fire was shot ahead that collided with the wolf in mid-air. It's entire body was set ablaze and knocked back to where it jumped from. Collapsing heavily, it laid still on the ground, the body still burning.

Whistling to himself, Ryuk examined the revolver, strings of steam pouring out of it's barrel and chamber. "Nice one Alice. Now we'll take care of the small fries." The normal sized wolves all began backing off.

Aiming his gun at the closest one, he pulled the trigger. Doing so, the barrel fell off and the chamber spun out onto the ground beside it. This leaving just the handle and body. Gaping at his disheveled firearm the wolves seemed to take notice of his change in attitude and began creeping closer again.

Looking behind him, he saw Alice was just as confused as he was. "Alice, what did you...?" Turning back around, he reached for his second gun to grasp at nothing. Remembering he left it behind, he drew his sword. A wolf lunged and Ryuk slashed it away, drawing blood from a deep cut and knocking it away. "Stay close to me!" He ordered, backing up.

"M-Master!" Alice called out. He looked behind him again to see some of the wolves had ran behind them, boxing them in the clearing.

Two wolves dashed ahead once he glanced behind him. Focusing in front of him, he slashed another of the beasts away then blocked a bite by shoving the side of the blade in the wolves' mouth. While contained, he kicked it away and off his blade. Glancing down at it, he noticed a small crack just above the handle.

Before anything could be done, he heard Alice yelp as she tugged on the back of his shirt. Hurrying back around, he pulled her behind him again. One of the remaining wolves ran forward opening it's maw wide as it went for Ryuk's legs. Jumping aside, he stabbed down. He purged his sword into it's chest and it let out a weak whine before collapsing.

Pulling out his sword, it snapped near the handle. Breaking off so close to the blade guard, it couldn't even be used as a knife. "Well, this is inconvenient." He spoke with little concern.

With one wolf left, Alice ran behind her new master once again. Trembling, she shakily grabbed his left arm. "How can you be so calm? What are you gonna do now?"

Ryuk laughed as he discarded his broken sword onto the ground. "It's a shame. I really liked that sword. Guess I should've taken better care of it." He shrugged his shoulders and reached behind him. Grabbing his smithing hammer that was rested and looped by his belt. Twirling in his hands he gripped it firmly. "No big deal. Now we just do things the old fashioned way." He announced with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Alice let him go and backed up. "A-Are you crazy? That's just a smithing hammer, isn't it?"

The wolf gave a howl before starting a mad dash toward him. Gritting his teeth, Ryuk held his ground in front on her, strengthening his stance.

Worried, but unable to do a thing, Alice dropped onto her knees. Small tears streaming down her face. "Master, stop! It's too dangerous to just use a hammer!"

The wild animal fast on the approach, Ryuk wore a confident smirk. "This isn't just a hammer you know. They say a hammer doesn't forge just weapons. It can also forge..." Alice looked up at him. The wolf close enough, it lunged at him, it's mouth wide with sharp and drool coated fangs. "...A MAN!" Ryuk roared, performing an upward swing with all his might and knocking the savage animal backward into the air after, a direct hit with it's jaw.

Her tears stopping, Alice stayed looking up at Ryuk. Her eyes filled with admiration as he smiled down at her and gave a comforting thumbs up. She was amazed. Even after everything went wrong, even when everything seemed hopeless, this man, her master, took all of the day's hardships with a smile on his face.

_O_o_O_

Anya was just finishing up her surveillance. As she spotted an unusual looking truck enter the compound, a beeping came from Zigbur. Groaning, she put down the scope and grabbed the radio he was holding out for her. She sighed before pressing down the button on it's side. "What is it Ryuk? Is something wrong?"

There was a bit of a pause before a static sound buzzed for a second. "_Something wrong? No not really. I mean, it could've been wrong. But me and Alice took care of it._" While his voice was somewhat distorted through the radio, his cocky attitude was still clear as day. "_Alright, long story short. We were jumped by wolves._"

Becoming agape, Anya was for a moment at a loss for words. "_But master, you were the one who att-_" Alice voiced in from the background. "_Shh! She doesn't need to know that. Just be quiet._"

Massaging her temple, she pressed down on the radio again. "If you just came here to gloat I'm hanging up."

Quickly responding this time, Ryuk answered. "_Hey now! Don't be so cold! Listen, my weapons broke so we'll be heading back. You almost done up there?_"

Shaking her head, Anya gripped the radio tighter as she held it closer. "Your weapons are broken? And you're still just walking around down there?" She shouted, a mix of anger and slight worry in her voice.

The radio was silent for a moment again. "_Don't worry._"

For an instant, she could literally feel one of her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "You were just attacked by wolves!" She screamed.

With low nervous laughter being heard she could hear some faint whispering between the two. "_Now don't worry. You might find it hard to believe, but in actually, I was the one who started the fight with those wolves._"

Fuming, she slowly pressed down on the radio and brought it up to her mouth a small pause so that Ryuk would be listening carefully. "Ryuk, get back here right now!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Listening carefully, she could hear the sound of a low thud and scattering within the static. Ryuk most likely dropping the radio onto the ground before picking it back up. Sighing, she turned off the radio and handed it back to Zigbur who put it back in in his chest compartment.

Sitting off on the edge of the cliff, she lifted her legs up and held them against her chest. She stayed focused on the entrance of the forest beneath her waiting for the slightest sign of the young craftknight. "Idiot."

_O_o_O_

Gently rubbing the side of his head, Ryuk tossed the radio to Alice. Groaning he couldn't help but smirk at the ear piercing orders he was just given. "I really shouldn't mess with her when she hasn't gotten her sleep. I'll have to make a note of that." Turning around, he saw Alice just smiling at him. "What's up with you?"

Smiling brightly at him, she blushed slightly. "You were... so cool back there master!" She chimed.

Ryuk turned away and sunk his shoulders. Starting to walk back to the forest entrance, he shook his head. "H-Hardly, that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever said. And I said it so proudly too. I think the Old Man's rubbing off on me." A slight embarrassed blush present on his face.

Just before leaving the clearing, he stopped abruptly and turned back around at the monstrous wolf from earlier. A smirk creeping across his lips. Alice stared at him confused as he changed direction, heading over to it.

_O_o_O_

As Anya continued to wait on the ridge, she eventually heard some footsteps coming up. Turning to the path where the two split up earlier, Alice poked her head out first. Ryuk came after, a fang half the size of him tucked under his arm.

Anya couldn't take her eyes off the fang as the group joined back up. Her face seeming to turn a shade paler. "I-Is that from one of the wolves that attacked you?"

Smiling proudly he tossed it up into the air and caught it in both hands "You bet! I can't wait to turn this thing into a new sword. I think I'll call it, The Fenrir."

Sticking her nose back up, she turned away and went over to Zigbur. "It's a good thing that wolf didn't eat you..." Ryuk opened his mouth about to jokingly tease her. "...he'd probably end up sick." Ryuk shut his mouth and remained quiet at this.

Zigbur floated in between everyone and Anya flipped the switch on his back. "Activating return translational shift. Commencing in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

_O_o_O_

Returning to base in a flash of light. The group turning to the kitchen in the back frying something up while whistling a cheery tune.

Smirking to himself, Ryuk laid the fang over by the furnace and walked over to his master, his hands in his pockets. "You're not even gonna try to play coy about this, are ya?" Still smirking, he shook his head.

Smiling back, Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Hm? I don't know what you're talking about?" Looking over his student, he noticed both of his firearms missing. "What happened to your guns? Did ya lose 'em?"

Shaking his head, Ryuk held up one hand. "Not at all." He reached into his front right pocket and pulled out the barrel. "Here's the barrel..." In his left pocket held the revolver chamber. "...and here's the chamber..." He then started checking his back pockets. "..the handles around here somewhere. Oh here it is." Pulling out the grip he plopped the pieces onto the counter.

Sighing, Jin turned away from the stove fully. Turning it off to prevent any unintentional fires. He picked up one of the pieces and began inspecting it. "How'd ya pull this off?"

Looking away a bit, he turned to Alice who walked over with him. "I'm not really sure myself. Alice enchanted it like before then the whole thing fell apart. It's a good thing I took out the big one first our else we'd've been in trouble."

As he said this, Anya glanced over and shot a look before going over to the her work bench. Picking up right where she left off.

Eying the barrel, he smirked, picking up the chamber for confirmation. The smirk faded as he examined both in each hand. "That is unfortunate."

While Alice became concerned, Ryuk straightened up. "From the looks of things, this gun has degraded from overuse. Is this the same gun Alice enchanted when you first met her?" Thinking for a second, Ryuk nodded. "Though I've yet to see it first hand, I can only presume that her enchantments are so powerful that your weapon can't withstand it. Maybe in time you'll be able to craft a weapon able to handle two or three. But as for now..."

Taking the barrel back, Ryuk looked inside it then showed it to Alice. She gasped looking inside. The inside that should have been narrow and straight was withered and warped. "It's fine." Ryuk commented reassuring her. "We need to practice crafting together anyway."

Standing up from her workbench, Anya took her cloak off and brushed off her dress underneath. She wore a white one piece that ended at her knees. It had light green frills at the bottom and ends of her short sleeves as well as one right below her chest and waist. The small leather boots she wore with her worn cloak didn't stick out before but now seemed out of place on her girlish attire. "If you're done acting so out of character, you can forge later." She said taking a few steps toward the stairs. "I'm borrowing you for the afternoon, remember? You promised the other day."

Thinking back for a moment he snapped his fingers. "Right. We need to go shopping. A restock from the stores around town." Laying the piece of his gun back on the counter, he put his hands in his pockets. "Alright. C'mon Alice."

Stopping, she turned around on the stairs. "Huh? Why are you bringing her?"

Arching an eyebrow, he glanced at Alice as they walked over to the stairs. "Why not? You did just ask me because you needed an extra set of hands, didn't you?"

Looking down, she cupped her chin in her hand. "That's right. That makes sense considering what I told you."

Stopping, he tilted his head to the side as his expression dropped. "Eh?"

Shaking her head, Anya started going back up the stairs. "Fine. She can come I suppose."

Ryuk and Alice following behind her, Alice looked over at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Ryuk flashed a smile. "Of course not. Don't worry about nothing." Staring back ahead the three started heading up the stairs. "What's up with her?" He began under his breath. "She only acts this way when she's planning something."

"-yeah I'll have to do my best!" Alice exclaimed beside him.

Snapping back from thought, he looked over at her. "Huh? You were saying something?"

She didn't seem to hear him however as she ran up over to Anya. Smiling down at her. "You look cute this morning. I like your dress."

Somewhat flustered, unused to compliments, she looked away. "T-This? It's just my everyday outfit." A small blush on her cheeks, she picked up her pace. "But, thank you."

_O_o_O_

Making it to the general store, the three stood inside by the front doors. Picking a piece of scrap paper from her pocket, Anya moved toward the counter. "Stay here. I'll call for you when I need you."

Alice trying to make more of a good impression, quickly nodded. "Sure!"

Ryuk stood up straight by gave a goofy salute. "Yes ma'am!" Groaning lightly, Anya ignored him and walked over to the counter across the store.

While Alice waited feverishly to be of assistance, Ryuk narrowed his eyes as he watched their small comrade. "I wonder what she's planning?"

Confused, Alice turned to him. "Hm? What do you mean?"

He smirked putting his hands on his hips. His eyes still following her. "She's hands down the worst liar on the team. Her tells are completely obvious. That thinking out loud thing was the first clue."

Alice gave him a skeptical look. "Do you always examine your friends so closely?"

Smirking, Ryuk leaned over to her. "Don't let my cool facade fool you. I'm actually an evil genius." He joked earning a few laughs.

"Hurry up over here, will you?" Anya complained. Several boxes already piled up at the front desk.

Blushing, Alice ran up to the counter. "Right! Sorry!" Ryuk in contrast walking over with his hands now in his pockets.

Struggling with one of the packages, Ryuk grabbed it easily and held them under his left arm along with the other.

Disappointed with herself, Alice sunk her head. "I'm useless, aren't I?"

He laughed softly at her reaction. "Hey now, don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, I train every morning. You could start joining me if you like."

Perking up at this, Alice raised her head back up. "Yeah!"

Seeming somewhat annoyed, Anya started heading out of the store. "Come on, we still have two more shops to head to."

_O_o_O_

Arriving at the next store, Anya pulled out some scrap paper like before. Rather than going up alone like earlier, she handed it to Alice. "Take this. If you can't carry anything then go up and ask for everything on this list. Do something productive." She ordered out in a stern tone.

Caught off guard, Alice quickly took the slip and hurried over across the shop. "R-R-Right!" Almost tripping as she went.

Once Alice was out of ear-shot, Ryuk glanced down at Anya. "Hey, aren't you being a little hard on her?"

Sticking her nose up again, she turned away. "Hmph. It's not my fault if she's even more useless than her master."

Sighed, Ryuk looked over at Alice. "I still don't understand why you're so angry. She hasn't even done anything wrong yet."

Anya's eyes widened as she turned back to Ryuk furiously. "Hasn't done anything wrong?" She repeated in shock. "Because of her you almost died today and I was-" She became silent and turned away again, beat red.

Watching her, Ryuk turned his head fully toward her. "You were worried about me?" When she continued to give him her back, he smirked and turned back to watch over Alice. "Ha ha ha. Now who's acting out of character? Y'know, for someone so smart, mixing up those two emotions like that is pretty childish. Don't you think?"

Rather than answering him, Anya ran over to the front desk to help Alice who was struggling with the new packages. "Here, let me help you with that."

Even with their combined effort, they weren't able to lift the large box for so long and both began squirming. Alice looked over the younger girl at Ryuk. "Uh oh! Ah! M-Master!" Smiling to himself at the scene, he shook his head, walking over to lend a hand.

_O_o_O_

They had made it to the last of the store. Anya already up at the front desk, Ryuk and Alice waited by the door again. Noticing only one small box was given for pickup, he smirked. "Hey, hold these for me, would ya?" He asked dropping the packages he was holding into Alice's hands all of a sudden, moving up to the front.

Swaying back and forth, unable to properly hold them, she cried out weakly. "W-Wait."

Making his way next to Anya he crossed his arms. "Need anymore help?"

Surprised, she looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, no. This package is much lighter. It shouldn't be a problem."

Smirking to himself again, he reached around her and snagged the container. "Well then, you won't mind me helping you out."

Bothered, she tried grabbing it only for it to be held over head. Mimicking their performance from the morning, she jumped up trying to reach it but with no anvil. "Hey! Ryuk! Give it back!"

The shop keeper, an elderly looking woman, cackled warmly at the scene. "Oh my. You two remind me of my brother and me when we were young."

Blushing again, Anya stopped and turned away. "No, we're not siblings."

Still in a cheerful mood the shop keeper shook her head. "Well you don't need to be related by blood to act like a family.

The older woman's words seemed to strike a cord with Anya. She stayed still somewhat dazed as Ryuk walked back over to Alice. Still swaying back and forth, she almost fell when Ryuk caught her shoulder just in time. With only one hand, he lifted up her entire stack and then replaced it with Anya's light package. Walking over to the door, he turned back around to show his usual smile. "Alright, this should be everything, right?"

Shaking her head at first to get back into focus, she nodded. Joining them at the door before making their way back tot he inn.

_O_o_O_

Heading back underground, Anya led the way down the stairs with the crafting pair right behind. Entering the room, they found it to be just as they left minus one Jin and Sophia, who they passed on their way, in the tavern. "Just put everything underneath the stairs." She ordered reaching the bottom and heading back over to her work bench.

Dropping his tower of crates down Alice placed her's beside him. He dusted his hands off. Crossing his arms he stood up tall. "Well, okay Alice, now it's time to start crafting. We might have to bug Jin for supplies though." He said, somewhat disgruntled at the end.

"Top crate." Anya announced sitting down at the work bench.

Puzzled, Ryuk opened up the first crate to find an assortment of miscellaneous weapon parts. Still giving them her back, Anya started tinkering with her sniper. Picking up the wrench from this morning. "I picked some materials out while we were shopping. I figured it would be a hassle to go gather supplies with just that smithing hammer."

Alice checked out the box while Ryuk turned to Anya from across the room. A smug smile on his face and he crossed his arms. "Thanks a lot..." His smile growing into a grin. "...little sister."

Caught off guard, she accidentally flung a piece of her gun across the room. She turned around with a frustrated look on her face as well as an embarrassed blush.

Holding his sides, Ryuk started a minor laughing fit. "Ha ha ha! What a reaction!"

Her blush growing only deeper by the second, she tossed her wrench across the room in hopes of hitting him. "I'm never helping you out again!"

_O_o_O_

Spending a majority of the remainder of the day explaining the basics of smithing and weapon types, Alice was exhausted by all the intricacies. Letting her go off to their room to get some early shut eye. The two of them now alone. Ryuk now sprawled out on the couch. Anya still at her work bench.

"If I could just get this part to function properly..." Anya muttered to herself, gaining Ryuk's attention.

He smirked, resting his eyes and putting his feet up on one of the arm rests. "And you say I'm stubborn."

Laying her head on her arms, she decided to take a little break, resting her eyes as well. "Hold that silver tongue of yours. Don't even think of comparing me to you." It sounded strong at first by became tired half way through.

Ryuk couldn't help but grow a smirk at her phrasing. Still resting her head, Anya spoke up again. "Why are you pretending to be this way. Acting like a caring or sometimes aloof older brother?"

Chuckling to himself, Ryuk shrugged his shoulders. "You don't like it? I didn't think you thought much of it." He said in a somewhat narcissistic tone.

He could tell she was pouting despite hiding her face and facing away. "I was talking about the way you act with Alice. It'll only be harder once she sees the real you. This mask'll just make things more difficult in the end."

"You're real talkative despite having sleep deprivation. Y'know that?" The sound of growing annoyance in his voice. "Don't think I'll hold back now that Alice's away. You wanna have a battle of words with me? Fine. For starters, how does staying up for two days straight to fiddle with that rifle not sound stubborn? Huh?" After a few seconds to which he assumed she was gathering her thoughts, there was nothing but silence.

Getting up off the couch, he walked over to the bench. Looking down at her, his suspicions were verified. She had fallen asleep. "My little sister is such a hypocrite, isn't she?" He joked out loud to no one. He shook his head, a smile appearing on his face as he watched over her. Picking up her discarded cloak, he laid it over her shoulders like a blanket and gently rustled her hair before leaving.

_O_o_O_

Entering his room he found it almost pitch black. Kicking off his boots, he plopped down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Unusual for him, he wore an expressionless look. Perhaps thinking back on the events of the day. "Alice, you awake?"

Shifting being heard, Alice's eyes blinked back open. "Yeah, why?"

Keeping his stoic face as he stared up, Ryuk turned to her. "You worked hard today. Good work."

Smiling at her master's praise, she nodded. Ryuk grew a small smirk and closed his eyes. "You must be exhausted from today." She nodded again, still in a pleasant mood. His smirk growing wider as he laid more comfortably. "I see. That must be why you mistook my bed for yours."

Her eye's shooting open, she saw Ryuk's face right next to hers. Shrieking in embarrassment, she crawled over him and fell over onto the floor. Scurrying across the wooden planks, she crawled into her bed and buried her head in her covers. "G-Good night."

In a fair mood, the young budding knight nodded and closed his eyes. "Good night Alice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

You know, I originally planed for this to be a 14 chapter story. But considering how dead Summon Night is right now... I think I'll shorten it to 6 or 7. I'll leave it open ended in case I do decide to continue it someday.

By the way, I revised the first chapter after a few people commented it's structure. Give it re-read if ya got the time.

**Small Character Analysis: **

**Ryuk -**

Ryuk is what happens when I decide to make a character completely different from the typical SN protagonist. Rather than being an air-head or kind of a goof a klutz, Ryuk is a suave, considerate, intelligent, and skilled individual. But since perfect characters are boring, his flaws will be made more apparent in later chapters.

**Anya -**

Made out to be a built upon version of Tatiana from SN2. I never liked her. She wasn't relative to the plot and wasn't interesting. She also lacked a lot of character development and depth. Anya is still the _little sister_ but unlike Tatiana will have actually development as depicted in this chapter. Never having a close family, spending time with Ryuk has started to affect her. While originally seeming cold and prude, she seems to have _forged a_ bond or _friendship_.

_**See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_- TEAS Chapter 3, A Thinking Man's Soldier -_

_Both Alice and Ryuk taking cover behind the cliff. On the other side, two Deigleya officers were hassling an old man._

"_P-Please. I'm sorry I was just looking for a lost memento of mine. I didn't mean to trespass. I swear it!" He was on his knees. His hands clasped together in apology. The guards patience running thin, one reached for his rifle. "N-No please! Please! Oh Parista, holy spirit of the sword! Show your mercy onto me!"_

_Alice blinked, turning to her master. "Who is Parista?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Ryuk stood up to get a better look of things."I've read he's an ancient god. Said to be the protector of all craftknights."_

_Things looking grim, he took a step closer and Alice stood up. " Master? What are you doing?" She shouted in a whisper._

_Reaching for his sword, he grew a smirk. "Isn't it obvious? Divine intervention."_


	3. Stumbling Upon the Past

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 3: Stumbling Upon the Past**

It was morning of another new day. Everyone back down in the basement, the morning looking out to be a just as lively one as per the usual. Anya sat at her work bench, Jin was snoring loudly on the couch, even Tyson was down today, rummaging through the fridge. By the furnace, Ryuk was explaining how to work it for their future crafts.

"Alright Alice that's about it." Ryuk finished, playing with a few odd knobs on the front of the furnace. Alice still looking at at, no doubt still seeing it as a complicated and overwhelming device. "So, yeah, leave the smithing to me, you just keep the fire going. I'll tell you how hot to make it and you'll start to get the hang of it yourself after a while.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and clenched her hands excitably, still a bit of nervousness on her face. "Alright! Let's make a new gun to replace that one I broke."

Laughing at first, he held his hand up. "No no. Guns a still a bit out of your league, let's stick to making a sword first."

Confused, Alice looked over the great wolf fang that had been sitting against the furnace since the other day. "Huh? How come?"

He folded his arms, looking somewhat serious but still a carefree smile on his face. "Well for starters, I still have one gun left and I'm down my only sword. Second, we haven't really gone over the procedure for gun smithing, I bet you don't even know where the handle is." He said in a cocky manner, trying to get a rise out of her.

Pouting, she took a step closer. "I do too!"

Pretending to be surprised, he took his revolver out and spun it in his hand, turning the barrel toward him and having the grip face her. "Alright, grab it by the handle then." He said, hiding a smirk. Looking at the firearm, she grew a wry smile before reaching for the wooden handle. Just as she went to grab it, Ryuk spun the gun around again with his fingers, causing her to grab the barrel instead. "Oh, Alice, that isn't right at all. See, you aren't ready for this just yet."

Gasping at first, she stomped one of her feet. "No fair! You cheated!"

Ryuk let out a few chuckles. "Huh? What ever do'ya mean? I bet you couldn't grab the handle. I never said I'd hold the gun still for you." A smirk of superiority on his face.

Just as Alice began to complain about her master's trick, Tyson backed out of the kitchen area, apparently settling on a tall glass of water. "Well Ryuk, I'm impressed. You've held down a partner for two days. You must be going for a new record." He commented coldly, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch that Jin was sleeping on.

Both looking over at the older man, Alice looked him over, never seeming to get the chance until now. He wore worn dark brown chaps and black dress shoes. A white cotton long sleeve shirt with a dark blue dress vest, unbuttoned over it. Possibly a uniform from the bar above. His short light brown hair, slicked back. Taking a sip from his glass, she noticed his light blue eyes as he glanced over.

Frowning from Tyson's comment from earlier, Ryuk turned away, trying to ignore him. His lack of a response only seeming to interest Alice more. "He said something like that before. Just how many partners have you had master?"

Her pleading expression only causing him more distress. He kept looking away, not facing her directly. "Well, you see..." He stalled, a weak nervous chuckle escaping.

"You're lucky number thirteen." Anya brought up in a similar tone as Tyson. Not even facing them as she stayed focused with her rifle.

Alice became agape as she looked to her master. "T-T-Thirteen?" She shouted in disbelief causing Jin to wake up. A small string of drool ungracefully trialing down the side of his face as he quickly looked around the room from his abrupt wake up.

Ryuk's face heating up a bit, he tried to fan her off as he blushed lightly. "D-Don't worry about it. That's all in the past." Sweating slightly from her growing silence, he glanced over to the wolf fang. Walking over to it, he picked it up and gently tossed it in the air before catching it. "Now come on. I think it's time we made our first weapon together."

Still half asleep, Jin looked over at Tyson. "Wh- What time is it?" He slurred out, wiping the drool off his face with his sleeve.

Shaking his head, Tyson finished his glass of water and stood up. Starting to walk away he left his glass on the counter then headed for the stairs. "Time for you to start getting up earlier."

Smiling to himself, he searched through his cloak for his chunk of summonite. Holding it above him, he began the loose definition of his summoning chant and a large ball of light filled the room like before. After a few seconds, it faded and Sophia descended sitting on the back side of the couch.

Halfway done eating an apple, she took a fresh bite then looked around to discover her knew surroundings. Chewing the fruit in her mouth fast, she swallowed it with a loud gulp and cleared her throat. "Jin, what's going on? What do you need me for?"

Looking over up at her leisurely over his shoulders, he shot her a vacant look. "Wha'do'ya mean? I jus' wanted to spend some time with ya."

Her expression dropped as she slouched over in a sigh. "Do you realize what a hassle it is, being summoned back and forth like this on your whims?"

Laughing lightly at her discontent, he sat up and began shuffling toward the staircase. "If you wanna be of use that badly I do need something from upstairs."

Sitting up straight again, she hopped off the back end of the couch and placed down her half eaten apple on the counter before hovering over to him. "Hm? What do you need?" She asked, keeping a steady pace beside him as she floated.

"I dunno. But I'm sure that when I find somethin' I need, I'll know I need it." He announced in a joking manner that only seemed to taunt Sophia more.

Sighing deeply she dropped her head. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" She asked as the two began heading up the stairs through the hallway. "Honestly, what would your wife think?"

Just as Ryuk heaved the great wolf fang onto the furnace, he almost dropped it and had to fumble to catch it off the side. Anya who was tinkering with her sniper with a screwdriver almost lost her grip and flung it across the room. Setting the fang back, Ryuk and Anya both turned at the same time and stared up at the stairway. "Jin has a wife?" The two shouted in unison.

Realizing her slip of the tongue, Sophia quickly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Jin caught off guard from the reaction of the two, slipped back and began heavily tumbling back down the stairs. Hitting the corner of the staircase with a loud thud, the railing catching him.

Immediately flying down to his aid, Sophia knelt down and helped him sit upright. "Jin! Are you alright?" The same worried expression from yesterday painted on her face again.

Rubbing the side of his head, he groggily looked over at the two kids. "Why do ya all sound so surprised? Geez." He complained, trying to sit up only to be greeted with discomfort as he grabbed his left leg with both hands. Ryuk and Alice running over, Anya remained by her work bench.

Sophia began running a hand through her long hair. "Is it broken or just a sprain?" She asked, pulling his leg aside carefully as not to agitate it.

"It's gotta be a sprain. Can't be more than that." He commented massaging the area.

Removing his hands, Sophia held hers over it. A second later, a white warm glow emanated from it that shined over his leg. The glow faded and a moment later his leg did the same. "There, that healing spell should do it. Put some pressure on it. If it was just a sprain it should be all fine now."

Jin laughed grabbing the railing next to him as he stood up. "It was just a little fall. Ya worryin' too much." Just as he put some weight on it he slipped and fell back down firmly grabbing his leg again. "Yeow!"

Sighing, his guardian beast began rubbing her forehead. "You see? It was a minor break after all."

Shaking his head Jin tried to stand up again with resistance from Sophia and even Ryuk now. "No way, I'm tougher than that." He grunted before giving up on standing.

Sophia frowned crossing her arms. "I don't care how tough you think you are. A brakes a brake. You're not as young as you used to be anyway. You're in your thirties now, remember?"

Trying to brushing her off, Jin looked away. "I don't keep track about things like that. I just know I'm four years older than you." There was a slight pause before he turned back to her. "How old are ya, again?" He asked in a blunt tone.

She remained silent for a moment before picking up his leg by his ankle dainty, then slammed it back onto the flooring. After Jin let out a loud yelp, Sophia cleared her throat. "You see? It was broken." She restated, ignoring what she had just done.

"I'm still not buying it." Ryuk commented, crossing his arms and looking up at his master still resting on the staircase. The worry he held for him at first apparently wearing off. "Who'd marry you?" He joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sophia became deathly silent at this but Jin grew a sad smile. From the angle he was sitting and from where Ryuk was standing, it became hidden. "A woman with a lot of patience." He said in an unusually seldom tone that seemed to have been overlooked.

"No way." Ryuk continued trying to help the situation. "You never leave the town. How come you never go see her?"

The older man chuckled again, leaning back on the railings and gazing up at the ceiling. "I'm jus' far too busy. She lives too far away. In a small town called Coasteir. It's where we both grew up. As for why I never visit her. She hates me."

Reaching over for her master, Sophia lightly tugged on his cloak. "Jin, stop." She said bleakly yet received no anvil.

He let out a few more low chuckles. "As for why she's never come here, well, I guess you could say that's because she hasn't left our home in a very long time."

All of a sudden, Sophia pulled on his cloak roughly and lowered her head. "Jin, enough!" She shouted, turning the room silent again.

Reading the mood, Ryuk stopped with his questions and started heading back over for the furnace. Dragging Alice at first by the arm to get her to come with him. "C'mon Alice. Don't think that just cause Jin hurt himself again that you can get out of our crafting." He teased with a small forced smile.

The older duo now mostly isolated from the others, kept silent. Eventually taking in a deep breath, Jin reached up and awkwardly rubbed the side of his head. "Well, huh, guess I did cross the line back there. Sorry Sophie." He said in a serious tone that made Sophia jump up as she raised her head.

Struggling to help stand up again, he grunted as he tried holding on the railing behind him. Sophia seeing this, shifted over to him and helped him up into a stand. After doing so, she moved to his left and slung his arm over her shoulder to mitigate the pressure on his leg. Looking behind her she shouted for the others to hear. "Hey, I'm gonna take this big lug up to his room." She said, turning to them with a small but weak false smile.

As they struggled up the staircase slight bickering could be heard. When Sophia finally threatened to drop him he became quiet for a while and the two slowly faded out of earshot.

_O_o_O_

A short time passing, Ryuk discarded the unused sections of the tooth onto the ground next to the furnace. Hammering out the last imperfections to their weapon, he put the tool away and looked over the the blade for a second.

Wiping some sweat off her forehead, Alice let out a tired sigh. "Did we... Did it turn out okay?"

"We're not done yet." He said pulling the burning sword out of the furnace with a pair of metal tongs. Carefully, he held it over the trough of water. Slowly lowering it in, a large cloud of steam pouring into the air that surprised Alice to the point of almost falling over. A few moments passed and the steam degraded. As he put the metal tongs away, he saw Alice fidgeting over the trough. Trying to examine the sword, it's view of which was being distorted by the water's surface.

As he watched his new partner nervously try to look over they're first weapon he couldn't help but grow a smirk. "Okay Alice, that should be more than enough. Grab it."

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back and forth from the sword and looking over to her master. "You mean with my hands?"

Faking a confused look, he shook his head. "No. Your teeth." He teased again with a smirk that became contrast to his guardian beast's expression. He laughed it off then reached into the trough himself. Checking the handle, he pulled it out and held it in front of Alice so she could clearly see it.

The blade was long and white of medium length. Sharp and small at the tip it became broader as it ran down to the base. This resembling a fang itself. At the handle, it hung over, eliminating the need for a blade guard. It was a singe edge sword, the front curved and deadly, while the back was rougher and more straight.

Done examining the sword, Alice looked up at her master, somewhat unsure. "Is it... half finished?" When he arched an eyebrow Alice traced her hand on the back. "This side flat."

Shaking his head, Ryuk pulled the blade in close and spun it by it's handle. Playing around with it while trying to get a feel for his new weapon's weight. "No Alice, I did that on purpose. I don't typically care for double edge swords. I find these much more..." He paused for a second, looking up into the corner of his eye for the right word. "...versatile." He came back with, smirking.

Alice thought about it as her eyes became focused back on the still spinning sword. As she was distracted, Ryuk stopped turning it and easily tapped her on the top of her head with the flat side to regain her attention. "My preferences aside, the crafting turned out fine. 'Feels sturdy. You did well for your first craft Alice."

Dropping he previous inquiries, she smiled and nodded at her master's praise. "Oh, right!"

Sheathing his sword away over his shoulder, he crossed his arms then looked back over at Anya. Who had which been working the entire time they were. "Say Anya, you ever hear of that town, Coasteir?"

Not bothering to stop working on her sniper, she responded without turning away. "The name sounds familiar. I think it's a town near the south shore of the continent. Why? What are you up to?" She said with a dull tone at the end. No doubt already figuring out what he intended.

Turning toward the terminal in the back of the room he gazed over the map that was on screen. "Oh, just curious." He remained silent as he skimmed over the map with his eyes before seeing a marker with the same name near the southern point of the map. "Well, look at that, there's a Deigleyan base around there." A smug look growing. "I'd better head to it and make sure everything's alright." Staring at him confused again, Alice tilted her head.

A sigh being heard from Anya's work bench, she huffed and got up. Walking over to the computer she didn't say a word as she plugged the computer into Zigbur. Typing away on the computer as Ryuk awaited with an intrigued look in his eye.

Putting the pieces together, Alice's shoulders sunk. "Master..." She said in a pleading tone that made him look away, knowing full well what she was getting at. "You're causing trouble again, aren't you?"

Sighing, he turned back with a smirk and rested eyes. "Not at all. I'm doing this for the safety of my country." A moment later he turned away again. "And if we happen to need to pop in at Coasteir for information or supplies then that can't be helped, can it?"

Her expression dropped again and Ryuk turned back to Anya right as she finished. She unplugged Zigbur and turned back around. "I'll be lending you Zigbur for the day. Please try to avoid doing anything that would inconvenience me." Glancing over her shoulder, she gave one last look at her mechanoid, who, at her attention perked up excitedly. "Oh, and don't break him." Zigbur jolting upright, the apparent thought of him being damaged while in another's care never fazing him until now.

Forcing a shocked expression, Ryuk pretended to be hurt. "Who? You mean me, little sister?" Ignoring him again, she walked back toward her workbench.

Zigbur wearily floated over to the vacant area by the training mats in the corner. Ryuk following behind it, Alice doing the same. This time she stood especially close to the mechanoid. Her master's comment about _leaving things behind_ during Zigbur's teleportations clearly still apparent in her mind. This bringing a small smirk to his face. Flipping a switch in the back of the small robot, he buzzed and shook before a large sphere of light enveloped the three of them and disappeared moments later, leaving without a trace.

_O_o_O_

The three of them warped to the base of a grand and long curving ravine. The sides of the rock around them scaled high above that of an average house. Shrubbery growing on ends of the walls and near the ground. A small feeble stream treading at the throughout the base as it babbled in a pleasant tone. Just arriving, Ryuk took a quick look around but Alice seemed to examine every odd and end.

Crossing his arms, Ryuk took a long look down the ravine, noticing a few stray a ways down near the creak. "I've never been this far south before. I wonder if we'll be able to find any good materials here?"

"No please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass!" An weak old voice was heard echoing from down the ravine, opposite the end as the strays. Ryuk uncrossed his arms and headed for the source almost immediately. Alice and Zigbur following behind.

Concerned, Alice moved up as to walk next to her master. "What do you suppose is going on up ahead?"

His expression neutral at first, he smiled when he saw Alice beside him. "Well, I don't know yet. But whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough."

Making their way to a crossroads, two new pathways opened up in front of them. Unsure where the voice from earlier was coming from, they each looked around down a separate road. "I don't care if you didn't know ya old coot! This land belongs to the Deigleyan empire and we have been ordered to take care of anyone causing a disturbance!" A younger more gruff voice shouted, his echo coming from the left most path.

Motioning for the two to follow, Ryuk took the lead again. He hugged the wall as he crept along the side. Reaching a corner, he peered over the edge. The ravine ended just ahead, two Deigleyan soldiers blocking the way and an old man on his knees in front of them.

The old man wore simple clothing. Stained and torn he had a second layer of cloth that wrapped around his shoulders and hugged his torso. On the ground beside him, a basic wooden cane.

"P-Please! I'm sorry! I was just looking for a lost memento of mine. I didn't mean to trespass. I swear it!" Even while on his knees, his entire body shook. His hands clasped together in apology. The guards patience running thin, one reached for his rifle. "N-No please! Please! Oh Parista, holy spirit of the sword! Show your mercy onto me!"

Alice just now peaking over the side from beneath her master, blinked quickly looking up at her master. "Who's Parista?"

Narrowing his eyes, Ryuk stretched forward to get a better look of things."I've read he's supposed to be an ancient god. Said to be the protector of all craftknights. Or something like that." He quickly explained before dropping the subject.

Things looking grim, he took a step closer and Alice stood up. "Master? What are you doing?" She shouted in a whisper.

Reaching for his sword over his shoulder, he grew a smirk. "Isn't it obvious? Divine intervention." Taking a step out into the open, he pushed his weapon handle down into his coat to avoid suspicion. Once spotted, he ran up to the group rather and trying to be subtle. "G-Grandpa! There you are!" Reaching them he quickly grabbed the older man's arm and helped him upright.

The old man just as confused as the guards, Ryuk pulled him back toward Alice and Zigbur. Wearing a sheepish smile as he turned to the guards. "Thank you so much sirs!" He exclaimed in an innocently earnest tone that Alice had never heard from her master before. "My grandfather wandered off from our village this morning. Thank you so much for finding him."

The guards looked at each other, neither exactly sure how to address the new situation. "Yes, well uh... of course." The first stuttered out, unused to being so easily complimented.

"J-Just get outta here! The both of you!" The other shouted, clearly not in as swayed by flattery as the first. "We gotta job to do here. We're on duty!"

Bowing slightly, Ryuk thanked the two men again and began pushed the old man ahead of him. Leading him back behind the rock wall with Alice and Zigbur. Once turning the corner, the older man gasped lightly at Alice and the small floating mechanoid. Ryuk still pushing him much further away until they were further in and out of earshot. They kept going and decided to stop at the cross roads from earlier.

Once the group was alone, the old man began rubbing one of his arms as he addressed the others. "Well now, I suppose I owe you my thanks young man." He cleared his throat, letting out a few laughs. "I must know though, I could be wrong, but, I see you have a summon creature in your company. Would that make you two..."

With the elder's hunch correct, Ryuk nodded. Growing a confident smirk, he stood up straight and held his shoulders back. He took a step forward. "You're right. I'm a craftknight."

Wearing a polite smile, Alice moved up to stand beside him. "He's still just an apprentice though." She added cheerfully.

His smirk flickering for a moment, his shoulders sunk briefly. "Yes Alice, thank you once again for the input." Playing with his bangs, he stood back up straight. Alice simply nodding again, not picking up on his sarcasm.

The old man let out a hearty laughter and then clasped his hands together. "Yes, yes. Splendid!" He clapped his hands together one more time before leaning back on his cane. His other hand behind him, helping keep his back straight. "You might find it hard to believe, but when I was young and handsome..." He took a short moment to push his balding hair back, most likely in a way he did when he was younger. "... I was a craftknight." In the end, he thrust his head back and let out an excited laughter.

Having a considerate smile on his face, Ryuk bowed to show his respect. "I see. You'll have to show me your moves some time." This causing the old man to laugh again.

Alice, while finding the conversation enjoyable, could only half force a smile. "Um, excuse me but, why were you being harassed by those soldiers?" She asked gaining both males attention.

"Why?" Ryuk questioned her confusion before looking away. "Because they're Deigleyans. It's their job to cause our people trouble."

The older man grew a likewise disposition and even looked away as well. "That's right!"

A bit off put by how similar his mindset was to the older man, he turned back forward. "Well yes, but, uh, maybe you should give us a little more information."

Scratching his wrinkled chin, the man closed his eyes. "Well, you see, I was walking through here to gather water for our village. The young ones always protest but I enjoy the exercise. On my way back, I realized I had dropped something very important to me."

The old man looked ready to continue but Ryuk cut him off. "Got it. Okay, We're in a hurry, so, I'll leave Zigbur over here to help you look for it." He offered, pointing to the small floating mechanoid with his thumb. The tiny transport unit beeping happily at the suggestion.

Shocked, his old eyes grew wide. "A-Are you sure? I-I mean, I couldn't ask for something li-."

Cutting him off again, Ryuk gave a gentle smile back. "Alright then, let's trade. I'll lend you Zigbur, and you point me in the direction to Coasteir. That should be fair, right?"

The old man's eyes widened again. "C-Coasteir? I see, does someone you know reside there?"

Shaking his head, he still wore his smile as he casually held his arms. "We know someone there, through someone. And we want to pay them a visit." Alice giving a short aside glance at the mention of _we_.

Beginning to look sentimental, he looked down and smiled sadly at his feet. "I see. You are a very respectful young man then." The others a bit confused, he looked back up to show a wide grin. "Well then young man, I won't be able to borrow this summon creature after all. The shortest way to Coasteir is through the other side of this ravine. The pathway littered with sturdy and frighteningly strong strays."

Turning around, Ryuk took a few steps back toward the way they came. "Not a problem at all. Let's go Alice." He ordered continuing to walk away. Alice ran over and joined him but left the man standing confused as Zigbur hovered around him.

"W-Wait! Young man! It's too dangerous to go on without a guardian beast." He shouted and took a hurried step closer but stopped when Ryuk turned back around.

Wearing his usual confident smirk with pride, he motioned at Alice beside him. "Wha'do'ya mean? She's right here."

The man was shocked once again but before he could say any more or protest further, Ryuk hurriedly walked off again, Alice shouting after him in a struggle to keep up. After a while, the man smiled to himself. A gleam of nostalgia in his eyes. "My my, that boy isn't at all like me when I was young after all."

_O_o_O_

Laying his leg flat, Jin sat up in his bed. He watched as Sophia floated around his room. Cleaning up any of his messes and tidying up where she could. His room looked almost identical to Ryuk's yet still was somehow twice as messy.

"Oh honesty Jin, what a pigsty!" Sophia complained but showed no sign of stopping. "You're a grown man. Learn to take care of yourself better."

Chuckling to himself he turned to look out the window. "Oh I'm an adult am I? I hadn't noticed with the way you and the children treat me." He commented with no real disdain in his voice.

Still cleaning, she flew about the room, straightening crooked dresser drawers and shutting half open dressers. "Once you start acting more mature and taking on a little more responsibility we'll talk Jin."

Simply smiling to himself, he began watching her again. He didn't stop until she ceased what she was doing and stared back at him. "You've changed so much since we first met when we were kids." He all of a sudden said, his smile still there.

Cocking an eyebrow, Sophie frowned at him. "Really now, how's that?" She asked in an annoyed almost childlike tone.

He grinned and laid back against his bed board. "I still remember the day you were first summoned here. You appeared in a ray a' light and gave me a thorough once over with your eyes. Right after, you pouted and looked away in disgust. _What? This is so unfair! I wanted a cool and handsome craftkngiht to be my partner!_" He joked, trying his best at a young woman's voice near the end.

Sophia's face turning scarlet, she flew over the room and forcefully shut his mouth closed with her hands. kneeling next to him in his bed as she kept her hold on his mouth firm. "S-S-Shut up! S-Shut up! Don't bring up stupid stuff from the past like that! That was over two decades ago!"

A moment of silence passed and Jin started mumbling. Rather than trying to break free of his partners grasp, he kept mumbling until she eventually unclamped her hands. Rocking his jaw to the sides he took a deep groggy breath. "It really has been over twenty years, hasn't it?"

Looking up at her master, she slowly nodded. "Yeah, well, you better be grateful. It wasn't easy looking after you for so long." She complained lightly, a small blush still on her face from before.

"Twenty years." Jin repeated to himself. "Twenty years of calling you over back and forth every morning an' night. Makin' you help clean up all my mistakes. An' most of all, helpin' keep me all together somehow." His spoke in an uncommon seriousness.

The unexpected atmosphere causing Sophia to become uneasy. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at the bed the two were laying on. "It's not like I have a choice, right?" She choked out, a faint laughter trailing behind it.

"You've done enough for me." He said so straight that it caused Sophia to jump slightly and look up at him right after he said it. "If it's really that much of a burden. I won't summon you back anymore." He was looking up at the ceiling and his messy bangs covered his eyes. A stoic expression painted on his face.

Another small silence passed. "Jin." Sophia almost silently called out to him. He slowly looked down to see his partner balling a fist and squeezing the blanket with her hand. Before he could say anything else, Sophia pulled back one of her arms and gave her master a strong sucker punch on the side of his jaw. He was thrown to the side and fell awkwardly off the side of his bed, pulling most of the blanket with him.

Landing roughly on his leg, Jin slowly began rubbing it as he dealt with the new found pain in his jaw. Groaning as he did. Just as he sat up straight, Sophia crawled off the bed and on top of him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in closer to her so that they're faces were inches apart. Staring through his displaced bangs, he saw deep tears from his partner, quickly trailing down her cheeks and and just as quickly being replaced by more. "Don't you ever, ever, EVER say something so stupid to me again! Do you understand?" She shouted hysterically.

Gulping, Jin held his hands up in surrender. "R-Right! Understood ma'am!"

The tears continued as she whimpered slightly. "If I had wanted to quit, I would've done so twenty years ago." She continued, still furious. "And you were right about something, it is a hassle being summoned here day in and day out!" Jin nodded vigorously, agreeing with everything he could in hopes of calming her down. She let go of his collar and dropped him heavily onto the floor. "So just stop that already. I'll just stay in this world from now on!"

Surprised, his expression fell as the two became still. Sophia sniffling occasionally as her tears slowed down. Growing a sad smile, Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out his small chunk of summonite. She looked at it and he easily tossed it across the room onto the floor. "Done." He replied, looking down so that his bangs covered his face again. His sad smile being the only thing visible.

Frowning, Sophia sat up but grabbed Jin's bangs as she did so. Still peeved. "You're a wreck. When was the last time you had a hair cut? I saw some scissors in here earlier. I'm cutting those dirty things off right now!"

Unable to get up, being pinned by his partner and still slowed by his healing leg, Jin could only squirm beneath her. "N-Now h-hold on! L-Let's not be hasty!"

_O_o_O_

Having marched through the ravine for a good half hour, Ryuk and Alice both felt they were reaching the exit. With the feral strays in the area being as strong as the old man said, he was more than happy with the materials he was finding. As well as the usefulness of his new sword.

"Two more up ahead." Ryuk called out. Pointing across the way toward a large lizard that crept on the ground, a large rusty anchor held over his shoulder as a weapon. A huge lobster beside it. It's body partially in the water bed.

Alice nodded awaiting any commands. Although since yesterday, she wasn't expecting to be called upon much. "Say, master. Why does everyone hate the Deigleyans so much?"

The lizard noticing them from across the canyon, heaved it's anchor into the air and rushed over to them. Alice expected Ryuk to hold off on answering her question, but answered right away.

"Why do we hate them? It's obvious." He took a moment to sidestep the creature's anchor which was hurled over the summon creature's shoulder and dug into the ground next to him. "They're a conquering county and ours is next on the list because of our resources." As he explained, he jumped closer and slashed away at the exposed lizard. Heavily weakening it as it staggered back a few steps. "What's so hard to wrap your head around?" He asked, jumping closer and performing an precise upward slash that caused the creature to let out a wail before collapsing backward, dead.

Alice gulped, pointing at the approaching lobster before answering. "Well, it's just. Those soldiers from before they didn't shoot at us, or anything like that." She said, rubbing her arm slightly.

The lobster rushing toward them, Ryuk easily jumped over and landed behind it. The summon creature changed it's sights toward Alice and she retracted herself, leaning her back against the rock wall. Before it could even open it's claw, Ryuk spun his sword upside down and stabbed it into the crustacean's exposed backside.

Taking a second, Ryuk fixed his hair then sheathed his sword. Dusting off his sleeves, he motioned for Alice to follow again. The two starting to head down the pathway again. "Of course they didn't shoot at us. We're not barbarians anymore. But shots have been fired before, and they'll be fired again." Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked. "And some of those shots will be fired by me."

His answer leaving Alice a little uncertain, Ryuk sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a quick refresher course." As he spoke he still kept a focused gaze ahead, keeping an eye out for any more feral summon creatures that may be lying in wait. "War changed with the invention of the gun. And the Deigleyans had a technological revolution, as Anya once put it. While once a poor country with few militaristic victories, suddenly became centralized and started conquering countries left and right. Not having any need for an army before, our country's had to rely on craftknights for defense."

Turning another corner, they were both hit by a ray of light. The opposite end of the ravine shining like the light at the end of the tunnel. Smiling at his partner, Ryuk bowed and held his hand out, giving her first passage toward the exit. "And there we have it, professor Ryuk's personal history lesson." She gave back a wry smirk before walking past him with Ryuk almost immediately catching up right beside her.

Exiting, the two were greeted by a vast field of long unruly yellow grasslands and wheat that went on seemingly forever. Even the most gentle of breezes causing all blades of grass to sway in line. The scent of the sea carried by the wind from somewhere out of view. A simple and small dirt path paved by travelers stretching forward off into the distance. A tranquil feeling emanated from it's barrenness.

Alice took a step toward the fields on their right and took a moment to take in everything. "It's so beautiful." A small gust of wind playing with the loose strands of her hair.

Ryuk however scowled while looking around. "There's a town out here somewhere?" Both looking ahead, noticed the road leading to a hill a little ways off in the distance. "I'd have to be right over that hill I guess." Shrugging it off, he put his hands in his pocket and started moving toward the hill. Taking one last look at the fields, Alice ran over to walk beside him.

As the two walked forward Alice would occasionally glance over at her master. He couldn't help but smile as they walked. "You noticed it, didn't you?"

Slowly, Alice nodded. "Yeah. You got a cut earlier from one of the lizards."

As she said this, Ryuk brought one hand into his duster and started rubbing his side slowly. "It's a small cut. It'll heal in a day or two. Nothing serious." When she kept staring at him he went back to his casual walking demeanor. "Why bring that up? Can you heal it?"

Opening her mouth at first, she stopped and looked down slowly, shaking her head. "I can't do anything like what Sophia did this morning. I'm still not even really sure how I do enchantments. I don't wanna try anything much harder than that just yet."

Letting out a little laughter Ryuk shrugged his shoulders. "Gotta try it sometime." He said trying to ease her.

"Not yet." Alice came back with a surprisingly adamantly tone.

Quickly reading the mood, he reached over with his right hand and flicked the side of her head with his middle finger. She let out a quiet squeak before turning to him and rubbing the side of her face that he hit. An unamused expression painted on her face. "It's fine. It's not like I'm accustomed to relying on others for much anyway." He bragged in an oddly bittersweet emphasis, still looking straight ahead.

She was about to question what he meant but Ryuk suddenly stopped walking. Looking ahead again she saw that the two had made their way to the base of the large hill that now towered over them.

Without saying anything more, Ryuk started up the steep hill with Alice struggling to keep up. Noticing this, he slowed down his pace but still kept the lead. Looking up, she saw Ryuk smirking down at her before leaving her behind and dashing for the top as if taunting her to catch up. Feeling worked up, she started running ahead to reach him.

Getting to the top, she huffed a bit then looked up at Ryuk to see his face wrenched in shock. Surprised she looked over and quickly became the same. Down over the hill in front of them was a grass less strip of dirt that went on for the length of a small village. But rather than a bustling village full of people or talkative town square there was a large outstretched graveyard. Hundred of graves laying undisturbed.

Gasping, Alice looked over to her master. "W-What is all this?"

Ryuk kept motionless as he stared at all the graves. "As for why she's never come here, well, I guess you could say that's because she hasn't left our home in a very long time." He spoke, repeating what Jin had said about his wife this morning.

Alice didn't quite understand but after a few moments realized what he was getting at and gasped again. "Master, you don't mean...?"

Gritting his teeth, Ryuk bowed his head and clenched his hands in fists. "Dammit Jin."

_O_o_O_

It had been quiet on the way back, neither exactly sure how to talk about what they had discovered. Making it all the way back to the fork in the ravine in silence.

"Please! Have mercy! I was only looking for my lost trinket! Please spare me!" The old man's voice echoed down from the other end of the ravine. Looking over down the path where they first found the two soldiers, Zigbur emerged and was pointing down the pathway very worriedly.

Alice looked to her master in distraught but Ryuk was still as stoic as he had been their entire way here. He didn't even budge at the voice of the distressed elder. Instead, he let out a slightly annoyed huff. "I highly doubt a regular apology would work twice in a row." He said blatantly as he took off his duster. Removing his sword and sheathe from over his shoulder, he handed it to Alice along with his gun holster. Before putting his duster back on, Ryuk knelt down and quickly stretched his legs. "Hold onto these for a moment. I'll be right back." He ordered running a hand through his hair. She nodded, albeit confused. Taking a runners position on the ground, he all of a sudden vaulted forward and down the curving pathway of the canyon and out of sight.

A few seconds passed, Alice speechless as she held her master's belongings. A moment later, Ryuk's voice resurfaced as an echo. "WHA- WATCH OUT!" He shouted very awkwardly before a loud thud could be heard. Slight groaning audible before speaking again. "I'm so so sorry! I was just looking for my grandpa when- GRANDPA! There you are! We told you not to wander off again!" His voice said in a very childlike scolding manner.

A couple more groans from other men were starting to be heard. "What the...?" One man said. Alice recognizing it instantly as one of the soldiers on guard from earlier. "Huh? You again?" He started shouting. "What did I tell you last time? Get outta here, NOW! If I see either of you two again I'm shooting! You understand?"

Several apologies later, Ryuk came back to the fork, pulling the old man by the wrist like a lost child. His expressionless face from before, replaced with a moderately proud and content smirk. Letting go of the old man, he shrugged his duster off and held a hand forward for his things. "There. Problem solved." He said, now with a grin.

Alice couldn't hold back the laughs anymore. Suppressing them into bursts of giggles she handed back her masters things. "You're surprisingly two-faced master."

His eyes narrowed for a moment as he equipped his weapons back on. "I've just become good at acting the fool." His mood seeming lifted, Alice smiled and he did the same turning back to the old man.

"You shouldn't go near those soldiers anymore, I don't think I could get you outta there again." He said, adjusting his coat back on properly.

Rubbing the back of his head, the old man looked down at the ground. "Ah, yes." He let out a sad laugh then nodded. "Thank you. I am very grateful."

When he stayed looking a little embarrassed, Alice asked him a question. "Say, mister, what is this trinket that's so important to you?"

Smiling sadly now down at the ground he took a deep breath and held his hands behind his back. "It's something very important to me. It's a watch that belonged to a very respectable craftknight that is no longer with us I'm afraid. It's a keepsake that was meant to be passed down to the youngest son as per tradition." His sad smile never wavering as he spoke or continued on. "It's the only thing I have left from Coasteir."

Ryuk's eyes widened subtly at this and Alice gasped. She opened her mouth ready to ask something when Ryuk cut her off immediately. "I don't care how precious a memento is. Your life if more important. Now promise me you won't come over here anymore. It's too dangerous." He said firmly. The childlike innocence he faked earlier seeming all gone now.

Nodding again the old man chuckled, able to find the silliness of being told off by a child. "Yes, I understand."

Once he agreed, Ryuk's draconian air faded instantly and he smiled. "Good. In that case, you can have this back then." Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a silver pocket watch and tossed it to the elder.

Catching it, the old man and Alice shared a gasp. "This is...! This is my watch!" He furiously began looking it over. Examining ever inch of his memorable token.

"Alright then. Time to head back Alice." He said still smiling as he turned away from the others.

"W-Wait!" Both The old man and Alice shouted.

Clearing his throat, the elder stepped closer. "Young man, how? How did you find this? I've looked all over for it since this morning." A wide smile of gratitude on his face.

Smirking over his shoulder briefly, he looked away again. "Oh that? I pick-pocketed it from one of those guards."

"P-Please explain!" Alice begged stepping closer as well. The amount of curiosity in her voice causing Ryuk to snicker lightly.

He ran a hand through his hair again before addressing them properly. "When I _stumbled_ into the two guards just now, I noticed the watch in one's back pocket. Seeing as how you kept going on about your lost memento, I figured that had to be it." Looking away his kind smile became a sly smirk. "And hey, if I was wrong, a free watch."

Staring stunned, the old man began chuckling again. The chuckling continued and eventually became a hearty laughter, he even threw his head back a bit. "Young man you are by far the strangest craftknight I have ever met. One of a kind!" He laughed again before calming down. Looking over Ryuk his eyes stopped at the revolver hidden just inside his coat. "I see you use those things as well. That's quite rare for a craftknight, even in this day and age."

Shaking his head, Ryuk unholstered his revolver and began spinning it around his index finger. "I don't see it that way. Just the opposite in fact." He started with his usual smirk. "It's a day and age of innovation. I'm not abandoning tradition, I'm forging a new one." Done, he stopped twirling his gun and holstered it back at his side.

Silent, the old slowly grew a proud smile. "Young man, I wish to thank you for all you've done for me this day. And I won't take no as an option." Holding his hands up Ryuk tried to decline but the elder only inched closer. Grabbing his wrist, he placed the watch in his hand.

Both Alice and Ryuk equally surprised, the young craftknight shook his head. "No, please. This isn't necessary. I couldn't. It means so much to y-" He stopped when the old man started speaking.

"This watch was to be passed on the the next generation of craftknight." He started, speaking in a wise and stern voice. "One who could understand what it really meant to be a knight and how they should act. While a bit unorthodox, I think you hold these two traits more than anyone I've met in a long time. So please, while you forge your own path in this world, please keep this with you. Let it be a reminder of what being a craftknight truly means." His proud smile never fading as he explained.

Looking down at the simple silver pocket watch, Ryuk slowly smiled. Nodding his head he slipped the watch into his coat and agreed. "It'll be an honor to carry such a torch."

Thanking the two one last time, the old man hobbled down the right fork path. Both Alice and Ryuk watching him until he was out of sight. They're spirits lifted from before, Zigbur hovered over to them. Floating in between them, Ryuk flipped a few switches on his back and the tiny mechanoid started lighting up. "5... 4... 3... 2..." He started in countdown. A light engulfed them and just as they came, vanished in a white light, leaving not a trace behind.

_O_o_O_

A white light reentering the inn basement. It faded and the group reappeared right where they left earlier that morning.

Ryuk out in front, he was standing tall and holding his arms. "...1." Taking a second he looked around and frowned. "Aw. I was off by a second." He admitted, a small amount of disappointment in his voice. Zigbur floating to his master across the room.

Still sitting at her work bench, Anya never stopped fiddling with her gun. She swapped screwdrivers and glanced over her shoulder. "Finally back I see. Find out what you were looking for?"

Alice gulped but before she could say anything, Ryuk stepped in front of her. He shrugged and dropped his arms to his sides. "Nothing really. We never did get to speak with Jin's wife." He spoke smoothly without skipping a beat.

Sticking her nose up, Anya turned back to her gun. "So basically, you just wasted a day then?"

Laughing lightly, Ryuk smiled and turned away. "I wouldn't go that far." He said pulling out his watch for a moment and looking it over. "I got this nice silver watch out of it." After, he put it back in his coat. Alice giving him a weary look before playing with her skirt.

Looking over her shoulder, Anya arched an eyebrow. "And how did you stumble upon that?"

Ryuk wearing his prideful smile turned fully to her. "I stole it." He said short and pleasantly. Alice becoming distraught at his explanation.

Rolling her eyes, Anya turned back around. "Wonderful." She replied sarcastically.

Just then, The door from up the stairs opened and slammed shortly after. Loud steps coming down the stairs revealed their owner to be Jin. His messy top-knot shortened drastically. His bangs cleaned up. Even his peach fuzz was shaved off. Sophia floating right behind.

Alice was surprised but Ryuk only smirked. "Oh, hey Sophia. Where's Jin?" His smirk growing wider at the end.

"Ha ha." Jin acknowledged, leaning his elbows on the stairs railing overlooking the rest of the basement. Sophia floating down over by the kitchen area. Alice noticing this, walked past Ryuk and headed over to her.

Still staring up at his master, Ryuk walked a bit closer. "So Jin, why the sudden interest in your appearance?"

Jin sighed gazing over at his guardian beast. "Sophie over here gave me a quick shower an' shave. Not as seductive as it sounds."

Sophia rested her head elegantly on one of her hands as she turned to Ryuk with a wide smile on her face. "I stripped him naked then kicked him into the bathhouse." She admitted with a playful expression. This earning several laughs out of Ryuk and a long sigh from Anya.

Jin's face heating up a bit, he glanced away and rubbed the side of his chin. "Yep Sophie, thanks fer sharin' that with the children."

Still working away in the corner of the room, Anya started shaking her head. Still keeping her back to the others. "Sometimes I wonder which of us are the children."

Making her way over Sophia, Alice got her attention with a shy wave. "Um, Sophia?" Shifting her gaze, Sophia stood up straight to address Alice properly. This only seeming to unsettle her more. "Well, uh, since you have so much more experience than me..." Beginning to trail off, Alice took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you'd give me a few pointers on using spells." She admitted, still a little halfhearted.

Growing a gentle smile, The older guardian beast tried to ease her by resting her hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to push yourself. Everything comes naturally in time."

Beginning to walk away, Alice bit her lip. "Please wait!" Sophia turned a little started and even Ryuk now turned to the two. "I want, I want to be of use. I want to be someone who can be depended on." She said far more confidently than before. Her eyes staring determinately up at the older women.

Hearing this, Ryuk's eyes widened. His own words from earlier echoing in his head. _It's fine. It's not like I'm accustomed to relying on others anyway. _

Seeing her resolve, Sophia warmly smiled. "Okay okay. I'll give you a little lesson. Pay close attention okay." Enjoying the scene, Ryuk decided to sit down on the armrest of the couch and watch the two, sitting in on the lesson.

Pulling out a kitchen knife from a draw, Sophia laid it down in the center of the counter. "Now here's a trick I learned to help me perform enchantments I wasn't very good at. She filled a small glass with water then poured it delicately over the knife. "Now you see, if you douse something in water, it makes it easier to perform enchantments on. Think of the water as a conductor. It allows mana to be distributed more easily." During her explanation she saw Alice staring adamantly at the knife. "Now this is just a demonstration mind you. No craftknight would ever go marching into battle with kitchenware."

Jin making his way over, wore his typical grin. "I dunno 'bout that. You see, I read this one story a long time ago..."

_O_o_O_

The evening eventually quieted down which left Ryuk and Jin the only ones still left in the basement. Jin lounging on the couch and Ryuk taking inventory near the furnace.

Having had enough of the silence, Jin leaned back in the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "So Ryuk, you and Alice working well together?"

Rummaging through the assorted materials. He dumped all of it at the base of the furnace. "She's trying her best. Naive as her best may be, but still. The main problem is her spell list. Which as of now, consists of only fire enchantments." He commented while separating chunks of sandstone from the rest.

Slouching over, Jin shifted in the couch so that he rested his head on one arm rest and held his feet up on the other. "Well Ryuk, as her partner, it's your job now to turn her weaknesses inta' strengths." He lectured with a yawn. His eyelids slowly shutting over his sage green eyes. "So? Anything good?"

Done sorting the materials he'd scavenged Ryuk dusted his hands together. "Nothing much. Just some sandstone, rusty metal, and a silver pocket watch." He listed in a amusing manner.

"Silver pocket watch? Where do you collect your materials?" He said opening one of his eyes and glancing over at his young pupil.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Ryuk kept his back to Jin. "Oh you know..." He paused as the cheerfulness drained from his voice. "...just north of the southern tip, near Coasteir."

Silent, Jin slowly sat up and held his hands in between his knees. He waited a moment before speaking up. "You saw it, I take it then?"

Nodding, Ryuk stayed still. "I don't get it." He spoke up before turning around. "I've heard you joke about the Deigleyans before but you've never really insulted them. Heck, I don't think I've ever even seen you actually angry before. How can someone who's lost so much not blame the people responsible?"

Wearing a sad smile almost proudly at this point Jin stood up. "Now that's just not true Ryuk. I blame myself every day." He said before walking away when Ryuk called out to him again.

"Jin! Wait!" Jin never turned back around but Ryuk almost felt the need to turn away anyway. "What... What happened? How does something like that even happen?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Jin started gazing back up at the ceiling again. "What always happens Ryuk. Proud adults making stupid decisions. It was the first and worst tragedy of the Deigleyain invasion." He was speaking clearly, no sign of farce or hesitation. "They occupied the town, which caused tension. The towns people assembled, which caused shouting. Both sides became timid of each other, so one side attacked the other. The craftknights attacked with their weapons and the Deigleyains fought back in retaliation, which caused all that bloodshed. So they scrapped the entire village and replaced it with a graveyard. I was lucky enough to not be present during this event. One of the few lucky ones."

Lowering his head, Ryuk started balling a fist. "How can you, after all that, blame yourself?"

Still keeping his back to his apprentice, Jin started heading for the stairs. "Because Ryuk, it's far to easy to push the blame on other people."

Stepping forward, the adolescent knight slammed a clenched fist against the side of the couch. "Stop right there. You don't get to do that. You don't get to flip a switch and stop pretending to be something you're not. You don't have that luxury! You don't and neither do I. That's what I learned from you. That's what you taught me." His eyes somewhat pleading.

Turning away, Jin continued up the stairs. "Goodnight, Ryuk." Was all he said before he left his apprentice there.

_O_o_O_

Gently opening his room door, it let out a loud creak. Waking Alice, she looked up from her bed and Ryuk smiled down at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." She smiled back before shaking her head. Resting it back against her pillow.

Walking over to his bed, He undid his boots and kicked them off his feet. Letting out an exhausted huff, he laid in his bed. Leaning on his side, he stared at the blank wall in front of him and left Alice facing his back.

"Master?" Alice called out, just loud enough for Ryuk to hear.

He didn't budge, but still answered. "What's wrong Alice?" His face expressionless.

Adjusting herself in between the sheets, she looked around the room. "Why did you lie to Anya? About Jin's wife." She asked, still fidgeting.

His face still hidden, he didn't show the slightest sign of guilt or worry. "I didn't lie to her. I said we didn't get to talk to his wife. Which we didn't." Knowing that wouldn't satisfy her, he continued. "Besides, if Jin didn't tell us, then he's not over it yet. Just let the guy grieve in his own way."

"Master?" Alice whispered again, just loud enough to be audible.

Taking a moment, he answered her. "Yes, Alice?"

She smiled pulling in her blanket. "You really respect master Jin, don't you?"

Staring emotionless at the wall, Ryuk slowly shut his eyes. He let his body relax and sighed to himself. "Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

Sophie vs Sophia:

I just wanna clarify the name thing now to avoid later confusion. Her real name is Sophia (So - fee - ah) However, Jin calls her Sophie (So - fee) Same amount of letters, but one syllable shorter. It has a dual effect. One, it shows the two are close if he's calling her by a nickname. Two, it helps paint the picture of his lazy characteristics.

Next chapter will be the last of the introductory chapters where I introduce the cast. After that, it's full on adventure, baby!

_**See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_Coming soon..._

_- TEAS Chapter 4: A Thinking Man's Soldier -_


	4. A Thinking Man's Soldier

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 4: A Thinking Man's Soldier**

It was morning of another new day. Alice laid peacefully asleep in her small bed. It's soft material causing her to smile in her sleep as it brushed against her body. When rays of sunshine finally made it to her face, she stirred and wrinkled her nose. Resting for a moment longer, she opened her eyes and stayed still. Taking the time to take a big breath, she let out a just as big yawn. Stretching as she did, she leaned over and lost her balance. Falling out of her bed, she hit the floor clumsily with a loud thud.

Already embarrassed, she sat up quickly and held her hands in front of her as she shook her head furiously. "N-No! I didn't really fall I just kinda..." Trying to think of an excuse, she looked up at her master's bed to discover it was empty. At first she was relieved to find out no one had seen her blunder. Moments later, she began to wonder where he had gone. Taking a quick look around the room she discovered there was no trace of him or any of his personal things either.

Opening her door and leaving the bedroom, she took a few step forward and held onto the railing of the walkway just outside. Peering over beneath her into the first floor, she saw the bar was relatively empty but noticed Tyson behind the counter. Biting her lower lip, she nervously headed downstairs to meet him.

Running down the staircase, she tripped slightly on her way down but caught herself by pulling back on the railing. Taking a moment to let out a relieved sigh, she continued down to the bottom. Once on the ground floor, she timidly peered around the corner from the stairs over at Tyson. His attention focused on the glass in his hands he was polishing.

Walking over to him, she gave a small wave when he glanced up at her. Reaching the counter, the older man had already gone back to wiping the glass. "Um, e-excuse me." He looked up again, remaining silent as he did. "M-Mister Tyson, have you seen Ryuk." She reflected for a moment on how if she acted this way around Ryuk, he'd most likely correct her or even mock her respectful tone. Tyson however, did not.

"Good Morning, Alice." He spoke clearly and confidently. His voice seeming slightly tired at the end. "I take it he didn't tell you then?" Alice awaited him to elaborate, but he never did. "That kid..." He started before mumbling the rest under his breath. After that, there was an awkward silence that had grown between the two. The bar already silent before she had even entered, Alice started glancing around the building.

Done cleaning his glass, he placed it on the shelf behind him and dropped the rag he was using on the counter. He leaned down and held his head up with his right hand. The two now on eye level. "Alice, do you mind if I ask you something?" She jumped slightly not expecting anything. After, she shook her head. "Has Ryuk told you why he's had so many partners?" Slowly, she shook her head again. He frowned. "Has he talked about why he has such a disdain toward the Deigleya?" She shook her head once more. Seeing where things were going, he stopped before asking another question.

As Tyson stood back up straight Alice looked down a bit disheartened. "Master doesn't talk about things like that with me."

"Brat." He mumbled under his breath. This time loud enough for Alice to hear him. "Alright, listen up." This causing her to jump slightly again. "If he's not gonna tell you anything, I'll contribute. If the kid get's prissy he can blame himself." He announced, folding his arms in minor growing annoyance.

Alice however held her hands up in front on her. "N-No! That isn't necessary. I don't wanna make any trouble."

Not hearing her plea, or perhaps ignoring her, Tyson bent back down on the counter again. "Ryuk didn't have the most pleasant childhood..." He began, Alice's desire not to be a burden being overshadowed by her unwanting to interrupt someone. "...Now, I heard this from that old man, so, take it's truthfulness with a grain of salt. The kid and the old man traveled together before setting up here and before Anya showed up. Apparently, the brat was found on the street." Alice was surprised by this. Ryuk's mannerisms and actions not seeming to match this. "But before that, he grew up in an orphanage. It was a big old decrepit building. Suffering from harboring too many as it was. A single old women offering her time as the caretaker." Painting the picture, Alice became more and more engrossed in the story. "One day, something unfortunate happened. Deigleyain soldiers burst in and dragged everyone out without a word of explanation. Afterword, they torched the entire building down." She gasped as he went on. "Someone had fed them wrong information. Saying that the orphanage was secretly holding craftknights."

Alice Seeming depressed from the story, Tyson wrapped it up. "Not all Deigleyain soldiers are bad. Most are just following the orders given to them. But no matter what they do or how they act, Ryuk will only compare them to the soldiers that burned down the only home he'd ever known."

Just then, the door to the back room opened to expose Ryuk, a bright cheerful smile on his face. "Ah there you are Alice, I was just about to co-" He stopped mid-sentence when he shifted his gaze to the older man. "Hey, Alice, don't talk with Tyson. I don't want him filling your head with those ideas of his."

Tyson's brow furrowed as he dug his nails into the wooden counter top. "Brat. If you don't like what I have to say, keep a better watch on her. Keep her out of my hair."

The sudden change in Tyson's attitude made Alice feel as if she should apologize. Before she could however, Ryuk had walked over and flung the door between the counter open. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her over. He fanned away Tyson's comment from earlier and started leading her into the back room.

Shutting the door behind them, Ryuk opened up the fridge revealing the secret staircase. Following behind him she thought more about the hidden entrance-way. When she first saw it, she was overcome by what an unusual precaution they had taken. After hearing about Ryuk's past, she thought for a moment on how the idea itself may have even been her master's. "Um, Tyson told me you had something to tell me today?" She spoke up in the silence.

Looking over his shoulder he arched an eyebrow. A second later he grew a smile and nodded. "Ah, right. Today's our first real Op." Staring in confusion as they headed down the stairs, he further explained. "Remember that Deigleyain outpost Anya scouted out the other day? Well, when she was checking it out, she saw something odd. She thinks it's a new kind of weapon. And well, we've decided things would probably be better for the craftknights if we get rid of the thing now while they're still testing it." He said, a calm expression on his face.

Nearing the door, Alice grew hesitant. "That sounds dangerous."

As Ryuk grabbed the door handle at the base of the stairs, he turned around, trying easing her worries. "Not really. We sneak in, sabotage the machine, then get out. We're unscathed and some other craftknights live to fight another day." The door opened and Ryuk took a few steps inside. "We're just a small part of something much larger." An appreciative tone appearing as he went on.

Contemplating Ryuk's words, he subtly backed up to be side by side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as she turned to him. "Of course we'll have to make a replacement handgun before we leave." Just when Alice was going to ask how or why, he opened up the door in front of them and greeted the others who seemed to be preparing for the mission in their own ways.

_O_o_O_

Still mid-morning, the early rising sun reflected in the vast ocean surface. The wind blow hard as the waves roared against each other. A small steam boat pushing through the current as it approached a metal coated complex built on the coast.

Nearing it's large harbor nesting numerous war ships of all sizes, several deck hands dressed in Deigleyain uniforms ran over to assist. The men worked fast and tied the boat down tightly. Others guiding the side ramp down onto the pier safely. Once done, they all left and scurried over to the other side of the harbor to aide other approaching sea vessels.

Off the ramp a lone soldier exited. Wearing a regulation uniform that was clearly too large for the soldier's stature. Somewhat shorter than the average soldier, the inability to fill the uniform properly hinted at an age gap between the person and ensemble's intended wearer. Golden buzzed hair was exposed right below a standard cap atop the head. The Deigleyain symbol of a purple snake coiling around a gray cross shaped anchor portrayed proudly above the visor. A stuffed ditty bag slung over the shoulder. The cap fit well, but the wide visor covered the eyes.

Just as the soldier stepped onto the concrete dock, an older man called out. "Lieutenant!" Looking over, an old looking man marched over in a lightly hurried pace. He wore a very regal uniform. A long white coat with ornate gold detailing. It's coat tails lifted only inches off the ground. Wrinkles on his face were somewhat hidden by by a thick and proud beard that reached around the chin and up to his medium cut straight hair. His fading golden color matching the coat. As he walked he kept both his hands behind his back. Looking around, the departed soldier saw that men on the adjacent ship all stood in salute to him. Realizing what the situation was, the young soldier did the same.

The old man immediately gave order to relax once he reached the soldier. Taking a moment, he sized up the recruit in front of him. "So you are Lieutenant Talon?" A smile widened when the other nodded, staying silent in respect. "I have awaited this day for a long time, I assure you." Gaining a questionable look at his statement, he let out a light chuckle. "I apologize, what I mean by that is I've read over your combat record. While lacking experience, your scores are phenomenal. It's easy to see how someone so young rose to top of the class." He elaborated, the gentle air about his movements and veteran tone of voice making it easy to become calm around him.

Stroking the mane he had grown around his chin he let out another light laugh. "Ah. Forgive me. I've yet to address myself. I am Commander Hallowright. One of Deigleya's four great generals and main leader of the armies efforts here on this continent. Although, I'm sure you already knew that when you were transferred to this station."

While the Lieutenant had met several higher ranking officers in training, they had all presented themselves as when introduced. This older man however made light of it as he quickly went on to the next topic. As if his grand title meant little if nothing at all.

"Come! I will give you a brief tour of the facility before sending you off once more." He joked with a smile motioning toward the great walled military complex that's massive shadow overtook both of them and even encompassed most of the ships.

_O_o_O_

Being escorted inside through the walls, the Lieutenant was easily able to see all the structures. All of which Hallowright took great pride in explaining their make-up and purpose. The complex named _Steel Will_, incorporated the use of four major buildings.

The long building in the back, linked to the harbor had a dual purpose. It's lower bay acted as a vehicle depot. The second floor was used for paperwork and storage of files and other protocols.

An eight story steel building built up from the center and reached up toward the clouds. Being thick and wide near the base it became smaller and thinner as it scaled up, a true modern marvel and sign of the Deigleya's architectural prowess. This was the barracks for all the soldiers, it's top floors reserved for high ranking offices. It's first floor, being the largest, was also linked to a mess hall.

Another concrete building stood near the front gates. It was several stories tall and moderately wide. This held the complexes weapons and stood as it's armory. Troops of soldiers seen leaving with rifles in hand as they marched over toward the vehicle depot.

The smallest building off on the adjacent to the barracks was a three floor concrete building. Glass windows at the bottom floors, the top of which blacked out. The commander went into great detail on this facility. From what Talon gathered, it was a lab run solely by a professor Undine. A genius Deigleyain scientist who's expertise in creating more than half of the army's weapons and war machines earned her much praise and recognition. Above all else however, she demanded solitude and privacy. The top floor was her territory, and the other two her aids and lackeys worked to mass produce her designs. The basement linked to her office via elevator and was the main testing ground for every currently used gun or machine.

The interior grounds held hundreds of training soldiers utilizing either the open firing range or using the wide space for other physical training. Cargo or transport trucks coming to and from the vehicle depot entering through one of the four large steel gates in the front of the wall. The same walls of which the Lieutenant was informed were wide enough to be maned by soldiers if the need ever arose, which to date, never was.

Passing by the lab building, one of the professor's aides ran over to them and pulled the Commander aside, pulling out a clip board and quickly pointing out several aspects of the paper to him. Hallowright asked the Lieutenant to give him a moment as he walked over to discuss the clearly urgent matter in private.

"Yo!" A young man's voice shouted across the ways. Turning, Talon saw another young looking soldier heading over. He was sprinting but skidded to a halt right in front of the Lieutenant. Before introducing himself he started examining the soldier in front of him. "Would you be... Lieutenant Talon?" He asked, an excited smirk on his face. When Talon slowly nodded, he grinned wider. "Knew it!" He exclaimed to himself. "Name's Richter by the way." He greeted and extended his hand. Hesitant at first, Talon reached over and accepted the hand shake from the peculiar man.

Richter was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt. His regulation soldier's coat tied around his waist. His white slacks over his boots instead of tucked in. He was tall and had lanky but muscular limbs. He was covered in a lot of sweat but didn't seem out of breath in the slightest. While all the other basic soldiers she'd met thus far had buzzed short hair, the Lieutenant included, Richter had messy hair and was even long enough to be tied up in a short ponytail that ended at his shoulders. It's color, a dry chestnut. His eyes, a pale green. While the commander may have acted a bit informally, he still retained an air of dignified seriousness. The man in front however, did not.

"Say, how young are you exactly? Seventeen? Sixteen?" He immediately asked at the end of their handshake. Guessing before the Lieutenant could even respond. "Fifteen?" The Lieutenant's hand rose to stop him and was about to speak when Richter shouted again. "Fifteen? Wow! No way, your two years even younger than me!" He announced in a grin.

From behind the eccentric soldier, another man shuffled over. Him looking much older than the other two. Covered in sweat, he came over in a deep pant. "S-Sargent... please... please wait up for... f-for the rest of us."

The Lieutenant's footing shook slightly. "Sargent?" The rank was repeated in disbelief. Looking back over at Richter, he returned with another grin. Behind him, twenty to thirty other soldiers rounded the corner of the barracks in a hurried breath. Running over to the Sargent they all collapsed. Half dropped onto their hands and knees, the others falling flat on their back. All breathing heavily as they took a moment to rest themselves.

Smiling, Richter turned briefly over to his men. "What's the matter? I was gonna take us for a dozen more laps around the complex."

Almost right after his suggestion all the exhausted soldiers sat up right. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The small platoon all shouted in unison.

Heart-fully laughing, Richter smiled wider. "Okay okay. Take a break. We got a mission assigned for later, so rest up. That's an order!" The entire unit letting out a joyful cheer in response. Their tone immediately doing a 180.

"Ahem." The commander cleared his throat. Looking over, he had at one point shifted to beside the Lieutenant. At his notice, all the men sloppily stood up and into salute. Richter however simply stood up slightly straighter if not at all. "At ease." He said authoritatively. His face much more firm than earlier. "Lieutenant, we've run late. We must hurry along." After, he shifted to the young Sargent. "You may return to your practices, Sargent." At notice, Richter nodded his head in acknowledgment. As the commander suddenly marched off, the Lieutenant followed closely behind without a word.

Once the two were a ways off, Richter's lackadaisical smile dropped. His face became expressionless as he narrowed his eyes on the young Lieutenant. His shoulders sunk then he let out a yawn.

The first of his men to have arrive earlier lightly patted Richter on one of his shoulders. "Sorry boss, I know you were really excited about our new arrival. Guess ya jus' shouldn't always raise your expectations so much."

Brushing the hand off his shoulder, the Sargent turned and looked up at the older soldier. "I dunno, the Lieutenant did look a little plain. But someone so young being so high rank and getting a private tour by our dear old commander..." A sly smirk grew to his face and his eyes narrowed excitably. "...isn't that, interesting?"

_O_o_O_

The two making a complete loop around the complex, they now stood back in front of the vehicle depot. The commander stood up tall, his hands held behind his back. A prideful look on his face as he scanned the facility. Talon standing ready for his orders.

"Lieutenant..." He spoke up almost quietly, facing away. "...how would you feel about taking part in an experimental procedure?" His expression unchanging as he spoke?

Confused, The Lieutenant stayed in attention. "I don't understand."

Turning to the young soldier, Hallowright removed a hand from his back and presented the complex with an open palm. "Take a look at what we have at our disposal. We have more men, more resources, more funding, and more training expertise. And yet..." He let out a light chuckle, putting his hand back behind him. "...here we are. In a stalemate that's over two decades. This small continent has been able to stand against the might of the Deigleya for so long. Our forces divided among the world, but still." His eyes narrowed as he took a step closer. "Why do you think that is?"

Listening to the older man, Talon took a few moments to take in the question. Staying firm the Lieutenant's head raised slightly. "Craftknights." Talon responded, quick and confidently.

Hallowright grew a smile at the answer. "Precisely! This experimental trial gives us high hopes at finding fault against the barbarians. A trial at which you will take part in. Any complaints?"

Taking a deep breathe the Lieutenant's back straightened up more. "No sir!"

Pulling a small note from his inner coat pocket, he handed it to the Lieutenant. "Take this, report to the register in the vehicle depot to be sent over to were the trial will begin. You don't need to report to the armory either. At the base you will also be given a complimentary weapon specialized for the test operations. That aside, you'll be able to modify it however you see necessary. Before that head over to the register in the barracks to drop off your things. They can be delivered at request. Your assignment begins in Oh-One-hundred hours." He spouted clearly but quickly with a smile. "Any questions?" He asked after a brief pause.

"No sir!" The Lieutenant answered confidently once more to the commanders delight. Being dismissed, Talon saluted one more time before running over to the barracks in preparation.

_O_o_O_

Once again back in the forest from a few days back, Alice and Ryuk were halfway through the thick on the approach to the base scouted by Anya. As they progressed Ryuk saw Alice nervously glancing over at him along the way.

"Worried about the mission?" He asked cooling with a calming smile. His hands leisurely in his pockets despite the possibility of being attacked at any moment.

Fighting back a frown, Alice slowly shook her head. "Well yeah, but..." She looked down at the newly made gun sticking out of his holster. The gun's frame identical to the other, but a light brown and yellowish color rather than steel. "...Will that really be alright?"

"You mean the gun we made this morning?" When he looked at Alice who nodded in confirmation, he smiled. "Not at all." Alice almost tripping over a tree root after being shaken by his response. "That thing'll last a day at the most."

"T-Then why'd we make it?" She complained in a off put and confused tone.

His smile still prominent, Ryuk took the gun out of his holster with his right hand. He began spinning it around his middle finger in a relaxed manner. "We had a lot of sandstone. Gotta get rid of it somehow. Raw materials aren't worth the effort selling these days."

Looking around worriedly, Alice inched close to Ryuk as they walked. "Why isn't Jin with us, again?"

Still spinning the handgun, Ryuk tossed it into the air. Catching it easily by the handle he put it away in his holster. "Different positioning. We're still not sure where they'll deploy it for testing. So if one of us spots it before the other..." He reached into his coat and pulled out one of Zigbur's radio's. "...we call it in." Putting the radio away the two continued walking.

Pushing some branches and bushes aside, the two found themselves in front of a large riverbed. A fallen and a long dead tree creating a natural bridge. Without a second thought, he leaped onto it applied some pressure with feet then turned back to Alice. "C'mon. It's fine."

Alice shook her head taking a step back. "No thank you." She said in a polite reply.

Growing a wry smile he looked down both sides of he river. "You have to cross it. There's no other way."

She shook her head again. "No. I-I can't swim." She admitted, her cheeks painted red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. Neither can I." He said crossing his arms and keeping a straight face.

Alice narrowed her eyes at this. "You're lying." She said in a sureful accusation.

Smirking, Ryuk looked away. "So?" He said in his innocently conniving tone. Before Alice could protest further, he leaned down and snatched her hand in his own. Pulling her tightly onto and over as he started backing across the log. "Come on, don't sweat it so much." A playful grin growing.

Struggling the entire time, Alice pulled and tried holding her ground. Ryuk's superior strength and the slippery moss on the tree made it a pointless effort. "Stop!" She shouted, almost tripping a on several occasions as she tried worming out of her master's grasp.

"Alice..." Ryuk began only to be cut off immediately.

"I said no!" She shook her head adamantly. Closing her eyes shut. "I don't wanna cross it!"

He sighed. "But Alice we-"

"No just...! Just bring me back!" She shouted holding her position, her eyes still glued shut.

"Well I don't know Alice. That would just be counter productive at this point. _Considering_ we're already on the other side." He said blatantly at the end, a cheap knowing smile no doubt slung across his face.

Opening her eyes, she saw herself standing on the opposite trunk of the tree. Ryuk already down off onto the ground and was staring up at her with a smug look. Her hand still clasped tightly around his from before. Once she got her surroundings well enough, Ryuk gave a quick tug and pulled her down. She landed clumsily but Ryuk caught her by the arm then straightened her out.

Back on the ground, Ryuk let go of her and patted her a few times on the back. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Before Alice could answer, he started off into the forest again.

Getting her standing, Alice smiled. "Y-Yeah, that wasn't so bad." She said, thinking out loud in a pleasant tone. After, she hurried over to catch up to her master. The Deigleyan base sticking out from the tops of the trees in front of them.

_O_o_O_

The Lieutenant sat in the back of a truck heading miles away toward a Deigleya outpost. A women at the register in the vehicle depot informed that the base itself was stationed close to a forest inhabited solely by wild animals and stray summon creatures. What was originally an empty vehicle now held a full house of soldiers. The once silent compartment of the truck now loud and lively. Every seat filled, spare only the one directly in front of Talon.

"Yo, Lieutenant." Recognizing the tone, Talon didn't see the need to look up. Without asking, Richter sat down in the seat opposite. He wore the top half of his uniform like an open jacket while all the others wore it buttoned up. His, slightly crumpled from improper handling. "Really now, what are the odds? Both of us being sent up to the same place. It's gotta be fate or somethin'." He spoke in a happily if not somewhat forced way.

The smile plastered on his face began to curl ever so slightly. "So, what did our commander want to talk to you about so direly?"

With little tact, Talon responded. "I'm not at liberty to talk about my briefing. I wasn't told if the information discussed should be disclosed or not." Keeping a rigid posture while seated.

The Sargent wasn't off put by the immediate brush off. Instead, he smiled wider. "Oh no, I understand. We don't wanna let something so important slip out, right?" He leaned back casually, propping his head up with his left hand as he openly studied the younger superior. The Lieutenant staring back without any signs of weakening or backing down.

The two sat watching each other for several more minutes, neither saying a word. Eventually, Richter's smile became a crooked grin and he let out a few chuckles. This only confusing Talon. Clapping a few times as if in appreciation for the _entertainment_, the Sargent sat up and turned down the aisle between his men. "Well Lieutenant, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the way there. I didn't mean to set you at such unease." Taking a step back over to his previous seat, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, back at Talon. "Oh, a word of advice, loosen up. Stay so serious and it'll kill you." He spoke in a surprising genuineness. When not receiving a response he turned back ahead and went back to his seat. No longer facing the Lieutenant his expression dropped immediately again to a more cold and uncaring one.

Sitting back down in his seat, an older soldier sitting next to him panned over. "So, how'd it go? Find what you was lookin' for, Sarge?"

The young man let out a tired sigh in response. "It's so disappointing. Here I thought something exciting was happening for once. Far from it." He commented at the end in clear annoyance. He groaned leaning forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, he held his head up with his hands. "What a bore."

_O_o_O_

The recent craft pair sat in a small brush outside the Deigleyain base. Hidden, Ryuk started studying the facility. Three large concrete walls surrounded the outpost. The large cliff side encapsulating the forest acted as a natural fourth wall for the compound. A large metal gate locked shut making it seem highly impregnable. Watchful guards stationed atop the walls only further reassuring it's safety. Despite the walls, the facility could still be seen above them. It's top floor at least a story higher than it's walls.

As Alice began to notice all the security herself, Ryuk nudged her and pointed to the east side of the facility. Over to the side was a barren dirt clearing no doubt dug up by the Deigleya seeing how flourish all the other areas were. Beside it a large waterfall and river that lead off down to where they had crossed earlier.

"I don't..." Staring blankly at her master, Ryuk pulled her closer and pointed near the base of the cliff. Squinting Alice saw what he was pointing at. In between the waterfall and outpost were several large piles of scrap metal and other garbage. "It's trash, what about it?" She asked, still unsure of the point.

Smirking, Ryuk now shifted her over to the ground in front of the base and the iron gate. "See those tire tracks? They lead from the base and off out of the forest." Nodding at her master, he went on. "If we don't see any leading to those scrap heaps, then how are they piling up like that?"

While raising a point, Alice failed to see the connection. "Um, are they throwing it over the wall?" She tried to answer despite barely following his logic.

Sighing, he still wore a small smile on his face. Shaking his head he glanced up at one of the guards on the wall. Once he turned away, Ryuk leaped up into a stand. Grabbing Alice's arm he started running at the walled facility, practically dragging his partner with him. Sprinting to the concrete wall, he was able to make it before the guard turned back. Reaching the wall Alice was about to speak when Ryuk quickly held a finger to her mouth, shushing her. Quietly moving around the wall, the two sneaked around and over to the trash area Ryuk had pointed out earlier.

"So I was right after all." He spoke normally. Apparently not worried about his voice anymore being so close to the loud waterfall. Knowing already that Alice would still not comprehend the significance, he pointed up near the middle of the wall, over looking the small dump. Above was a small hole with a conveyer belt slowly pushing out scrap metal of assorted sizes.

Noticing it, Alice turned back to her master. "What does that have to do with our mission? And should we really be this close?"

A wide smirk on his face, Ryuk turned and put his hands in his coat pockets. "Alice, what is our mission?" He asked, the simple question quickly bringing a frown to his partners lips.

"To look for the machine." She answered easily, mildly confused.

Leaning closer, his smirk deepened. "Have we found it yet?"

Her eyes widening in realization, Alice took a step back. "N-No way! You wanna go inside don't you?" Already feeling nervously sick, Alice looked over to the conveyor belt. "B-Besides, W-We'll never be able to get up there."

Walking closer to the wall Ryuk put a foot on one of the heaps. Putting some pressure on it he hopped up and was pleased to find it easily supporting his weight. "Oh look Alice, I found us some stairs. No more complaints then?" He asked over his shoulder with his confident smirk. Alice's shoulders sinking in surrender.

Ryuk was easily able to climb up the garbage pile. Using the flat scrap as stepping stones and jut out steel poles to help his ascension. Alice having a much more difficult time climbing up, Ryuk always stayed a few step above to help her with the more awkward parts. Reaching the top he was happy to find out how slow the conveyor belt moved. Without any hesitation, he leaped off the peak and easily made it up. The belt jutting out a few feet from the walls, he stood on the sides and held a hand out for Alice. Nervously following suit, she lunged over and was quickly pulled up and over. Once she got her footing, Ryuk got onto his knees and began crawling through the confining shaft. Groaning, Alice followed once again.

_O_o_O_

Poking his head out of the shaft and took a quick look around. They were in a shut off area of the base. The conveyor leading directly from outside into a small interior sorting area. The room was completely empty except for a lone soldier in the opposite corner of the room. The area full of loud and clunky machine noises, he found sneaking through would be a breeze.

Jumping out of the tight shaft he motioned for Alice to follow, All the while keeping at eye on the soldier who was clearly focused on his duty. Alice fumbled in but even at her sloppy landing, gained no attention. Turning behind him to check on her, he noticed what looked like a closet in the back. Pointing over to it, he urged her to check it out.

Walking over to it slowly, Alice peaked inside her heart racing all the while. Looking over the interior of what turned out to be a small storage area, she found no one inside. "It's empty." She whispered across to Ryuk who nodded in confirmation. Hurrying over, Ryuk pushed her inside then once the machines quieted down a little, slammed the door shut. "M-Master what are you doing?" Alice shouted in a frantic whisper.

Ignoring his partner's concern, Ryuk looked out of the doorway then smirked. "Alright it worked, he's coming over."

Alice jumped at this. "Huh? Coming over, how is that a good thing?" She s shouted again in a whispered tone.

Grabbing her shoulders, he guided her over to the back of the closet. Hiding her in it's poor lighting. "Stay here and don't say anything." He instructed quickly before running over to beside the door.

Practically shaking in fear Alice stayed focused on her master. "W-What am I supposed to do? What are-?"

"It's fine." Ryuk whispered cutting her off. "Just wiggle around a bit once he comes in, like a worm on a hook."

Her eyes shot open. "I'm bait?" She shouted in disbelief.

Before anything else could be set or done, the door opened and the solder took a few steps inside. "Hm? This is a restricted access area. Authorized personnel only." He spoke in a deep unenthusiastic voice. Unable to see her clearly he took a few steps closer. "Who are-?"

"What about me? Am I allowed in?" Ryuk teased pulling his craft hammer out from behind. Just when the soldier became aware of his presence, Ryuk jumped up and gave a firm whack to the back of the Deigleyan's head. Staggering for a moment, he fell forward and dragged down a cardboard box from off the shelf. The man hitting the floor with a thud, the box opened up to let dozens of identical uniforms spill out next to him.

"I was... I was so scared." Alice let out with a huff. Leaning her back against the wall and sliding down onto her knee.

Ryuk bent down and picked up one of the uniforms. Looking it over, he found one of the tags beneath the collar. A smile working it's way across his face once more. "Say Alice, what are your measurements?"

_O_o_O_

Without a worry in the world, Ryuk practically skipped through the hallways of the clean Deiglyan facility. Alice nervously following directly behind. Avoiding eye contact whenever the two came across someone.

Sighing, Ryuk played with the front of the uniform both them were wearing. "Urg. I feel dirty wearing something like this." He admitted rather dryly.

"This is never going to work." Alice quietly whispered.

As they wandered, they made it to what appeared to be the center area of the base. A large room jointed by several hallways and many doors. "Alice, I hate to say it. But I am pretty lost right now." He said still without the slightest care in the world.

Groaning to herself, Alice pulled her hat down over her face further. "Don't tell me something like that."

Rubbing the underside of his chin, Ryuk took a look around. In the southern section of the room was a soldier guarding two main doors. Looking through the windows on the doors revealed the iron gate a little ways off in the front of the outpost. "I've got an idea, let's ask him."

Practically shrieking to her inner self, she tried pulling her master away by the back of his coat but he easily broke her grip. Walking over to the soldier Ryuk gave a big wave to get his attention. "Hey! I could use some help." Alice hiding behind him as he casually walked over. "I'm a little lost, any good with directions?"

The soldier eyed him for half a minute before leaning off the wall and stretching slightly. "Huh? You don't look familiar. New? Weren't you briefed before stationed here?" Ryuk played with the cap on his head and shrug his shoulders before he could say anything, the soldier spoke up again. "Ya seem pretty young for a soldier." He commented eying him once again. Alice started trembling behind her master who stood up straight and calm. Still looking Ryuk over, the soldier sighed rubbing the side of his face. "Ah, I get it. You're that young upstart right? The child Lieutenant?"

Slowly nodding, taking in the new information, Ryuk laughed lightly. "It would seem so."

"I heard we were supposed to be getting a visit from you today." The soldier relaxed again leaning back on the wall beside the double doors. "So you're the rising star, huh?"

Chuckling to himself, Ryuk put his hands in his pockets. "Well that's convenient."

Arching an eyebrow, the soldier crossed his arms. "Huh? What is?"

"It's convenient because I'm not really the Lieutenant." Ryuk announced, Alice on the verge of a breakdown behind him. "I'm actually a craftknight who snuck in and stole some uniforms. Did I do this on the right day or what?" A simple smile slung across his face.

The soldier stood there listening to Ryuk's confession with a goofy smile. "Ha! Such a high rank and ya got a sense of humor. That's great!" Alice on the verge of collapse. "Alright, didn't mean to give ya a rough one. Where ya headin'?"

Still smiling, Ryuk took a quick look around. "Thanks. I'm looking for the prototype, I think?"

The Deigleyan nodded in a much lighter mood since earlier. "Right behind ya, bud." Ryuk turned around to see two sets of double doors. The one on the left had a small sign labeled _R&D_. The one beside it had an identical sign, labeled _HazOp Testing_. "Y'er lookin' for Field Testing. Just moved out of R&D this morning. They're setting up for the test later today."

Giving a quick wave as a thank you, Ryuk headed off, Alice still trailing behind. Now, much more distraught. "Master, you're trying to get us killed, aren't you?"

Happily walking through once again, he laughed at her comment. "No. And don't worry, I'd take a bullet or two for you anyway. After that you're on your own though." He promised with little conviction.

Pouting, Alice looked up at him. "Yeah right."

Reaching the doors, Ryuk took a deep breath then threw the doors open. Inside the room held half a dozen engineers, several lab aids, and a dozen armed soldiers. All now focused on them. Half the soldiers stood up on a railed off area that overlooked the rest of the room.

In the center of the room laid a metal monstrosity. A heavily armored vehicle with four triangular treads. Two treads on each of it's sides. A long barreled cannon mounted on the back, the barrel stabilized near the front. A duo pair of exhaust ports letting out a cloud of black smog. The engineers all doing their part as they finished up welding procedures.

"What are you doing, master?" Alice shrieked in a whisper.

Glancing over at the now alert soldiers he answered back in a hushed whisper. "I'm already a Lieutenant, right? Might as well bluff this as far as I can go."

"Hey!" The soldier closest on the raised platform barked moving closer. "Name and rank! Now soldier!"

Glaring up at him Ryuk crossed his arms. "Watch your tone, your addressing a Lieutenant."

A bit surprised, the Deigleyan dropped his arms. "Hm? You're the young Lieutenant Talon? Odd, I was told you'd be arriving a bit later." Growing a bit perplexed he looked away and began stroking his chin. "I don't remember hearing a truck arrive..." The more he thought about it the more unsure he became.

"Enough of that. Doesn't matter right now. I have some very important information to tell all of you, so listen up!" Ryuk ordered reaching into his coat pocket. Watching him, Alice heard a click that she recognized hearing from the radio before Ryuk pulled out an empty hand.

_O_o_O_

Both of the veteran craft pair were waiting in a thicket more near the cliff side as they overlooked the base. Sophia was keeping a vigil look out at the facility. Jin however, was laid down in a brush of thick leaves that folded into a sort of natural hammock. His torn and used cloak drenched over him like a blanket.

"Jin, wake up, we've got a truck on the horizon. It's heading for the base." She reported keeping a solid sight of vision on the approaching vehicle. Jin loudly snoring in response. Just as Sophia balled a fist in irritation a beeping sound came from his coat.

The older knight's eyes flew open as the unexpected alarm jolted him up. Awkwardly, he fell over and landed face first in the dirt. The radio flew out of his cloak and fumbled out in front of him. "Huh? Wha- N-No I'm not asleep. I was jus... uh, ahem." Sitting up, he crossed his legs and stretched, putting the radio to his ear. "Yes. What is it?" He asked in a groggy voice, a yawn coming out at the end.

"_...listen up!_" Jin pulled the radio away from his ear. Rubbing it for a moment he brought it back up.

"What? I'm right here, wha'd'ya need?" He answered still receiving no response.

"_I assume you're all prepared for anything today during the test. After all it's not uncommon for rebels to attack when they hear word of things like this._" Jin quizzically arching an eyebrow as he continued listening. "_Well, on the way in here, we spotted several craftknights in the forest. Fairly shallow in as well._"

Scratching his chin, Jin looked over at Sophia who shared a similar expression. "_What? Craftknights here? So soon?_" An unknown man's voice rang out through the radio. "_If we counter attack quickly, we could get them before they strike._"

Smiling, Jin stood up. "Now I get it Ryuk. You've snuck in and now your clearing the place out."

"_Yeah! We'll show those rebels!_" A voice shouted in the background. "_I bet if we wipe 'em out we'll all get promoted. We can finally get outta this box canyon with nothin' in it!_" Another voice chimed in hopeful.

Cheering was heard as the radio became rampant with the sound of charging soldiers. Just when things quieted down, Ryuk's voice rose up again. "_Hey, you. Let's say things don't go so well. Where should I protect at all costs?_" Another man's voice spoke up. "_Huh? I don't understand, sir._" Ryuk elaborated. "_What I mean is what's most important. I mean, taking a look at this huge mobile cannon it looks impregnable. But surely there's a weak spot. Where should I protect?_" The light footsteps of a different soldier entered. "_I get what he means. It's the exhaust ports on the back. If those things get too damaged, the machine'll stops working._" A slight laughter could be heard. "_I see. Thanks for the information._" Ryuk politely added in gratitude before his radio was switched off.

Letting out a heartfelt chuckle himself he turned to Sophia who was in a much less joyous state. "You sure this is okay. He's alone in there." She stated in an disapproving tone.

Before Jin could answer, the radio beeped in his hand again. "_Ryuk's an idiot._" Was all Anya said before shutting off.

Sighing slightly, Jin started taking a few steps back from where they had all came. Sophia following right behind. "Yes. Yes he is." Jin commented into the radio to Anya. "But he's in there now and I'm forced to fall back. 'Cause'a the intel we got, I gotta move out. Ryuk's gotten himself in that far by himself. We'll have to hope he can do the same gettin' out."

_O_o_O_

The truck had arrived and was granted access into the complex. All of the soldiers piling out, Talon was the last to leave. Hopping off, Talon looked up to see Richter sauntering over with no haste. "Yo, where you heading anyway?" He asked, no longer keeping up appearances his wore a flat expression.

"R&A" The Lieutenant spoke. Much less hesitation around him now. "Know the way?"

Shrugging his shoulders he put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I was stationed here a bit a while back. Follow me." Taking a few steps away from his men, he spun around to address them. "Hey, I'mma show the Lieutenant around. You knuckleheads know where to go by now, right?" He egged on in a lighthearted way. Half his men laughed it off but the others booed him away. This caused the Sargent to smile slightly as he continued to keep up with the Lieutenant even while back tracking inside.

Once the doors shut in front of him, he spun back around to keep in line with Talon. "Slow down, I can barely keep up with you." Richter joked without getting a response.

A few more moments went by as they walked across the large open room and Talon spoke up. "I won't slow my pace to match yours." Staring down at his superior, he raised an eyebrow. "Learn to pick up yours."

Smirking, he laughed lightly to himself. "Not so enigmatic after all, huh? Is that an order?"

Looking up at the older man, Talon flashed a small smile. "Yes."

As they approached the R&D room the double doors to the chamber beside it opened up. Ryuk strolled out and Alice trailed right behind. Seeing several more soldiers, Alice inched closer to Ryuk but only managed to trip over her own feet. Stumbling slightly, she fell onto her masters back. This allowed her to catch herself but ended up pushing him forward. Tripping, Ryuk and the real lieutenant he was charading on to be brushed shoulders. He caught himself then kept moving. Giving a quick wave behind him. "Sorry 'bout that. 'Scuse me." Alice rushing to catch up.

As they left, Talon kept a watchful eye on them. "Man..." Richter spoke up still heading for R&D. "The recruits are getting shorter and shorter every year." He mused to himself. Talon gave a quick head shake before following inside.

The room they entered was practically a clean room. The plain white tiles on the floor rode up the walls and even the ceiling. The room was mostly barren save only a glowing test tube in the center attached to a console and a group of tables near the east wall near the entrance. The tables held dozens of different small weapon modifications from scopes to barrels and grips. Half a dozen scientists in lab coats and face masks.

One busy writing something down on a clip board was the first to acknowledge the two. Putting the board down, he walked over to them. "Are you Lieutenant Talon?" He asked Richter who shook his head and pointed to the shorter one beside him with his thumb. The scientist nodded shifting his head. "I see. Right this way. Please hurry."

Leading Talon over to the tables on the side another scientist pulled out a rather large radio from underneath. Flipping a switch on the side, a long and clunky looking antenna rose up. Richter remaining by the entrance-way to watch in mild intrigue.

The radio buzzed in a loud static then instantly cleared up. "_Hello? Do you read me? Testing... testing..._" The voice of an older, highly unenthusiastic woman's voice came through the radio.

Turning to the radio one of the scientists responded. "Yes Professor Undine, we hear you loud an-"

"_Wonderful_." Undine spoke up again, just as bland. Cutting off the other scientist. "_Is that Lieutenant here?_"

Talon turned to the radio. "Yes. Lieutenant Talon repor-"

Before a proper introduction could be made, the professor came in again. "_Fantastic." _She announced sarcastically. _"Now I assume you've been briefed, correct?_"

Taking a moment Talon took a brief breathe. "No. I was informed tha-"

"_What?_" Undine suddenly shouted. "_That bothersome old man told me that..._" One of the scientists cleared his thought rather loudly and it seemed that Undine received the signal, as her complaints became inaudible mutters. A loud groan was heard and then a long sigh. Richter snickering in the back. "_Right. Well then..._" She started again, this time sounding much more annoyed. "_...show her the gun._"

One of the aids pulled out a suitcase from underneath the table. Opening it up revealed a wide unfamiliar weapon. The chassis of the gun was stacked three times as high as a rifle but was half the length. Rather than loading bullet by bullet it had magazines that slipped in underneath from the side. The metal itself was pure white, a light undertone of faint blue.

"_This gun is the first of it's kind. Which is why for all testing purposes you will make note of every detail. All of it. Once it clears several things we can commence mass production._" Talon's hand hovered over the gun then firmly grasped it and went through the motions of aiming and resting it. A few moments already gave enough time to appreciate the gun's weight and quality. "_That will be the first condition._"

Talon, who had taken a moment to glance over at the gun parts on the table suddenly snapped back to the radio. "First?"

Over the radio the sound of snapping fingers was heard. Just then the scientist on the console near the test tube began playing with the settings. Activating several of the buttons and pulling a few levers caused steam to rise from the tube near the bottom. The glass rose up and the glowing liquid seeped out into the small drains around it.

As Richter watched this he let out a couple chuckles. "Careful Lieutenant. Ya might grow a third arm." He mentioned, snickering at his own comment.

The scientist manning the console seemed to take offense to this. Turning his head around he pulled down his face mask to show a scowl. "Don't be absurd! This is not radioactive..." Putting his mask back on he turned back to the tube. "...any longer." He mumbled under his breath.

Richter's disposition dropping at this. "Wait. Wh- What did he just say?" He asked back up an inch closer to the double doors.

The more the liquid that drained the more a human-like figure came to fruition. In the tube stood a mechanical woman. Her core and head were organic, but the rest, made of an odd mix of stainless steel and clockwork machinery. From her shoulders down to her fingers and from her feet up, each limb prosthetic. A sleeveless custom tailored Deigleyain uniform. Possibly hemmed to avoid getting caught on the mechanical joints. There were a similar design for the uniform white slacks, which were shortened to right above the knees for the same reasons. The uniform's colorless white almost matching her pale skin tone.

As the tube continued to drain, her breathing became noticeable. Short rising and falls of her chest. Seeing more and more of her clearly painted the picture of a slim and frail girl. The tube almost fully drained, her eyelids opened to reveal a pair of calm magenta eyes. Their color in contrast to her straight light black hair. Cut to a somewhat awkwardly medium length, as if shortened because it was in the way. Her bangs crooked. The first thing Talon thought when seeing her, was how she resembled a worn doll.

Fully drained, the glass tube slowly began rising. "_This will be the second tool for study._" Undine's voice snapping Talon back to the radio. "_Seeing as how the craftknight resistance is the major complication for our operations here, time and funding was put aside to create her. One of the more successful man-made guardian beasts. Through testing and recording it would reveal weaknesses and limitations, yada yada yada..._"As Talon's mouth opened to speak, one of the aides handed over a folder. "_This folder has summarized details about what it can and can't do. Please take the time to skim over it at the least. Not that it'll matter. This is pointless anyway. A waste of my time to say the least. Now now, I'm very busy so I will grant you a few words. If you have any questions please make them quick as I-_"

Cutting her off, Talon spoke up. "I want a sling and bayonet for the gun." The sharp command keeping Undine silent for a moment.

The two scientists beside the tables shared a glance with one another. "A bayonet?"

"A thick, sturdy one." Talon spoke up again, clarifying. Without a moment's notice, both aids scurried over the table looking for the requested materials. Richter grinning at how quickly the two were thrown out of the professor's pace and into Talon's.

Just as the two scientists found the requested parts, the doors behind Richter slammed open. A soldier stood leaning on one of the doors and breathing heavily. One hand holding the back of his head, the other holding onto the door for support. "S-Somebody sound the alarm. We've been infiltrated. By at least two of 'em!"

_O_o_O_

Laughing, Ryuk took off the top the pilfered uniform and tossed it into one of the trash heaps. "Was that easy or what?" Dusting himself off, he threw his long coat back on.

Adjusting her vest back on, Alice pouted. "You were lucky. I thought we were in serious trouble back there."

Smirking, Ryuk left his back to the complex. He put his hood back on. "I accept nothing less than skill Alice." Looking down at the pile of trash beside him, two moderate sized slabs of black metal poked out. "This looks like the armor plating used on that war machine." He mumbled to himself, bending over and scooping them up.

Before either of them could do anything, two sets of footsteps came from behind. "Freeze!" One of the owners ordered. Keeping his back to them, Ryuk slowly raised both his hands over his head. Looking over, he saw Alice squirming as she tried to pull back. "I said freeze!" The voice shouted again.

With their attention engaged on Alice, Ryuk took a quick peak behind him then turned back around. It was the soldier he had brushed against before, an unknown woman with prosthetic limbs beside her. A small yet irregular chrome handgun aimed at his back.

"You're the two that broke in! Aren't you?" Talon shouted, keeping an eye on both of them. Alice remained silent in fear. Ryuk not answering in defiance.

Boldly, Ryuk took a step back, still not facing them. "Please..." He finally spoke up. "...this is all just a huge misunderstanding."

Taking another step back, Talon's stance stiffened. "That's enough!" Because of his duster, Talon couldn't identify any possibly hidden weapons. The Lieutenant inched closer ready to disarm him. "A misunderstanding? How so?"

Talon now directly behind him, Ryuk smirked. "I wasn't supposed to get caught!" He lowered one of his hands then knocked the handgun skyward, ducking as he did so. Out of reaction, Talon fired the gun into the air. Unsheathing his saber, Ryuk spun around with a fast horizontal cut. Talon retracted just in time and took aim again. Being quick yet cautious, Ryuk ran over to Alice and dragged her behind one of the trash piles for cover.

Holstering the handgun on the side, Talon swung the new weapon around and kept focus on the heap Ryuk lay hidden. "You must be a rebel. So talented at running away."

All of a sudden, Ryuk vaulted out from behind the cover and ran for an adjacent one in between them. The Lieutenant held down the trigger and a hail of bullets were shot forth in rapid success. Watching this, Ryuk gulped lunging into cover. Dozens of bullet holes littering the ground he had crossed in mere seconds.

Attracted from all the gun shots, Deigleyan soldiers began piling up on the wall overlooking the action. Richter eventually getting over pulled out the man in charge of the base. "Hey! Where are are all your men? Why weren't they guarding the facility?"

Flustered, the soldier in charge looked down in embarrassment. "M-Most of them just left. Searching the forest for rebels."

Grabbing the older man by the collar, Richter leaned in closer. "Well? What'cha waiting for? Call 'em all back. Party's just gettin' started!" He announced with a grin.

Throwing the man away, Richter leaned over the side of the wall, all his men readying their rifles. "What're we gonna do boss?" One of them asked.

Still grinning, Richter pulled out a rifle off his own from over his shoulder. Using the railing on the edge of the wall to steady it, he took aim over where Ryuk was hiding. "With the Lieutenant so close we'll have to play goal keep. If he tries to run, light him up. Until then, just stay ready."

Talon remaining stoic in waiting until a klang came from the one of the heaps from behind. Turning around, a led pipe bounced and rolled down. "Lieutenant! It's a distraction!" Richter shouted from above.

Eyes widening, Talon turned back around to see Ryuk sprinting straight ahead. He smirked, his blade drawn and held low near the ground, up close his stance tightened and he began an upward slash. "It's over! Why even fight when you have nothing to fight for?" He yelled as Talon pulled back then also tightened stances, pulling the weapon up and shifting the bayonet to take the attack.

Both gritted their teeth at the collision of steel. The force was so great, Ryuk's hood blew back, and Talon's loose cap flew off. Both staring each other face to face. Strong blue eyes meeting fierce gold. The Lieutenant's short trimmed hair now apparent. Having a clear look, the now more noticeable smooth skin and soft spoken voice finally clicked.

Staring as they were locked, neither budging an inch, Ryuk's eyes widened slightly. "Huh? Y-You're my age? You're a girl?"

Richter who was tracing Ryuk in his sight up until now, became agape. "Hold on. What did the rebel just say?"

Rather than answering right away, Talon started pushing Ryuk slowly back. "A soldier must have conviction." She suddenly said, bringing up what the craftknight had barked earlier. "A soldier, before even picking up her first fire-arm must have unconquerable resolve. Nothing to fight for? How foolish. A soldier with no reason for fighting has no place on the battlefield!" Talon roared pushing Ryuk away with a push of her gun.

Still watching, Richter's eyes widened as if in a trance by the Lieutenant's worlds.

Being thrown back, Ryuk's eyes wide in disbelief. "Pushed back by a Deigleyain? N-No way!" He ran back up and performed a series of slashes in quick succession. Each blocked or deflected away. Overextending on the last strike, he performed a spinning back kick aimed at her head. Talon pulled back, the heel of his boot hovering just over her cheek. Talon spun her gun around and knocked Ryuk away with a hit to the gut with the butt of the weapon.

Just when Ryuk was about to charge back in, Talon swapped the gun right side up and took aim. Forced to retreat, he ran back to the trash heap he had stuck Alice briefly before. As he did, several stray bullets rained around him from above on the wall.

Getting into cover, he slid down and took a few deep breaths. Looking over, he saw Alice worriedly looking over him. "Don't worry we'll get outta here." He assured standing back up."You're pretty young to be in the army, ain't ya?" He teased from behind the heap.

Inching to the side, Talon kept her weapon ready. Her eyes focused for the slightest movement. "You look the same age to me. Are you really in a position to talk?"

Smirking, Ryuk stood up and drew his revolver. Holding it out to Alice, she nodded in understanding. Hovering her hands over it she bathed it in a red light. "Y'know, I guess you're right." Ryuk shouted in a more relaxed sounding tone. "Guess that makes us rivals then. Tell ya what, let's see if I can't destroy all of the Deigleya before you make captain!"

Lunging around the side, Ryuk held out his revolver in front of him. Pulling the trigger, a massive fire ball was launched directly at the young soldier. The revolver chassis and barrel combusting in his hand. Her eyes widening, she took a knee. "Now!" She ordered. The mechanical woman who had been standing off to the side sprung into frame and stood in front of the fast approaching projectile. Holding her arms wide, her eyes lit up and in a split second, a hollow dome of water surrounded the two of them. The impact of the forces caused dust to rise up from all around them and cloud the area in a smoke screen.

Still smirking, Ryuk looked over what was left of his gun. Only a handle left, he laughed and tossed it into one of the piles beside him. "Well, served it's purpose I guess."

Looking over where he had fired he let out a gasp. Alice seeing this, peered over the side and did the same. The sphere shield of water, undamaged and still standing, almost seeming untouched. The woman lowering her arms, the shield dissipated with it.

Gritting his teeth, Ryuk backed up. "Damn..." He reluctantly chuckled. "...I blew it."

Alice turned sharply to him at this. "What?"

The ground began to shake. Both Talon and Ryuk glanced around looking for the source. From behind the Lieutenant plowed the war machine from inside. It's cannon aimed over Talon and right for Ryuk. Talon's expression fell a bit at it's presence. "How unnecessary."

Taking another step away while the Lieutenant was distracted, he glanced to his partner. "Do you trust me?"

Seeing the serious look in his eyes, Alice slowly nodded. "Yeah." With a sly grin, Ryuk bowed his head slightly.

_O_o_O_

Laying flat on her stomach on the cliff side they had all warped to earlier this morning, Anya peered through her sniper scope that had a clear view of the outpost and the war machine. She played with a crank on the side and the scope turned ever so accurately and precisely. Pushing a button on the side, a fork shaped antenna unfolded from the top and pointed up at the sky. "Zigbur begin the charge." Beeping excitedly, his body began sparking and he grabbed both sides of the fork. Just grabbing it, the base of cylinder the sniper barrel began rotating. The longer it was held the faster it turned. A blinding light building and shining out of the tip of the barrel.

Adjusting the crank again, the cross hair now directly over the tank. "The exhaust ports on the back are it's weak point?" Moving her hands over the trigger she held it with both hands. "What a flawed design!" She shouted putting all her strength to pulling the trigger. With a boom of light and sounds of thunder, the sniper fired and in a blink of an eye shot out a concentrated beam of electricity. Hitting the exhaust ports directly, they practically melted in a earth shaking explosion.

_O_o_O_

The bursting explosion caused Talon and all the others on the wall to shift over. The tank was gyrating and pumping out mass and small amounts of steam irregularly. After a few moments, it ceased operation all together.

Turning back around, Talon saw no sign of Ryuk or Alice. Gasping, her eyes dodged around until she spotted them making a B-line for the riverbed. Ryuk dragging her along by the wrist.

Taking a knee, Talon shot out a few bursts at them. Due to being unfamiliar with the weapon, all the shots deviated far from their target. Many of Richter's men were disrupted from the war machine and were forced to aim again. Those that weren't, were rushed to the point of missing completely.

Close to the river, Ryuk jumped, taking Alice with him. Pulling her closer as they fell, bullets began hitting the water all around where they were landing. He held her close and tight before diving and sinking into the swift river that dangerously carried the duo downstream.

Talon sprinted near the riverbed but immediately saw how fast the water was running. Looking down into the forest she saw how endlessly long the river seemed to go on for and she bit the corner of her lip. The pointlessness of giving chase becoming apparent.

Up on the wall, laughed the Sargent. Frivolously leaning on the edge as all the other men seemed disappointed. The higher up from before just coming back, ran up to him. "As per your instructions I've called back the men."

Glossily looking over to him, Richter cocked his head. "Huh? Why would you do something like that? The rebel just escaped into the forest. Tell 'em to head back."

"Y-You're joking?" The soldier chocked out, his mouth agape. Without doing anything else, he spun around then ran back the way he came to readdress his men. As Richter's eyes followed him as he let out a few small snickers.

_O_o_O_

The novice craft pair had just washed up on shore next to the log. Alice was on the ground coughing up some water while Ryuk rummaged through his pockets. Both of them drenched, soaking wet.

"You alright?" Ryuk asked, pulling his pocket watch out. Opening it up he frowned to see the second hand now infinitely ticking between the twenty-two and twenty-three. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It can last generations of tradition, but can't take a little water." He mumbled under his breathe before sticking it back in his coat.

Her coughing becoming less violent, Alice sat upright. "I'm alright. I think." Looking over at her master she saw him now fiddling with his radio. "Why did you wait so long to get us on land? Was the current too strong or something?" As she asked, she began wringing out her ponytail like a cloth.

"No not really. Besides, I already told you why. Remember?" Playing with the dials all he ever got back was static of different volumes.

Alice arched an eyebrow up at him. "Already told me? When did you..." She paused thinking back for a second. "I remember you telling me you couldn't swim. But you said that was a lie."

Ryuk glanced over his shoulder for a brief second. "Yeah, that was the lie." He corrected before turning back around, still messing with their only form of communication.

Her jaw dropped and she grew a face of surrender. She looked away to let out a sigh. "You lied about a lie? You really do just like messing with me, don't you?"

Still keeping his back to her Ryuk spoke up again. "When a reliable person is nearby, danger always seems further away." Alice expected him to explain more so, but he never did.

"_...heLLo? I... saiD cAn yo... ..ear mE?_" Jin's voice came, fighting through the static of the bulky device.

Smiling Ryuk held the button down on the side and turning back over to his partner. "Jin! Yeah, we got a signal. We're alright. Radio's pretty banged up though."

"_...ood. C-Co..e on... b-b-b-ack._" With a loud buzz the radio suddenly shut off. A small black smoke coming out of the side.

Hesitantly, Ryuk slid the device back into his pocket. "It's a good thing wet cloth doesn't burn."

_O_o_O_

Appearing in a ray of light, the group warped back into the saloon basement. Tyson was near the kitchen and was reading a newspaper. His head propped up with his right hand, the elbow on the counter top. He glanced over noticing them but didn't say anything.

Ryuk walked over to the crates under the stairs with his hands in his pockets. A furrowed brow, he turned to the largest crate and gave it a swift kick his his boot. Still yet satisfied, he pulled back and did it a few more times.

Tyson watching his brooding actions he arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the brat?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jin collapsed backward on the couch. Kicking his legs up on the armrest. "Beats me." He replied, scratching his nose. "The mission was a success. Dunno why he's mopin'."

"It wasn't a victory for me." Ryuk shot back, giving the crate one last kick before turning around to everyone else. "I looked like a fool out there. By that damn... that... that wannabe pretender! It's a mockery that's what it is! It's a stain against tradition. A Deigleyain thinking she's a craftknight."

Anya who was on her way to her work bench suddenly stopped to face Ryuk right after his short rant. "What? Since when do you care about tradition? And last time I checked you're also a _stain _Ryuk. You use guns remember?" Ryuk frowned, getting caught with his words. Anya groaned crossing her arms. "You're just like a kid throwing a tantrum."

Turning back Ryuk folded his arms as well and hunched over slightly. "No you." He came back with sarcastically. When Tyson let out a deep sigh in the corner he seemed to have reminded Ryuk that he was there. "That's it Tyson, I do need more training. We'll have a duel tomorrow at dawn!" He proclaimed all of a sudden.

Tyson never even looked up from his paper. "No."

Ryuk stood back up straight and started fixing his hair. "I'll have to work on my swings. I spend too much time thinking about my slices. I'll have to start acting more on instinct."

Still in the midst of reading an article, Tyson glanced over at the young knight. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Alice!" Ryuk called, completely abandoning the older male.

"Oh! Y-Yes?" She responded, not expecting to be called upon.

Walking over by her he pulled out some of the black metal chunks from his coat. "We're gonna make a replacement gun right away. We'll reinforce it so that it can endure three-. No. Four of your enchantments."

Alice stared up at him. "Can we really do that?"

Smirking, Ryuk began juggling the the two chunks with one hand. "Of course! I'm the exception to all expectations!" He boasted, ending with a cheeky grin.

Persuaded, Alice smiled and nodded, letting out a small giggle. "He he. Okay!"

_O_o_O_

Returning to Steel Will, Talon and her new partner were promptly escorted to her quarters on one of the upper floors. The room was small and compact. Expected, seeing how many soldiers were trained and stationed there. The room had only two things. A small cot, and a desk that already had a mountain of paperwork on it.

Sitting down by the desk, Talon tried processing as many forms as she could. In the middle of one of the forms, she turned around to find her partner sitting across the room and sitting on the edge of her cot. Remaining stationary with barely any eye movements.

The awkward tension rising between the two, Talon spun around to address her fully. "You did well today. You should feel proud." A bit uncertain about using the word feel, she looked away for a moment. Her partner nodding in response.

Looking away again, Talon sighed lightly to herself. "Well thank you for today. Belle."

The half-mechanoid tilted her head slightly at her new name. Talon, picking up the folder she was handed at the lab, opened it up as she explained. "Over the section which listed your name, there was a smudge. _Be..._ was the only thing legible, so..."

"Belle is fine." She spoke up in a monotone mechanical tone. "While in the lab I was refereed to only by _the subject_, you are free to refer to me as you wish, sir." Her face expressionless as she responded.

Nodding, Talon started playing with her pen. "So, at night, will you be staying here or...?"

Remaining stationary, Belle was quiet for a few seconds. "No. While not accompanying you I am to be monitored in the Steel Will laboratory."

Nodding again, Talon put her pen back down. "I see. That's probably for the best." Her finger tapping nervously on her desk. Acting far less confident than when on an assignment.

_Knock knock knock_. Talon practically jumped up into a stand then marched to her door. Opening it, Richter stood leaning on the doorway with a carefree smile. "Yo, Lieutenant."

Talon's rather awkward presence was quickly replaced with mild annoyance. "Oh, it's you Sargent. What are you doing here?"

Instead of saying anything he just handed over a letter. Talon grabbed it then began reading it in front of him. Richter still just leaning there, watching her, not at all off put by her mildly rude gesture. Her eyes widened looking back up at him. "They're giving me my own squad?" She shouted in disbelief. "Who's squad?"

Richter shrugged looking over his knuckles. "Keep readin'." Just as Talon looked back down at the letter, Richter strolled past her and into her room. Taking a quick look around he spotted Belle sitting in the back. He gave a slight wave but received nothing in return.

"Your squad?" Talon shouted again in surprise. Looking up, she found Richter had left the doorway and turned around to find him in her room.

"That's right." He said with a chipper smile. "Let's work well together from now on, _my_ Lieutenant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

Tenses: Deigleyan's (Singular Possessive) / Deigleya (Plural) / Deigleyain (Singular Person) ...maybe?

I've stated before my unwillingness to make this a very long story. I've realized however condensing it would do it far worse. So, I've decided to break up the story into arcs. Posted above chapter 1's title now reads: A Craftknight's Promise. The name of the first arc, which will span from chapters 1 – 8. Arc two: A Craftknights Duty, would be chapters 9 – Fin. While I intend to end on Arc I's climax. I think it will do nicely as a temp. ending. Should my interest return, I can come back and conclude it.

_Ages of introduced characters, thus far:_

Zigbur – Roughly 90 years since creation

Hallowright – Mid 40's

Jin – Late 30's

Sophia – Mid 30's

Tyson – 18

Richter – 17

Ryuk – 15

Alice – 15

Talon – 15

Anya – 12

Belle – Several months since (re)creation

_**See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_Deleted scene:_

Ryuk, sighing slightly, still disheveled about the mission, leaned on the counter top. "Actually, while I was in there Alice and I did find an entire box full of maid uniforms."

Jin, in the midst of having a glass of water, spit it out like a geyser. "M-Maid uniforms!" Immediately, at his clear excitement, everyone in the room all turned to him. At notice he let out an awkward cough. "Ah hem. Well, uh... I-I mean, maid uniforms? H-How odd."

Narrowing her eyes, Sophia scowled. "Pig."

_Coming soon..._

_- TEAS Chapter 5: Not so Black and White_


	5. Not Black or White

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 5: Not Black or White**

Two men walked along the dead floor boards. Both wandering about a saloon from another, more warn out time. Holes in the floor, broken furniture, sand piling up in small ankle high dunes. Blown in from broken windows and holes eaten through the dry rot. Rotted wood leaving debris. Broken balcony railings from past bar fights. It's entirety coated in a thick layer of dust.

The time of day was hidden by a sky thick with gray clouds. A howling sandstorm of fierce wind sealing in both men from the broken down door. It's thickness blocking any view of other locations or any other notable landmarks.

Across the floor, draped over in the sand laid an unmoving group of half a dozen men. They're clothes seeming just as worn as the deserted building. Parts of their limbs buried in the small dunes. Some with weapons strapped onto their backs, some still gripping pistols, even a handful of Deigleyain soldiers mixed in.

"Well, this looks about right." One of the two men of equal height said, chuckling lightly at the scene. He had a unique accent. A strange mix of enthusiasm and dryness. Speaking loudly some words only to hang onto others. "This place sure was a lot harder to find then I thought it'd be."

The second man was breathing heavily. Dressed in a deep gray overcoat. His no doubt once black hair becoming a similar tone from lack of care and being bleached from the sun. After glancing between the long since forgotten corpses. Gulping, cold sweat began dripping down his shaking brow. "G-Gray, let's just get outta here. Find what we came for and let's leave. I-I don't like it here!"

Almost waltzing over the half destroyed bar, the first man, far less worried than his partner glanced over the counter. Noticing something, he smirked leaning over the side. Reaching for something out of view, he came back and pulled out a worn brown duffel bag. "Got it!" He exclaimed, dropping it on the floor, giving his back to the second man as he unzipped the bag and rummaged through it.

Slowly walking closer, the timid man never took his eyes off the other. His hands shaking as he glanced over at his partners holstered side arm. "Well, is that it?" His throat drying out, he gulped.

Throwing up a thumbs up behind him, the man laughed excitably. "Yup!" Lifting his arm up, his hand gripping the side of the bag, he showed the contents. The bag's entirety stuffed with large bills and other coin. "I didn't think we'd find it." He laughed lightly, still giving his back. "Man, with this kinda dough, we'd live like kings."

Mere feet away, the timid man's hand shakily reached over. "Y-Yeah, the _two_ of us, Gray. Just like always." He inched closer, the sandstorm raging twice as hard. Just as the storm seemed to reach it's apex, it fell silent. Only moments later, a gunshot came crying out. The remnants of the piercing echo drifting away, until only absolute silence remained once more.

_O_o_O_

A young adult woman sat slumped down in a cushioned chair, wheels fastened in on the bottom of the legs. She sat in a confined highly technological room. Computers and radio equipment occupying all available space. Wires laid down everywhere across the floor and even drooping down from sections of the ceiling. What was open, were tinted black windows, showing a line up of dozens of Deigleyain scientists and engineers working on assorted tables and each on different projects. Weapons, other radio gear, and even medical equipment.

"Working on data from a craftknight. What does he expect me to do? Managing things around to work with that boring man Victor was one thing, but this is impossible!" She spoke with a strong pronunciation. Superiority and irritation lined in between. She slumped further in her lab chair, pulling at her tied up red hair slightly.

"How am I supposed to get the data that I-" Standing up, she pulled a microphone out from in between two consoles. Flicking some switches beside her as she plugged a wire from the base of the mic into the machine in front of her. "You there! You at table number twenty-three!" She shouted, an echo coming out from speakers in the room in front of her. The male scientist working on a rifle stopped, looking up at the windows. She clenched her teeth. "You've put the limiter on backwards. Do you want the gun to shatter after firing?" The scientist examined his half finished gun only to jump realizing she was right. Following her directions, he began deconstructing the weapon.

Turning the mic off from a switch on the console, she balled a fist. Slamming it down on the console keyboard next to her. She groaned loudly. "Idiots, the lot of them! Not a one of them can follow any of my designs without screwing it up!" Hearing some beeping coming from the machine next to her, she noticed she had accidentally brought up site information. Leaning down, she skimmed through the assortment of data the screen had.

**Factory, F#30B4**

**Overall: Failure**

**Condition: Abandoned**

**Location: Site G7**

**Stock: Unmoved/Unmanned**

**Further Description? Y/N**

She tapped her fingers on the side of the machine, hitting 'yes' as she thought about what she'd read. "This place is located pretty inland. It would take soldiers a long time to mobilize for clean up. Meaning they wouldn't be the first there to resolve things." Reading more detailed information, her eyes widened as her lips curved upward in approval. Navigating deeper, she eventually made it to a section of code that read only one thing in the center of the screen.

**Reactivate site from remote source? Y/N**

Smiling wider, she hit the 'Y' key once more. Waves and waves of data and newly processed information being presented as the screen scrolled down rapidly to keep up.

_O_o_O_

A small town laid near the brink of a flat barren tundra. While the deserted wasteland ran on for miles, dead plants and tumble weeds blowing with the wind. Build beside it was a shanty town. Lopsided buildings seeming far less modern than other towns and cities. It held a single street, one row of three buildings on each side. A few screams and gunshots able to be heard from the outside. Next to it, a railroad that went off for miles, it's metal rusted and dirty from lack of use.

On a simple ridge near the town, a flash of light came out that died rather suddenly afterword. At the center of the unnoticed light show stood Ryuk, Alice, and Zigbur.

The young knight smirked to himself, taking a quick look around his new destination. "So this is the spot, huh?" Reaching behind him without looking, he held his hand out. Zigbur who was holding onto one of his radios, handed it over to him. Odd pieces seeming new and replaced since the recent water damage.

Leisurely tossing the device in the air a few times, he caught it firmly and pressed a button on the side, holding it up to his ear. "We're here, Anya. What's the cause of the distress call?"

A moment passed before static came out through the radio. It stopped when the young girl's voice came out. "_We don't know Ryuk. That's not how distress calls work. We only know there's a problem._"

Sighing, Ryuk turned his head lazily behind him over to Alice. "Geez, then what good are you?" He joked.

Another moment went by before the mechanist's voice came through. "_If that's what you think, I'll order Zigbur to return and you can walk back to LunDes._" She came back in an annoyed tone.

Quickly this time, Ryuk responded right away. Giving his full attention back to the radio. "H-Hey now, you know I was only kidding, right?" A while passed only to gain silence from the hand device. Just then, a woman's scream cried out from over the houses in front of the group. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced back over to his partner who shared a similar look of worry. "Anya, we gotta go." He warned, sticking the radio into his duster and running ahead, Alice right behind.

Rushing through to the main entrance of the town, the pair was greeted with a worrisome sight. Rusted mechanoids pushing out from all sides. Their bodies made of a mishmash of metals. Their joints, seeming delayed from their actions, made of a thin black material. A large mob of humanoid if not dilapidated machines hobbling and pushing against what seemed to be hurriedly barricaded buildings. Down the road, a large grouping of dozens of them, all surrounding something unseen.

"Mechanoids?" Ryuk spat out. Looking around as he held his hand in front of Alice in precaution. "Why so many? And why are they acting so aggressive?"

His partner shared a similarly confused look. Stepping closer, Alice looked to him. "Maybe they all blew a circuit or something?" She let out, no real definition in her guess. When a sudden yelp came from the large group in the middle of town, both turned down the main path.

Standing up straight, Ryuk drew his sword. "Someone's in there! Let's go!" Running off, Alice stayed close behind. As he headed down the beaten dirt road, some of the strays wandered away from the others. One of them hobbling too close, he slashed it away, cutting it down. A wound entering an inch into the metal body. No real damage was taken, but it was hit off balance. It fell back, a small gash now seated across it's chassis. Not a screech or any other kind of acknowledgment of it's own injury.

Repeating the action a few more times, the commotion began warding the attention of the other previously unaware drones. Ryuk only speeding up rather than backing down.

Almost at the large grouping, the voice was heard again, this time much more clear. "Ha ha ha, this all you got?" the voice belonged to what sounded like an older man, no fear or uncertainty daring to reach out to him. On the contrary, it seemed more akin to thrill.

Looking down at his feet, Ryuk saw dust and gravel being sucked into the convergence. His duster, also pressing against him as he felt himself being pulled toward the mob. The coattails flapping wildly ahead of him. Taking a step back, he stood in front of Alice, guarding her from what might be worse than the heard of rampaging mechanoids. "C'mon! Give me all ya got!"

Just then, a mountainous boom exploded from the center of the mechanoids. The wind pushed the pair back as those closer were all violently hurled into the air and away. Grunting, Ryuk cracked one of his eyes open, the other shut to avoid flying dust and debris. He saw who now stood in the center. A small crater encompassing twice his radial width at his feet.

Lean and limber, his clothes were worn at the each joint. He wore a brick red long sleeve shirt, a white zigzagged pattern stitched wide and uneven across diagonally. A pair of long, dark brown leather cargo pants. The only thing on his left arm was a massive steel gauntlet on his left hand. Kneeling down, this same gauntlet was pressed fist down at the bottom of the small crater. A green gem gleaming in the palm. A steel-toe boot on his right leg was modified in similar fashion. Another green gem on the tip. A series of six revolvers strapped to the other leg below the knee. His right sleeve, torn into a short sleeve. He had on a regular glove and dirtied wrapping that rode up to his forearm. A single curved steel pauldron on that same arm. A long red sash tied around his waist, acting as a belt. He had long unruly light brown hair that ended right above the center of his back. A crooked muddy red headband pushed down from his forehead, covering his left eye. His bangs, Pushed down and away laid on the other side of his face, concealing his other eye. A wide grin seeming ever present.

As he rose back up, the machines he'd so easily sent flying toward the sky now rained down around him. Their limbs breaking as they crashed around him at random. Ignoring them, he took a few steps forward, a handful of the robots crashing dangerously close behind and exploding into a small inferno. Once again paying them no mind he started looking around aimlessly. "Now, how many're left?" He mumbled out loud to no one in particular.

Still worrisome, Ryuk kept his arm up, making sure Alice didn't get any closer. The last of the machines crashing down behind. "You got eyes, don't ya?" He taunted, still wary.

The older man turned to the young knight, as if only now becoming aware of him. His expression remaining unchanging at first, a silence grew between them. Simply grinning wider, he shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something when the remaining dozen or so of the mechanoids clanked, twitching as they made an uneven circle around them. The two men turned around, both now having their backs to each other as they faced the small horde.

As one stumbled forward, Ryuk narrowed his eyes. Rather than being cautious with them like he was earlier, he now saw just how fragile they really were. He ran up to him and with seemingly no effort, cut off an arm. The severed limb fell to the ground, an array of sparking wires left in it's place. Still on the assault, he repeated the action to the other arm then kicked it onto the ground. It fell hard and onto it's back. Occasionally rocking back and forth in an attempt to get back up with virtually no success.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw another approaching him from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave a swift cut that decapitated the machine. The body fell passed him and the head piece bounced and rolled against the gravel. It's pale and luminescent eyes flickering before shutting off. A pool of oil pouring from it's neck.

"M-Master! Isn't that a little much?" Ryuk's partner shouted out in concern. Her face turning a little pale.

As Ryuk turned to the others, he answered Alice seriously. "Don't worry. I thought they were like Zigbur, but they're not. No A.I. just shells in a clockwork body. It's a little gruesome, but they're endangering the towns people, and this is the quickest way around that armor. Besides..." Pointing behind her, she turned to see how the other was dealing with his end.

The man ducked a poor swipe at his head. Stepping closer, he ducked another then grabbed one of the machine's arms with his gauntlet. The other hand holding the chest, he severed the arm with his hands. Tossing it it into the air, he caught it like a bat and swung it at it's former owner. The force of impact hurling the damaged mechanoid into a few others and knocking them all onto the ground. A lone drone marching up loudly behind him, without even looking, he reached behind him and grabbed it's head with his weapon. Grinning wider once more, he crushed it's head to pieces, letting it go, the limp body fell to the ground.

Gulping fearfully, Alice turned back to her partner. The only two left directly in front of him. In one precise cut, he took off an arm and leg, dropping the machine instantly. Side stepping to avoid a swipe at his chest, he gave a low back kick that knocked the last one off balance and falling backward. Still in mid fall, Ryuk used his momentum from the kick to launch into a upward slash, separating it's head from his chassis like the other.

With the last of them wiped out, the young knight couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Hey kid!" His moment of peace cut short, he turned around to the fighter from before now walking over to him, a hand in his pocket. The same competent grin from earlier still there. "Listen kid, thanks for the help and all. But don't think for a moment I'll share the profit with ya."

Tilting her head, Alice turned back to her master. "Profit?" She became surprised when Ryuk's typical carefree expression was replaced with a scowl. A frown on his face as he looked down on the other in disgust.

"Huh?" The older man stared still in confusion before slowly growing a goofy grin. "No. Don't tell me." He let out a few snickers. His right hand covering his mouth to muffle out his own laughter. "Well now, didn't think I'd see a craftknight this far out. Lucky me, right? Ha ha ha." He started holding his sides, arching over lightly.

As Alice turned back to her master, she noticed his disposition hadn't changed. In fact, it only seemed worse than before.

_O_o_O_

The townspeople having come out of their homes now assembled around the square. Ryuk and Alice stood a little off to the side. The man they encountered from earlier now chatting it up with and sharp dress gray haired elder introducing himself as the town mayor. A kind looking man, walking with a cane.

Rolling in the mayor's compliments, eventually his name was asked. To which he answered: "Just call me Gray. Everyone else does."

As the two talked, Ryuk watched with his same scowl from earlier. Glancing over, he saw Alice staring at him in concern. "Something wrong?" He asked, not facing her.

Holding her hands, she began playing with her fingers. "That's what I should be asking you." She now facing away as well.

Taking a moment, Ryuk looked down. Taking in a deep breath, he let out a long sigh. After a pause, he stood up straight, his bright smile shining as usual. He put a hand in his pocket as he turned to face her properly. "I'm fine. See?"

Alice blinked at him, a little surprised at his quick change in attitude. "Oh." Was all she could mutter.

Turning slightly, he pointed at Gray. "You know how the others like to tease me? Calling me cowboy every now and then? Well that guy over there, he's a real cowboy."

She raised an eyebrow. Shifting her view between the man and her master. "Huh? He looks just like a craftknight to me."

The young knight shook his head. The two now directly facing one another. "When the others call me a cowboy, they just mean I'm acting reckless. But a cowboy is actually someone who used to be a craftknight. Abandoning the title, they work as mercenaries. Selling themselves and their beliefs instead of weapons."

Taking a moment to process, she failed to realize her master watching something behind her or the footsteps that got progressively closer. "You say cowboy, but I prefer dashing rouge!" Alice jumped slightly in shock, running to her master's side who only shot back a glare, his smile still plastered on his face. "Tell ya what kids. I'm in a good mood. So I won't charge you full price for my help in that little skirmish back there. I know, I know, I'm far too kind."

When Ryuk remained silent, the other turned to him, chuckling under his breath. "Y'know kid, you really shouldn't talk like that about someone behind they're back, it's rude." His grin back from before.

Still smiling, Ryuk narrowed his eyes. "Alright then." After a moment, he went on. "I just don't like you." He said straight without hesitation.

This rather than angering Gray only seemed to put him in a good mood, his grin stretching as he chuckled some more. Relaxing, he slacked forward, his poor posture almost making the two on eye level despite the foot or so the older had over the other.

_Ahem_. The two looked over to find the mayor now addressing the three. Both of his hands clutching his cane as he bowed. "I really must thank you for coming to our town's need. If it weren't for both of you, I shutter to think what might've happened."

His smile becoming more sincere, Ryuk bowed back. "Please, it was my duty to help out people in need."

Standing beside him, Alice smiled as well. "Yes even though he's still just an app-" She was forced to stop as Ryuk rose back up, quickly moving his hands around her shoulder and mouth to stop her before she could finish her sentence. His respectful smile never wavering between the mix of Alice's mumbles and squirming to break free as well as the odd shared stares of both men.

Gray simply crossed his arms. "Please, don't thank me. My services aren't cheap after all." This causing the knight's smile to waver briefly before being forced back into full standing. His hands letting go of his partner.

"Yes well..." The two turned back to the mayor who was now stroking his chin with one hand. Worry written over his face. "I'm afraid our town isn't quite safe yet. I recognize these dastardly machines. A near decade ago the Deigleya constructed a factory passed the far side of town."

Stopping for a moment, he pointed with his cane passed the railroad. On the other side across the tundra laid an old looking building, it's full vision skewed from the heat waves. "We didn't mind..." He continued, rubbing the back of his head in slight shame. "...Having working soldiers made them come here often for supplies and meals. It was good for our town and we flourished because of it. Until that factory was shut down. Someone must've gone in and turned the building's power back on. And while that place is still up and running without proper supervision..."

"Your town will be in constant danger." Ryuk finished. Narrowing his eyes, he took in the full gravity of the situation.

Before he could do anything else, Gray stepped forward. "Tell ya what. I'll take care of the whole thing for two thousand baum."

The younger knight's footing almost gave out. "Two thousand? Look at these people! They can barely get by as it is you don't actually think-"

"It will be arranged." The mayor mentioned, keeping a straight face if only a little worry still there from before. "We don't have much, but that, we should be able to scrape together. If it means protecting our town, you have your self a deal sir." He finished, extending a handshake.

Rather than accepting the elder's hand, Gray clapped his two hands together. A metal pound coming through due to the gauntlet as apposed to the normal slap of skin. "Alright then! Consider it done." He turned around, completely disregarding the mayor as he started off toward the train tracks and the factory on the horizon passed it.

With Gray leaving, Ryuk walked a little closer to the mayor, accepting the hand shake in the owner's place. "Don't worry." He began, a little bit of surprise on the elder's face. "I'll take care of things. I promise. I don't know about you, but I don't trust that cowboy going off alone."

Walking off similarly to Gray, he gave a polite wave behind him. A few steps away and he motioned for Alice to follow. To which she immediately followed. The mayor and the rest of the townspeople watched, this odd trio in charge of rescuing their village.

_O_o_O_

"If you think I'll let you rob these people blind, you've got another thing coming." Ryuk practically threatened, him and Alice both gazing up at the crumbling and dilapidated factory towering in front of them.

Gray seeming to be ignoring it's stature as he faced the half broken off double doors right ahead of them. "Oh? Is that so?"

Looking away from the building, he glanced over at the older man. He took the first steps inside, the sound of dirt pressing in by his boots being replaced with a hollow tap of the floor tile of the interior. Nervously, Alice followed inside, Gray right behind her.

The group looked around, the building was far worse of on the inside than the outside let on. The walls were warped, more windows broken than whole, and a large hole in almost every wall. The only conciliation being rickety ceiling lights that while flickering pretty heavily, for the most part lit up what could have been complete darkness as the roof may have been the only thing completely intact.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out Zigbur's radio. Pressing the switch on the side, he brought it to the side of his face. A wave of static coming in loud. "Hey, Anya. We solved one of the problems but things have gotten complicated. We're in an old abandoned factory. The place is a wreck but the power's on. What gives?"

After the audio delay that Ryuk and even Alice had gotten used to, the other side answered. "_Depending on when the building was made, different protocols are set in._" The young prodigy answered. "_It takes both a remote terminal access and a man on the inside to engage the generator's by hand. Turn off, or as you'll probably handle it, destroy the generators to shut the place down._"

Gray began watching the pair. The knight gave an aside glare before turning his back for the most part. "Fine, but that other part doesn't make sense. There's no Deigleyain truck outside or anything. No tracks either."

Just then, more lights came on down a hallway in the corner of the room, the sound of more of the factory's machines coming back on as the pounding of metal wound up from beyond. "Hang on Anya." Using his spare hand he covered his other ear to hear her more easily. "Sorry, some other part of the place just turned on apparently."

There was a pause on the other end as the younger girl's mumblings came through. "_What? But that's not... It's impossible unless..._" Ryuk waited for her to finish. When she did, she cleared her throat. "_Well then, you might be in luck, as you see it. Such a delay for the power distribution isn't likely. What I'm trying to say Ryuk, is that whoever brought the facility back on is still inside_." The device shut off and he placed back in his pocket.

Before even looking over his shoulder, he knew. The cowboy's grin was slung wide across his face at this new information. His foot tapping in a mix of excitement and impatience.

"How about that?" Ryuk asked out loud. Facing Gray, he stood up tall with his hands at his sides. "You seem like the kind that likes a challenge, am I wrong?"

His grin didn't wide down as he took a step closer. "What if I am?"

Taking a step over to Alice, he smirked. "Let's have a little competition. If you shut down more generators than me, you win. If not, you don't charge those people a coin for your help."

The cowboy licked his lips. "Okay, okay." He commented following along. "Now what do I get if I win?" Taking a few steps passed him, he now faced the hallway in the back.

Turned back around to face him, Ryuk shrugged his shoulders. "What do'ya want?"

Spinning on his heel, he held his arms wide. "A favor!" He shouted all of a sudden causing Alice to jump slightly.

Frowning, Ryuk glanced away. "What's the matter, need a _kid_ like me to do your jobs for you?"

Ignoring him, Gray walked over close and leaned down, their faces inches from one another. "Any time or anywhere for any reason. You never know when I might come to collect. But in this line of work, trust me, it's worth far more than the jobs they pay." He chuckled under his breath as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Pushing him off and away, Ryuk dusted off his coat where Gray had grabbed him. Staring back adamantly, he agreed. "Fine."

Sounds of metal pressing against the floor echoed through the hall ways as more and more of the drones from earlier came pouring in from all angles.

"Man, what a lucky day this is." The oldest of the group commented. Stepping ahead of them as he began winding up his arm, the gem in the center lighting up as he did. "I'm also gonna get a short term lackey and fun filled afternoon!" Diving in without concern, he lunged forward, his fist bashing against steel that caused the unfortunate mechanoid to be hurled into a group of it's counterparts.

Sighing, Ryuk shook his head. Unsheathing his sword, he followed after him. Unbeknownst to both of them, in one of the corners of the ceiling, hidden in the shadows, was a security camera. A red light flashing from underneath it as it followed each of their movements.

_O_o_O_

Standing in attention. The young lieutenant was in commander Hallowright's chamber. His desk was pristine, made of a a dark wood. His back wall, three large windows that took up almost the entire wall. Cabinets on both the right and left wall holding countless medals, certificates, and awards from younger years.

She stood in the center of the room, her outfit in perfect order apart from her head wear. During her short time on the field her standard issue cap was thrown off and had since been lost. Not wanting to be made a burden on her first few days, she'd since gone without it.

"Well, I imagine things are going rather smoothly." The elder of the two asked.

Nodding, Talon straightened up her back a little further than it was already. "Yes sir, the two of us have been running the prescribed routines and drills as your request."

Examining the lieutenant as she spoke, he started brushing his beard with his hand. "Yes, I've read the professor's recent reports. She says you and our test project are progressing far ahead of schedule." A proud smile laying just above his chin.

Nodding once more, the young soldier stiffened her shoulders. "Yes sir, I swear there won't be a repeat of the first failure."

The sound of the door opening from behind and the footsteps of someone coming in caused her to stop. Hallowright looked passed her and she looked over her shoulder.

Not a step through the doorway stood a tall welt built soldier, a clean shaven man. He looked middle aged, two small bags under his eyes. A cold air of seriousness around him was that of a real veteran. A pair of golden orbs in his eyes. Adamant as they stared equally with the commander's. He wore long straight black hair, pushed back and braided for convenience. The roots just above his forehead showing tints of gray. His coat, resting on his shoulders, all but the neck button undone, it was worn like a robe. The coat itself was different than others she'd seen. It was regal and had a golden trim around the edges. His arms muscular, yet lean. Both crossed over in front of his chest. The Deigleyan's emblem stitched on, encapsulating the near entirety of the left pant leg. A small side arm was practically hidden, holstered on the side of his chest. Instead, shown much more prominently, was a sword rapier slung at left his side.

Taking a quick moment, he glanced over at the young lieutenant then back at the commander. "Who is this child?" He spoke with callus and discipline but not quite bitterness.

With a warm laughter, Hallowright stood up, presenting the adolescent. "That's right Captain, you've yet to meet Steel Will's rising star. Lieutenant Talon." His eyes narrowed subtly at this. She noticed but held her tongue. "And something I'm sure you'll find more interesting, is the project she's letter heading, the craftknight program."

Staring stoic and draconian, he walked passed her, giving her no mind as he did. "Ridiculous."

_O_o_O_

"Oh! Victor? Tall guy, serious, kinda boring?" Richter sat opposite of his standing younger superior. The two preparing for their next assignment in the vehicle depot. The older of the two sitting on a small crate and munching away at an apple. His men marching into a truck behind him.

Talon stood looking down at him. Belle off to the side, her head low but waiting for a command. "He had a different air about him than the other superiors."

Chuckling, a few bits of apple spewed out on the floor. Gulping, he wiped his mouth on his arm. He stood up, tossing the core off to the side. "That's no surprise, the guy used to play for the other team."

Eyes widening slightly, she turned to him. "You don't mean...?"

"I'll tell ya on the way. We gotta appointment, right?" He mentioned taking a few lazy steps toward the truck. Talon, pausing for a second, nodded as she walked beside him. Belle exactly two steps behind.

_O_o_O_

Looking around, the craft pair found themselves in a large what appeared to be sorting room. A sliding door closing behind them. The room itself was a large cylindrical area that reached up two or three levels. The walls held wide chain grate moving elevator platforms. Four columns each holding multiple moving platforms. Their cargo, an assortment of barrels and boxes. Once reaching the top, it would disappear through the top and a new one would cycle in from the bottom, it's cargo empty. Two barrels off near the center, either left behind or fallen off. From the ceiling in the center of the room ran down long rattling chains that seemed to be connected to the elevators, conveying down as the platforms moved up.

The sound of background machinery was heavy here. Gears and cogs moving about from behind the walls of far since well kept devices. The booming sounds of crushing metal and folding steel almost deafening.

"This doesn't look like the place! Let's check out one of the other rooms!" Ryuk spoke loudly even though Alice stood right beside him.

Looking up at her master, she cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Just then, down from the ceiling collapsed a echoing thud. Something came crashing down that cast the two in it's giant shadow. Both looking over, stood in awe. A gigantic summon creature stood before them. It was a scorpion-like creature that rivaled the size of a small house. It's skin, a rough looking brown that matched the surroundings outside. Numerous slim spikes riding down the sections of it's back. Two long tails coming out from behind it, each following one of them. It's two pincers wide and coated bits of rusty metal and a few globs of oil. This no doubt the remnants of some of the factory's more recent occupiers.

Gulping, Ryuk took a step back. "Uh oh." He mouthed out, slowly motioning for Alice to back up. "Alice, get the door!" Reaching for his gun, he pulled it out and held it ahead of him, the insect's countless small huddled together eyes following him.

Almost stumbling as she darted back, she played with the door which had closed behind them. When tugging and pulling yielded no anvil, she looked around frantic at the oddities of the door. Her hand shook as she traced it's features, looking to the right, she saw a lever. Grabbing it tight with both hands, she tried to pull it down only to end up ripping the stubborn lever clean off it's perch.

She stared at the handle only to drop it in fear once setting her eyes back on the monstrosity they were trapped in with. "W-W-We're stuck in here!" She screamed taking a step up, now directly behind her master.

Lowering his gun, Ryuk pulled back the hammer to his revolver. "Alice..." He shifted his stance, widening his legs as he bent his knees slightly. "...RUN!"

Pushing his partner to the side, one of the behemoth's strong tails lunged forward, piercing the metal floor where the two had just stood easily. Alice continued running away from the feral stray summon, hugging the curved walls as much as she could. Ryuk however stopped short, spinning around, he straightened out his arm, steadying his right arm with his left as he took aim. Just when the creature turned to chase it's prey, Ryuk shot out a bullet. It flew straight and shot into one of it's eyes. Smirking at his success, it retaliated by charging him.

Running, he vaulted away, sliding onto his stomach, just narrowly avoiding being snapped in two by one of the pincers. Pushing off the ground, he reunited with his partner who was huddled against one of the back walls. "D-Do you need an enchantment?" She shouted, both in panic and having to compete with the still pounding machinery.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a new bullet. Pulling out the revolver chamber, he quickly popped out the bullet cast and replaced it, snapping the chamber shut again. Holding it behind him, he nodded. "Seems appropriate!"

She held her hands over the fire arm, coating it in a red aura. Once done, he whipped it out in front of him and mimicked his firing stance from earlier. The insect on fast approach. Just about to crack it's tail forward at him, Ryuk shot. A large fireball half the summon's size came out that stopped it's attack and flew it back across the room, it hit the two rouge barrels near the center and resulted in a minor explosion that shook the craft pair. Heavy smoke filtering the area. The blast shattering a section of the chains in the middle.

Taking the chance to take in his surroundings, Ryuk spotted a small balcony near the roof. Glancing back over at the chains, he saw that while broken off, they continued riding up to finish the cycle, none of the elevators phased yet by the disturbance. None aside from the one closest to the blast. A bit of scrap metal dislodged from the walling, the elevators passing by scrapped past it, several sparks flying out as it did. Smirking, he dragged Alice by the wrist over to the closest platform, hopping on, he pulled her with him. "Going up?" She stared confused until he pointed out the balcony above them.

Rising just a few feet off from the ground floor, the smoke began to clear, the behemoth of a stray stood relatively unscathed. It's exoskeleton now coated in soot and ash but lacked any visible cracks or real signs of damage. Gritting his teeth at this, he looked over at his gun, the enchantment just wearing off.

It's many eyes focused back on them, it scurried over to the wall. Jumping up, it laid it's stomach flat against the wall, a few seconds later, it's legs would dig in, easily allowing it to scale the wall in it's continued chase. It's speed putting the elevator to shame.

"This thing's not moving fast enough!" Looking down, he knew it was too high to jump down. Reaching for his gun, he was about to take aim when thought back to how much damage his last caused. Frowning, he started looking around again. Nothing catching his eye, the jingling chains gained his attention. Tugging on the other end, it would occasionally crack and sway outward.

A small smirk slowly grew across his face. Pulling out his new black revolver, he held it out for Alice. "Alice, enchant me!" He confidently ordered, his show of worry seeming far since gone.

Raising her hands over the gun, she doused it in a red glow once more. The moment after, she paused looking up at him. "W-Wait. Isn't it dangerous? From up here you could-"

A little surprised, Ryuk let out a single genuine chuckle. "You're learning." He complimented patting her shoulder. Holstering his revolver, he got in a runner's stance. Before she could cry out or shout for him to stop, he bolted forward. His front foot hitting the edge of the platform, he vaulted off, arms first.

Just as his momentum began to die off, he began tilting down. One of the chains jolted out and swayed in front of him. Grabbing it, the momentum from his dive propelled him forward. Swinging up, he shifted his weight to the side. Letting go, he landed easily on one knee on the lower adjacent rising platform. The scorpion now drawn over, heading for him.

Backing up, he left his back to the edge of the platform. The insect crawling on took almost the entirety of the elevator. It tried to sting him when he rolled forward, now hunched over underneath it. Unable to find it's prey, it tried a few swipes under his stomach. Ryuk stayed near this legs, able to avoid getting caught. As it began turning, trying to force him out or at the least gain a new angle to claw at him.

Finding an opening, the young knight bolted out from behind it. Repeating his actions from before, he jumped off the edge, aiming for the chains. Grabbing hold of a set, his hands slipped ever so slightly. Clenching down twice as tight as before, he swung for the next rising platform. Letting go, he barely managed to grab on. His torso huddled over as his lower half dangled. His fingers digging in, he pulled himself up onto the mostly scarce platform. A few huffs forcing themselves out from his escalated heart rate.

The monstrous creature turned back around, seeing it's target across the way again. Ryuk, pulling out his gun, aimed it at the summon creature again. It clamping it's pincers several times as a result, readying to crawl against the walls once more. Before it could, Ryuk smirked. Changing his aim, he lifted the enchanted weapon up and now aimed it at the crowded platform above it.

Pulling down on the trigger, a huge fireball shot out and at it's target. Connecting with the underside of the elevator the support bars underneath that weren't completely destroyed, gave way. The platform collapsed and rained down dozens of heavy barrels down below. Bombarding the creature, it lost it's footing and tumbled off the side along with the falling materials.

It fell long and hard onto it's back, a loud thud and crack able to be heard even over the booming environment. Laying still for the few moments, it soon after creeped back to life. Twitching it's limbs it began trying to get back up. Barrels littered the ground floor. A few broken open from the fall, oil oozed out and stared coating the floor.

Ryuk's victorious demeanor was cut short when his eyes widened in shock. Looking down at the floor, he jolted back up and got back into a runner's position. He focused on Alice who was calling out at him from the opposite elevator, nearly a full floor ahead of him and nearing the ceiling.

Bolting ahead, he lunged off the side and dove for the chains directly in front of him. This time, channeling all of his weight forward rather than turning for the side. Reaching the chains, he gritted his teeth, putting all of his might and momentum into a forward swing. Kicking, he reached the apex of his swing and released his grip. Flinging himself ahead and upward, he stretched his arms for the platform. His fingers barely gripping the edge. Looking down, he became stricken with worry, the oil almost making it's way fully across the room.

Alice crouched over near the edge, grabbing onto his arms, trying to pull him up. Flailing at first, he kept his grip and hurriedly began swinging forward and back, once close enough, he kicked off the underside and pulled himself up. Once on, he rolled into a crouch. "You did it!" Alice chimed.

Looking up, Ryuk saw the ceiling mere feet above their heads and only getting closer. "Not yet." Grabbing her wrist again, he pulled her over to the side. Spotting the balcony directly below, he pulled his partner close to him, and fell down. Despite the relatively small distance, this still didn't stop her from screeching shortly next to his to ear as they dropped.

Landing on the little railed balcony, it creaked loudly. As if their small combined weight was too much to bear. A shut door directly in front of them. Ryuk let her go as he peered over the side down below. Alice dropped to her knees, placing a hand over her chest as she caught her breath. "It's finally done with."

Noticing the oil finally making it across the room, the giant scorpion rolled over onto it's legs. Ryuk moved away from the edge and took a knee beside his partner. "Almost!" Pulling her close to him, he tucked her head down with one hand, the other used to shield his own.

The oil filling up a majority of the ground floor, the far most elevator still scraping as it rose by. The scorpion rolling over onto his legs. Hissing, it shook it's self as it regained it's surroundings. Oil covering it's body and dripping into the mass pool it stood in. One of the elevator's a bit bent, made a much larger scrape, sparks flying out in all directions, and that's all it took. Almost instantly, fire swept through the chamber bottom. The raging fires quickly consumed the stray who screeched in pain. Moments later, one of the barrels burst into a violent explosion, this causing a chain reaction with all the others that shook the room. The chain of booming explosions built up until a massive pillar of fire erupted from the center. It howled viciously only to die down. The pillar of fire replaced with thick smoke. All the machinery in the room and between the walls shutting down. For the first time, the room was made silent. The only sound left being the crackling of fire at the base of the room.

Standing up, Ryuk dusted himself off. Alice, a bit more shell shocked. She held herself, taking a few deep breaths. "Try not to breath in the smoke Alice." He warned patting his right ear, no doubt still ringing slightly. As Ryuk walked over to the lever beside the door, Alice rose up and moved beside him. "You wanna try this again or should I?" He teased.

Blushing in embarrassment she shook her head. "It wasn't my fault!" Puffing out her cheeks a bit as she leaned closer to get her point across.

Snickering as grabbed the lever he fanned her off with the other. "I'm joking I'm joking. This place is falling apart. We were lucky to get this far without any real problems." Pulling down the lever, the door clicked near the bottom and retracted up, disappearing into the top of the door frame.

Once the two turned down the hallway Alice gasped but Ryuk frowned. There directly behind the door stood the tactless cowboy. "Yo. What's with all the racket? You're not 'aving any fun without me, are ya?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryuk started walking past him, Alice following a few steps behind. "Not unless you consider dealing with a massive and aggressive scorpion fun."

"I do!" He shouted. Perking up with a widening grin as he looked over his shoulder at the two.

Huffing, Ryuk kept walking. "Too bad, it's dead."

Almost pouting, Gray spun around. "Oh." Genuine disappointment in his voice as he started dragging his feet and trailing behind them. This continued for a few moments before the young swordsman spoke up.

"Any reason you're following us?" The young black haired knight asked, keeping forward.

At first, he responded with a yawn. After, he began digging the pinky of his free hand into his nose. "Well... I came from this fork in the hallway. I blew up the noisy generator from that end, so I guess the other way's the only part'a this place that's left."

Walking up to the aforementioned fork in the hallway, Ryuk turned only to stop dead in his tracks. There, directly in front of him stood a hunched over mechanoid. Had it been standing up right, it would've doubled Gray's height. It's frame slim, coated in stainless steel that held a blue tint. It's body, resembling a skeleton. Metal ribs sticking out and thin joints. It had long fingers, the tips removed, loose wire hung out sparking with electricity. It's head, an orb with two slits of lens' where human eyes would go staring motionless at Ryuk's own. With no mouth only aiding to it's inhuman features. An upside down magnet screwed into the back of his head to give the appearance of horns. The tips sharpened to complete the illusion. An electrical plug dragging from the center of his back that looked like a tail.

Rather than acting rashly, the young knight kept his composure. Standing tall and still. Both their eyes staring deeply into each other. Ryuk recalled doing something similar with his previous opponent. This was different however, they weren't sizing each other up. It was as if both were dead set on studying the other for all their worth. Taking in all they could while they can.

Just turning the corner alongside her master, Alice screeched in surprise. Falling back, she bumped into Gray. At her reaction, the mechanoid sprung ahead, pulling back one of it's hands. Close enough, it slung it's electrifying hand forward. Remaining calm, the young knight leaned forward and ducked slightly. The sparks of electricity roaming just above his hair, several loose strands being pulled toward the source before returning to normal. Reaching for his sword, he unsheathed it and went for a slash at the same moment.

The blade grew closer and closer. Right before making contact, the lens' in it's head glowed brighter. In an instant and a flash of light, it reappeared a few steps back. Still mid swing, the advanced machine spun around, its tail whipping at him. Dropping to his knee, he rolled to the side of the hallway, just barely avoiding it due to the cramped space. The plug hit the opposite wall and through sheer force created a wide hole that broke into an adjacent office.

"Hey hey, what's the matter?" Gray chuckled to himself. Walking forward with a hand in his pocket he took a kicking stance, his steel toe boot behind him as his other stretched in front of it. "What did I just say about havin' fun without me?" He roared kicking the air ahead of him. The boot glowed like the glove. A howling of wind entered as a strong gust of wind was thrown directly at the mechanoid. It's strength easily picking up debris from the shattered wall and hurling it along with it.

Just like before however, the machine blinked in a veil of light only to disappear. The chunks of wall impacting on the back wall of the hall as the wind died down. This time, no trace of the summon creature anywhere.

Bouncing back and forth on his heels, Gray wore a goofy grin. "C'mon C'mon! Where ya hidin'?" Excitement and enthusiasm clear in his voice.

Standing up off his knee, Ryuk dusted himself off for one too many times today. Scowling as he looked around. "He's gone. Well, at least we know who turned this place back on now." Rubbing the back of his head he sighed. "Just what was that thing?" He asked under his breath.

_O_o_O_

The Deigleyain trio sat in the closest seats to the driver. The Lieutenant and Sargent sitting face to face. Her partner Belle, seated directly beside her. The truck just as rowdy as usual. Each joking and shouting at one another.

"Personally, I think it's a waste of time." Richter commented leaning back in his seat. Crossing his legs and resting his hands behind his head.

Crossing her arms, his superior shook her head. "You're only saying that because you'd rather not be doing this at all, Sargent." She glanced over at Belle who was staring straight ahead then back at the older teen. "Receiving reports about craftknights attacking a northern base, you should be grateful you have the opportunity to help your fellow Deigleyains as back up."

Sighing to himself, he began kicking his crossed over leg up and down. No doubt tuning half of her lecture out as he stared blankly out of the windshield from over the driver's shoulder. Their truck following an identical one in front. The terrain they were traversing being rocky and mountainous. The pathway winding and hugging the cliff sides dangerously close to the unprotected edges of the road. "Is that what we're doing here? But that's..." He stopped, eyes narrowing as he continued staring.

"That's what? Do you have another complaint?" Talon spoke up, a slight amount of interest in his slight show of interest.

Sitting forward, he leaned his arm on one of his legs. Leaning forward himself, he held his head in his hand, still looking out the windows. "Well, we're being called in because a whole base is having trouble holding their own. Given that, there must be a lot of rebels to warrant back up from the main base. And with these surroundings it would be easy to launch an ambu-"

Right then, the truck shook more so than usual. A low roar came into fruition only becoming louder and louder. Directly in front of them, boulders of varying sizing came crashing down on the road ahead. They blocked the road and a few bounced off the rock side at the truck ahead. It braked as soon as it could be a giant boulder came down, flattening the motor up front.

Their truck driver slammed on his brake, trying his hardest to avoid the deadly hazard. Skidding close to the side, he parked and shifted the vehicle into reverse. It was too late though. More rocks came crashing down beside them and hitting into the side of the truck. The combined force pushing the truck until it's side wheels were teetering over the edge of the cliff road. One more boulder came and gave the final push.

They were all sent plummeting over the edge, the vehicle tumbling off the side toward the fat approaching ground. "EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" Richter screamed at the top of his lungs in a commanding tone. "EVERYBODY HOLD ON! HOLD O-" And all the noise and screaming went silent, as everything turned black.

_O_o_O_

The awkward three now stood in a slow moving box elevator. The craft pair of Ryuk and Alice stood on one end, both watching the other. Gray was pacing around in circles. Every so often kicking one of the walls impatiently.

With a light ding, the elevator shook and stopped. The cage in front of the sliding out doors was lifted and the entry doors parted. The elevator opened up to a large and wide central room of the factory. A pulsating and unkempt generator located in the middle of the room. Loose and ill placed wires scattering around the floor leading to and from. Aside from a few computer terminals in the back, the room was barren.

The adolescent knight was the first to leave, not a step out a loud clunking could be heard. The floor shaking with each stomping footstep. Off from the side marched a towering iron giant of a mechanoid. It's right arm replaced with a steel but rusted iron press. It's design bulky and pieces of it's armor degraded and fallen. Parts of the Deigleyan's symbol printed and mismatched on it's decrepit chest piece. Half of it's face destroyed to reveal the gears and wires underneath.

Shaking his head in mild annoyance, Ryuk placed his hands on his hips. "Seriously, what's with this place?"

Still in the elevator, Gray began bouncing back and forth on his feet. "Sounds like a big one! Oh man, what's with this place?" He repeated only rather than aggravation he spoke in joy and childlike excitement. Stretching his arms he started doing arm circles. On a particularly robust swing, his hand bumped into the buttons on the side.

The gate dropped shut, the doors sliding back shut. Just as they did, Alice ran forward seconds too late. "Master! Oh no!" She stuck her fingers through the grate as she attempted shaking it to get out. She called out to her master one last time before the doors shut fully and the elevator began up a few floors.

Watching the scene Ryuk sunk his head in a sigh. "Seriously? What a troublesome guy." Turning back around, he addressed the hulking machine. "I gotta make this quick, so I'll give you one chance. Back off!" Unsheathing his sword, he widened his knees into a dashing but also what could be a slashing stance.

In response to the knight, the metal giant let out a metallic roar. Taking a wobbly step forward and retracting it's press.

"I gave you a chance, know that." Ryuk mentioned, straightening his sword and following the approaching mechanoid with the tip of his sword. "Now, if only for an instant..." Leaning forward with one leg, he pulled back his sword. His voice, absolute and filled with malice. "...gaze into the eyes of the devil!" Lunging forward, he gave a skilled and forceful slash.

_O_o_O_

Opening her eyes slowly, her surrounding began to fade into frame. Trees in the distance and a smoke filled sky. Listening, it took a moment to register that the cracking in the background came from heated fires. _Smoke? Fire? _She pieced it together as her partner Belle leaned into view.

"Movement is not recommended at this time." The half mechanoid analyzed, her face without worry or any other kind of emotion for that matter. A few scratches and tears in her uniform.

Ignoring her partner's wishes, Talon shook as she pushed off her back. Leaning against a near by rock as she sat up. Looking around, she saw the truck they had crashed in was destroyed a few meters away. The other soldiers all groaning as some tried to rise up. Most if not all seeming in just as bad a condition as her, or worse. Fires spreading from the fallen vehicle and spreading to the surrounding but thankfully not very think shrubbery and forestry.

Still hazy, she noticed she was subconsciously rubbing her right arm. Examining revealed a torn sleeve and a large blood stain. Looking closer, the amount of blood loss didn't seem to match the size of the wound. Shaking her head, she looked back up as she started looking over the others again. That's when it hit her, something else didn't make sense. Why was she so far away from the truck compared to everyone else? From how they crashed it shouldn't have been possible.

"You seem disoriented." Belle spoke up, gaining her master's attention. "Do you require further healing or a status report?"

Staring confused, Talon stiffened a rough cough. "W-What happened?"

Belle shifted onto her knees. Clearing her throat she began. "Momentarily after the crash I designated you as unconscious. Due to inability to offer commands, freedom of choice was allowed. Examining your injuries I determined it was more important to remove you from that hazardous area. Care was taken during transportation to avoid further injury." As she explained, Talon looked over to see signs of her being dragged from the truck to where she awoke. "Once the immediate danger was taken care of, a healing spell was used to stop the emanate bleeding. This lowing the chance of death through blood loss by over Eighty-Six percent. In approximately Twenty-seven seconds after was the time of your awakening, sir."

Still a little disoriented, Talon shook her head. "You- You saved me."

"Good thing too, that place lit up pretty fast. Like a fire cracker!" Looking up, Talon saw Richter perched on the rock she had been leaning against. His back to them as he sat focused up at the cliff side they'd all flew down from. A rifle resting on his shoulders. Blood running down both his arms, his uniform twice as ripped and damaged as her's. "Don't worry, nobody's dead. And I told 'em I'd kick anyone's ass who bled out to death."

As she looked up at him, she realized just how injured he was. The more she looked the more blood she saw. His left arm even laid in such a way as not to agitate the numerous cuts and bruises running up it. "Sargent, your injured. I'll have Belle aid you."

Still not facing them, he started coughing. "Already... taken care off." He was able to choke out before having a minor coughing fit.

Staring quizzically, she turned to Belle who nodded her head. "While your safety is prioritized, maintaining other commanding officers is also a directive. After you were designated within reasonable bounds of health, and the Sargent had reemerged from the wreckage for the final time, healing was administered."

Confused, she looked back up at the normally irresponsible teen. "Reemerged for the final time? You went back in?"

Giving a shrug he kept still. "Not everyone could get out on their own. 'Sides, I needed to check if the radio up by the console still worked. Lucky it did. It was choppy but the message got through. They'll be sending back up for the back up as soon as they can. We just gotta hold off any possible attacks until then. I told the men to scramble to find any working arms."

"So you think the rock slide wasn't natural?" She asked looking around for her own weapon now that Richter brought it up.

Kicking something off from beside him, it fell right next to the Lieutenant. Looking over, she found her slightly scorched custom made rifle. Aside from a few burn marks it was in good condition. A true testament to it's creator's prowess. "Naw, had to be man made. Nothing big enough, like to cause somethin' like that. And the timing was too perfect too."

Nodding, Talon shifted to get up into a stand. "I agree. It seems-"

"Sit down." The Sargent recommended unusually authoritatively, still focused on the cliff side. "I got a good view. We'll take shifts. Clear your head first."

She was about to speak up, but couldn't argue with his reasoning. It was odd, he was acting in complete difference to when they'd first met. It was a good thing however. Good to know that when needed, the Sargent, the officer directly under her command could take charge of a situation in a reliable and efficient matter.

She slid back down easily and looked over at her partner. Her magenta eyes locked onto her. A blank expression despite staring so intently. "Belle, may I ask you something?" When she nodded, Talon went on. "You mentioned earlier that my safety was a primary directive? Explain that in little more detail."

Nodding once more, the half mechanoid began. "I am programmed to follow a series of directives and orders. Your protection is the highest rated priority. After, are many sub-directories on what I am and am not allowed to do with and without proper instructions or verification. Should directories contradict one another I am to follow the one that most highly ensures the primary directive."

"I see." Talon followed, placing her hands in her lap. "So if I am to understand you. Should I give an order that puts my safety at risk, you won't follow that command?"

Belle nodded in verification.

Still staring and sitting calmly, the Lieutenant commented again. "Okay." There was a slight pause before she spoke up again, clearly thinking hard about something. "In that case, I want you to terminate your primary objective."

Belle's face became minced in expressions of confusion and disbelief. One's Talon had never seen the stoic machine make or even new she could. A weak pack of snickers coming from Richter seated above. "I... I am not authorized to do that, sir." Belle somewhat worriedly replied.

Shaking her head, Talon spoke more sure of herself, her mind finally clearing up from the crash. "If your made to keep your partner safe, that's fine. However, there will come times when I need to give an order that isn't focused around my well being. And I need someone who'd be willing to follow out those orders. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Belle reformed her stiff expressionless look. "Yes, sir. I understand now that the Lieutenant is one of the risk taker types. The kind that causes trouble for people like my creator. I will be sure to save that to my memory banks." She spoke naturally, completely unaware of just how resentful what she said turned out to be. "I will make sure to acknowledge this so that I may better accommodate you in the future."

His snickers turning into a hardy laugh Richter was forced to wince as he held his sides. "Hey Lieutenant, I think I should start calling you boss instead. Seems to fit you better, don't cha think?"

She stared up at him, perhaps a little peeved from what her partner had said, or maybe even what he had just said. She closed her eyes shifting into a more comfortable position. "If you're well enough to be making bad jokes then you can stay up there a little longer. Your shift just got extended Sargent."

"That's cold." He moaned. Unbeknownst to her, a smile grew under his breath. "I was right about you though."

Glancing back up at him she arched an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

"NOTHING, MA'AM!" He shouted all of a sudden, seeming full of energy.

_O_o_O_

The elevator doors opened back up into the generator room. Immediately after, Gray sprang into the room. Charging head first, he slowed down into a jog and then a complete stop. "Huh? Is it over already?"

Entering the room behind him, Alice gasped at the scene. The giant from before was flat on it's back, a large gash across it's chest plate that practically looked melted through. All wires cut at some point leaving the generator cut off from anything. For good measure another deep cut in the face of the wide machine that served as a battery.

Across the room from the terminals walked Ryuk seemingly without a scratch on him that wasn't there from when they came in. "Took you too long enough." Waving with his left hand revealed minor bandaging across his palm.

"M-Master." Alice mouthed out in shock and admiration. "You're amazing!" She congratulated running over to him. Leaving the now childishly pouting Gray again.

Raising a hand to stop her, Ryuk shook his head. A wide smirk across his face. "Please, no autographs. Okay, maybe just one." He teased, only to get a blank stare back. "What? Something on my face?"

Leaning a little closer, she gazed straight into her master's iris'. "Your eyes look... red."

Stiffening up, Ryuk looked away and at once began rubbing his eyes with his left hand. "Ha ha. P-Probably just some dirt from this dusty old place." Done, he turned back to her with his usual smile. "There, better?"

Staring up at him, to golden orbs looked back. "Oh. My mistake."

"So we done here?" Gray asked impatiently.

Huffing, Ryuk shook his head. "Doubt it. The lights are still on, the elevator still works, and the computers in the back run. There's still another generator. Don't worry, it's not like I wanna leave things at a tie." He spoke, a sly smirk growing.

Sighing, Gray started stretching again. "Great. But what's left in this place? All the noise is dead and there ain't a single bot left around here minus that big one that ran away somehow. Where do I gotta go next? Climb onto the roof?"

Reaching into his long coat, Ryuk pulled out his radio. "You do that."

Holding down on the switch on the side he held it up to his ear. "Hey, Anya. There's a problem. The generators are down but the stuff's still running. Any suggestions?"

A moment passed before static flickered on from the device. "_Good. I'll be right over._"

"Good?" Ryuk repeated only to roll his eyes. "Oh don't tell me she knew something like this..." Controlling his grumblings, he placed the radio on the ground on it's back. Delicately kicking it a few feet away.

"Master what are...?" She stopped as she noticed his arms crossed. Once again flipped into his less than joyous moods.

A sphere of light flashed beside the radio and in a whoosh of wind dispersed to reveal Anya and Zigbur, standing center. "Now where are we- Perfect!" She asked only to stop halfway through scanning the room. Noticing the computers in the back she started heading there without another word.

"Hold it." Ryuk barked walking over to her.

Anya stopping and turning around less than enthusiastically. "What?" She asked callously. As if he were the inconvenience.

"Mind explaining a few things?" The young knight asked, his polite smile clearly a mask for his growing annoyance. "Why is the power still on?"

Sighing, the small girl looked at the generator cut off in the middle of the room. "You did sever the power, at least here. It wasn't uncommon for places like to have back-up power. As to allow emergency use when necessary. Given how long this place has been online things should stay working for a few more minutes at best." Turning around, she heading once again for the computers in the back. This time, Ryuk following her, and Alice following him.

Once at the terminal, she immediately went to see in what condition it was in. What keys worked and what access she had available to her. Pulling one of her sleeves up, she used it as a rag to wipe away the accumulated dust.

"What cha lookin' for?" The older teen asked leaning on the computer beside the one occupying Anya's time.

"If you must know..." Anya remained completely focused on the screen, not even bothering to glance over at him. "...I'm looking for any database entries that mention Orin's journal."

Ryuk narrowed his eyes at this but Alice cocked her head. "Orin had a journal?" She asked.

"Some sources mention it, yes." She responded quickly and rushed, but still managed to be far more willing than with Ryuk. "And those same sources believe the people who have access to it now are the Deigleya."

"Why do you want that book so badly? Is it important?" She further asked.

"Don't even bother." Ryuk began shaking his head. "That's politics. Not my strong suit I'm afraid, that'd be Tyson."

"The world is divided on a great many things..." Anya started, her eyes dead focused on the screen in front of her. "...Orin is one of them. Some believe him to be a harbringer of war who willingly gave his designs to the Deigleya. Others, a saintly mechanist who had his designs stolen. No one knows for certain, not even my family."

Shrugging, Ryuk leaned a little closer to the tiny blond. "Not that I'm encouraging it, but why work with knights then? The Deigleyans could use your skill set, you can do stuff I've never even seen with machinery. Just ask for a read, right?."

"It's crossed my mind. I won't lie." She spoke above the pounding keys at her fingertips. "Best case scenario, they hire me, a child. Giving me glimpses of the journal in fragments and pieces. The truth skewed and distorted." For a moment, she turned away from the screen to look the young knight in the face. "I'm not a liar like you, so I'll make this clear. I care about the truth more than anything else. And that's why I'm here." She said before returning to her work.

Ryuk's mild irritation replaced with a calming and respectful admiration. "Well said, little sister." He could here a discrepancy in her typing at the end as he walked a little away, his partner following in suit.

Once a bit away, he now focused on Gray who was arms crossed at the other side of the room. "Hey Alice, I need to verify something." Looking over, he saw how confused Alice stared at him. "Just go over to that guy and thank him for his help today, then offer him a high-five. Don't say anything about it though, okay?" He spoke quietly but was very clear in his instructions.

Slowly nodding, she agreed. Walking across the room, her master walked directly beside her. Once making it, Gray huffed. "What's the deal?"

His face flat, Ryuk motioned at his partner. "Nothing much, but first..."

"Oh um..." She mumbled still a little doubting. "I uh, I wanted to thank you for your help here today. I know you were competing, but uh, thanks." Awkwardly, she raised her hand, a blush on her face as she glanced over at her master. His directly focused on the other man's.

Turning, Gray faced Alice fully. Chucking at first he shot her a thumbs up. "Sure, If you're that grateful just pay me yourselves! Ha ha."

Alice gasped at this, turning to her master again, she saw his focused stare was replaced with a victorious smirk. "Well, guess this is where we part ways." Ryuk couldn't help but practically boast.

Scratching the back of his head, the cowboy yawned. "Huh? I miss something important again?"

Ryuk shook his head. "No. Anya verified it. This place only has two generators. Looks like it's a tie."

He chuckled again. Gray shrugged his arms, looking around at nothing in particular. "Great well looks like you wasted you time, kid. Shame, still really wanted that favor though." He played with the idea as he rubbed his chin.

Still calm, Ryuk placed both of his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean? You're not charging those people a dime. Those were the conditions. Unless you're going back on your word?"

"Come again?" The cowboy checked, facing the youngster.

"Well if you recall, the rules were..." Ryuk brought up, preparing to quote himself. "...If you shut down more generators than me, you win. If not, you don't charge those people a coin for your help." He smirked as Gray's lackadaisical attitude seemed to die down. "Not only did the terms not say anything about me owing you a favor. In no outcome do you actually get to charge those people. Gotta pay attention, especially in your line of work."

Gray went silent for the first time since they'd met, he was rendered speechless. Seconds later, the silence was washed away from a burst of laughter. "Oh man! You played me alright! Ha ha ha!" He leaned over, his grin, fully exposed from his full smile. "Tell me your name kid. I'll have to look out for you in the future."

A bit taken back by Gray's understanding nature, he became a bit wide eyed. "Oh, it's Ryuk. Guess you weren't paying attention when I introduced myself earlier."

Waving good-bye, the rouge former knight started heading back for the elevator. "Yeah, I'm outta here. I can only have so much fun when there's no money in it for me."

Both watching as he left, Ryuk crossed his arms. "Well, can't say I liked the guy. But I've met worse cowboys I suppose."

Narrowing her eyes, Alice looked away. "He reminded me a lot of you, master." Looking back, she was greeted by a polite smile, but daggers being glared in her direction.

"Alice, I must've misheard you..." Ryuk began shooting something far less than the innocent expression that laid on the surface. "...Surely you couldn't have just compared me to such a gallant less man..." He narrowed his eyes. "...right?"

Standing up stiff and straight, the girl couldn't control letting out a nervous laughter. "O-Oh! Uh, m-my mistake. Ha ha ha..."

Brushing what he made out to be a great insult off, Ryuk turned back to the still leaving cowboy. "Still, fights pretty well for a blind guy, don't cha think?"

"Yeah." She agreed as she joined her master in watching Gray's departure. Only moments later did she realize what she said. "Wait! What? Who?" She spat out frantic.

Ryuk arched an eyebrow before sighing to himself. "Alice, Alice, Alice. You mean you really didn't figure it out? And I gave you so many hints. Granted, I wasn't even completely sure until just a moment ago."

She shook her head stepping closer to him. "Hold on! Run it passed me one more time please!"

Unknown to them, just as in the first room they entered, a security camera was fastened in the corner of the ceiling. It followed their movements, not letting a moment slip away.

_O_o_O_

The sun was setting on the horizon. It's glow shadowing the steep walls of the complex. A truck stopped near the medical bay of Steel Will and two by two the injured men got out. Once everyone dismounted, The Sargent and Lieutenant hopped out.

"So, shall we head off, Lieutenant?" He smiled taking a quick look at his men. "The sooner we stop by the sooner they stop the bleeding. Huh, kinda the point I s'pose. Sounded more clever in my head." His smile wavered as he cupped his chin.

Shaking her head, Talon took a step toward the lab. "After I return Belle, I'll be heading to my quarters. I'm feeling much better."

Shrugging with a smile Richter started heading off with most of his men. "You mean you don't wanna be covered in bandages, cupped by the white coats with cold hands, and have five inch needles shoved into ya? How admirable my Lieutenant is." Laughing to himself, he gave a quick wave. "G'night then!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Huffing to herself, she turned back to the other side of the complex. "At least stay consistent." She complained under her breath. Looking up, she saw one of the more injured men standing ahead of her. "You should get moving, those wounds will get worse before they get better."

Just as she stepped to the side to move around him, he did the same, blocking her. She arched an eyebrow looking up at the man doubling her size. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" His voice rough, but tired.

Talon glanced passed him at the labs then back at him. "From the look in your eyes, something tells me you'll speak up either way. Go on then."

The man closed his eyes in thought. Taking a breath. "You should know something about the Sargent. He's got family up high in the military."

Tightening the strap on her weapon, she considered what he said. "That makes sense. It explains how he..." She stopped suddenly shaking her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

Gulping, the man looked down. "When he got promoted to Sargent, they told 'em he could make a squad from any unit that were led by anyone of his rank or below. He went around all day and hand picked each of us."

Taking a look over her shoulder, she glanced over at Belle who stood silent. "I see, so what does him choosing the most competent of men for his unit have to do with any of this?"

The soldier gritted his teeth all of a sudden. "You're wrong! That guy hand picked the worst men in each squad. Myself included." Talon gasped lightly at this outburst. "We were all bad in different ways. Some of us couldn't shoot. Others didn't have the endurance for basic training. And a few just cracked under the pressure when in real combat. Each of us useless. Bound to be discharged any day. He ran us through the rings, he did. Practice day in day out. We all hated 'em for it at first. We all just wanted to give up and get shipped back home. But he treated us differently than the other higher ranks. No matter what the drill, he did it right beside all of us. Runs, shootings, you name it. He'd sweat and get all muddy just like the rest of us. He'd mock us and encouraged us to do the same to him, only laughing when we finally started to back at him."

Taking in all that was said, the young Lieutenant faced the injured, albeit passionate soldier. "Why are you..."

The man couldn't help but laugh thinking about all that's been said. "That guy has no sense of patriotism and barely any motivation at all. I don't know if this is all a joke to him or if he's just widdlin' the days away with us. But still, that guy, our Sargent, he showed us something no one else did. He proved to us first hand that loyalty isn't something that should be given or demanded by those above you. Instead, it's somethin' that has to be earned. And he's done just that. Earned it ten times over from each of us!" Be it in thought or annoyance, Talon stood silently. Realizing what he'd done, he bowed. "Ah! Oh, I'm sorry! I spoke out of line. I'll take any punishment you see fit."

"Your injuries will be punishment enough." The soldier gaped slightly at this. "It's fine. Leave. I have a lot of work to do. And paperwork." Talon spoke, beginning to walk to the labs once more. Saluting, the man nodded. Running off to join his unit.

_O_o_O_

The moon high in the now dark sky, Ryuk rested laying on the balcony railing on the second floor of the tavern. His right leg flat on the rail as his left swung freely. Without a worry of falling he laid there, even pressing his hands behind his head like a pillow.

Having been alone for a while, he began humming a melancholy and somber sounding tune to himself. Humming louder at the end, he stopped and took in a deep breath. "I shall not tire or whine. I'll show you my tear stained face... Grinning with pride."

"My my, Ryuk. I had no idea you got so emotional this late at night. Must be the full moon, right?" Though he recognized the tone of voice, the younger sat up to see Tyson walking over.

Fanning him off, Ryuk swung his foot over the edge and now sat normally on the railing, both legs hanging. "It's just a meaningless song. I burned my tears a long time ago."

Leaning on the railing right of him, Tyson lit a cigarette. "Interesting wording."

"I thought it was appropriate." The younger joked. "So, what are you doing up so late? Or are you just an insomniac?"

Shrugging, Tyson looked down at the empty bar along side Ryuk. "Aren't we all?"

Letting out a genuine laugh, Ryuk crossed his arms over his lap. "Guess so."

Leaning his head on his hand, Tyson looked over to the other. "So, Alice told me a bit about what happened today."

Ryuk instantly sunk his head at this. "C'mon. Didn't I tell her not to talk to you?"

The older teen nodded. "That's right, and that's what made her subconsciously want to even more." He took Ryuk's groaning as a sign to continue. "So, still can't handle sharing the spotlight I take it? From what she said at least."

Groaning more loudly, Ryuk fell to his side on his left. Easily doing so without fear of falling a floor down. "Just drop it."

Lifting his shoe, Tyson took one last drag from his cigarette then snuffed it out against the heel. Tossing the bud out the window, he took another step closer to bridge the gap Ryuk had tried to create between the two. "I swear, you're just as childish as the day we met. Am I gonna have to teach you a lesson like we used to?"

Mid-lecture, Ryuk dropped over the edge. As he was falling, he reached out and grabbed the sides of the railing. He pulled himself up and rested his feet in between balusters. Leaning his elbows on the inside he now stood opposite of Tyson a few feet away. The two face to face. "Fine fine. I know I know. I get it, you're a better spearsman than I am a swordsman. There, I swallowed my pride and said it. Happy? Give me some time and I'll overtake you, just you wait."

"You're right." Tyson acknowledged, gaining an odd look from the younger man. "In a year or two you'll be twice as strong as me right now."

Putting his hands in his pockets, he started walking off to his room. As he did. Ryuk pulled himself over the rail and took a couple steps after him. "For the record. You're one of the few people I wouldn't mind sharing the spotlight with."

Stopping in his tracks, Tyson looked over his shoulder. Ryuk stood staring seriously back. Mimicking the expression, he ignored him continuing his stroll back to his room. "Liar." He accused with little effort.

Snickering under his breath, the knight leaned back on the railing. Mirroring how Tyson had stood when he first walked over. "Maybe..." A few more snickers escaped. "...maybe not." He added softly under his breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

_Why did this chapter become twice as long as I planned? -_-_

Tyson is the best foil, because that's all we know about him thus far. I am such a good writer! _(sarcasm)_

This chapter sort of marks the end of that weird sci-fi -esque part of this steampunk/fantasy/wild-west story the last few chapters had. Kinda snuck up on me even...

"Alice, you mean you really didn't figure it out? And I gave you so many hints." Hm... it's almost like this line was written to have a double meaning or something.

_**See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_- TEAS Chapter 6: Devil's Reawakening / A Pariah's Appearance_

_Ryuk slowly rose up, Alice staring in a silent awe as he did so. Blood trickling down his chest, a serious air around him that sent shivers to her core. Across the small barren plateau they stood on was the Deigleyain Lieutenant, her weapon drawn and aimed straight in their direction._

_Standing up straight, he held his shoulders back, the serious wound in his chest seeming to have no effect on him. "I always have to hold back..." He finally spoke, no hint of sarcasm or the slightest of a joking tone that Alice had become so used to hearing up until now. "...if I don't, I might actually really hurt someone." He put his hands in his pockets, lowering his head so that his bangs fell over in front his eyes. "But you're special, you're different. Aren't you?" Slowly as he took a step forward, he rose his head back up. His eyes visible once again. His usual shifting but confident bright gold eyes were now a menacing blood red, aimed dead center and ahead._

_Coming soon..._


	6. A Pariah's Appearance

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 6: A Pariah's Appearance**

His eyes opened to meet dim darkness and sweltering heat. Grunting, he Shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it or at the very least wake up. Doing so only made the sides of his forehead throb, his surroundings suddenly spinning as they returned back into proper view. Making a mental note to avoid that in the near future, he awkwardly rose up.

The man stood in a small alley way in between two wooden houses. Stumbling toward the exit, the sounds of chatter and children playing became apparent. As he hobbled forward, he stumbled, catching himself on the wall. Looking down at himself, he saw his mostly clean white Deigleyan uniform had since been dirtied. Covered in assorted stains and dirt. It wasn't shy of new creases or tears either. "Great." He mumbled aloud.

Staggering out of the alleyway, he instantly became blinded by the clear sunshine. People and couples that were talking in the area moved away, wanting to keep their distance. Looking around at the condensed and paltry slanted downhill town, he frowned at the environment that was completely foreign to him. "How... How did I get here?"

"THERE HE IS!" Turning, he saw a mob of townsfolk turning a corner. They held pickaxes and shovels in hand, the one in front holding a dated but still well kept rifle. Taking aim at him, the others all ran toward him in a rush. Shouting and preparing their makeshift weapons.

On instinct, the soldier reached over his shoulder for his own rifle. Reaching at air, he turned to see the holster on his back was vacant, flapping in the light wind. "Oh. That's no good." He commented, his headache returning from earlier only twice as strong. He groaned again. Turning away from the approaching hoard of angry men, he began jogging away, going any faster proved difficult as his limbs seemed to have problems understanding what he needed them to do. He kept running, tripping frequently as the mob stayed in pursuit.

_O_o_O_

"So, how's it look?" The black haired knight asked. His left hand extended and palm open facing up. The would he'd received from his last outing slightly smaller but still weeks away from fully healing.

Ryuk was seated on a stool in the tavern's hidden basement. His hand flat and spread wide on the counter top near the kitchen area. Across from him sat his groggy craft master. He and his master the only two in the room.

Yawning, Jin rubbed the side of his face and growing stubble. One hand holding his head up, the other gripped onto his apprentice's wrist as he examined the cut. "Okay." He stated, pausing to let out another long yawn. "Two questions. One, how'd this happen? You're usually more careful with this kinda thing."

Rubbing the back of his head, the adolescent knight shrugged with a relaxed smirk. "Well, y'know how it goes. I was fighting a big guy. When I wasn't paying attention, he swiped at me. I held my hand up to protect myself on instinct."

Turning back, he saw Jin had shifted focus away from the wound and instead sat practically glaring over at him. Looking for the slightest abnormalities or sign of a lie. As if that was currently more important. "Jin..." Ryuk started. "...you're worrying me."

Rubbing his face again, the older man huffed. "Second question. Why'd ya wait all'a yesterday to wake me up so early in the mornin'?" He asked in an agitated tone.

Bringing his right hand up to the counter, propping up his elbow, Ryuk went into a modified thinker's position. "I would've Jin, I really would've." The smirk he'd been wearing grew into a devious grin. "But, when Alice and I got back we were to busy. We had to forge a new weapon."

His master's eyes lit up. As he grew an intrigued smirk he tried to hide it by getting up. Reaching into a cabinet, one of his fingers tapped the side of woodsmanship. "Three questions." Jin spoke up, correcting his earlier self. A victorious smirk flashing along the younger's face then quickly receding. "How'd it go?" He asked as he took out a white and slim container.

Smiling, Ryuk complied. "After we sorted everything out, we went back to some of the earlier areas of that abandoned factory. We'd found this massive scorpion, Jin." He had began a little excited, lining what started out calm. "Looking over his two tails, I knew one of'em would be a fine sword."

Without even being asked, Ryuk unsheathed the sword he had slung on his side. It was a dangerous looking scimitar. The blade's flat was a wide yet held a sharp and thin edge. The saber matched the exoskeleton of the stray it had previously belonged to. The edge near the blade guard even burnt. The tip stained purple from the creature's poison sack. The back end of the weapon was less worked on and acted as a reinforcement or backing to the flat and eventually edge. The texture matching the original owner. The grip for the handle simply dirty wrapping that held small tints of red. Apparently part of it comprised of Ryuk hand wrapping from yesterday.

Jin shook his head as a smirk grew to his face. "Well, ain't she a beaut?" He complimented as he pulled out a simple first-aid kit. Putting the supplies down on the counter top, he sat back down. Opening the kit up, he took another quick look over at Ryuk's cut. "So, what cha gonna do with yer old one? Probably fetch a pretty penny."

Looking away, Ryuk's proud smile be came a bit forced. "Oh, that old thing? That one cracked in half when I was cutting the tail off."

Jin couldn't help but lightly groan at this new information. "You know Ryuk, in the good ol' days, knights sold their excess weapons. It allowed them to sustain themselves." He half-heartedly lectured, grabbing his apprentice's wrist to keep his hand steady.

Still looking off at nothing in particular, the young knight shrugged. "Well, when ya really think about it, knight's just made money to buy new materials. Which were used to make more weapons. If you ask me, I've just streamlined the process." He spoke in a cocky manner, his proud smile now a smirk.

"That's an interestin' take on it, Ryuk." The veteran knight said as he pulled over the slim container which held a clear liquid. Taking the cap off, he doused it over the younger's open cut.

Wincing unexpectedly, Ryuk gritted his teeth. His hand trembling in pain as the other gripped the counter top tightly. "J-Jin! It stings. What is that stuff?"

"Rubbing Alcohol." Jin said with little remorse. "Speakin' a which. Better uphold the namesake." Putting the container down, he started roughly massaging the ointment into the wound and pressing against it with his thumb.

Bitting his lower lip, the adolescent winced again. "Hey! O-Ow. OW! B-But Jin, doesn't Sophia know healing magic? C-Can't she just heal the cut?" He seemingly pleaded.

Letting go of his apprentice, Jin paused. "Why yes she does. And yes she could." Pausing briefly again, he all of a sudden grabbed the container and poured it back over the open wound. The young knight yelping as a result. The older releasing a light but slow and sinister chuckle.

A door slamming quieted both knights. Looking up, they saw the youngest of their group. Still dressed in her normal attire, she entered with her mechanical companion. Hovering behind with his miniature set of thrusters. Paying the two little to no mind as she walked down the stairs onto the ground floor.

Picking up a clean wash rag, Jin dried and cleaned up his student's injury. After softly patting it down, he took a roll of gauze from the medical kit and quickly redressed the wound. "Now..." Jin began in a haughty tone. "...make sure to drink a lot of liquids and eat at least one apple a day." He sarcastically recommended putting the first-aid supplies away.

Caressing his injury, it now throbbed more so than when he had first shown it to his teacher. Glaring a few bitter looks that Jin ignored. "Yeah, thanks. I'll do that." He said dryly before turning away.

Watching as the young girl strolled past him, Ryuk smiled walking beside her. "Mornin', Anya." He said chipper, the young prodigy glazing over the greeting as she sat down at her work bench in the corner. Lightly rolling his eyes at this, his attention snapped back and he leaned on the table from over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, any luck with my watch?"

Anya's body stiffened. Tightening as she retracted herself. "I-I-I uh, D-Didn't get a chance to w-work on it much last night." She woefully chocked out. Fidgeting with her tools as she avoided eye contact.

Arching an eyebrow, Ryuk stood up from over her. He glanced over at his since broken pocket watch that was laid down on the corner of the desk. "No. That can't be right. I saw you fiddling with the thing since we got back yesterday afternoon. And even as I went up to go to bed."

Looking down, Anya whispered something inaudible. Confused, the older of the two bent back over her, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Hm? What was that?" She dropped her head down, mumbling something that once again couldn't be made out. Ryuk chucked lightly. "Come on now. Don't tell me our brilliant mechanist prodigy was bested by a watch."

Balling her hands into fists, Anya slammed them against her desk standing up. Her stool being knocked back. Ryuk taking a step back in precaution. "It's impossible!" She shrieked snatching the watch up and turning to the male beside her.

"What's gotten into you?" Ryuk joked looking down at his younger companion. Her face red from a mix of aggravation and embarrassment.

"This watch..." She began, her hand trembling in fury. "..it's not broken like I'd thought. It's just locked shut." Ryuk opened his mouth to speak but Anya held her hand up, silencing him as she went on. "It's more than that however, the lock was specifically built with the unlocking mechanism on the inside." She flung her arm back, about to throw the vile machinery across the room only to stop herself at the last minute. "Who puts the lock to something, on the inside? The inside!" She repeated in contempt.

Just when Ryuk was ready to give his input, she started up again. "I have searched every inch of that darn thing, not a single keyhole or even signs of any movable parts could be found! I tried prying it open with at least a dozen different tools. I even read through one of Jin's books on clock smithing and composition. Nothing!"

Huffing in place and out of breath, the young teen let her cool down for the moment as he turned back to his master. "Why do you have a book on clock smithing?" An amused if not perplexed look on his face.

Lazily shrugging, Jin took his head out of the fridge he'd apparently been raiding since the start of Anya's rant. "Well, I have a great many books on things that are relative to crafting. It's important to have a hobby."

Turning back around, he returned to the still mildly fuming girl in front of him. "Now now; Anya, don't get so worked up." Pulling out his revolver, he pressed the barrel against the casing in her hand. "I'll just shoot the lock and break it open."

Rolling her head, Anya pulled the watch away. "Ryuk don't be absu-" She stopped mid-sentence, glancing away for a moment. "Actually, if we could gather where exactly the locking mechanism is located a well placed bullet could theoretically shatter it. Unfortunately there's no way of telling where the mechanism's located and..."

As she continued to mull over the idea in her head, Ryuk put his black revolver away. "Anya, I was only kidding." This comment seemed to fall on deaf ears as she continued theorizing other possibilities and alternatives to mentioned road blocks in the plan.

"There's a town a ways up north in the mountains..." Jin chimed in all of a sudden. "I got a letter from an old friend from up there the other day." He yawned again rubbing his chin stubble. "I haven't seen 'em in a while and I think it's time I ought a pay 'em a visit. Come with me Ryuk. It's a mining town. It probably ain't a far cry to happen upon some useful materials."

"Alright, sounds good." He quickly agreed, crossing his arms and smiling. "I'll check on Alice, see if she's up and about yet."

Just as he took a step over to the stairs, he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Turning around revealed Anya, now back in reality. "If you're leaving take this with you. I won't have it here mocking me." She commanded pushing the accursed watch that had given her so much trouble into his hands.

He laughed at her wording, shoving the broken trinket into his pants pocket. "Whatever you say, little sister."

Rather than making a fuss this time, she just turned away, returning to her desk. "Stop calling me that. Drop it already." She said, no longer embarrassed, simply annoyed by the whole thing. Ryuk just left smiling.

_O_o_O_

A platoon of Deigleya's finest soldiers marched forward without a word. They were in a massive swampy cavern. Only the lights of several hand torches giving sight to what was around them. Dripping water, echoing from the silence. The air humid and sweltering. Walking closer to the rock wall, the path by which they marched was flooded in an constant of inch high water. One of the men shined a large clunky flashlight over the water's edge, showing how the water only became deeper the closer to the center it became.

Leading these men was Victor. Dressed in his ornate attire, his rapier at his side. This despite most of his men wearing their simplest of fatigues for the no doubt dirty assignment.

"Halt!" The Captain spoke up in his commanding tone. All of his men stopping where they were, be it ankle deep in water or standing in mud. They followed without question.

Gesturing a little off to the side, the soldier with the flashlight shined it off in the instructed direction. When the light dimmed, he began cranking the handle on the side. The hand device buzzed as it returned to full power. "This improvement the professor made sure is handy. We'd've run out ten torches or three regular bulbs by now." The soldier spoke quietly to himself in surprise to the simple device's usefulness.

Shining it back off into the distance, a wide machine, somewhat run down came into focus. It was an outdoor generator that was connected to a set of flood lights suspended high above them. "Ah, some lights. It's a shame the powers out... if it wasn't... we could..." He began pausing and dragging his out loud thought process as his commanding officer walked past with no mention.

In front of the large machine, he unsheathed his sword rapier. Holding it in front as he took a knight's pose, holding the blade parallel and in front of him. His left hand steadying the blade on the flat back edge. A moment later, a minor golden hue emanated from the saber. Seconds after, streams of lightening coursing up and down the steel. Taking a step back, Victor took a thrusting stance. Without warning, he stabbed his rapier deep into the machine.

It shook and loud clunks raddled from the inside. Awry sparks of electricity flying out of the new gap between the metal. It's loud clunks and shakes becoming more regular, the lights above flickered then stayed constant, the sound of the long since in use bulbs buzzing also appearing. Wires between lights lit up in a jolt of electricity as an array of flood lights connected on the ceiling lit up one by one illuminating the west side of the cavern. In the back end of the cave, a building now became illuminated. It only had one floor but was wide and long. The front entrance connected to the main pathway and a metal grate balcony overlooking the murky water.

Pulling out his sword didn't phase the machine. The sword's owner let out a small huff as he sheathed his blade back on his side. Turning around and heading toward the newly discovered building, he passed the soldier who they'd since had to make use of his flashlight, standing agape and in awe of what just happened. The remainder of the men also walking by as they followed their commander. A couple laughing and even pointing. Making side comments as they reminisced about when they were new to the Captain's squad.

Leading his men, Victor marched onto the overlook connected to the what now appeared to be a warehouse. Noticing a thick pad lock holding shut the two double sliding doors of the entrance, he took a step back. His left hand steadying his sheathe, the right slowly drew the blade. Once halfway drawn, he started sheathing it again. The lock fell to the ground during so, a perfect and smooth cut down the middle splitting it in two.

Sliding one of the doors open, he took a step back, looking over to his men. "Search the facility. Find what we came here for." He ordered, crossing his arms.

Without question, the platoon all began running inside single file. Once half of them had entered, the first ran back out, standing in salute in front of Victor. "Sir! The warehouse is empty of the cargo. Sir!"

Arching an eyebrow at this, he cupped his hand into his chin for a moment in thought. "Check again. Keep searching. If any traces are found report it." The soldier complied hurrying back inside. Victor turned around, giving his back to the facility as he recrossed his arms, overlooking the water. "Curious. The cargo wasn't moved on record. Despite lack of surveillance since the facility's shut down, there would be tracks from stealing such heavy cargo. Unless..."

Just then, a piece of debris dropped down from the roof of the building. Metal clanging against metal gaining the Captain's attention. Looking over his shoulder, a cloaked figure was spotted. The hidden man upon blowing his cover, jumped down, pulling a hand ax from behind. "You're too late! DIE TRAITOR!" The other soldiers tried to pull out their weapons but they wouldn't be ready in time. Victor standing stationary at the man's solo assault. "Now die!" He roared one last time, lunging and swinging his ax back.

Turning his body to the assailant, Victor grabbed his rapier sheathe with his left hand. He moved his right hand onto the handle. Waiting for the cloaked man to draw even closer, he finally counter attacked. In the blink of an eye, the rapier slashed up. The ax head was severed from the wooden handle and was thrown of the side from the movement of the attacker's original swing. His eyes widened in fear as his body still lunged ahead without a weapon. Sheathing his rapier, Victor reached up with his left hand and grabbed the side of the man's head. Shifting his body, he slammed the man's forehead into the waist high railing to the overlook. He grunted falling onto the ground.

Walking passed the attacker, Victor huffed. "Detain him." The soldiers stepped in. Tying him up and removing his raggedy cloak. He was a fairly young man. His cloths were just as worn. A pale white bandana on his forehead, the center of which turning red.

Staring off into the dark murky waters, steel footsteps came into range. One began as several multiplied by the second until the cavern echoed in steel sloshing against the waters. The rebel smirking as blood ran down his face. "L-Like it said. You were too late." He choked out. Coming into view of the flood lights, the approaching threat came to. A horde of bulky threatening looking mechanoids marched directly toward the soldiers. Large brutish machines that towered around eight feet each. Their body covered from head to toe in thick plating. Their right arms, Gatling guns. A small red lens, lit up in the center of their bodies.

"It took us months. B-But we finally did it. " The rebel coughed up. One of the soldiers shouting at him to be quiet, but that did nothing. "They- They'll wipe out everyone here, th-then go to the next base, and the one a-after that. Ha ha. You guys're done. No doubt you dirty Deigleya got somethin' bigger an-and better. By the time it gets 'ere though, the damage'll be done. H-Half a dozen bases, gone overnight!"

All the men took out their rifles and instantly got into a firing position at the threat. Victor however, jumped on top of the railing. Hopping off, he landing in the shallow end of the water, all machines now altering their course for him. Without fear or hesitation, Victor slowly drew his sword rapier. A moment after, lightening began coursing through it. Lighting up his stoic face that showed no sign of yielding to the might of the mindless machines in front of him. He flipped the sword upside down, ready to be thrust down into the water mere feet below.

The captured rebel's eyes widened into two dinner plates as he watched this. Blown away from the perplexing actions of the Deigleyain Captain. "W-What are you...? Even if he does, h-he'll just electrocute himself along with 'em." More confusingly, the surrounding soldiers that had heard this began laughing under their breath. "Wha- What's so funny?"

The man who'd tied him up smiled proudly at his captain, some of the others doing the same. "No way. Our Captain wouldn't finish up in a sloppy way like that." All most every one of them watching and waiting in anticipation. The tied up rebel, rolling onto his stomach to get a better view.

As the approaching machines wound up their guns, Victor took a single short breath. Kneeling lightly, he stabbed his lightning saber into the water beneath him. The waters lit up, electricity circulating through it and quickly making it's way to the small army ahead of him. Their chassis shook and smoke coming out as their internal circuits and hardware all fried. Their red lens each shutting off as they fell one by one, none left standing before the perfectly unharmed Deigleyain Captain.

Standing up straight, he turned around to face his men who'd all stood watching. "Our objective has been met. The destruction of the abandoned sea cavern facility's inventory. Shape up! We're returning to base." All his men giving a quick but solid solute before following out with his absolute orders.

_O_o_O_

Tyson stood behind his counter. The kindly old man who owned the saloon seated at a greeting desk up front. The bar was empty, more so than usual. Not a soul aside from the staff present.

Despite this situation, the owner wore his friendly expression without a hint of worry. "Business has been slow lately, hasn't it Tyson?" He began, trying to make casual conversation. Nodding, the teen picked up a clean glass and started wiping it down for what must have been the third time this morning alone.

The old man opened one of the draws at his desk to pull out a lock box half the size of a toolbox. Shakily, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked it, opening it up. Inside was only a few bills and assorted coins. Closing the moneybox up, he slid it back inside the draw. "If we make a little more money, I may be able to pay you for this week. I know I wasn't able to do so these past few weeks so if just a few more people come in then maybe-"

"Don't worry about it." Tyson responded, cutting the elder off as he remained focused on the glass in his hands. "Take as much time as you need." He reassured, causing the old man to be a bit surprised, but allowed him to slowly smile wider at the youth's understanding.

Just then, the doors to the tavern were flung open, both Tyson and the owner turning to who entered inside. She was a beautiful and young women. She had long and stringy fiery red hair that ended at the center of her back. Fair and white skin. A pair of glasses with a thin black frame in front of hazel eyes. Dawned in a white blouse that filled her figure with a matching short white skirt. A dull brown leather corset pulling her blouse tightly around her chest, emphasizing her more than modest bust. A pair of leather gloves of a similar material and black painted boots. A dirty duffel bag slung over her right shoulder like a purse.

"Hello everyone!" She exclaimed stepping inside. Her hands playfully behind her as she spun around, examining the bar and tavern. "My, what a quaint little place. Charming even." She spoke in a fluent way, yet held strong pronunciation.

Standing up from his desk, the owner slowly stood up straight, his hand at his side as he presented himself. "Hello dear. How can we help you? Did you need something to drink? A place to stay?"

Turning to the short owner, she bent forward, as to be equal height. "Why yes I would. I'm a traveler and need a place to stay for the time being. Are there any rooms available?"

Slowly nodding, the owner took out a a set of keys from his desk. "Rooms are very cheap. It shouldn't be an issue."

Bashfully playing with her hands, the woman blushed lightly. "Oh, well you see, Because I'm a traveler, I don't exactly have that much money on me."

Smiling, the owner held the keys in front of him. "Oh, I see. That's fine, young lady. You're more than welcomed to stay for free until you have the funds."

"Horace!" Tyson suddenly exploded from the sides, hopping over the counter as he stomped over to the two. "This place is running on fumes as it is! You're gonna run outta business if you keep doing things like this!" He shouted before slamming his hands on the owner's welcome desk.

Growing a sly smile, the woman took a step away playfully. Hiding behind the old owner. "Oh my, what a scary man. A brute!" She teased in a slightly higher voice.

Embarrassed, Horace rubbed the back of his head. He knew full well to the merit of the younger's words. "Now now; Tyson, even if that's true, sometimes we need to get by on the kindness of strangers. Don't you agree?" He brought up, humble as always.

The barkeep's brow only furrowing at the responses of each of them. "You two..." He began, gritting his teeth in a growing aggravation.

"So your name's Tyson, is it?" The woman began, moving back in front of Horace. She took another step closer as she batted her eyelashes. "My name is Fontine. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." With Tyson letting out a huff, she took the time to look him over. "Hey, don't take any offense to this, but..." Her sly smile widening a bit. "...you wouldn't happen to be a knight, would you?"

Tyson's hot anger was immediately quenched and replaced with calming suspicion. He huffed, again, this time in a more relaxed manner and he put a hand to his sides."Now why would you ever ask a thing like that? So out of the blue as well."

Fontine laughed. "It's fine it's fine; Isn't it? I'm a traveler, what could I possibly have to gain? I was just curious is all."

The barkeep's eyes narrowed and he stared down the woman. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm not a knight and I don't know any knights. You're mistaken." He lied bluntly with a straight face.

"Is that so?" Fontine asked in a not so sure tone, cocking her head lightly to the side.

Before their conversation could pick up, the sounds of two using the stairs behind them coming in. Down came Ryuk and Alice. His coat slung over his shoulder, his sword, handguns, and even smithing hammer all clearly exposed. The novice craft pair in a hurry as they quickly walked past the others. "Come on Alice, Jin said we might be able to find some good materials for forging at this place." Alice nodding as she struggled slightly to keep up with him. All while this happening, Fontine's eyes never wavered away from the young knight.

Once the pair left into the back room behind the bar, Fontine looked back over to Tyson, a wry smile of knowing superiority on her face.

Coughing slightly to disrupt what had been a growing awkward silence, Tyson stared back seriously again. "Don't mind him. He's delusional." He spat out in a matter of fact tone that caused the woman to bend forward in a cry of laughter that showed no sign of ending anytime soon.

_O_o_O_

The two craft pairs of young and old warped on the outskirts to the town Jin had described. It was a small downhill town build and nested into a mountainside that peaked at least another mile. The settlement surrounded by a lush plains that stretched off into the horizon. Other mountain ranges off in the distance. A long dirt road leading down from the center of town and away off somewhere into the horizon. A pair of miners standing guard in front of the main entrance. One with a pickaxe, the other a shovel.

The group appeared on the side of the mountain a bit off from the entrance as to avoid a commotion. Once on the spot, the town guards had almost immediately piqued Ryuk's interest. "Jin, why is this place on alert?"

Sophie hovered over near Ryuk to get a better look. Once she did, she turned back over to her master with a similar look of confusion. "Even if stray summons have been acting up lately it's not like they would just attack such a large town. Even the feral ones would avoid doing something like that."

Despite paying attention, a small light blue flower near her feet caught Alice's attention. "How pretty." She commented to herself bending down to pick it up by her feet and sliding it delicately into her pocket. Ryuk glancing at this from the corner of his eyes.

Cupping his chin, the eldest of the group groaned. "Something must've 'appened. Hope this doesn't cause a problem." He sighed putting his hands in his pockets. Yawning groggily. Ryuk shrugged his arms and Alice was left blinking in slight worry and confusion.

_O_o_O_

Once being given the okay by the town watch, they regrouped a few feet away. "They're so sketchy." Ryuk complained glancing over his shoulder at them. "It's like they're expecting something bad to happen any minute.

Nodding in agreement, Jin turned away. Looking around, he saw a small one floor house squished between a tall and thick building. Smirking to himself, he looked over to see his partner share his mood. "That's gotta be 'em. Right?"

Turning back around, Jin cleared his throat to gain attention. "Okay Ryuk, I'll be off fer now. Don't cause trouble. This town's on edge as it is."

The young knight's expression became more sinister as he smirked up at his craft master. "Jin, really? I mean, when have I ever caused a problem for anyone." He finished with a clearly fake polite smile. Putting his hands into his pockets he was confused when he found something in one of them. Quizzical, he took out what was the watch that was returned to him. Shrugging it off, he stuffed it in the jacket's inner pocket over his heart.

Suddenly filled with doubt and worry, the veteran dropped his head. Taking a few staggering steps toward the house he rose it back up. "I should never 'ave brought 'em." He mumbled only loud enough Sophia to hear. She at which gave a reassuring but slightly worried look herself.

_O_o_O_

With his master off on his own matters Ryuk couldn't help but grin to himself. Looking around, he noticed however everyone in town giving him and Jin looks as they walked by. An old couple even hurrying away at his notice. Lowering his grin to a smirk, he turned over to his partner. "So, I vote for finding out why everyone here's so paranoid."

The young girl cocked her head to the side. "But, what about materials. Isn't that why we came here?"

Shrugging his arms, Ryuk shifted his gaze uphill toward the center of town. Noticing a crowd a ways in, he started heading there automatically. "Well yeah, but this is a mining town. If I need anything I could just pop in at the general store later on."

Hurrying along up to beside him, Alice matched his pace. "Well, okay. If you think so." She mentioned looking ahead.

A bit surprised by her lack of worry, Ryuk turned to her as they walked. "Really? You sure? I mean, odds are I'm gonna end up causing trouble somewhere along the way." He commented with a less then proud expression on his face.

Quick to agree, Alice nodded with a smile. "Yeah I know. But somehow, things usually work out pretty well for you in the end. Even if there are some rough spots in between. Besides, you did warn me about when I agreed to all of this, right? No point in complaining anymore."

Staring blankly at her, he kept up a somewhat stoic yet surprised look before dissolving it into a soft smile. "I was wrong about you." When she arched an eyebrow he spoke up again. "Things usually work out pretty well..." He repeated to himself. "Well I'll just have to up the ante this time around then, won't I?" He finished, returning with his grin.

Her smile from before wearing down at his response. Alice shook her head. "P-Please don't."

Making their way to the crowd in the center of town, the two saw what was the cause of commotion. Tied up to a post outside one of the stores sat a raggedy and bruised Deigleyain soldier. In front of him, an older man, one of the miners. He wore a pair of dirty pants with an equally as messy wife beater. He held a shovel in his hands, an old rifle strapped onto his back. The crowd of people creating a ring of intrigue around them.

"Cough it up Deigleyain! We know you stole the community money last night. Return it and we'll let you go! What a disgrace, a soldier who won't even tell us his real name." The miner barked pointing the shovel tip inches away from the soldier's face.

Frowning up at the older man the tied up soldier sighed to himself. "I'm telling ya I don't remember anything from last night. And for the last time, my name is Richter. I'm a Sargent."

The miner only shaking his head at what he believed to be flat excuses. "A likely story. Forgetting your crimes. As for your name, like we'd believe anything from a thief!" He roared gaining several cheers of agreement from the surrounding crowd.

This only causing the Sargent to lower his head in another sigh. "What's the point of asking me questions if you don't care for my answers?" He complained bemoaning his misfortune at these turns of events.

The pair watching the scene, Alice's eyes widened all of a sudden. Bringing her hand up to her mouth in a gasp of air. "That's... it's him!" She exclaimed in a shouting whisper.

Ryuk arched an eyebrow glancing to his partner. "Hm? You know that soldier?"

Stiffening up, Alice slightly turned away, looking down at the ground. "Wha- What? N-No. Of course not. H-How could I?" A nervous laugh escaping at the end the only sealed her obvious guilt.

"Well one way or another..." The knight started, changing the subject. "...things aren't looking good for him. He's been labeled a criminal and apparently a lot of money's gone missing. That whole amnesia play isn't helping either."

Watching the clearly one sided trial of the Deigleyain, Alice shifted over to her master. "He didn't do it." She stated gaining her master's attention back. "I know he's innocent." She defended strongly this time, staring seriously into the male's eyes.

Sighing, Ryuk began looking up at the clear blue sky. "I'm gonna kick myself for this later." He mentioned facing her again. "Fine. Let's look into it." He agreed with a less than amused attitude. Even with his less than motivated persona, Alice still smiled widely at his words.

Ryuk turned back to Richter and the miner interrogating him. His eyes narrowed watching them in more detail. _She might be right_. He thought following all their movements and subtle gestures. _The way that soldier answers, I can't find a tell or a reason to lie. Although, he is tired and beaten. _Eyes shifting over, they were now focused on the older louder man. _That one's not listening to a single thing on the other's end. Is he so forward to cover his tracks? Could he be the culprit?_

The knight started turning around, scanning the audience as he did. Behind him, looking in on the commotion was an older woman in a light blue one-piece dress. She stood at the doorway of her small home. At notice, she quickly ducked inside. Ryuk's eyes narrowing further at this.

"Oh my, are you a friend of Miss Joanna?" An old woman beside the duo asked. Ryuk was silent as the old lady went on. "What a poor girl. She married so early and now her husband's come down with a serious illness. She stays in that house of theirs all day nursing him best she can. All this trouble today mustn't be helping either." The sincere elder commented before turning back to the scene.

Walking over to the small house, Alice followed right behind. Silent along with her master.

Making it to the door, Ryuk stopped directly in front of it. Before doing anything, he took a deep breath. Once done, he brought his hand up to the center and gave a quick succession of knocks. Immediately after finished, he lowered it to the door handle and flung it open inside. "Pardon the intrusion. I hope I'm not disturbing." He spoke gently with a polite smile as he took a few steps inside.

The house was literally a single room. A small knee high table in the center full of half finished meals. The sink in the back overflowing with dishes. Cluttered piles of belongings stuffed and stacked into open space. The back corner holding a single bed, a trunk with unwashed clothes piled up on top of it in front of it. An older man resting beneath the sheets. His skin dry and pale, bags under his eyes with short light brown hair. His breathing was heavy and slow. The blond sitting in the chair next to him being his wife, Joanna. The bags under her eyes matching her husband's. At least a decade's difference between them.

"Wh-Who are you?" Miss Joanna asked reclusive. As she did, the woman inched closer to the bed.

Still being forward he held a calm and kind air about him. "Sorry, I'm new in town. Your husband doesn't seem to be in the best of shape." He stated moving closer, dodging the question.

"M-Master!" Alice scolded, a little shocked at his what seemed insensitivity.

"Master?" Joanna repeated in bewilderment. "You must be a knight then." She pieced together playing with a stand of her hair.

Smiling to himself, Ryuk looked over his shoulder at his partner. "Alice, you've gone and ruined the surprise." Somewhat ignoring her, he moved closer again, now directly beside the bed. Looking down at the man, he saw he was sound asleep. "But since my cover's been blown, I guess I'll have to do you a favor to keep my secret." The woman only grew confused as anyone getting caught up in Ryuk's pace would. "What I'm saying is, how can I be of service?" He clarified presenting himself with a confident smile.

Joanna grew a tired smile. She laughed finally understanding the point the young man in front of her was making across. "My, you remind me of my husband in his younger days." She admitted in a sad tone among her small reminiscing. "Thank you for the offer, but there isn't much I need." She leaned over the bed, using a wet cloth to wipe her husband's forehead. "His sickness is incurable you see. We moved here when he was more manageable because a herb, this little blue plant that eases him grows near the town outskirts. We're running a bit low right now and I can't very much leave with this small panic and the monsters on the rise around here lately. But we should pull through until things settle down."

Ryuk nodded. "I understand." Growing a goofy smile he started rubbing the back of his head. "I really am sorry for barging in so suddenly, you just seemed so lonely is all." He admitted with a small blush.

The older woman only smiling at this. "Perhaps I did. Thank you for listening to me go on about what must have been such depressing things." She sat back down, putting her cloth on the corner of the trunk beside her. "You needn't worry. I'll keep your secret."

Smiling and nodding again, the knight gave a wave good-bye. Walking outside, Alice did similarly, if not a little more awkward from never even introducing herself.

Once outside Ryuk's demeanor changed. He stood up more straight and put his hands in his pocket. A wide smirk on his face. "She's the one." He said all of a sudden to his partner who gave him a naturally skeptical look. Glancing through one of the small windows, Ryuk narrowed his eyes. "She's the thief. She's the one who stole the town's money. I'm sure of it."

Walking back toward the doorway, Ryuk threw the door open. A wide smile on his face. "Miss Joanna!" He suddenly exclaimed bursting through the doorway and making his way over to the bed in the back.

Joanna jumped back in her chair. Placing her hand against her chest as she let out a deep breath. "M-My, you- you startled me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; It's just..." Turning around, he gestured for his partner to come back inside. A little nervous as she did so. "Alice, show Miss Joanna that flower you picked up on our way here."

A bit surprised he'd noticed her pick it and even more surprise from forgetting she'd picked it a little herself. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a light blue rose-like flower. It's petals pressed together.

"That's...!" Joanna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Please, Miss Joanna, you can have it. It's the least we could do for you." Ryuk offered taking the plant from his partner's hands and presenting it in front of him.

This only seemed to make the wife more nervous. "W-Well I'm touched, truly. I just, I couldn't take something so valuable from you."

Taking a step closer again, Ryuk forced the herb into Joanna's hands. "Please I insist, it means little to nothing to me."

Alice glancing over to the side. "Oh course it wouldn't. It's mine." She mumbled under her breath.

"O-Oh." Joanna stalled glancing away. "B-But I'd have to go all the way to the general store to get this crushed up into medicine. I c-can't just leave my husband here alone."

Shaking his head, Ryuk placed a hand over his chest. "Ma'am, I'm a knight. That's more than a reason to trust us to look after him for such a short time. Isn't it, Miss Joanna?"

Slowly nodded, the wife looked down at the plant in her hands. "W-Why yes. I suppose it does." Standing up she took a few steps toward the door. "Well t-then, I'll be right back." She said as she pulled the skirt to her dress up a bit. Jogging outside and across the street. Before entering the store she took one last look to which Ryuk gave a reassuring wave.

Once inside, Ryuk spun on his heels and faced the trunks. "And that's checkmate Alice." He said, his victorious smirk creeping onto the side of his face.

Alice stared at her partner confused until he shoved all the clothes on the trunk onto the floor. "M-Master!" She was angered until she saw a lock that had been hidden on the side underneath the large pile of clothes.

"If I'm wrong I'll clean this up when I'm done." He said bending down and examining the lock. Frowning he looked around at the clutter of objects in the room. Unsheathing his scimitar from his scabbard, he took a slashing stance. With a firm strike the top half of the lock was cut, the lower half dropping onto the wooden floor with a thud. Kneeling down again, he took the second half off and flipped the trunk open.

Just then, the shattering of glass filled the room. Alice turned around to see Miss Joanna had returned, she stood frozen in fear, her powdered medicine shattered and scattering across the floor to the doorway.

Standing up, Ryuk put his hands in his pockets as he stood straightened up again. His forced act ending as he turned to the doorway as well. "Sorry about all this. It's just that, a friend of mine has this strong opinion on truth. If she knew I'd discovered a thief while someone else took the blame. Well, let's just say I'd get quite the ear full."

Joanna began trembling as she held onto the side of the door frame for support. "Y-You break into my truck and call me a thief? I w-wonder what the townspeople would say to something like that." She tried to threaten in her dire circumstances.

Not even flinching, Ryuk grabbed the top half of the open trunk. "You say that Joanna, and yet..." Pulling the top, he lifted the trunk up off the ground, revealing it's entirety stuffed full of money. "...the amount in here'll be pretty close to the amount stolen. Won't it?" Alice gasping at the evidence.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her hands shaking even against the door frame. "I-I'll scream!" She threatened again in hopelessness. "I'll tell the towns people you put that there. They'll believe me over some stranger I'm sure of it!"

A deep and low voice entered the room. "Jo... anna..." Everyone turned to the now awake husband. His eyes glossy and his breathing irregular. "...return... the money, ...Jo."

Dropping to her knees. The wife's eyes started tearing up. "Oh Hank. W-Why did it ever turn out like this?"

_O_o_O_

Walking into the center of the crowd outside, Ryuk dropped the shut trunk between both parties. The miner and the soldier both giving him equally confused looks. Stepping aside, Ryuk presented Joanna.

As the house wife stepped into the center, she took a deep breath. Her eyes glued to the dirt ground in shame. Kneeling down beside the trunk she bowed her head. "I'm so sorry everyone." Lifting the trunk open, she revealed it's contents to the crowd that begun gasping and sharing judging whispers. "I'm the one who stole the community money for the town. I'll take whatever punishment you all deem necessary."

The mutterings continued until one of the older women stepped out. "Joanna! Why did you do this?"

Tears started falling down the wife's face as she dropped her head further unable to face the others. "I'm so sorry. There's been some rumors circulating around town for the passed few months. That there's a legendary doctor on the continent over. It's said that he can cure any disease and performs miracles daily." Droplets of tears staining the ground in front of her. "I stole all this money so that I could afford to take me and my husband to see him." She spoke seldom with clear guilt and sadness in her voice.

The miner who'd before been shouting at Richter bent down and picked up the chest with both hands. "I don't know about all of you people. But I say we do what we'd planned to do with these funds and worry about a punishment later." Some more whisperings blabbed between the townsfolk before a seemingly unanimous agreement came to fruition. Bending back down, the miner placed the chest back down in front of the tearing house wife. "Here you are Joanna, this money was for you." He said in a foreign smile.

Joanna's eyes widened as she sat up straight. "Wha- H-Hector, w-w-what do you mean?"

Hector smiled standing up. "The reason we've been collecting all this money for so long was so that we could afford to pay for your trip. The reason those rumors spread across town recently was because we couldn't wait to surprise you.".

Tears fell faster and faster until they became a constant stream down both cheeks. "B-But this is for the community. W-We've only been here for a few years." She choked out.

"Yes ma'am. A for those few years you've been apart of our community." Hector reassured, kneeling down, jollily patting her shoulder. A laugh coming out of him that many of the surrounding people shared. Looking around, not one person seemed to have the slightest hint of disapproval.

Rather than stopping, the tears sped up. Practically hyperventilating as she wheezed. Wearing a sad smile as she dug her trembling hands against the ground. "I-I don't... deserve... any of this!" She coughed out in between choked breaths. Other townspeople coming in closer, each trying to comfort and console the crying wreck of a woman in in their own ways.

Watching the developing scene happening in front of them, Ryuk couldn't look away. "Humans sure are fascinating creatures, aren't they. She's so happy, but she can't stop crying." Alice only able to nod, she also on the verge of tearing up.

"Well I'm glad it had a happy ending after all." A sarcastic tone came out a few feet away from the gathering crowd. The craft pair looked over to see a less than touched and still tied up Deigleyain Sargent. "Yeah, great. All sunshine and rainbows. Untie me already, would ya?"

_O_o_O_

In the tavern store room Tyson stood taking inventory, a clipboard in hand. He had been in there for a while and almost seemed finished with his task. There he was, marking the stocks of dusty food containers and quickly approaching expiration dates. Stopping, he sighed to himself. Taking a moment to run a hand through his hair, he looked down slightly. "Horace you incorrigible old man. You really will go out of business at this rate." He commented out loud to himself, contemplating the issue.

Outside the room a group cheer could be heard, muffled by the walls. Tyson arched a eyebrow at the noise. Slipping the clipboard between his left arm and his side, he put his hand in his pocket as he opened the door with his right. Taking a step out into behind the bar, he was greeted with a sight that left him agape.

The ground floor was completely packed. Every seat taken, the bar stools particularly cramped. A rowdiness about them as they all merrily cheered and went on loudly about casual if not useless stories and jokes with one another. Behind the bar serving them, was Fontine. Her attire had been altered however. Her blouse and skirt replaced with a modified red and frilly strapless cabaret dress that she easily filled with her figure. The bottom part of the gown town on one side up to her thigh, perhaps to allow easier movement, making the dress asymmetrical. A long and thin pair of black gloves. Looking closely, one could see the leather chest protection tucked under the front of the gown. Nevertheless, it seemed that most partisans had their eyes set on someplace a little higher than her stomach.

Lighthearted with a little spunk, Fontine poured drinks and took orders. Chatting it up with the men up front all the while flirtatiously getting them to buy more and more drinks. "Oh you're so funny!" She complimented one of the men, pulling out another bottle of liquor. "You have to tell me more over another shot." The man quickly agreed, taking out his wallet from his back pocket.

Staring in awe, Tyson watched before noticing the owner waving him over near the front desk. Finding it hard to look away from the sudden boom of business, he eyes stayed glued as he made his way across the bar. "Horace, I don't... I don't believe it." Was all he could say.

Nodding, the owner watched the young woman as she poured drinks and amiably stirred hearty conversations. "We found that in one of the back rooms. It must have been left by a guest by mistake some time ago. I told her she couldn't have it, but if she wanted to borrow it I didn't see a problem." Coughing lightly, he began rubbing his throat. "Yes, it even seems my throat's gone all dry from greeting so many people."

Smiling if only for a moment, Tyson turned to the owner. "That may just be the best problem we've had all day." Looking over him, a trio of Deigleya trudging along down the main road outside caught his eye. Weeks worth of supplies slung over their backs. With what seemed to be a majority of the town inside the tavern, they had seemed to slip in without notice. Intending to keep it that way, Tyson quickly made his way to the front door. "Horace, I'm taking a short break!" He shouted over the noisy crowd as he ran outside.

Once leaving the bar, the soldiers took notice of him. "Can I help you three gentlemen with something?" He asked with a flat expression, casually strolling up to them.

The three men were of equal size, all seeming to be fairly young. All of them drenched in sweat. The one in front sunk his head, on one part to angle his hat to avoid the sun, the other to avoid eye contact. "We're just passing through. We're not here to start trouble."

The one in the back chimed up. "Our truck broke down a few miles out. We're leggin' it back to the closest base."

Looking them all over, Tyson pulled his head back a bit. "I only see equipment you're carrying. It's quite a walk to the closest Deigleya outpost. You'll need food and water to make it that far."

His rational comment ignored as the leader of the three started off down the main road. Huffing with each step. "Don't matter." He was brief, still avoiding the barkeeper. "B'sides, we don't have any money on us."

The two other soldiers were less committed. They were stationary both contemplating the given advice. Tyson took the time to look over the supplies they'd been carrying. Among them, weapons, but others included sanitation supplies like soap, toilet paper, and other cleaning solutions. "If you're in need, we'll simply barter. Some of your things for a hot meal and drinking water."

"These goods belong to the Deigleyain army. It's not ours to just give away. Especially to some rebels." The up front soldier barked. He was about to walk off again when one of them in back spoke up.

"C'mon man, I'm starvin' here! We'll never get back to base with all this stuff if we keel over half way there." The one in front dropped what he was carrying and spun around. Walking up to the complainer he wrapped his hands around his collar and brought him up close. Violently gritting his teeth.

Sighing, Tyson crossed his arm. "If it makes you feel any less nervous, that young knight isn't here at the moment." The reasonable man spoke gaining the other's full attention. "Now I recognize you three. You're the ones who were causing a commotion a little over a fortnight ago. The one that brat made fools of at the bar. Am I wrong?"

Embarrassed, the leader frowned letting go of his fellow soldier. Tipping his cap down further as he stared off. "I-I don't know what you're goin' on about, rebel."

Shaking his head, Tyson pulled a cigarette from his vest pocket and lit it with a hand lighter. Taking a quick drag he exhaled, holding it with between his middle and index fingers. "So be it. Feign ignorance. For now, just hurry along inside. Get something to eat and we'll settle the pricing conditions after." Just as he turned and took a step closer back inside, he stopped and turned back around. "Oh. And take off your uniforms. The coats and caps at the least. No need to set the others on edge."

As the bartender left inside the booming building, the two soldiers gave a quick glance at one another before simultaneously dropping their things on the side of the building and stripping off the tops of their uniforms as they hurried along inside. The leader of the three groaning before trudging along and doing the same.

Tyson ran back inside, putting his cigarette out on his shoe then tossing the remains out the front glassless windows outside. Hopping over the bar he dashed over to the store room. The door flung open with a shove and just as it closed from the momentum, he reemerged carrying cans of mostly preservatives under each arm.

Approaching Fontine, she held up a stack of short paper that held dozens of orders scribbled down on them. "Ah. There you are Mister Barkeep. I've been meaning to ask, who's the cook around here?" She spoke casually, having shown more than enough sense to take the orders but by no means intended to serve them up herself at any point.

Plopping the goods down, he threw an apron on from under the counter. He grabbed the orders and shoved them into his pants pockets. "Just give 'em to me." He said as he swiped them and picked the food he'd gathered back up.

Watching him over her shoulder she let out a giggle. "Oh, I just love a man who can cook." She teased turning back to the customers.

Tyson ignored her, hopping over the side end of the bar, food still in hand. Shaking his head and with his hands full, he kicked the back door leading into a small musty kitchen. "How completely irrelevant." He commented before stepping in and disappearing into the kitchen.

_O_o_O_

"East, you said?" The recently released Sargent asked for clarification. He and the craft pair standing right outside the town's now abandoned main gate.

"Yeah." Ryuk responded with little effort. Neither him nor the other man quite fond of the other's company. "The townsfolk said there was a Deigleyain base about fifteen or twenty miles from here."

Groaning, Richter scratched the back of his skull. "How do I wander out twenty miles without remembering any of it?"

Becoming a bit more intrigued, the knight addressed him somewhat more properly as he raised a brow. "Can you really not remember anything from the night before? You hit your head or something?"

Now rubbing the side of his head, the Deigleyain groaned as he massaged his temples. "It's possible. I mean, I was drinking quite a bit last night."

This response replacing Ryuk's intrigue with an amused smirk. Forcing it down quickly, he crossed his arms. "Just follow the main road. You'll arrive at your base eventually."

"Figures." The Sargent spoke up, taking a few staggering steps toward his unseen and distant goal. After his next step, he spun around on a heel. Almost tripping as he began walking backward. A cool if not a little tired smile slung across his face. "Guess this is the part where I'd say thanks. But somethin' tells me ya didn't save me outta the goodness of your heart. Bet it had somethin' to do with that honor stuff you rebels always go on about. Am I right?"

Ryuk's amused smirk from before resurfaced as he continued watching the soldier stumble and make his way away from the town. "Yeah. Somethin' like that." He went along with it, not really wanting to debate otherwise, even if it was in a way more so true.

The Sargent chuckled turning back around again. Now facing forward. He gave a lazy one handed wave as he shot one last look over his shoulder. "So long, rebel!"

The young knight shook his head turning around as well and taking his first few steps back into town. "Geez. What an idiot. Still, I probably woulda liked him if he wasn't a Deigleyain." Glancing over, he saw his partner staring up at him as he led the way back up hill. "What? The townsfolk did say there was a base around fifteen miles East of here. They _also_ said there was a squad that had moved in last night near the mining camp near the top of the mountain. But why tell him _that_ much?"

Alice gave a weary sigh. Smiling under her breath. "Is is really so hard for you to show goodwill to others?"

Sticking his nose up, Ryuk smirked. "Others? No. Deigleyains? Yes." Stopping, he looked up at the mountainside that towered over them. "Still, I do think we should find some other way to help out such kind people. Don't you?"

His partner could already feel the trouble being thought up in his head. "What are you planning now?" She asked, knowing full well she didn't truly want to hear the answer.

Turning away from the mountain, he faced her. "Nothing much. Say Alice, wanna go hiking with me?" He asked as the grin returned to the side of his face.

_O_o_O_

Jin and Sophia both sat down at a small round table. The room they were in was mostly barren. A few tools lined up against the wall, few possessions and furniture due to it's small space. Opposite of them sat a well built man about the same age as Jin. A miner's helmet strapped to his head. Currently shirtless, a farmer's tan left by his wife beater made up for it more or less. The rest being heavily tanned skin. His cheeks and thick beard covered in dirt.

"So Jin..." The man spoke up, his voice gruff and a little horse. "...still a worthless excuse of a man?" His eyes narrowing.

Doing similarly, the veteran knight leaned forward on the table, holding his hands. "So Mac, I see you gave up on smithing all together. Probably for the best. You were always the most pathetic one in the entire guild."

The two stared each other down, Sophie remaining silent as she glanced between the two. After several moments of silence, Jin's stoic face grew a small smirk. Seconds after, Mac did likewise. Both lowering their heads, a joint chorus of held back snickers came out. After, both thrust their heads back in a hearty laughter.

Sighing, Sophia wore a knowing smile. "Jeez, you two are still the same as when you were kids." The wind elemental mused to herself.

"It's been too long, Jin! Ya haven't changed one bit!" Mac exclaimed, coughing under his breath from laughing so vigorously.

Still chucking, Jin shook his head. "Wha'do'ya expect? It's only been a few years."

"Aye!" Mac shouted getting his old friend's attention back. "Ya 'ear anything from Victor?"

Still in a pleasant mood the knight shook his head. "Naw, I 'aven't even seen Vic in half a decade. Why?"

Heavily frowning, Mac slammed his fist against the small table. "Why?" He repeated in a shout. "Why not git the three slackers back together again?"

Arching an eyebrow, Jin smirked. "In what world was that man ever a slacker? There was a reason the two of us would joke an' call 'em The Closest One to God."

"Wha' cha mean?" He shouted loudly again. "Did we all sneak out of the master's teachin's or not?"

Smiling wider, Jin shook his head yet again. "The difference was we snuck out 'cause we found the lessons too borin'. Vic snuck out 'cause he found the lessons too simple."

Taking a moment to process, Mac shrugged. "Fine. Screw that bastard then!" This response causing Jin to lean forward and hold his sides in a flurry of laughter. Mac turning to the guardian beast, tried to include her into the conversation. "Sophia, why do you still follow around this chuckle box over 'ere. Ya poor thing, truly."

With a wry smile the woman placed her hands in her lap. "It's crossed my mind but I'd feel to sorry for that child."

Sitting back, Mac's eyes widened. "Child? Oh! So ya finally knocked 'er up Jin. Good on ya, finally movin' on with yer life. She's too good fer ya though."

Just recovering from his earlier laughing fit, Jin held his hand up to avoid misunderstandings. "Naw, I got an apprentice a couple years back."

Mac repeated his earlier reaction. "You? Oh god, that poor child! We'll 'ave to rescue him! Sophia, you hold 'em back. I'll get me pickaxe!" He shifted starting to get up.

This time Sophia was the one left in stitches as Jin gritted his teeth. Leaning over he punched his friend in the arm to sit him back down. "Enough! That kid don't need savin'. He's strong." Jin started, a proud smile growing. "He's got a lot of potential. Barely even 'ad to teach 'em anything but the basics. So full of courage and passion. Ya can't teach that sorta thing that's for sure."

"Passionate ah?" Mac verified. "Let's 'ope he doesn't stumble into that damn Deigleya squad that's moved in up the mountain. We ought to be thankful the bastards didn't set up camp at our new mine on the West side of the mountain. The one they're up at's been shut down fer months."

Understandably, the knight across from him launched up from the floor at this information. "A Deigleyain squad, just up the mountainside?" When he nodded slowly, Jin jumped up fully. Muttering swears and complaints rapid under his breath he bolted out the door in haste.

Sophia sighed hurrying upright about to fly after him. "Oi! Wait!" Mac called out to her, stopping her at the door frame. "Last time I spoke with that bastard he wouldn't stop talkin' 'bout Coastair and 'is wife. He ain't there yet, so keep lookin' after the lug."

Sophia smiled over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you come with us to help out, Malcolm?"

Arching an eyebrow, Mac pulled a bottle of alcohol from under the table. "What was that?" He asked popping the top off and taking a long chug. Finishing a quarter of the bottle he exhaled with a satisfied sigh. "Sorry, I couldn't 'ear ya." Before she could say anything else, he started chugging the bottle again.

"Geez." Sophia commented leaving, the smile staying on her face.

Alone, Mac put the bottle down, spitting out what was left in his mouth onto the floor. "Sorry. I ain't no knight. Not anymore." Moving his left hand over he rubbed his right bicep. Underneath the muscle was a long scar with burned skin underneath. "Ya always were stronger than me Jin." He began, massaging the muscle as he thought out loud. "Yer still fightin' though. Pro'ly got more scars than me. Twice as deep too." Looking up, he stared out his open door. "Wonder 'ow long yer gonna keep up the good hard fight. Or are ya lookin' to pass that weight on ta someone else?"

_O_o_O_

Near the peak of the mountain was a recently shut down mining operation. Small rail tracks and carts leading into tunnels dug into the mountainside. A steel press in the middle. Clunky shifting machines in the back. A single crate of dynamite off to the side. Rain from another day leaving behind a massive puddle of water near the center just off the sides that encompassed most of the ground.

On the cliff looking down at the zig-zagged dirt road taken up stood the Lieutenant, her assigned half mechanoid partner standing beside her. When a heavy breathing became audible, Talon shifted to see her practically wheezing partner. "Belle, this is the second time you've had one of these breathing fits. Are you certain you're okay."

A small amount of sweat building atop the mechanoid's forehead, she slowly nodded. "Yes. Everything is proceeding according to projections." She stated in her monotone. One last heavy breath exiting her lungs before her returning to normal.

Stepping closer, Talon looked her over quickly with her eyes. "What do you mean by projections?"

"Lieutenant!" Looking over her shoulder, she saw a small group of soldiers running over to her. Leaving Belle aside, she faced them properly. "Lieutenant. We still haven't found him."

Talon nodded with a sigh under her breath. "Understood. I've received word the Captain's mission went successfully. Gather the supplies, we're heading back to base. With or without the Sargent."

The group looked among themselves then shared similarly defeated expressions. "Where'd you go Sargent?" One asked out loud to no one in particular.

Looking them over, Talon crossed her arms. "We'll be heading through the town one last time. If he's not there, there's nothing we can do. Wait with the rest of the men down the hill. I'll be with you shortly."

They left, Talon remained looking down the mountain. When footsteps approached Talon turned around. "I said to remain-" She stopped. In front of her, Ryuk walked closer, his partner directly behind following her master. His hands on his waist. The strong breeze blowing his coat away from him. "You!"

"Yo." The knight greeted without worry. Alice now standing beside him, nervous, but present all the same. "Been a while hasn't it. Lieutenant Talon, right?" The opposing Deigleyain remaining silent. "Fine then. Mind telling me what the Deigleya are doing causing a disturbance to such friendly peaceful town?"

Taking a step away from the cliff side, doing so, she took a few steps into the puddle. Talon reached around her and grabbed her weapon. Holding it's grip with her right hand and lightly steadying it against her side by holding onto it's top with her left. "Stray summons have been acting up as of late. The Deigleya are doing a service in offering protection to this community. Keeping up relations is an important part of-"

"Yeah that's great. Now what's the real reason?" Ryuk cut her off as he narrowed his eyes. He drew his black revolver and keeping it at his side much like she was with her weapon.

Narrowing her gaze in return, she held her rapid fire gun in front of her, pointed down at the ground. "It doesn't matter. You're not leaving here a free man after all. I'm taking you in rebel. For crimes of interfering against the Deigleyain army." Talon threatened amidst the stare down.

Watching her, the young knight walked over near the edge so that the two were equally as close. Taking a step into the puddle as well as a consequence. "No need to get your feet wet too Alice." He cautioned politely holding his hand up in front of her. After receiving a slow nod Ryuk faced his opponent again. "I feel the need to show you up anyway. I'll teach you to mock us knights with your cheap imitations."

Looking around, the Lieutenant took the surroundings into account and harnessed her main weapon back to Ryuk's surprise. Reaching over to the opposite side, her hands gripped the grip to a nickle plated pistol.

The Adolescent knight's face lit up at this. "Oh you're just too much." He teased flicking his thumb underneath the bottom of this nose. He slipped his weapon away and took a similar drawing position as the Deigleyain less than two dozen feet ahead.

His fingers danced along the grip. "Pretty bold for a Deigleyain. Didn't think you all knew what honor was." He grinned confidently. "Ha! Go right ahead. I'll let you draw first and I'll still shoot before you."

"Belle..." The Lieutenant spoke up. Without any further information, her partner stuck out her hands waiting for the command. Ryuk happily waiting. "Enchant lightening." Nodding, the mechanoid cast the handgun in a light purple aura, sparks coiling around the holster.

Eyes narrowing further, Ryuk tightened his grip around his own gun. "What are you up to, you wannabe pretender? Would a Deigleyain really injure themselves to complete the mission? No way, they're all too spineless." His lips curled upward. "What's you angle?"

Talon closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. Taking a quick breath as she did so. "The Deigleya have committed atrocities. I won't deny that. All countries bear sins, mine is no exception. What your country lacks in a unified military, you make up for in skill and tenacity. What mine may lack in skill, it makes up for in numbers and more advanced technology. Such technological advances are expensive mind you. One aspect all Deigleyain soldiers share because of this, from our highest officials to those on the front lines... If only one thing is common, it's our boots. These boots have rubber soles you see, they're cheaper." She preached adamantly, narrowing her eyes at the end.

The opposing knight's eyes widened in realization and fear. Immediately, he jumped back, expecting the soldier to draw and shoot instantly. The angle of his jump set his head and feet flat as he flew back. Drawing his gun, he did so in such a way that it was flung behind him. "Alice!" He shouted allowing her to prepare. Still mid fall Alice reached forward, enchanting the weapon without stepping into the would could become deathly puddle. His gun now shining red, he aimed it straight, his back inches away from the potential electrical hazard. He fired landing in the puddle on his backside.

As soon as the bullet left, it was consumed in fire as it became a massive bursting fireball. It would hit and wipe out the Deigleyain in a second. If she had decided to fire or if she stood still. She however, did neither. Leaving the gun holstered, she dove out of the way and took one knee. Belle sidestepping just enough to be clear of the fireball. The shot's entirety passing right by them and heading for the mountain.

Talon rose up off her knee and pulled out her handgun. At the same time, Ryuk struggled to get up fast enough. Pulling the hammer back to the nickle plated gun, she fired. Out of the gun shot a straight bolt of electricity. As soon as it hit the water, Ryuk cried out in pain. His body becoming coiled in visible currents of electricity. It was a level of pain he'd never felt before. His eyes wide and his mouth agape as he let out a shaky scream. It only lasted for several seconds, but at the time, the young knight would have argued it was hours. When the current ceased, Ryuk fell back flat onto his back, parts of skin simmering as small streams of smoke rose up from his cooked body. At the same time as his body collapsed, the fireball shot previously hit the mountain exploding into a fiery blaze no where near either of them.

Wet footsteps came on the approach. It took almost all of his strength to raise his head enough to see her marching forward. Alice struggling to pull his body out of the corner of the puddle. "Since you speak so much of honor, I'm sure you'd see me letting you go as a disgrace. From here you will be detained as a prisoner of war. It's over." Talon finished as she continued her approach.

_O_o_O_

A loud boom came to fruition near the top of the mountain. The Deigleyain soldiers who'd been preparing to leave all equipped their rifles. They ran two by two up hill until suddenly a strong gust of wind forced them to stay stationary. As they were about to continue, a man dropped down from no where directly in front of them.

The man who'd dropped in seemingly from the sky forced them all to take a few steps back in surprise. He raggedy cloak and messy hair flowing in front of him. Doing so masked the owner's true figure and replaced it with the frightening will of a ghost. His silence only aiding his eerie presence.

All the men were temporarily frozen stiff. All stunned by the single appearance of this lone man. "G-Get 'em already!" One of the troops shouted from the back bringing life back to the large squad. Half readied their weapons and others charged forward. As they did, the man revealed a shotgun he'd been holding onto with his left hand. It's barrel glowing a sage green. Steadying it with his right hand, it was fired. A powerful typhoon of wind roaring from it that blew all in front of it away and the closer ones tumbling backward downhill. Bumping into one another until they all rolled to a pile and stop dangerously close to the edge of one of the turns to the high up road.

They all groggily rose up. One of them preparing to charge in again. "Don't do it man!" Another warned. Standing up next to him, he pointed at the cliff side behind them. "Don't you get it, if that guy aimed a little higher we'd all be flying off the cliff right now!" The first stiffened up and gulped looking back to the skilled man who glared at them from above with a stare that seemingly held no mercy.

Behind him, a woman with long green hair flew up to his side. She hovered next to him and whispered into his ear. "Jin, is everything alright?"

"TAKE AIM!" The sudden order of the soldier's shouted. Both looking down, the pair saw half the soldiers had taken a knee and aimed up at them. "FIRE!" One standing in the back ordered. Simultaneously, a hail of bullets were all sent up at him. Angling his shotgun, he shot a gust back at the bullets. They were forced back and just narrowly skimmed the tops of the heads. Holes being made in their caps as they flew back and off their owners and down the cliff.

Lowering the weapon, Jin faced his partner. "I'm fine. It's Ryuk I'm worried about. I can't help 'em though." When he received a puzzled look from the guardian beast he clarified. "Ryuk's gotta face his own challenges in this world. Right now, I'm givin' 'em the chance to do just that. But..." Looking down, Sophia noticed her master's right hand trembling lightly under the gun it steadied. "...if he ain't ready or if he can't face those challenges. I'm not sure I should help 'em. Or if I could, Sophie."

Delicately, Sophia placed her left hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Her other pressed just against her heart. "Jin..." He glanced over to her.

"CHARGE!" The pair looked down again to see two more charging back up again, the bayonets at the end of their rifles pointed ahead as they ran. Rolling his eyes, Jin took a step closer and over to the right. Turning around, he aimed his shotgun a little more up at the sky, parallel with the path's incline. Pulling the trigger, he immediately let go the gun. The strong gust of wind shot out of it propelled it toward the soldiers like an air torpedo. Unable to react in time, it collided with the soldier up front. He flew a few feet back and into the air, the enchanted gun bounced away. Jin moved in and caught it before it landed. Kneeling, he shot up at the still air born soldier and shot him flailing another dozen feet into the air. He landed roughly on his side then proceeded to tumble downhill where he was caught by his fellow men.

The second soldier was turned to stone as Jin approached him, dragging his shotgun behind him as he did. Reaching him, he raised it and pressed it against the other's nose. At contact, the Deigleyain dropped his rifle onto the ground and held his hands up as a sign of surrender. No longer holding the intention of retaliating, he slowly backed up to join the other soldiers.

The center of attention, the veteran lowered his shotgun to his side. "Listen up!" He shouted gaining their complete focus. "Ya all are gonna spend the next few minutes with me! Wanna do otherwise? Please, go ahead an try!" Leaving them speechless and unable to revolt after dashing all attempts. Most complied, some even going as far as sitting down.

Walking back up hill, Jin sat down on an out jutting rock on the side of the path. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, clasping his hands together. "Now we just have to sit tight and wa-." He began to say to his partner who hovered beside him when he was interrupted. Up above them a second booming explosion could be heard. After a moment Jin laughed to himself. "That kid. Nearly gave me a heart attack, Sophie." He said lowering his head further. Sophia rubbing his back to ease his worries.

A couple of the soldiers sat focused on him. "You don't really think it's him, do ya? I mean, that guy supposedly vanished like half a decade ago." One asked, worry stricken across his face.

The second gulped. "It's gotta be, who else could do all that, right?"

Both Deigleyain soldiers were glued on the older veteran. The first's hands shaking at his sides. "So that's him? Jin, the Phantom Storm."

_O_o_O_

The fire burned, traveling down the mountain side that overlooked the mining camp. The surrounding wind howling as it blowed strongly downhill. Talon continued marching forward, Ryuk stunned as his body was left paralyzed in pain from the electrocution.

Half way on the approach, the sound of a body collapsing caused the Lieutenant to stop in her tracks. Turning around, she saw her partner immobile on the ground where she'd previously stood on standby. Spinning around, Talon sprinted over to the mechanoid.

Above her master, Alice sat trying to pull him away. "It's gonna be okay. I-I don't know how but..." She bit her lip moving the hair in front of his face away. "I-I know I can't do healing magic but I'm sure I can do something. Th-There has to be!" She shouted panicked.

Ryuk laid stiff as a board, looking up at his wreck of a partner. Beyond her, the sun caught his attention. It's heat beating down on him. Baking his skin, evaporating the drops of water and hardening the mud that covered him. It's ever oppressive warmth consuming him. No matter what he'd do, it would be there, much like the Deigleya. Something so large and out of reach. An anger began burning inside of him. His teeth fiercely clenched, his fingers digging into the mud at his sides.

Kneeling down, Talon picked Belle's back up. "Belle, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." The mechanoid spoke up quieter than usual, yet still monotone. "This was, in the projection as well."

This only causing Talon more confusion. She leaned closer. "What do you keep meaning by projection?"

The fire that had been started by Ryuk's missed shot had been creeping downhill ever since. Inching closer and closer as it approached the camp. Eventually, one of the flames reached the crate of dynamite. The fuse was lit and moments later a massive explosion and inferno was set in motion. Everyone but Ryuk shocked and drawn to it's origin. The fire quickly spread, encapsulating all machinery and slowly started creeping it's way across the flat plateau.

Following the flames, the Deigleyain was shocked by two things. The large puddle from before had suddenly dried up. Replaced with a mist of steam that was rising away and upward. The second being the now standing knight across from her. "What? How? You shouldn't be able to get up so soon."

Taking a step closer, Ryuk hung his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I hate all Deigleyains." Ryuk commented slowly marching ahead. His weight shifting to his sides as he swayed left and right in his walk. Alice left stunned behind him. He spoke in a darker tone than ever before. No imminence to his voice or his usual cockiness. This one was sheer cold and prejudiced rage.

"How are you standing?" The Lieutenant shouted again. Demanding an answer as she looked down at the injured partner in her arms.

Rather than answering Ryuk started slowly humming a twisted tune with a menacing tone. As he continued to do so, a wave of fire had stretched out from the machinery cutting the path between the two adolescents in half. This didn't differ the knight's path however. Approaching the flame, he raised his head revealing his eyes. His fast shifting gold orbs replaced with fiery crimson red ones. Walking up to the flames, they instantly parted granting him access. Once passed, they returned to normal. His humming getting louder and louder.

_The reaper and devil, they walk hand in hand._

_The devil his grin, so frightful yet grand._

_His blood may boil, his eyes could turn red._

_Don't run or cry, meet his shadow instead._

_Against your will, your feet they will stay._

_With claws, they'll slash and take you away._

_He'll come, and tear apart every~body._

_He'll come, and take away eve~ry~thing!_

Talon rose up, standing in front of the weakened half mechanoid with her rapid fire sub-machine gun drawn at her side in defense.

Ryuk drew his scimitar and held his left hand in front of it. Pressing the blade down against the wrapping, he slashed down, reopening the wound perfectly. Holding his left above the now sideways held sword, blood dripped on top of it. Once enough was drawn, the knight flicked his wrist and held the opposite side up. Blood pouring onto that side as well. He lowered his hand and smeared the red liquid over the blade's entirety. Slashing the sword a few times, he took a slashing position. "Enchant fire. Self enchantment." He spoke commandingly. The fires around them rising for an instant. The blood lit up and from the base to the tip a fire spread. Disappearing in a similar fashion, a red glow remained over the scimitar.

The Lieutenant's jaw dropped. "T-There's n-no way!"

Before she could react, Ryuk ran in and started a low sweeping slash near her feet. While not close, a trail of fire extended, burning the ground and encroaching further. Talon was forced to lower her weapon and pull her still basically paralyzed partner out of the ways of the flames.

"If only for an instant..." The teen soldier looked back up to see Ryuk now take a rising slash position. His eyes blood red, piercing and spine chilling. "...gaze into the eyes of the Devil!" He commanded lunging forward again.

Talon's hands clammed up for a moment then rose her main weapon to block the attack. Hot steel cutting into her machine gun as the flames trickled beyond it before fading away. After the strike, the knight was left with his sword pointed up with no means to defend himself at such a range. Attempting to take advantage of this, She held her weapon normally and pointed it at the knight's chest at near point-blank range. "You've gotten too cocky!" She shouted pulling down on the trigger, but nothing happened.

"You're wrong." Ryuk spoke up, returning to a normal posture and stance. Staring the soldier down mere feet away. "I hit what I was aiming for." Looking down at her weapon she saw a gash had cut across the side up to the top and cut into the barrel, bending the metal inside and blocking passage. At the same time, she realized she'd been unknowingly led to the edge of the cliff. She shifted in front of her to see him now in a thrusting stance. "I'm ending this now!" Just as the thrust was delivered, Talon acting on instinct shoved Belle off the ledge and fell back with her, the sword barely missing her. The two never breaking eye contact even as she fell.

The the Lieutenant and her partner were plummeting stories down to where the other soldiers and Jin had been waiting. As they fell, the sounds of crackling fire was replaced with the revving of an engine. Looking over as she fell, she saw a jeep driving full speed uphill even on the many turns. Once at the edge where all the other soldiers were, the brake was turned on. This not noted by the jeep stopping, but rather by the screeching noise coming from the vehicle as it skidded around the turn, barely managing to avoid hitting any of the Deigleyain soldiers as it drifted backward. Using the momentum, the car was changed into reverse and backed up at near full speeds. Jin stood up about to get run over when it stopped a foot away. The driver stood up and used the passenger's door as stepping ladder and he held his arms wide open. Just then, Talon landed in his arms and Belle falling safely into the empty back seats.

Still a bit dazed from the fall, Talon looked up at her savior. "Whoo! Did I get here just in the nick of time, or what?" The man said in a delighted but exasperated tone.

Recognizing the voice, the Lieutenant didn't even need to look up anymore, but she did anyway. "Sargent Richter." She frowned meekly. "Where have you been all this-" She stopped, her head snapping back to the now passed out mechanoid in the back seats. "Belle!"

Despite his commander's tone of urgency, Richter simply smiled. "Hey! Lieutenant, that's the first time you've used my name, isn't it?" Not receiving an answer he arched an eyebrow. Richter glanced behind him over at the mechanoid girl. "Hm? Did it break already? Save your warranty, Lieutenant?"

"Sargent!" She shouted in a scolding tone.

He however shrugged it off. "Be a bit lenient with me. I had to race twenty miles to the nearest base to get this jeep." He finished with a tired sigh and a huff.

She looked up at him and raised a brow. "Isn't this the jeep we took here? The one we left within a mile of the town?"

Pouting, Richter faced away. "Jeez, at least let me look cool for a minute, Lieutenant."

Dropping his commanding officer, she fell into the passenger's seat. Richter then moved his foot to be positioned on his side door as he addressed his soldiers. "Alright men, things have gotten a little hot here it seems. We're retreating for now! Let's head on back!"

Plopping down into his own seat, he shifted the stick and began forward, in the corner of his eyes he saw the young knight he'd met earlier aiming down at him with his revolver in precaution. In a similar precaution, as he began driving forward, he pulled his rifle out from between the seats. Amidst the turn where he'd nearly run over his men, he aimed the rifle with one arm and shot. The single bullet hitting the revolver and knocking it out of Ryuk's hands. After, he tossed it in the back and continued full speed down the hill. His men all sprinting after him.

The fires that had been raging earlier had since died down. Only the machinery in the back still set ablaze. The adolescent stared down at the enchantment worn and now slightly damaged revolver as he picked it back up and holstered it at his side. "To have such aim while driving. Was it luck or..."

"Master?" Ryuk's track of thought was halted as he quickly turned to his left. A trembling Alice staring at him from a few feet away. "Master?" She repeated, their two sets of now matching crimson eyes meeting.

Looking away harshly. Ryuk rubbed his eyes with his right hand and forced a smile. Turning back around, his usual pair of golden orbs greeted her. "Oh, hey Alice. Sorry about that. It's pretty embarrassing when someone see's me lose my cool like that. You should probably just forget about it." He laughed casually rubbing the back of his head.

She continued to stare wide eyed at his excuse. "What did you just do? How did you do all that?" Her hands shaking over her heart.

Ryuk's polite smile had fallen. Degraded into a sad smirk as he looked downward. He remained silent walking over to her direction.

"I thought humans couldn't perform spells." Alice brought up, watching her master walk passed her without the slightest eye contact.

"They can't." He finally answered still reclusive as he headed to the downhill road leading to the town.

She watched him walk off until she all of a sudden gasped realizing what he'd meant.

_O_o_O_

The two pairs returned back to the tavern basement after a quick warp. Once free, Ryuk left and started heading for the stairs. When Alice was about to go after him, Jin reached over, holding her by the shoulder. Seldom as he walked up the stairs, he closed the door behind him.

Anya who was fiddling with her tools stopped and let out a long sigh. Dropping them, she turned around on her stool and faced the others. "It happened again didn't it?" Jin nodded, Alice still confused. "I warned that idiot. Now we'll have to deal with his moping around for a few days."

"Master Jin, what- what's happening." The novice of the pair asked looking up at him in pleading and worried eyes.

Letting out a huff, Jin scratched the side of his head and moved down to his chin. "That's the complicated thing, ain't it?" Walking her over, the older man sat her down in one the chairs near the counter.

Sitting himself down of the armrest of the coach, Jin held his hands. "Where to begin?" He asked himself more than Alice. "Well, Ryuk's birth wasn't exactly the typical kind. One his parents was human ya see, but the other... uh... wasn't. As ya've seen it's pretty safe bet to say the other was a devil. Meanin' Ryuk's got quite the bit of devil blood pumpin' through 'em. Least more than most men these days."

The young girl stared up at the older knight. "Why did he do that thing with the blood? Why'd he smear it all over our weapon?"

Rubbing his chin, Jin looked over at Sophia for a moment who nodded. "Well, see how I figure, Ryuk don't got much practice with spells and the like. Worried he couldn't pull off a simple enchantment, he borrowed that technique Sophie showed you. 'Cept instead a usin' water as a conductor, he improvised wit' his own blood. Must'a been how he got that cut yesterday in the first place."

Alice sat still as she listened. "So, Master's part summon creature." She noted to herself pulling her knee's up and hugging them against her chest.

"And that ain't nothing to be ashamed of!" Jin defended tapping one of his feet impatiently. "It ain't even that uncommon these days. Heck of a lot more than in the old days, that's for sure. The problem isn't that the world won't accept it, the problem's that Ryuk won't. He's got this stupid thing in his head that what he is can't be his ideal image of knight." He began massaging his temples. "From what I've gathered since I've known the kid, he's got this weird complex about it. He's ashamed of it so he hides it from everyone. And when his partners found out about this in such hectic ways like you did... one by one by one by one... they all quit on 'em."

Clenching her hands, Alice jumped up off her stool. The others watching her as she ran off and up the stairs, slamming the door behind her as she left in a hurry.

Anya turning back to her tools as she went back to work. "And there goes lucky number thirteen." Jin left frowning at her words but couldn't seem to bring himself to defend against them.

_O_o_O_

Alice came shooting out of the storeroom. Ignoring the crowded bar of the tavern, she ran around the side then sprinted out the front doors. Her breathing quickened a little out of breath.

Once outside, she walked into the center of the street and started looking around. The streets more empty than usual but still held no signs of what she was looking for. As she looked left and right frantic, Anya's words from her and Ryuk's first outing came into her head. "_You're the only devil around here, Ryuk._"

Frowning to herself, she hurried down the road toward the restaurant she'd happened upon her visit to the town. As she headed down the street Ryuk's words from yesterday came to her mind. "_Alice, Alice, Alice. You mean you really didn't figure it out? And I gave you so many hints._" He spoke lightly with a wry smile on his face. Looking back on the scene, it almost looked disappointed.

Stopping in her tracks, the young girl looked down at her feet. Her old worn out saddles still trucking on from the day he'd gotten them and the rest of her new outfit for her. Her trembling hands became clenched at her sides.

All of a sudden, the sound of something flapping came with the shifting breeze. Looking up, Alice expected to find a sign or a flag blowing with the wind but instead found something else entirely. On the roof of the building in front of her was a coat swaying and knocking against the side of the building. A familiar pair of boots put up on the edge. The rest of the figure hidden as it laid down up above her. Staring for a moment longer, she gathered her resolve before hurrying around the back of the house to find a way on up.

_O_o_O_

Ryuk was laying down one of the shorter rooftops belonging to a building a few down from the tavern. Laying in such a way that the small iron chimney's shadow was cast perfectly over his eyes. This allowing him to rest with little agitation from the blinding sun.

This peace would be disturbed as the sound of squirming came to. Getting up, Ryuk walked over to the back end of the roof. Standing tall, he leaned forward just enough to see Alice having a hard time climbing up from off a barrel beneath her.

After watching her for a few seconds, he extended his hand and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Having some trouble there?" She smiled accepting his hand and being pulled up. The two alone, Ryuk found it increasingly difficult to make eye contact. Because of this, he kept most of his attention to the horizon. "So, why'd you come looking for me? Want an apology or something?"

Nodding, Alice spoke up quietly. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look at her directly. He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry." He spoke truthfully without cheekiness or anything else masked behind it. Just simply apologetic.

"That's a start." The red head said in a more affirmative tone than usual.

Ryuk's sad smile returned as he looked away again. "What's next?"

"A promise." Alice said. "I want you to promise you won't lie to me anymore."

His head flew back over to her. It was as if magnets had reversed. What once before couldn't be pulled to, now couldn't be pulled away. "Are you saying you still wanna pair up with me?" As he asked this, the corners of his smile uplifted slightly if only to die seconds later. When she responded with a smile and a nod, Ryuk let out a low laughter. "It just isn't a good match. Someone as genuine as you teaming up with a liar like me."

"That's fine." Alice continued as she took a step closer. "We'll just balance each other out that way. Put up with my naivety and I'll try to find the truth to your lies."

"Since we're being honest..." Ryuk began glancing up at the sky. "I didn't think you'd last more than a week." She pouted immaturely when he suddenly spoke up again raising his voice. "Why should I take orders from another stray? My lifespan'll be cut in half If I stick around with someone like you any longer. You're a freak, just stay away from me." He paused, sadly resting his eyes. "You'd just become another one of them. I thought when we first met. Just figured I'd try to make it a good one while it lasted."

Putting her hands together Alice began playing nervously with her fingers. Opening her mouth, she stopped, closing it back up. Gathering her courage, she attempted to speak again. "Tyson told me a while ago that you don't know who your parents are."

He sighed at this comment. "Yeah, I figured as much."

She continued playing with her hands. "At first, I was really glad."

Ryuk arched an eyebrow at this as he turned to face he again. "You were happy I was brought up in an orphanage and that I never met my birth parents?" He asked in a bit of confusion if not minor shock.

Alice threw her hands up. "No! No no, nothing like that!" She blushed smiling innocently. "I was happy because I'd realized, master was just like me." This single statement leaving him awestruck.

Smiling genuinely, Ryuk hopped off the rooftop. He looked up at his partner with his hands in his pockets. "C'mon Alice. I wanna show you something."

A bit of excitement stretching across his face causing a wide smile. Looking down at him, Alice notice a couple fangs at the sides of his teeth. Something she must've saw or glanced at least once before. She laughed to herself for a moment considering how she must've shrugged it off and gave little thought. Shaking her head briefly, she inched closer to the edge, preparing to climb down and join her partner.

_O_o_O_

Talon stood outside the research facility at Steel Will. Belle was seated on the ground outside the main door. Her eyes barely open at this point. In the middle of an experiment, the Lieutenant and her mechanoid partner would have to wait before being allowed inside, no exceptions.

"This is absurd, look at your condition." She spoke in annoyance, tapping her foot.

Belle groaned lightly, hugging her sides. "This is unnecessary." She spoke quietly. "I am replicable. Expendable."

Walking over in front of her, Talon took a knee and bent down to be at eye level. "I don't want you talking like that. Promise me."

The mechanoid looked up at her commander. "Promise? That word is undefined." She said in a weak monotone.

The Lieutenant was at a loss for words for a moment before getting her thoughts together. "A promise is like, an... acknowledgment to one's word." She spat out, still having trouble even after thinking it over.

"I see." The machine followed not truly grasping the concept. "Acknowledgment or not, it is... unnecessary." She said looking downward.

Reaching forward, Talon grabbed her shoulders to get her attention. "Belle, you recall I was given many research notes on data of craftkngihts for our training sessions, correct?" She waited for a confirmation nod before continuing. "In one of them, it said something about a craftknight's promises being stronger than steel. I'm no knight, but I am pretending to be one right now. You saved my life once Belle, I'll do the same for you. I promise. If you ever need me, I'll protect you."

The half mechanoid looked up at her with wide eyes her lower lip quivering modestly. "...Thank you." She whispered. "I- Correction: Understood." She rephrased her wording as she looked away. Talon left smiling lightly at her response.

At the sound of the door unlocking, Talon stood back up. The door opened up to reveal a bald scrawny man in a lab coat as he took a step outside to assess the situation. Taking one quick look at the two he motioned for the Lieutenant to follow inside. As she attempted to reach down and pick up her partner, the scientist stopped her. "No need. You may leave it outside." He spoke coldly walking away into the interior.

Talon scowled for a moment before following inside, the door closing behind her.

"Sorry sorry; This shouldn't have happened like this. I made an error in my projections." The scientist said lazily with no concern in his voice. His last words causing her to clench a fist if only for a second. Taking a look around, she noticed they were the only ones left in the lab at the moment. "Anyway, I apologize for the inconvenience Lieutenant. You'll be given a replacement partner tomorrow evening at the latest."

At this, Talon walked up in front of the man. He cocked his head to the side with no real alarm. Suddenly, she put a hand on his forearm, his opposite shoulder, and slipped her left most foot behind his right. Just as he arched an eyebrow, she swept her leg back and pushed him forward. His legs gave out and he fell back. Hitting his head on a counter top as he fell onto his behind. "What in the...? Have you gone ma-" He stopped as the young Lieutenant wrapped her hands around his collar.

She gritted her teeth pulling him up off the ground. "Was it your idea for this pointless experiment?"

Groaning, the man struggled to break free, but couldn't. "Pointless? We pushed her systems to max. It's important to see what a machine is capable of. And for how long!"

"You listen to me!" Talon barked quieting the man who dared raise his voice to someone who clearly held the upper hand. "If your stupid little test, one of which I did not sign off on had weakened her any further, I could have died!"

Laughing nervously the scientist looked away. "A-Ah ha ha ha. I-I see, that's why your so upset. I understand now. I won't ever perform any experiments like this again without your consent on your future partners.

The grip around his collar was tightened even further by the end of his statement. "No." She refused simply which caused the man to make a dissatisfied face. "You're not getting off so easy as signing a slip and going off to bed. Oh no. You're going to spend the rest of your night repairing her to as good as new."

The man scowled. "Come now, you're being unreasonable!" Upon raising his voice once more, the grip around his collar was tightened yet again. Looking away fully he frowned. "...Okay."

Leaning closer, Talon lifted him up a bit more. "I didn't hear you."

He gritted his teeth. "I said alright! Alright already! Fine, Miss Lieutenant I'll fix it up good as new." Satisfied with the response, she dropped his roughly back onto the ground.

Abandoning him, she turned back to the exit. Making it to the sliding door, she stepped outside then knelt back down beside her partner. When the half mechanoid looked over at her commanding officer, she was greeted with a reassuring but stern expression. "Don't worry. I took care of things." She whispered quietly. The other girl weakly nodding in response.

_O_o_O_

Ryuk and Alice were back in their room. Kneeling down, he opened the drawer under his cot. The top layer consisted of replacement sheets and blankets, the bottom similar but of different sizes. In the corner however was a shoved in piece of cloth. Feeling it in his hands for a moment, he passed it over to his partner.

"What is it?" She asked unfolding it. It was a simple no doubt once white piece of fabric but had since become worn out, faded and gray. Fully unfolding it revealed a small crest at the bottom. An anvil up front with crossed sword and smithing hammer in the back. A small flame stitched in behind it.

"I've had it ever since I was first dropped off at the orphanage." Ryuk admitted looking over the cloth somberly. "It's probably a family crest. I've never seen another one like it before though."

She examined it further, dragging her fingers delicately over the pattern. "This must mean so much to you. Why show me this?"

"Well..." He scratched the side of his head. She watched him carefully, this being one of the rare opportunities to see him at a loss for words. "...because it's real. Just like our partnership. I've never shown this to anyone, not even Jin. This is to new beginnings, Alice. I'll be counting on you from now on for support."

Smiling warmly, she nodded handing the cloth over. "Right! It's a promise!" She exclaimed heart fully.

_O_o_O_

The moon had risen. Tyson leaned on the balcony railings as he looked out the windows at the full moon. Something he'd gotten quite fond of doing over his time living here. A cigarette in his mouth as he peacefully took in the view.

"Why hello there Mister Barkeep." The voice of the energetic woman come in. Tyson took an exceptionally long drag of his smoke before putting it out and tossing it out the window. "What could you possibly be doing up so late at night?" She teased hopping up and sitting on the railing beside him. Crossing her legs to keep her skirt still. He glanced over at her to see she's returned to her normal less gaudy attire.

Still staring outside at the full moon, he answered. "I like to collect my thoughts at night before heading to bed."

"Oh my! How mature." Fontine teased playfully. Once she noticed she was being ignored, she smirked to herself. "You know Mister Barkeep, I've heard quiet a few things about you today when I was working over the counter." Tyson sighed as she went on. "The mayor's only son, huh? That must be quiet an upbringing. What could that have been like I wonder." She mused to herself, not really expecting anything from the man.

"Disowned." Tyson corrected her. This piquing her intrigue. "I've was disowned by the mayor."

Fontine leaned closer on the railing. "Oh! Please tell me more."

He glared at her, clearly not fond of the topic. "Well..." He began, perhaps wanting to appease her for her hard work earlier today. "...I've got kind of a curse." She blinked at him as he went on. "I can't see the world as colorfully as others. Or rather, can't see it through rose tinted glasses is a better way to say it. Ever since I was a child, nothing's ever been a wonder to me. Everything's always appeared as clear as day. As black and white." He paused for a moment to let out a huff. "It wasn't all bad I suppose. It allowed me to see things without ethnocentrism. Thinking about it, it's probably what drew me so much to politics and philosophy."

"Don't mean to cut in." Fontine spoke up a bit more polite than usual. "How exactly did this lead to your disownment? Those seem like good qualities to me."

Looking up, Tyson leaned more heavily on the railing. "Well that..." He kept a clean face as he stared straight out the window. "...one day, my father told me a story of how he became mayor. A fifty point speech about how he was chosen by a greater power and how he won over the hearts of the townspeople." He stopped for a moment and turned to the older woman. "I explained to him that all fifty points were wrong, and that he was an ass."

What started out as snickers exploded into full blown laughter. Fontine hopping of the railing to avoid falling off as she held her sides. "Oh my goodness! That story, with that stoic expression. It's just too much!" She laughed heartily as Tyson watched her expressionless.

Looking at her for a few moments he eventually turned back outside. "I wandered around town for an hour..." He continued on despite the woman's excessive and still going on laughter. "...and that's when I met Horace. Commenting on how I looked aimless he offered me a modest job. I accepted and began staying here. A few weeks later, I met Ryuk and the others who also began living here."

After what felt like a minute of laughter had calmed down, Fontine leaned against the spaces in between the windows, perhaps forcing her way into Tyson's view which for the most part was still outside. "So, does letting me in on that little chapter of you life mean you finally trust me?"

Shifting his stare over to her, he remained stoic in answer. "No."

She drooped down for a second putting her hands on her hips. "I had no idea you'd be so prissy, Mister Barkeeper."

Tyson shook his head leaning off the railing and stepping over to her. "You don't hold my trust, but you have my thanks. You really saved the tavern and Horace today by helping out at the bar. So thank you." Putting a hand in his pocket, he pointed with the other to the last door on the second floor. "That one's my room. If you still can't afford a room you're more than welcome to it for the time being."

For a moment she smiled. As though touched by his generosity. Seconds later nevertheless, it was replaced with a shifting eyes and a nervous grin. "Well that's... well ha ha." As he arched an eyebrow she further explained. "I wasn't exactly working in the bar for charity today. I set up this tip jar and well..." Wearing a sheepish expression she smiled. "...I must have doubled the day's profits at the least. Thanks for the offer though. I'd just love to stay with you!" She teased at the end.

Looking at him more closely, she noticed his brow had become furrowed, his fists clenched tightly. "You..." He warned. "...don't think so noble of me that I won't hit a woman." He spoke in complete seriousness.

Backing up with no real fear she ran downstairs. "Oh Owner, please come quick! Mister Bartender is threatening me!" She shouted through the halls as she made it to the main floor.

Gritting his teeth, Tyson sprinted after her. "Get back here you insufferable woman!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

Small note: Summary has been updated. Looks nicer/Less dumb.

Tyson finally got a little character development _and_ screen time(?) Hurray!

Why do my chapters just get longer and longer!? This isn't intentional! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_**See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_- TEAS Chapter 7: A Difference in Steel_

"_She doesn't think I'm knight enough, Alice. Let's prove her wrong."_

_Coming soon..._


	7. The Difference in Steel

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Difference in Steel**

_How did this happen?_ Ryuk thought to himself. He was beaten and bruised. laying on his back. Around him, a distraught train car. His vision, blurred. His breathing, slow and winded.

Behind him, Deiglyian soldiers, beaten to a state of bare consciousness. The luckier ones tied up and moved to a corner. Panicked but reclusive civilians each glued to their seats in fear. Some of the women and small children were on the verge of tearing up. Others who weren't, remained quiet and avoided eye contact. Trying their best to avoid the harsh reality in front of them.

In front of the knight was the cause of it all. Two men. One was armed with a Tommy-gun, the other walking with a cane and he smirking down at the young knight. No guilt on either of their faces, only excitement and satisfaction. The one man's gun aimed directly at his face, mere inches away.

_O_o_O_

It was much earlier that morning, Anya, Ryuk and his partner were out among the town for another of their frequent shopping runs. The craft pair walking throughout the store as the littlest of them stood at the counter.

"Do you have all the things on this list again?" She asked at the counter, just barely poking above it by standing on the balls of her feet. Sliding a small list of supplies over to the older woman and shopkeeper.

Looking the sheet, the older woman scanned it over with a calm smile. "Oh I'm sure sweetie." The elder nodding as she leaned forward and placed her hand over Anya's for a brief second. After, she turned to the back room and reached for the handle. Grabbing the knob, the owner fumbled with it without any result. Barely budging an inch as she kept trying to turn the stiffened worn looking knob. "Oh this darn thing again. Lock must be stuck." She complained lightly to herself as she tried forcing the door open again.

The growing noise in the back gaining Ryuk's attention. He was about to walk over when Anya already began from around the counter. The teen watching her as he stayed back.

"Would you mind if I took a look?" The young girl asked standing over next to the clerk. The older woman stepping aside in curiosity. Practically at level with the door knob she looked it over before shaking the handle.

Without a second attempt she pulled out a small screw driver and an even small flat head from her pockets. In seconds she'd taken off the knob on their side of the door and examined the interior. "Thought so." She mumbled under her breath as she held it in one hand with the inside up as she fiddled with it's mechanisms with her screw driver. It seemed as though before the shop owner could even protest the problem had be diagnosed, solved, and screwed back in on the door.

Putting her tools away, Anya looked back up at the woman. "You were right, it was the lock. The tumblers inside were a bit out of sync. I've realigned them. There shouldn't be a problem anymore."

As the elder woman gasped in delight over the young child's handiwork, Ryuk smiled off from the side. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, ecstatic. "How skillful you are, and at such a young age."

Anya shook her head. "It's fine. You sell us goods at a reduced price than most. This is the least I can do." Her expression flat as she smacked her palms together to remove some grime and dust.

The shopkeeper laughed. "Well aren't you mature. Say, could you fix my sink in the back? It's been on the fritz lately." She teased in a joking manner. A light giggle escaping her.

The young mechanist however took this for face value. Entering the back room she took a look around before going further in. "I think I see it over here. The tools I have right now may not be enough. I'll examine it first and see for myself if I can manage."

The owner running in behind her. "O-Oh! No my dear, that really isn't..." Her increasingly assuring protests ignored as the sound of falling metal as well as tightening of steel could be heard coming through to the front of the store.

Alice stared in mild confusion but the male beside her was far from it. Bent over he held his sides. Deep laughter coming through as he wiped his eyes. "She's just too much sometimes." He exclaimed happily, his partner growing a smile at his good mood.

_O_o_O_

Tyson sat at the edge of the front bar with an open newspaper. Lazily skimming through it as Fontine hummed about behind the counter. The place was empty. Doing busy work, the woman tried to pass the time until customers started coming in. "You really are pretty boring at times. You do realize that, don't you?" She teased attempting to get a rise out of the man. He kept his cool ignoring her as he continued reading.

Just then, the doors swung open with Ryuk out in front, a couple bags under his arms. He held the door open as he greeted the two. "Morning." The two girls coming in behind, he let go of the door allowing it to sway back and fourth until falling into place.

"Find what you were looking for?" The barkeeper asked not bothering to look up at them. No real interest in his tone.

Taking the bags from Ryuk's hands, Anya began heading straight for the backroom door. "More or less." She commented also not facing the one who asked the question. The two having a more or less successful faceless conversation, ended it there in a silence.

Approaching the door, it was opened as Jin staggered out Sophia behind, an opened envelope in his hands. Looking up he glanced around not expecting to find everyone on the main floor. "Oh, mornin' all."

The young knight noticed his awkwardness and walked a little closer to them, resting his hands in his pockets. "Morning Jin. What's with that letter?" He asked with a raised brow.

Pausing briefly he kept a straight face. "Huh? Wha' letter?"

Slowly taking a hand out of his pockets, Ryuk pointed directly in front of him at the envelope his master's clutched hands.

Looking down, Jin's eyes widened a bit. Apparently forgetting what he had been holding. "O-Oh. Ya meant this letter?" He stalled, doing a poor job of playing dumb.

At his answer, his apprentice slowly looked over his shoulder to Alice to see what her reaction had been to Jin's response. Content with her look of bewilderment, he started to turn back around.

While turned away however, Jin crumbled the letter in his hands and shoved it into his cloak pocket. "That was uh..." He stopped, looking away, up near the corner of his eyes. "...that was just a letter from another ol' friend a Jin's." He announced with a wide cheeky grin. With the sound a a throat clearing, he turned down to see the young mechanist standing in front of him. He then realized he had been unintentionally blocking her path to the back room. "Ah. Sorry 'bout that." As he apologized he shuffled over to the side, giving her passage.

"Who was the letter from?" Ryuk further asked, not letting his master quite off the hook just yet.

The older veteran crossed his arms turning away. "I'm fed up with this here... barrage a questions." He huffed, ignoring his student's smirk of superiority. "Can't believe ya grillin' me like this today a all days." He complained. His fake outrage was halted as his expression dropped. "Hold up. Sophie..." He glanced up over his shoulder. "...what's today again?" The man asked lazily.

"Oh you must be joking." Sophia bemoaned massaging her temples. "How could you forget what today is?" She asked more scolding than disappointed now. She placed her hands on her hips. Looking down at him from the air above.

Frowning Jin looked away again. This seeming to be partially aimed at himself as well as his partner. "Now come on. I know today's important. I jus' can't 'member why, that's all."

Alice cocked her head but turned to see Ryuk had stiffened up. His eyes narrowing. "You're wrong. Today's nothing special." He spoke adamant and clearly.

The older knight shook his head at this. Folding his arms for a moment before scratching his stubble. "No no. It's somethin'. It's on the tip a my tongue." Glancing up he saw Sophia staring cold daggers at him down below. "And that ain't helping Sophie darlin'."

Anya dropped her bags down in the back room that led to the basement. Listening to the conversation, she held the door open as she looked over to Ryuk. "Now I get it, today's your-"

"Nothing." He cut her off. Gaining the full attention of those in the room, his expression eased up. "I mean, you guys have to thinking about something else. Nothing special's going on today. It's just another lazy day here in Lun Des."

Rolling her eyes, Anya began to shut the door. "Have it your way."

Just as things seemed to be settled, Fontine popped up from behind the bar in front of the younger knight. "Hello!" She greeted with a warm smile.

Alice jumped at this while her partner was more or less unfazed. His eyes widened a bit before returning the smile with his own. "Hey. You're Fontine, right? You just started working here a few days ago."

Nodding in a chipper mood, she pulled something out from behind the bar. "Lookie what I found earlier." She said, plopping it down on the counter top. Alice walked closer staring at it curiously while Ryuk only smiled. In front of them was an aging deck of cards. The faces were legible enough but the corners and edges showed signs of wear and rips.

Ryuk laughed picking up a few of the cards. "I haven't seen these in ages." In his distraction, Jin took the moment to slip away back into the basement, Sophia shaking her head before following behind him. Placing them flat on the counter, he began tapping the center with his finger tips. "Jin and I used to play during the late nights a long time ago." He brought up, spinning and fiddling with the nostalgic playing cards.

"Well then let's dust them off and take them for a spin." Scooping up all the cards, she began shuffling and cutting the deck.

Off on the side Tyson let out a small sigh. "You would propose this..." His eyes narrowing as he glanced across the room. "...during your shift."

"So, what should we play?" The woman asked, ignoring the man across the tavern. This much like how he did with her earlier.

Pulling out a stool Ryuk hopped on. Alice mimicking him. "I don't mind." He began, resting his head in his palm. "Poker?"

The red dressed waitress turned away as though appalled. "Oh no. Far too many rules."

The knight shrugged. "Alright. Rummy?" He asked, moving on.

Pouting while still shuffling, Fontine shook her head. "Oh that's even worse."

Pondering for a moment longer Ryuk raised a brow. "Go fish?"

Not even saying anything this time she instead let out an over exaggerated yawn. Still shuffling the deck in her hands.

"Old maid?" The young knight said, proposing another from a shortening list of suggestions.

Feigning offense, the red haired waitress stuck her nose up. "How rude." She teased as she narrowed her eyes from behind her glasses. Her expression cracking into a smile shortly after.

Doing similarly, the younger male let out a few small laughs. He opened his mouth to make another guess before hesitating with a knowing expression. Placing both arms on the counter, Ryuk hunched over idly. Glancing up at the older woman Ryuk smirked. "Is there a game _you'd_ like to play Fontine?"

All of a sudden the red head began placing the cards upside down in columns. "Me? Oh well I hadn't planned anything, but..." Done setting up the game she placed the small remainder of the cards above the rows of cards. "...solitaire."

While Ryuk just sat there with a knowing look, his partner was in contrast. She squinted looking over the card setup. "How do you even play this game?"

The young knight sighed lightly, his smile still present. "It's not that difficult. It is however, a one person game."

Playfully, Fontine brought a hand up and gently knocked it against the side of her head. Bringing her hand back down she proceeded to flip the down most cards of each column in final preparation. "Silly me, I suppose I got whisked away in the excitement."

This didn't seem to faze him as he went right on with the game. Explaining the rules in simplicity to his partner as he did so.

Fontine narrowed her eyes as she leaned down to watch as Ryuk played. "You're not mixing the colors I see. It's funny, isn't it? I mean, if you would decide to mix and match the colors, the game becomes simpler. Instead, people often at a glance see and consider it more difficult and decide to split them up. This only making things harder on both ends."

Alice cocked her head slightly at the older's wording. Her partner however smirked, understanding what she was getting at. "Harder? You say that like it's the player's fault." As he talked, he continued sorting the cards out. Almost a stack of each color had been formed. "Sometimes though, no matter how hard you try..." Finishing off one stack, he removed it off to the side and flipped the final card underneath. A single red ace. While the second near completed column was placed right beside it and while it needed an ace, it was the wrong color. "...the pieces just don't line up in the end. There needs to be an equal effort on both sides after all." Frowning at the cards. Ryuk sighed again. "Looks like I lost."

Despite his defeat, Fontine smirked playfully. "Let's play a different game." She scooped up all the cards. Flipping them all the same way as she shuffled them briefly once again.

Ryuk showed no sign of discontent as he eased up and held his head in his hand again. "Hey Fontine..." He began, stone faced as he addressed her. "You've figured out we're knights by now. You don't mind, do you?"

The older woman giggled a bit under her breath. "Figured out? I'm sorry, it was a secret?" She teased again. "Not at all." She continued, a little more sincerity in her tone. Her expression softening up. "My father was knight actually. _Was_..." She repeated the word once more as she finished shuffling the deck.

While all the others in the room were quick to pick up on the change of atmosphere, Alice leaned a bit closer. "Ms. Fontine?" She asked softly in concern.

Her face rose up with a brightness that seemed lack any sense of sadness. "You've played the matching game before haven't you?" She asked Ryuk, quickly changing the subject. Before the boy could even answer, all fifty-two cards were spread out face up on the counter top in front of him.

When a pair of footsteps approached, Alice looked over her shoulder to see Tyson heading over. He made it to the counter next to Ryuk and leaned back first against it. Crossing his arms, he looked out the windows in the front of the store. "All playings aside, isn't that a bit too many cards?" He spoke up at a glance.

"Hm?" Fontine raised a brow before looking down. "Oh whoops. I was too excited again. I used the full deck." She admitted as she tried to stifle another giggle.

Ryuk's eyes were glued to the cards in front of him. His eyes slowly scanning them all from corner to corner. "It's fine." He commented all of a sudden as he began flipping the cards over on his end. Fontine helping out until all cards had become face down.

Still holding his head up, Ryuk used his free hand and tapped a card in the upper corner and then moved it down to one near the center. Fontine flipped both to review a matching pair of fives. Opposite colors. Right after, he tapped a card near the top and then another a few cards down from the left corner. Fontine revealing them to be another matching set. This continued in a silence as the young knight flawlessly picked out matching sets one after another. The other three watching him without a word. Even Tyson, if only from an aside glance.

At his pace, only a handful of cards remained. Completing another pair Alice spoke up. "You have such a great memory." She complimented in awe.

He stopped, smirking over at her. "Of course Alice. Didn't you know all liars have a great memory?"

She couldn't help but give him a quizzical look. "Why is that?"

Ryuk smiled a bit wider. "Well you see, every time a liar says something that isn't true, he's creating a completely new reality. And it's his sole responsibility to remember... Every. Last. Detail." He mentioned bringing up a finger and raising it slowly and individually at the last few words.

His partner grew a wry expression. "Sounds tiring."

Ryuk sunk his head. "It's exhausting." Quickly picking it back up, he hopped off his stool. He turned back to Fontine with a smile. "It's been fun, but I gotta go." Taking a few steps away he motioned for Alice to follow. "C'mon Alice. Let's go break into Jin's room quick before we head on down to the basement."

"Huh? Why?" She called out getting up after him. She pouted chasing after him. "You don't seem so exhausted." She commented just under her breath.

The two scampered away. This leaving the two older teens to themselves.

Tyson turned to the remaining cards. "That brat..." He began, looking over the sets of cards. "...I'm amazed he didn't start with a pair of kings with his ego."

The red head smiled at this. "Yes. Still..." Reaching over, she flipped one of the cards near the bottom and the left corner most card. Two kings revealing themselves. "...he would've got to these two eventually."

As the currently off duty barkeep took a few steps away he pulled out a cigarette from his vest pocket. Glancing over his shoulder he glared at the woman. "I see you also have a good memory."

The woman stiffened as she let out a small nervous laugh. Picking the cards back up she avoided eye contact. "It was just a lucky guess." She admitted casually with little guilt.

Walking back toward the front door Tyson pulled out his lighter from his slacks pocket. "Oh I'm sure." He said unconvincingly. "Not nearly as sure as I am that that counted as your break though."

Her smile irked a bit at this. "O-Of course." She said, attempting to hide the bitterness in her voice.

_O_o_O_

Kicking the door open, the young Sargent backup up into the room. A tray full of food balanced in each hand. "Breakfast!" The man bellowed to the two others in the small quarters. His superior ignoring him as she sat seated at her cluttered work desk near the door. Busy as she scribbled away at a blueprint. Behind her, sitting on her master's bed sat Belle. She unlike Talon did gaze up at Richter but remained silent all the same.

Noticing a spare chair off on the side of the room, the Sargent walked over to it. His hands still full, he dragged into over with one foot as he hopped back over near his commanding officer. Sitting down, he put his tray on his lap and then scanned her desk for an open space. Unable to find any, he plopped it down on top of a stack of papers on the corner. "You really should eat something Lieutenant." He advised looking over her and what she was currently doing.

The young woman sighed to herself. "I'm busy Sargent." Turning his offer down, she traced something on the diagram then proceeded to make a note on it underneath.

Disappointed in her response, the man frowned. "Y'know Lieutenant, there's this crazy new thing going on in the base right now." He started, leaning a bit closer. "It's called..." He paused momentarily trying to create build up. "...eating meals daily and routinely." The younger officer stopped for a second only to shoot an annoyed glance to her left. Richter however didn't stop there. "I know it sounds crazy, but I assure you, everyone is doing it." An amused smile on his face as he spoke.

Shaking her head silently, she went back to her project. "I appreciate your concern Sargent." She admitted a little begrudgingly. "And I will take you up on such advices..." She glanced over one more time. "...after I finish what I am working on."

Sighing at his superior's reluctance, Richter turned his eye to her project. The outline of a familiar rifle sketched out with numerous small notes on nearly every piece. "That's your gun, isn't it?" He asked, using his breakfast utensils as he ate some of the morning side dish.

Circling the handle she proceeded to sketch a slightly altered design beside it. Afterword, making a few comments next to it. "It's a prototype. Why wouldn't the head designer appreciate feedback on her creations?"

"I've just figured it out." Richter all of a sudden brought up. His eyes widening as if achieving some grand revelation. Picking up his fork and knife, he cut off a small piece of the bread rolls that were served with each meal. "If you're too preoccupied with that draft, I'll just feed you myself." The short haired blonde stiffening a bit as she looked up. Slowly turning to her side, a piece of bread at the end of fork hovered inches from her lips. Richter holding his head up with his other hand as he leaned in close. "Say ahh~ my Lieutenant." He said in an amused tone and charmed look.

Slowly shifting forward again, she dropped her pencil. Laying both hands flat on the edge of the desk, she pushed off of them into a stand. Turning to Richter she seized his wrist with one hand. He grew surprised, not nearly as much as he was about to be. Quickly with her other hand, she grabbed the collar of his shirt. Stepping forward she kicked this chair out from underneath him. Right as he began to fall, she pulled him closer redirecting his momentum. His food tray dropping onto the floor. Talon pulled him over her shoulder as she turned away, flipping him over her back. Landing roughly sprawled out on his back, he let out a groan.

Dusting her hands off, she sat back down. "You've become far too casual around me. Don't forget who your commander is." She warned as she went back to work as well as ignoring him.

Richter stayed on the floor for a moment as he smiled up at the ceiling. "So the Lieutenant knows CQC too? You really are interesting." He said aloud in a delighted tone, not the slightest bit upset at what she had done to him. Sitting up, she picked up his tray and used a fallen napkin to clean up what had thankfully only been a minor mess.

The Lieutenant sighed straightening her short bangs. "Sargent, do you have an important reason for coming here this morning?"

Dumping the remains and his tray in her garbage can, he shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean Lieutenant? Building strong work relationships are pretty important if you ask me." From her silence, he wasn't sure if she was ignoring him again or if judging the merit of his excuse and whether to bother in her head. Laughing a bit, he shook his head. "Don't worry. I actually have something to do today." He admitted, a little sadness in his voice. "I'll be outta your hair for the rest of the day, Lieutenant. Take care." Opening the door he gave a short wave and took his leave in haste.

"What a bothersome man." She said to herself, writing down another note. Glancing over, she saw the food tray he had brought up for her. The fork and piece of bread left behind, pointing at her. Hesitantly, she looked over to her door to make sure no one was there. Reaching over, she picked up the utensil and took an immediate bite before putting it back down. Chewing in silence, she continued to finish up her project.

_O_o_O_

The novice craft pair were currently hold up in Jin's room. His once neat and filed bookshelf's contents now spilled out all across his floor. Ryuk's finger traced the names of books with his finger. When a title caught his intrigue, he took it out. After a few flicks through the contents, he would throw it over his shoulder. This process resulting in the current mess. Books piling up on the floor next to him.

As he continued doing so, scrounging around for whatever it was, Alice stood right behind. Looking over all the discarded tomes. Picking some up she read their titles aloud. "Basic Gun Smithing and Weldsmanship. Isn't that what we're looking for?" She asked in confusion.

Shaking his head Ryuk proceeded his search. "Basic." He brought up. Skimming some more volumes. "That won't cut it."

Pouting, she laid it down next to the pile and picked up another. "What's this?" She squinted reading the faded writing on an ancient looking purple covered book. "A Recurring Nightmare?" She spoke fumbling with the faded words of the title lightly.

The other laughed at this. "Ha! I don't think some made-up dribble from the old man's collection of knights tales will help us right now."

Opening up the front cover she started skimming through the first few pages from the summary to the minor print. "But it says nonfiction."

"Just toss it." Ryuk suggested, not really giving it much thought. His attention elsewhere as one of the top shelve books caught his eye. Pulling down a thick book, a smaller one fell with it. Catching it with his free hand he glanced down to see a blank title-less cover. immediately losing interest, the young knight let it drop among the pile.

Examining the larger text, his eyes lit up. The inside held hand drawn sketches and in great detail descriptions for each of their make up and parts. "Perfect!" He exclaimed taking a few steps toward the door. "I knew Jin'd have to have something up here."

Just as he left the room Alice was about to follow after putting down the small assortment of books she'd collected. Resting the books, she lifted up the blank covered one Ryuk had dropped. Flipping a few pages she found it was all hand written. Stopping at a page near the middle, she read the top line aloud. "Today my brother and I went out in search of rarer materials..." She paused arching an eyebrow. "Is this a diary?"

"Alice!" Jumping slightly, she closed the tome and stretched her arm up to place it back on the top shelf. Done, she stumbled across the hazard filled floor as she ran to the door to catch up with her partner.

_O_o_O_

"And it's done." The young knight proclaimed softly. Spinning the newly crafted hand gun around his finger. Occasionally tossing it up into the air and catching it mid spin every now and again.

Beside him, his partner stood, eyes focused on the firearm like a determined trance. She would lean closer every time he caught it. "How'd we do?" She asked anxiously.

Smiling at the girl he caught the gun flat in his palm. Lowering it, he presented it to her. "Take a look." He suggested, playing with the revolver's parts. Showing it's easily manipulable pieces. The chamber seemed to have been extended a little more than an inch. The frame reinforced with a strong iron.

The craft master laid flat on the couch in the center of the basement. It steadily becoming more used than his actual bed at this point. His feet propped on the armrest. The tall beauty acting as his partner seated on the opposite armrest just above his head, her legs crossed. Perhaps taking a small break from floating.

Just awakening from a quick nap, Jin blinked a bit. He yawned taking a peek at the novice pair's handiwork with one eye. After a moment he smirked. "I recognize that design. Not bad."

Turning to his master, Ryuk slipped the firearm into his partner's hand. Giving her a chance to examine it more carefully as he approached the half awake man. "That so? Can you tell us what's it called? The name's been faded out in that book of yours."

Shifting on the couch, Jin sat up straight. Leaning against Sophia's arm as he massaged his face roughly to wake himself up. "That there's a Colt Dragoon. The chamber was made so long because the gun was used to work with longer bullets. Normal ones should work fine though. More or less anyway. More room could create other side effects." His certainty of the guns performance wavering by the end of his brief description.

The younger knight didn't seem fazed by this. Instead, he smirked. "A Dragoon." He repeated the name to himself. "I like it." He said affirmatively. "Sound's like dragon, doesn't it Alice." He asked turning back around.

"Yeah." Smiling with a nod the girl agreed. Walking over, she handed the gun back.

Pulling out the regular revolver he'd had previously in his right holster, he stopped. Comparing the two he smiled at the clear difference in improvement. Walking across the room he placed the old firearm in front of the furnace as he swapped it's holding place with the newly fashioned weapon. His left holster still sitting the heavy black revolver forged after his first encounter with the Deigleyain Lieutenant.

"It's no good." Anya suddenly exclaimed hopping off her stool. Walking past the pair Zigbur hovered next to her. Making her way to the terminal she hooked up her small robot to it via wiring as she typed in some new information. Just when Ryuk was about to ask the obvious answer the girl spoke up again without even needing to look over at him. "I'm missing... a part. I'll be heading over to Reilton to find it."

Jin raising an eyebrow at this. "Reilton? Y'mean that train station town settled near up north? Haven't heard that name in years."

"What's so special about that place?" Alice asked aloud. Her partner also seeming out of the know on this subject.

Scratching the side of his face, Jin answered. "It's where they first started working on the transcontinental line. Halfway through they ran into trouble. Money, unworkable land and the what not. The Deigleyains movin' in around then worked up to about the same place from the coast on the East using their superior machinery. But they ran into a snag too. Little short on funds at the moment, they couldn't finish their rail either. Both sides cutting losses short decided to meet in the middle. The railroad's used by both sides and stops through dozens of Deigleyain settlements as well as old craftknight controlled towns. Reilton's a trade town, bound to have goods from all over."

"Precisely. That's the conclusion I expected considering what I've told you." Anya concluded, finishing the last touches on the coordinates.

Staring down at her master, Sophia sat a little wide eyed. "Wow Jin. That was pretty well put. I'm surprised."

Frowning he looked up. "Huh? Wha'do'ya mean?" He complained with a lack of encouragement from the others.

"I'll be back later." Anya said ignoring the others. Unplugging the tiny mechanoid he buzzed happily. The final preparations complete. Opening a small hatch behind him she flipped a couple of the switches. "Leaving in 5... 4..."

Watching the girl, Ryuk smirked suddenly. "Sound's like fun." The countdown still on the way, he grabbed Alice by the wrist and pulled her over as they stood next to the living machine. Just when she let out a gasp or before any protest the four disappeared in a familiar beam of light.

The veteran pair being the only ones left in the basement, the two stayed silent for some time. Eventually, Sophia leaned an arm over her master's shoulder similarly to the way he was leaning against her. "So..." She began a little hesitantly. "Think anymore on that letter?"

Groaning at first, Jin sighed. "I wish I wasn't." He admitted pulling the crumbled envelope from his cloak pocket.

She kept a serious expression as she gave it all of her attention. "It's a good opportunity." She added only to receive a huff in conflicting opinion. "Getting a letter here and from him. There's no denying it anymore. They found you again."

Frowning deeply, Jin rested his eyes for a moment. "Guess I should be lucky I lasted this long."

"So what's it going to be?" She asked as though delivering an ultimatum. Her eyes waiting patiently over her's partner's expression.

Remaining silent for a moment, Jin raised the crumpled letter back up. "Find me a trash can and I'll show ya, Sophie." His response causing a smile and easiness from his partner.

_O_o_O_

Reilton was settled in the base of two opposing mountains. This forming a natural wall and barrier. The city buildings were layered. A large plaza in the center with the houses and shops built on it's edge. As the town grew, it seemed to continue that pattern, even following up the sides of the mountains. The city constructed like a bowl. Directly though the center, a set of railroad tracks. One station to the south that would eventually lead to the Deigleya coast. The other, heading uphill through the mountains to the snowy north.

"You didn't have to come with me." Anya protested, walking around the crowded bustling plaza. Countless venders setting up stalls, selling every kind of roasted meats, dozens of fabrics as well as sets of clothes, even a wide assortment of machinery parts. Of course as well, everything in between.

A couple steps behind the small girl and her hovering mechanoid followed Alice and Ryuk. While the young mechanist was focused on finding a stall that sold what she was looking for, the pair behind her were more than fine with taking in the sights. Ryuk, admiring the buildings and occasional street performers. Alice, continuously nearly bumping into the passers by. Trying to take in all the sights and sounds the city had to offer proving more difficult than expected to be.

Casually, Ryuk shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean? It's the older brother's duty to look out for his little sister." Letting out a single dismissive laugh, Anya scoffed at the comment.

Just after that, he stumbled over a step. Confused over what he tripped on, he gazed down at the ground. Lifting his left boot up, the front of the soul sagged down from the tip. "Oh that's just great." He complained to himself. Taking another few steps, he found no immediate difficulty in moving around in them. "Well, I had these for a while. I'll just have to get a new pair when we get back to Lun Des." Out of the corner of her eyes, Anya watched him before stopping off at a nearby stall.

"Now there's a voice that sounds familiar. Lucky me!" Spoke a man with a laid back tone, a mix of enthusiasm and dryness. Without even needing to turn around and face the owner of the voice, Ryuk cringed lightly, recognizing who it belonged to. Reluctantly, the young knight looked passed his shoulder. The large steel gauntlet swinging at his side being more than enough of confirmation.

Turning around, Alice gasped lightly in surprise at the presence of the man standing directly behind them. "Oh! It's Gray." Her partner facing him as well.

Spreading his arms for a moment, he bowed. "The one..." Pausing, he stood back up. Positioning one hand on his waist, he raised the gauntlet up and clenched it in front of his chest. "...and only." He finished before dropping the arm back to his side. His ever present grin shinning on throughout.

Sighing at first, Ryuk sunk his head. "Oh, hey Gray." The only consultation to Gray's appearance, in his eyes, being the how he didn't have to force a smile around him due to his condition.

"Maybe you two can help me with a job I'm workin' on." He proposed, sticking his off hand into his pants pocket. Scrounging inside, he pulled out two crumpled up pieces of paper.

Ryuk crossed his arms. "You just jump right into business, don't you?" A bit more loathing in his voice than usual when conversing with the cowboy.

The older man only laughing at this. As he did, he attempted to straighten out the papers. Grabbing the other ends with his gauntlet, he almost ripped them as he tried flattening them. "Aw. Don't be that way. Time is money. And I got a fondness for the stuff. As you've noticed."

Figuring they were straight enough, he held the two sheet out in front for the two. Unbeknownst to him, both were upside down with there blank backsides facing up. "Well, ya see these two? They're worth..." He stopped, instead letting out a long whistle. "...they're worth a lot."

The two stared down at the blank fliers for a moment. Alice, having trouble bringing it up in a polite way. Her partner couldn't help himself from letting out a quickly after stiffened laugh. "Sorry Gray. We didn't see them. We just got here ourselves."

Frowning, the cowboy shuffled passed Ryuk. "Not so willin' to help me out today, huh?" As if on a whim, he leaned over, quickly pulling the boy in close, wrapping his arm over the other's shoulder. "Probably for the best..." He whispered into the opposite's ear. "...our futures are murky, right?" He finished, releasing the young knight. Giving a wave over his shoulder with his bulky gauntlet, he disappeared into the thick crowd ahead.

"Was that who I think it was?" A man shouted, a little frantic as he ran over to the pair. He was a plain looking man, garbed in simple cotton clothing. "Young man, are you associated with him?" As he asked, his body stiffened up.

In a bit of gloom, Ryuk's shoulders sunk. "I try not to be."

Letting out a breath of relief, the man sighed contently. "Thank goodness." Having gained the attention of the two adolescents, he went on. "It really isn't any of my business, but keeping friends with the leader of the Gray Skies will only lead to trouble. This I can assure you."

Ryuk raised a brow at this comment but Alice was the one to inquire more. "What are the Gray Skies?"

The man gaped at the two. "What?" He took a step back almost losing his footing. "You mean you don't know of them? They're the most infamous mercenaries around right now. New stories come in daily about the death defying feats they've accomplished during their contracts. Some say it's only a matter of time before the knights or the Deigleya hire and recruit them permanently." Finished with his warnings, he glanced over his shoulder. When shouting came from the same direction, he ran off. Back to where ever he was needed previously.

The two alone again, Ryuk turned his head to back where the cowboy had disappeared to. _Murky futures. That's what he was talking about. _He thought, unable to avoid some feelings of uneasiness.

Making her way back from the nearby stall, Anya approached them. Holding a bag in her right hand, she positioned it a little behind her. "Let's go, there's something else I need to pick up."

The group was stopped when they heard a lot of commotion by the town's south end. Looking passed heads they could see a pack of Deigleyain soldiers sprinting in their general direction. People jumping out of the way of their desperate charge.

Watching the soldiers for a moment, Ryuk looked around in a hurry. Finding a train just pulling in at the northern entrance, he smirked. Grabbing Anya's wrist he started pulling her along. "Alright, let's get going!" Alice jumping at his short notice orders before hurrying next to him. "Hiding in plain sight's probably for the best here. We'll lose 'em in the crowds." Anya struggling to break out of the young knight's grasp but overpowering the older boy proved fruitless.

The knight and mechanist he was dragging around zigzagged through the thickening amount of pedestrians. Occasionally, he would turn behind him and alter his speed so that Alice and Zigbur could keep up.

"Let go of me!" Anya complained still trying her best to break free. "You wear that cloak to avoid suspicion. Do you know the odds that their looking for us? Why even bother running?"

Smirking quickly over his shoulder, Ryuk kept a steady gaze in front of him. "Oh? So you already have an explanation for the child sized robot following you around?"

Pouting, she turned away. "S-Shut up. Fine! Just let go of me already. I can run on my own." Looking in front of him, she saw they were approaching a waist high railing that warded off the crowds from getting too close to docking and leaving trains.

Reaching the railing, Ryuk grabbed the top with his spare hand and easily throw his lower half over the side. Still holding her wrist he appeased her and let her go. Less than a second after however he bent over and wrapped his hands around her waist. Against further protest, he hoisted her over the fencing and plopped her down next to him. Zigbur and Alice just making it, the girl clumsily climbed over it with help from her partner.

With Zigbur easily floating beside them, the group had made it into the train docking area. A huge steam engine directly behind. A dozen cars connected with small doors on each side and ends. The recent stop causing a flood of passengers to pour out, this forming a nice cover. Looking from where they had came from, Ryuk frowned noticing the soldiers had indeed followed in their direction. Looking around, he found among the crowd of people leaving, a majority of them were getting on board. The back most car closed off, the second to last began the same automatically. Making a quick call, he grabbed both girls by their wrists and pulled them over to the train. Taking one last look around, he pushed them in, sneaking inside himself just before the doors shut behind him. Zigbur trying his hardest to make in on too only resulted in him ramming the door and being thrown back by his own force.

Two large men shoved their way through the main entrance of the train station. One pointing out the middle car, they pushed out those in their way as they hurried on board. Behind them, the hoard of soldiers gave chase. The front most noticing them hitching a ride, they did the same pouring into the front most cars. The last of them getting on board, the final doors shut.

The train staff completely unaware of the commotion, they resumed their schedules. Smoke flooded out from the front of the train. The wheels screeching as it began it's slow start. Picking up speed by the instant, it started it's journey up north toward a distant mountain range.

_O_o_O_

The trio found themselves in one of the cargo cars. Piles of boxes of varying sizes in the back. Some held the Deigleyain symbol branded on the side, others blank. Luggage too large to be carried on was placed more near the front. Next to the door that led to the front cars.

"I said I was sorry." Ryuk mentioned. Almost no sincerity in his tone, clearly not even trying to hide it. In front of him was an exhausted looking Alice, she sat on one of the smaller boxes as she caught her breath and calmed down. Beside her, Anya. Her arms crossed as she shot out a glare.

She frowned taking a look away. "Oh you're sorry? How are we going to get back to Lun Des without Zigbur?" She shouted.

Looking away, he shrugged his arms. "Being the genius prodigy that you are Anya, I'm sure you're familiar with how trains work. In the sense that, there is no such thing as a one-way train. We'll take this to the end, then take it right back. To where we will find that convenient little robot of yours waiting for us. Not a problem."

Scowling, Anya rolled her eyes. "Yes he would be there awaiting my return. However, if you hadn't left him there in the first place-"

Ignoring her, the young knight began walking away. "Stop worrying about things that have been set and done. Nothing we can do about it now." Walking over to the door which led to the following car, he was pleased to see it was unlocked. "There, now, something we can worry about is finding some seats for the trip there. Unless you wanna stay back here in the dark for the remainder of the trip?"

Without even waiting for her response, he opened the door. The powerful winds and sound the train drowning out anything the younger girl would've had to say. Reaching out, he unlocked the adjacent door. The wind force flying it open for him. Holding onto the door frames, he made a quick hop to the next car. The next car turning out to be another cargo hold. Turning back around, he leaned on the door frame and held out a hand to help the others cross.

Once all were inside the next car, Ryuk shut the doors behind them. Walking over to the next door., eh unlocked it and opened it up. Before repeating the process, he noticed it was already open, just improperly shut so that a crack was left. This door also had a glass window in the upper section. Silently, he inched up close and poked his head up just enough to see into the next car.

It was the first of the passenger cars. One side was only booths for the people riding the train. All filled with people to the point where there wasn't a single open seat. The other side was more barren. Taking a closer look, the knight realized the other side was actually vacant of passenger's entirely.

Confused, Ryuk looked back over at the East side seats. One man walked down the aisle with a small sack. As he passed, he'd stick it out for the people seated and they would drop something inside. The knight squinted trying to get a better look. Nearing the end, he realized they were always putting in money or other valuables.

Reaching the end, the man sat down in the last seat. He leaned in close, saying something that couldn't be made out as he held the bag out for the older passenger. When he didn't give in immediately, the man banged the bag against the wall behind him to get a quick scare out the older man. "He's robbing them." Ryuk spoke under his breath as he prepared himself to go inside.

All of a sudden, the man sitting in the back slowly stood up. A cane used to help him get up. Simple but elegant design and make. A straight handle jutting out from the back. A large gemstone connecting the handle to the top of the cane. He was a tall lanky man, black greased back hair. He wore a white set of dress pants and matching vest. On top of it, a pristine looking Deigleyain long coat. A red 'x' stitched over the army's emblem.

Taking one last look around the room, his eyes met Ryuk's. Staring down the knight, a look of superiority held wide on his face. His hazel eyes holding something more sinister beneath as they peered straight ahead at the young boy. Silently, he lifted up his cane and pointed at him. "One's over there, Johnny." His tone cool and collected.

Before Ryuk could even consider reacting, the door flew open. A hand coming from an unseen assailant grabbed him from the other side of the door. The wide strong hand reached in and pulled him roughly ahead. He was thrown in and onto the floor, landing on his hands and knees. Looking up over his shoulder, the young knight saw his attacker.

A stocky man stood above him. He had short brown hair with matching brown eyes, a twisted gaze inside them. A black bowler's cap dawned on his head. A full matching black suit covered him. His knuckles red, splattered blood painted the center of his dress vest. A Thompson submachine gun gripped with his right hand rested over his shoulder. The Tommy-gun had a firm wooden stock as well as the foregrip. The drum magazine and short barrel made from a matching charcoal colored steel.

Before he said anything, he laughed like a hyena. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me Leo?" He chocked out between laughing fits. "This one's just a kid. You're nuts!" His voice loud. The words coming out much more rapid than the first man.

Ryuk tried his best to keep calm. Knowing rushing things or panicking would only worsen the situation. He steadily and slowly reached for one of his handguns. From the angle, they were hidden from the man dressed in black above him.

Raising his cane, Leo tossed it up, catching it at the base with his left hand. "Just a kid?" He smiled, shrugging as he spread his arms. "Maybe..." His eyes met Ryuk's before his smirk widened. "...but how many kids do you know who carry two handguns at their side?"

The knight's eyes widened. Dropping and turning to his side, he instead reached slightly over and drew his scimitar. This was just in time as Johnny slammed his Tommy-gun down immediately at his partner's information. Flat on his back, Ryuk used the blade to block the thick gun. The knight barely able to keep the gun away even while using all of his strength.

The older man's eyes widened in surprise as his smile widened. "Ha ha! You gotta be Jokin'! We gotta 'nother cowboy on this train?" He roared pushing his gun further down on the boy. The back of his scimitar occasionally touching the young owner's throat as it was pushed back and forth in the struggle.

Glancing passed his attacker, he saw Alice's worried gaze. Looking further still, he caught a glance of Anya. Sending her a serious look, she nodded receiving the message. Before Alice could stumble through the door in an attempt to aid her partner, the small mechanist pulled her back, hiding themselves out of sight.

With the girls hidden, Ryuk gave Johnny his full attention. "Cowboy? No. I'm a craftknight!" He shouted, slowly beginning to force the larger man's weapon back.

Agape, Johnny's expression dropped. Grinning widely in excitement, he laughed loudly again. "A knight. Ha! That's rich! A kid like you..." His worry free expression instantly replaced with malice. His eyes narrowing as he flared his nostrils. "Don't make me laugh!" He screamed, kicking Ryuk in his side. Knocking him away against the West wall.

The young boy's body being banged against the seats on the opposite side of the car. The passengers keeping their heads down and out of danger of being involved. Groaning, he gathered himself as he tried pushing himself off the floor.

Looking away, Leo sighed. "Really now, you dumb brute. Can't you just do things quickly. We got a job to do. Can't have you goofing off with some kid. Kill 'em if you have to. Just make it fast."

Menacingly, the man gave the white dressed man the same look he'd shot Ryuk. He lifted up his gun, pointing it across toward him. "Now you listen here..." He started, loud with a violent look in his eyes. "...I took care of those soldier boys nice a tidy. So you can damn as well bet I'mma have some fun with this one!"

Shaking his head, Leo sighed once more. "Dolt, if I didn't need the muscle..."

Johnny groaned, tightening his grip on his gun. "If you didn't have yer uses..."

Both shot the other a look of discontent and utter loathing. "...I'd kill you myself." Both said in unison. Neither surprised or frightened by the threat.

Standing up off the floor, the back and forth shaking of the train didn't help. Considering his position to the black dressed man in front of him, he didn't dare draw his gun. If he were to miss, he would only be putting the passenger's lives in more jeopardy.

Gripping his sword, he readied himself. Sizing his opponent up, he smiled. "Oh boy, you two are quite the pair. Why don't you let these nice passengers be and we'll give you two some alone time." He taunted, keeping the attention on him.

Both men grow varied smirks at the young man's cockiness. Johnny took a step closer, a wide grin reaching from one end of his face to the other. "Like that spunk o' yours kid. You're puttin' up hell of a lot more fight then those mooks in the corner." Standing still, he raised his Tommy-gun, aiming it at the knight's chest. "I'll have to teach ya some manners though. YA LITTLE PUNK!"

Holding down the trigger of his gun, a storm of bullets were let loose on the west side of the train. Gunshot after gunshot in an ear pounding constant wail from the steel barrel. This rivaled only by the man's constant mad laughter. Ryuk ducked hugging the wall as he sprinted in his approached. Shattered glass flying around the cart as well as debris of destroyed seats and bits of walling caused from the destructive firearm.

Within slashing range, Ryuk pulled back his sword at his right side. Johnny stopped shooting and instead stepped closer. Swinging his gun he attempted to bash the kid's head in. Without flinching, Ryuk ducked it perfectly, the man's wild swing leaving him wide open. Both thieves growing awestruck for a moment at the young knight's surprising amount of skill.

Shifting his footing, the knight reversed his grip. Pulling the sword back on the opposite side of him, he lunged forward. Just as he did, his boot tore again. He was able to catch himself after a quick stumble, but it was to late. Johnny seized the opportunity and slammed the butt of his gun against Ryuk's chin. He fell roughly onto his back. The older man stomping his foot onto the younger's chest. "Not bad performance, but you gotta work at the execution." Aiming his gun down at Ryuk's head, he grinned wider. "How 'bout I show ya?"

Gulping, Ryuk silently looked up at the black dressed man. _How did this happen?_ He couldn't help but think to himself.

_O_o_O_

Still staring ahead at the gunman standing above him, Ryuk gulped. _Oh yeah, that's how._ He concluded in his head after a quick reassessment of the day.

"Any last words?" Johnny asked, clearly relishing at the situation.

Ryuk paused to think, even in the extraneous circumstances. Given the man's previous actions, he gulped chancing an idea. "Why rob a train? You guys seems a bit too rou-" He stopped when the weight of the man standing on his chest increased the pressure. "...qualified, for something like this." He finished, correcting himself.

With a lackluster look on his face, the older man lazily looked over his shoulder at the other standing by the Northern doorway. "Kid's got a point. Why are we here? Will the pay really be worth it?"

Leo rubbed his temples as he walked over. "Forgive me. I forget how stupid you are sometimes. If you recall, we were being chased... by them." He stopped, pointing at the soldiers with his cane. As he explained, Ryuk inched his left hand over for his holster.

"I think that will be enough." Anya said, stepping inside the car. Looking up at the two criminals she held no fear. Alice behind her, much less calm as she clearly had no idea what the other was doing.

While Johnny gawked at the two, Ryuk made his move for his handgun. Halfway, the end of Leo's cane stabbed down into the center of his wrist. Pinning it to the ground as well as gaining a short grunt from him. Looking up, he saw Leo's confident smile aimed down at him. "Manners. We're in the presence of a lady. Let's be sure to give her our absolute attention."

"The hell you doin' kid?" Johnny shouted, peeved at being interrupted. He was about to smack her away when Leo grabbed his wrist in the back swing.

"Is there something we can do for you, young miss?" The more sensible of the two men asked.

Nodding, Anya turned away from Johnny to his partner in crime beside him. "Thank you. I think you should know, my full name is Antalya Clotheart. Does that name sound familiar to either of you?"

"No! Now scram!" Johnny screamed, getting more and more tempered by the second. Leo's eyes narrowed subtly at this new information however.

The youngest remained in control of herself as she kept her static expression. Anya placed a hand over her chest, presenting herself. "I am a descendent of Orin. The great mechanist."

At this confirmation, Leo released his grip on his partner. "Now that is something." He said, shoving Johnny with his shoulder as he quickly stepped directly in front of the young girl. "A title like that is worth a lot of money." Johnny now understanding his partner's enthusiasm.

The knight could only grit his teeth at the scene in front of him. _What are you doing Anya?_ He began to think, his thoughts racing. _Why tell them that? They can't be reasoned with. Is she trying to bargain? She doesn't have anything of value. Nothing except..._

Nodding, Anya kept a straight face. "That's right. I'd be more than willing to come along with the two of you without struggling. Under one condition..." She glanced down at the young knight that stared back at her. "I want you to let him go."

Ryuk exploded at this. "What do you think your doing?" He roared trying to force his way out of Johnny's hold. The criminal however only added more pressure to keep him back down.

"I ain't holdin' onto no kid Leo!" Johnny protested, clearly against the idea.

Tugging the other's ear at his response, Leo leaned in. "Hey idiot, would you change your mind if I told ya this kid's worth ten times the amount of all the money on this train?" Johnny's eyes widened, as if his pupils were replaced with dollar signs. "We ransom her off to her folks or sell her to the Deigleya. Either way's a big win."

Both men turned back to the young blond. "You got yourselves a deal!" The two announced once again in unintentional unison.

When Johnny stepped off Ryuk, the young knight immediately grabbed his weapon again. As he sat up, Leo gave him a swift kick square in the jaw. This causing him to be laid back onto the ground. The two locked eyes for a moment as he headed for the front of the train car again. His stride unhindered as he held his cane under one arm. "Be thankful. This could'a gone a lot worse. You know that though, don't you?" He commented, a sleazy grin on his face.

As the three made their way back across the car, they stopped at the door. Leo opening it, he was the first to leave. Just as Anya and Johnny were about to leave as well, Ryuk forced his body back upright. Alice running over to help him back up.

"Anya!" The knight called out, causing the young mechanist to stop in her tracks. She and Johnny turned to see Ryuk struggling to remain standing. Alice giving him a shoulder to lean on. "You said once..." He started between catching his breath. "...that you wanted to find Orin's journal. You said that teaming up with us was the best way to find it. Are you just gonna throw that all away?" His hands balled into fists. "Is this what you really want?" He shouted at the end, shooting a glare.

Clenching her hands as well, Anya returned the glare with one of her own. "No Ryuk. Honestly I don't." She admitted, her tone more aggravated than disappointed. "I chose the harder route because it's the best decision. Even if it's not what I want. It's called acting like an adult. You should try it sometime." Finishing, she turned back away. Leaving without the smallest good-bye.

The man dressed in black behind her laughed obnoxiously, following behind. "Man this kid's ice cold. Ha ha ha!" Giving a quick wave to the knight, he slammed the door shut. Ryuk and Alice left alone with the passengers and incapacitated soldiers.

_O_o_O_

Opening the door, Lieutenant Talon walked into the office of the base's head general. Belle coming in stayed two steps behind. Once inside, she stood a step to the side to avoid blocking the doorway.

Hallowright sat behind his oak desk. A fairly large radio positioned flat on the side of his desk. Every now and then it would fizzle into some chatter of soldiers giving each other updates or status reports around the base.

Once making it to the center of the room, Talon stood at attention, her hands behind her back as she straightened her shoulders. "Sir!" For a moment she looked over at the radio. "Am I interrupting anything, sir? If so, my apologies."

Welcoming her in with a gentle smile, the elder man shook his head. "Not at all, Lieutenant." Twisting a nob on the side he decreased it's volume as so the two could easily talk over it. "This is just a hobby of mine you could call it." He shifted back in his seat to face her properly. "I should be the one apologizing to you. Asking you to come in for an update for the project on one of your few off days may have been a bit too much." He admitted shaking his head a bit.

"That isn't a problem at all commander." The young soldier assured. "In fact, if I am interrupting your hobby, I wouldn't mind coming in another time, sir."

Looking across the room over at the ever accommodating women, the older man smiled more widely. Seconds later, a bellowing hearty laughter came out. "No. Nothing like that will be required." He glanced back over at his radio. "I can't imagine even on one of my more heated listening sessions could I ever turn away a soldier I'd requested."

His expression softening as he looked over the device. "I don't want rumors spreading around that I'm listening in on all of you maliciously. You understand? I value something much more than any withheld secrets. When I hear something unexpected, a problem over this machine, and then another soldier quickly signing in to fix or redirect it. Nothing fills me with more pride. It assures me that once I'm gone, you'll all keep on going on just fine." He said, his face glowing in satisfaction.

Right after the older man's confession, the machine let out a short burst of static. The voice of a man coming through after. "...I got a ..argo d..livery h..re for a commander Hallowright?" Moments after, he was given the okay by another soldier to proceed. "What? You mean there really is a higher up with that name? You gotta b.. kiddin' me. I th..ught it wa.. a pr..nk or some..." The static from before returning as the signal faded away.

Hearing the conversation for the most part the commander let out some more laughter. "That one never gets old to listen too, even today." Looking over, he noticed the Lieutenant standing in silence with respect. "You've no doubt heard some stories regarding my title. Do you know where it comes from?"

Quiet at first, Talon shook her head. "No, sir."

Leaning back in his chair, the commander began stroking his fading beard. His eyes making there way to the ceiling as he thought back to something from what must have been some time ago. "I was quite young when I first received my current rank." He started his tale, bringing his hands above the table and embracing his palms within one another. "Because of such, I had little respect in my position. One that would change in time, but back then, it was a pressing issue to me."

On the side of his room, there was an older map of the continent. Near the southern coast a dot and the name Coastair was beginning to fade away. He looked at it as he went on. "There was this town you see. Rumors had been brought to me that they were planning an organized revolt." His expression began to sadden. "That's all they were really. Just rumors. The young hot headed soldiers here didn't see it that way though. They thought it was the first sign of a major rebellion. Against my better judgment, I gave an order to send a what had become quite large platoon there to check things out. Violence broke out because of this and there were many casualties. More so on their side. To this day I still see it as one of the worst events in the history of the colonization."

Leaning back further in his chair, it released a low creak. "Because I failed to take proper control of the situation, a truly terrible event took place." A small nearly unnoticeable smile appeared beneath sunken cheeks and hollowing gaze. "Imagine my surprise when barely a year later, a knight from that very town arrived at this base. Asking to join my army and work under me. It was unheard of. He was discriminated against and mocked publicly, and yet... he stuck it out. Rising the ranks rapidly, he obtained the rank of captain. Gaining pristine and respect. Even earning the title: The Sword of the Deigleya."

Talon rose her head which hand lowered slightly throughout the story. "Captain Victor." She said receiving a nod from her commander.

He released a low huff. "One day, after a particularly brutal battle, Victor returned to this base with a prisoner. A knight that had gained much infamy here for his might as well as terrifying skill on the battlefield. They called him a phantom or something. I held little interest, until the captain revealed to me that he as well was from Coastair." He shook his head again thinking back on it. "I don't know what possessed me to visit his cell that day. I still don't know what I was seeking. I arrived and stood in front of his bars. Frozen and speechless. Looking up at me, I could see his eyes slowly recognize me. He jumped up pulling at his chains as he desperately tried to get closer to me. He began shouting at me and wouldn't let up. Cursing my name and beraying me with all he had left. I couldn't say anything to that man, especially not disagree. He then said something to me that stuck out to me."

The commander paused. Looking down at his hand, he unclenched them from each other and looked at his worn palms which were beginning to show signs of wrinkling. "You had no right to do what you did to my village. I'll never forgive you for what you did..." The commander raised his head back up to show his small sad smile. "...you hallow right general."

He had to pause for a brief time again. "I left shortly after. Having gone down there, I'd lost my voice. I couldn't say anything to him. No argument or apology given. I received reports the next day. He had broken out of his cell and escaped from here. Oddly enough, he never reappeared on the enemy side. He just up an' vanished."

"Do you still think he's alive?" Talon brought up, getting the man's attention who had become lost in his own thoughts and memories.

Slowly, he nodded. "I know he's alive. Much like Victor and myself, the remnants, the shadows and ghosts of Coastair still haunt and walk this world. Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. When I meet him again, I can only hope I'll be able to find the courage to apologize. Until I can however, I'll continue to wear that title he gave me as a reminder."

The Lieutenant took a step closer. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" At a nod, she did the same. "It wasn't your fault, sir. The soldiers have themselves to blame. They were looking for violence not a chance to uphold their duty and promise to their army."

Looking rather vacantly at the center of his desk, the man smiled softly at her kind words. "I thank you for such words Lieutenant." He looked up, addressing her properly once more. "But I disagree."

Clearing his throat, he sat back upright in his chair. As he did so he laid his hands flat in his lap. "He's an odd one, don't you think so?" Gaining a somewhat confused gaze from the young woman in front of him, he clarified. "Victor. Do you know why a man abandons his nation to fight for the people that made ruin to his birthplace?" When Talon slowly shook her head, Hallowright smiled. "Neither do I. And I've know the man for well over a decade!" He added with another hearty and jolly laugh at the end.

The Lieutenant doing her best to force an albeit small smile in return. Noticing this, he shook his head briefly. "Now then..." He cleared his throat again. "...let's hear the status of the project."

Right then the radio let out a wail of static again. Just when Hallowright reached over to lower the volume again a man shouted through it with such urgency that it stopped his hand. "...th..s food shipment's gotta be moved today! It's already been delayed a few days with all the truck brake downs recently! That base up north's been holding out as it is! We're running out of time here!" The voice on the other end explaining that all current drives were out and wouldn't be coming back until much later this evening. "I don't care! We got a truck sitting up here with food that's getting' worse by the day! I don't care if you don't got a driver. You better find a replacement ASAP!" Static cutting it off after the end.

Stroking his beard again, the commander frowned to himself. "That does seem rather pressing. Undine's new vehicles are quite complex. I'll have to find someone from the science labs that can operate it."

As he was about to get up, Talon approached the front of the desk. "Sir. Sargent Richter has been given vehicle training, has he not?"

Hallowright cupped the bottom of his chin. "Yes, I do recall something like that. If I'm not mistaken he did have a prior engagement scheduled for today. It seems I'll need to tear him away from that."

About to get up again, the Lieutenant pressed her hands on the edge of his desk. "Sir. I've seen the Sargent operate several vehicles prior. I can manage." Quiet confidence written on her face.

Sitting back down, Hallowright looked up at her. "You're volunteering then?"

_O_o_O_

The novice craft pair were resting up back in the cargo car. Sitting on the ground, Alice sat against a crate, watching her partner pace back and fourth. She held her knees up to her chest. The package Anya had bought resting it on the crate next to her. Abandoned, the light red headed girl brought it upon herself to take it with them.

Despite his injuries, Ryuk showed no signs of slowing down. A hand cupping his chin as he paced repeatably from one wall to the other. Passing in front of Alice every time he made a full rotation.

"Ryuk..." Alice spoke up, following her partner who just passed in front of her yet again. "...you should really sit down. Rest up a bit." She pleaded but received no response.

His eyes were unfocused. His mind racing with dozens of thoughts and recounts of the scenes from a short while ago. "It doesn't make sense. If she really hates me that much then why did she..." He mumbled between one of his trips.

Stopping all of a sudden, Alice grew hopeful, perking up at this. Instead of sitting down however, he turned to the crate Alice was leaning against. Raising one leg, he kicked it forcibly with the heel of his torn boot. Alice gasped lightly, not expecting it. In frustration, he pulled his foot back only to kick it again and again right after the other. After a dozen kicks, he had worn himself out. Anya's bag spilling out from the combined shaking of the crate as well as the train. Taking deep slow breaths, he leaned his hands against the top of the disheveled box.

"Ryuk, please calm down." Alice pleaded again, standing up. As she did, she noticed Anya's tilt over bag. Kneeling back down, she picked it back up. Neatly arranging its contents back into the bag. Looking over inside it for the first time, her eyes widened. Urgently, she presented it in front of her partner. "Hey! Take a look at this."

Still annoyed, Ryuk shoved the bag away. "Alice, please, I don't really care about some dumb machine parts right now. Okay?" More blunt than usual as he turned away. About to begin pacing again, Alice spoke back up insistingly.

"But Ryuk, it's got your name on it!" She shouted this time gaining his complete attention.

Spinning around. He grew a confused look. Accepting Anya's bag, he looked inside to find it contained two things. A cardboard box as wide as his waist and a little more than a foot in length. The lid tied together loosely with a piece of string. The other, a letter with his name scribbled on the side. Sliding the package under one arm, he opened up the letter. "Dear Ryuk..." Reading the header aloud, he read though the rest in his head and in her voice.

_Dear Ryuk,_

_I noticed it this morning at the inn. You were so defensive about the date. It didn't take long for me to remember. Today is your birthday, isn't it? I didn't really need my parts as much as I implied. I figured while I was at Reilton, I could at least find you a suitable gift. _

_Ryuk, you're an aggravating, immature, and showboating liar who loves causing trouble. In fact, for every good quality you seem to possess, three other poor ones exist. All that said, you're not nearly as cold-hearted as you like to imply. You infuriate me, but you're also kind to me. You don't know a thing about advanced mechanical work, but you always offer to help if you aren't busy. The night talks. At times, you really do act like the older brother you're only pretending to be when you try to annoy me._

_And no matter how much you hate the word, you still act like a cowboy to me. So you might actually appreciate this gift. Happy birthday Ryuk._

_With thanks, Anya_

After finishing the letter, he skimmed through it once more, reading it again a few more times. It's contents getting such a reaction out of him that it even made his hands and the paper shake lightly. His expression motionless.

"W-What does it say?" Alice asked moving to read it over his shoulder.

Just as she did however, Ryuk folded the letter back up. He pulled the package out from under his arm. Hastily, he tore the the string which held the lid in place. Throwing the top away, the pair looked to see what was inside. Two leather cowboy boots stared back at the pair. Sharp steel spurs on the back spinning from the rushed opening of it's container. The gift growing a warm smile on the young boy's face.

Alice stared at the boots before shifting to her partner, a bit of a querying look. Done ignoring her, he turned his head to face her. "Hey Alice, I never told you how all those card games me and Jin would play turned out, did I?" He suddenly said, appearing to bring up a completely unrelated subject. When she shook her head, he went on. "We'd use fake chips. We set up the rules that if one of us ran out, or an half an hour went by, that was game. Every single time ended with me having all the chips or me having none at all. It taught me how to bluff, but those card games taught me something else about myself. I learned I'm only good at going all in. When things seem bad, I just double down and raise the stakes. While other people crack under pressure, I thrive in it. For better or worse."

Growing a more serious look, she was pleased to see her partner had snapped out of his brooding doldrums from earlier. Even if she was having a difficult time following along. "So what are we gonna do next?"

Smirking, Ryuk looked over his shoulder. His gaze strong at the door that led to the passengers car where Anya had been taken away. "From what I can tell Alice, Anya doesn't think I'm knight enough to save her." Facing his partner, the confident expression she'd become so used to seeing reappeared. "Let's prove her wrong."

_O_o_O_

The rouges sat in the final habitable car behind the conductor's car. It was the penultimate car before the coal tender that was attached to the conductor's car. Scarce of much, the room was vastly empty apart from a thin staircase in the center which led to a hatch on the ceiling and onto the roof. Windows running up the sides.

Leo was leaning on the wall. Writing something down in a small notebook, perhaps crunching numbers. Johnny was seated in a small stool and would occasionally start practicing by taking aim with his gun out the windows. Anya was seated in a similar chair. Silent she held a monotone expression as she patiently awaited the train to reach it's next destination.

All of a sudden, the door in the same direction from the passenger's car was kicked in. Leo glanced up but Johnny jumped into a stand, holding his Tommy-gun at who ever dared enter.

Ryuk stood at the door frame, Alice right behind. His hands in his pockets. Looking around, he took in everything in the room in a few seconds. Ignoring Johnny and his gun, he locked eyes with the suddenly timid and pale looking girl seated in the center. His pair of spurs spinning freely behind his heels.

Calming down, Johnny relaxed his aim. He even took a moment to laugh at his worry from a moment ago. "Ha ha! That's rich! To think I got so worked up over this kid again." Readying his gun, he aimed it at Ryuk's head. "I think this breaches that agreement we had, does't it?" Leo however never answered or took his eyes off the young knight in a precaution.

Certain no one else was here, Ryuk turned to the loud black dressed man. His usual cockiness replaced with a foreign seriousness. Not a cracked taunt or smile coming from him. While Johnny wasn't fazed, Leo stood up off the wall.

When Johnny's finger slid over the trigger, Ryuk vaulted across the car. The loud and sporadic hail of lead coming to meet him. Alice took cover behind the door frame as Ryuk remained on the approach. Not backing down as he ducked under and strafed away from the flurry of bullets that could easily end his life in an instant.

Getting up close like before, Johnny stopped shooting. Pulling back the heavy firearm, he tried whacking the knight with the wooden end. Just like before, Ryuk ducked it and moved to his opponent's side. Rather than reaching for his sword as before, he let loose a swift high back kick.

The cowboy chuckled at this, grinning as he leaned back. If these were Ryuk's old boots, the back of his heel would have hovered over his face, just inches away from making contact. Ryuk however wasn't wearing his regular boots. "Look out!" Leo warned, he being the only one to notice the change. Before anything could be done, one of Ryuk's spurs hit and created a deep gash against the side of the jaw. Johnny was knocked away and onto the ground, his body tumbling onto his stomach.

With one of the two temporarily out of the picture, Ryuk reached for his gun. By the time he grabbed the handle, Leo had lunged to the center of the room and scooped Anya up. Holding her up under one arm and in front of him. His cane in his other hand.

As Ryuk narrowed his gaze, Leo smirked. "Yeah that's right..." Glancing over behind him, he started making his way backwards up the stairs leading to the hatch on the roof. "...easy does it. We don't want anything to happen to the little girl now do we?" Reaching the top, he pushed the hatch open with his cane. The explosive sounds of the wind and engine filling the room before the man and his hostage darted outside.

"R-Ryuk don't-!" Anya tried calling out before she was pulled outside.

"Alice, let's go!" He called over his shoulder. Nodding, she ran over beside him. When they were about to give chase, Ryuk felt a hold on his ankle. Looking down, he saw Johnny's hand fiercely gripped to around his leg.

Even with his own blood spilling down his own face, he gave the same cocky grin as before. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, raising his Tommy-gun back up with his other hand. Just as it was fired, Ryuk kicked the tip of the barrel away with his other foot. The gun shooting out a stream of bullets littering the opposite wall and shooting out half the windows. Broken glass being flown in along with gusts from the oppressing winds caused by the speed of the iron train.

Pulling out his scimitar, Ryuk gripped the handle with both hands. "Alice!" He called out, raising the saber over his head and behind him as he readied a powerful downward swing. With the sword behind him, Alice raised her hands, enchanting the weapon in a scarlet flame. Slashing the sword down, he severed the gun cleanly at a diagonal. Some sparks and scarce embers flying off it as he did so.

Johnny was agape. "Wha' the? H-How can metal cut metal like that?"

Staring down in contempt, Ryuk narrowed his eyes. "If you're a cowboy, then that means you were probably a knight once. If that's the case, you should know then, there's a difference in steel."

Parts of his gun falling to the floor next to his face, the cowboy's jaw dropped. Sweat gathering on the side of his face, he quickly tossed the remainder of his weapon up at the boy. Easily, Ryuk deflected it. In his moment of distraction however, Johnny had released his grip on him and he had already began scampering up the stairs atop the cars. Heading in the direction where his partner had all too quickly abandoned him.

Sheathing his sword, Ryuk ran after him. "Let's finish this, Alice!"

Running right behind, Alice nodded, more than ready. "Right!"

_O_o_O_

The train was currently circling the edge of a snowy mountain. Dark clouds on the horizon as a light snow fell. The harsh winds scattering and sending them flying in all directions.

Poking his head out from the hatch, Ryuk saw only Johnny ahead of him. He was desperately trying to get his bearings. His partner and Anya nowhere to be found. Growing cautious, halfway outside the hatch, he stopped to take a look around. His judgment was proven correct, when the hook handle of Leo's cane was slid over his head and around his throat. Pulled neck first over the backside of the hatch, he was thrown roughly onto his back. Looking up, he saw the well dressed man in while smirking down at him. Tilting his head further behind him, he saw Anya, on her knees to avoid being blown away from the powerful winds.

"Excuse me..." The calm older voice came, causing Ryuk to turn back ahead of him. Leo was looking down at him with his cane gripped tightly in one hand. "...but I'm over here!" The man shouted, stabbing the bottom of the cane into the young knight's gut.

Wincing, Ryuk held the pain in the center of his stomach. The snowfall had made the roof slippery. Combined with the strong and howling winds, he began drifting toward the edge. Stopping himself, he flipped onto all fours for better traction. Just as he did, Leo gave him another hit with his cane this time at the center of his back. Leo pulled back his cane as he proceeded to beat the knight over and over. Due to the dangerously real threat of falling off the speeding train, Ryuk couldn't do anything more than take each hit full force.

Laughing a bit more wildly, Leo grinned in a similar manner to his partner. "Now that's a good look for you kid. On your hands and knees." He commented in between hits. Each painful grunt he earned widening his smile. "That's right. Grovel. Plea. Beg for forgiveness along with yer life!" Slamming his cane down one more time, Ryuk raised one hand, catching it moments before impact.

Slowly raising his head, Ryuk held steadfast resolve in his two golden eyes. "You first."

Leo gritted his teeth. Trying to pull his cane back, his would be victim wouldn't loosen his grip. So bent on retrieving his weapon and walking stick, he failed to see Alice make her way atop the car as well. Running over to help, she slipped. Falling with the full force of her sprint, she bashed into the white dressed thief. Just as she made contact, Ryuk finally let go of the cane. The man was sent flying back, slipping, he tumbled back and passed right by Anya who was still watching the events in front of her.

Falling at first in between the cars, his lower half dangled as his arms barely held him up. Grunting, he let go with one hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper, a strange symbol scribbled on it. Pushing it against the bottom of the overhang to the roof, hidden out of sight. An adhesive on the back kept it in place. "Okay... I think... I've had... enough of this!" He complained as he pulled himself back up bit by bit.

Back up on the edge, he saw the craft pair were having a likewise difficult time in the haphazard setting. With Anya still in front of him, he scooped her up under one arm again. His grip not letting up as she tried to protest. While this did regain Ryuk's attention, it did little else. Quickly, Leo ran toward the North front end of the train car. Barely escaping before the knight was back on his feet. Making it to the hatch in the center of the roof, he leaped it. Landing, the running momentum slid him over to his partner who was hanging around by the opposite edge of the roof. The smoke from the front most car making it's way just above their heads.

Dropping Anya, off near the side, Leo glared at his partner. "No please. Don't bother helping. Boy do I love working with a fat useless goon." He insulted, slapping the man alongside the back of his head.

Practically growling in return, Johnny grabbed the other man around his collar. Pulling him down to his level and roughly pressing his forehead against the other's. "That ain't my fault! The damn brat over there cut my gun to pieces!"

Pulling loose of his partner's grip, Leo fixed his coat. "Oh? You don't got your gun anymore? Then explain to me how you're not useless!." He gritted his teeth again, reaching into his pockets. "I swear, you idiot knights are all the same. Former or not."

Raising a fist, Johnny leaned closer. "What was that? Didn't realize a discharged washout from the Deigleyain army had such high standards!"

The craft pair listened in on the two's bickering. As they did, Ryuk pulled out his revolver and took aim across the way. The wind and moving train not making it an easy task.

Pulling out another paper from his coat, he plastered it on the back of his black dressed partner. "There ya go, found a use for you again. Now if only you'd talk less."

Spinning around, Johnny tried fruitlessly but energetically to look at his back over his shoulder. Like a dog chasing his tail he failed to see it's pointlessness. "The hell? What'd you stick on me?"

As the man struggled, Ryuk's eyes narrowed. Getting a few looks at the symbol in between turns. "I've seen that before. But where?"

Chuckling, Leo spun his cane in his hand. "Oh? Look familiar?" He teased, grabbing his cane properly at the bottom, he raised it overhead. "I'll give ya a hint. I didn't come up here for the bone chilling winds and lousy view!" After, he started chanting something that couldn't be made out. The gemstone in the cane lit up. Just then, a white blinding light grew, shining down the entire area.

The young knight's eyes widened. "It can't be! He's a summoner?" Looking down to avert his gaze from the powerful light, he saw something by the hatch. On the underside, another of the papers were placed, now giving him a clear look at it. "When did he- How many did he place without me noticing?" At the end of his question, he forced his eyes up, shielding them with his arm as he tried to get a better look at the two men across the rooftop.

The light vanished and was replaced with a great shadow. Dropping down from the great light dropped a mighty weight. Shaking the train upon landing. A massive beast, the size of the section of the train landed. It's body covered in deep red scales. Four horse shaped legs touched down. The back legs were hooves, the front similar, but had pitch black claws. It's body, long and serpent like. The long neck splitting in the middle, two terrifying maws stared down at their pray. Like the heads of lions, they had flushed manes, and hungry eyes. Jagged protruding fangs poking out of it's mouths. Sharp wide horns growing out just above. A long pointed tail coiling and swaying behind it. Opening it's mouths wide, one let out an ear shattering roar. The other, breathing a long powerful spray of fire into the sky.

Alice trembled gazing up at the monstrous beast towering over her. Ryuk wide eyed, just as shocked. The two rouges at the opposite end laughed at the appearance of the creature.

"Holy smokes, Leo! That's the biggest one you've called yet! A big ol' dragon thing! Ha Ha!" Johnny complimented, much more jovial since his earlier failures.

In a like mood, Leo shrugged. A proud smirk planted on his lips. "And you said that summoning book we pilfered wouldn't pay off." Crossing his arms, he examined the features of the summoned beast. "Well what do ya know? I think that thing's called a Kirin. And this one's got two heads. Guess that makes it a Dual Kirin, huh?" He shouted across the way, more ridiculing toward Ryuk than informative for his partner.

The left head swung down, it's jaw wide open. Grabbing Alice around by the forearm, Ryuk forced her down onto one knee with him. The beast, narrowly avoiding it's meal. Once the first had retracted, the other leaned in. Opening it's mouth, a flicker of light sparked from deep inside it's throat. Pulling his partner by the arm again, he dragged her up then ran to the other side of the roof. Right after they left, a long stream of fire was shot out of the creature's mouth. After scorching the surface, the second head pulled back along side it's counterpart.

Breathing heavy, Ryuk's eyes were frantic as they scanned the monstrous creature. Trying to find anything, any kind of chink in it's armor.

Alice, while trembling still stood beside her partner. "How... how are we gonna deal with this?" She asked, holding onto his shoulder to avoid being blown down.

Drawing the gun they forged in the morning, the owner aimed it up at one the summon creature's heads. "We'll find a way." Pulling the hammer to the gun back, he pulled the trigger. Repeating the process, he fired off three shots in total. The first hit directly under one head's eye. The creature didn't even blink as it crushed against it's skin then flew off. The next two hitting the scales on it's neck. Each bullet sliding right off.

In retaliation to what seemed to be trifles, the head that was under attack rose up. It's neck stretched as it leaned further, hovering high over the two. Shaking it's neck, some of it's scales loosened up. Dozens of the scales began dropping under it. Each the size of the knight's head. The first one that fell landed almost instantly with a heavy impact. Denting the metal, half pierced into the train roofing as though it were a mighty dagger. More and more dropping with heavy thuds as they grew closer and closer to the pair.

Taking his chances, Ryuk ran forward, his partner sticking close behind. They sprung forward, attempting to get passed the approaching wave of discarded sharp scales. Narrowly avoiding the threat, the two now stood directly at the feet of the beast. The rest of the scales falling, twice as much landing where the pair had previously been just moments ago. The back end of the train car now littered with a hazardous field of blade like scales. Barely any room left to safely stand.

Any chance of progressing under the creature was disillusioned by it's mighty swinging tail that would act as a gatekeeper between the two and Anya's captors. Ryuk was further disappointed to find the underbelly of the great beast was just as armored as the rest of it. It's left claws uprooted, it was pulled back. Quickly thereafter, swung at the two.

Grabbing Alice's wrist, he planned on pulling her back. His eyes widened when he glanced behind them. He failed to realize soon enough just how treacherous the area behind them had become. Taking his partner close to him, he took his chances jumping away from the swing. The powerful claws flew just passed them, but a force of wind came soon after. It blew the two roughly back into the bladed battlefield. Ryuk taking the blunt of the damage with his back and arms as he held his partner tightly in his arms.

Coming to a stop, the craft pair laid in the center of the scales. Unmoving as the howling winds blew their hair and clothes. The two remaining still as one of the creature's heads opened it's mouth up again. A light sparking deep from within it's throat. It's neck and head vibrated unnaturally for an instant as a massive fireball rivaling Alice's enchantments was fired out of it's maw. Thankfully, right then, the train took a sharper turn. What would have finished off the pair impacted the mountainside. A sea of flames exploding onto the side and spread at speeds that nearly kept up with the steam engine before eventually being outrun and leaving out of view.

Slowly, Ryuk's body began trembling. Getting up, he pushed off his hands onto his knees. Alice doing similarly. He was gasping for air, his eyes staring determinately ahead. "We'll find a way..." He repeated his words from earlier weakly. "...and we'll find a way to save you, Anya." The knight swore between huffs.

Staring at the two, Anya was wide eyed. Her hands shaking in both a mix of anger and disbelief. She clenched her nails deeply into her palms. "Why?" She called out, simmering in discontent. "Who says I need saving?" She shouted down the way. "I'm fine with the circumstances! This isn't what I wanted, but I made due! Why can't you see? You always act so irresponsibly! Suicidal even! Why couldn't you just make the responsible decision?" She continued on with her accusation of her attempted savior's shortcomings. The craft pair and her captors hearing her out. Even the creature halted by it's summoner's will.

Tears beginning to flow, Anya lowered her head. Biting her lower lip as she stared down at the steel train's roof. "Everyone in my life back at Magnis was just like you. Rash and idiotic as they callously moved forward without worry. I never had that luxury. I had expectations. I was a decedent of Orin. Just like my father, I had to grow up fast. It had become tradition. Like him, I was groomed from birth. Like him I would be raised to be the smart, proud, and a reputable asset to the world. Accepting my usefulness and worth to others, just like him. That's what I was forced to do. You don't understand because you never knew your father. You don't see that no matter how hard we try, no matter how hard we fight it, we will always become just like our parents!"

Looking away, Johnny gazed down at the now fully snow covered mountain. "Maybe I am like my Pop." He began, thinking about the young girl's words. "I 'member him being rough around the edges. An' whenever he had a few drinks he'd always start fights."

Glancing in the opposite direction as he partner, Leo cupped his chin. Silent at first as he contemplated the same thoughts. "My father just up and left us when I was a kid. Thinking on it now, if I had a useless little brat who only sat around eating a hole in my wallet... I'd probably up and leave to."

Still on his hands and knees, Ryuk let Anya get everything off her chest. Once done, he balled one hand into a fist. "For someone who's supposed to be a child prodigy, you sure are saying a lot of stupid things." Alice nodding in agreement as her partner went on. "My father this... My father that... It doesn't matter who your father was. I'm living proof of that. Not because I never met him, but because..." His shaking fist let up. "My oldest memory isn't of a person, or a place. It's a story the caretaker of my orphanage told me once about the day I was dropped off. It was dark and raining. When a knocking came and she answered, the person who left me at the door was already leaving. She couldn't make out his face or any real features. She could make out one thing however. A long, regal, white coat. A certain insignia printed on the back." Anya's eyes widening as Ryuk finished his tale. "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter who your parents are. I'm standing here fighting as a craftknight. Even though... even though... even though my father was a Deigleyain!" Ryuk roared with all of his being, slamming his fists onto the ground. Gritting his teeth tightly before pushing off onto one knee.

As the craft pair rose back up, one of the two rogues simply laughed. Johnny bending over in hysteria. "You gotta be kiddin' me! Ha ha! Dyin' to prove something like that! What a joke!" Anya having the adverse reaction as she was motionless and awestruck.

Standing up fully, the young knight's coat tails began flailing behind him from the waist down. Drawing the Colt Dragoon the pair had forged, his grip tightened around it. "I'll prove it Anya, by saving you." He promised sincerely and passionately. Taking a deep breath, Ryuk closed his eyes. Reopening them, two cold red orbs replaced their golden counterparts. "Enchant fire. Self enchantment." The firearm was lit up in a red hue. Unlike other times, from the open cylinders of the chamber, embers spit out. Like a pinwheel, the chamber began spinning, propelled by the flames.

Narrowing his eyes, Leo folded his arms. "That wasn't a normal spell. That looked like a stray enchantment. Could that kid be part stray too?"

Arching an eyebrow, Johnny glanced over at his partner. "Huh? I thought the kid said he was Deigleyain. Just how much of a mutt is this kid?"

Ryuk was put in a trance by his own gun. He gazed down at his revolver. _The chamber was made so long because the gun was used to work with longer bullets... More room could create other side effects._ Jin's words echoed in his head. His grip tightened. _Two... guess that makes it a Dual Kirin, huh?_ Leo's comment popped back into his mind. Grunting, Ryuk steadied the gun in his other hand. _While other people crack under pressure, I thrive in it. For better or worse._

Raising his head back up, he faced forward again. Slowly, he held the gun behind him, in front of his partner. "Alice, enchant it too."

Johnny had to take a step back at this. "What the? Two enchantments? I never heard a such a thing when I was a knight!"

Chuckling under his breath, Leo relaxed his arms at his side. A wide smirk on the summoner's face. "Ya never heard of such a thing before cause it doesn't exist. When a second enchantment of the same variety is used on a weapon, it overwrites the first." Eagerness consumed him as his smirk crept wider still. "I'll let the kid fail. Then when he's drowning in despair, I'll crush him with the Kirin."

Still concerned with her partner's request, Alice held back on the enchantment. "What... what's going to happen if I enchant it too?"

Becoming anxious, Ryuk smirked to himself to avoid suspicion. "Nothing _should_ happen. But your enchantments have always been unique. So maybe, just maybe we can make a miracle happen. I'm willing to bet my words, my life, and Anya's freedom all on you Alice." The knight's eyes looked up at his target. The mindless and destructive beast staring back down at him.

Agreeing with her partner's wishes, Alice held her hands over the gun. Taking a breath, she blessed it in her own red hue. As soon as Ryuk held the gun back in front of him, the flames in the cylinders picked up in speed. They started spinning faster and faster. So much so, that the gun began swaying in a circular motion even while using two hands to stabilize the firearm. A small pulsation of flames coming out of the gun at irregular intervals. As though the gun may burst at any moment or like a violent heartbeat.

_Seriously, what are the chances this'll work? _Ryuk couldn't help but begin to think to himself._ I mean, a wonder enchantment? 2 to 1 odds. And after that, I'll have to hope it's strong enough to take this humongous thing out for good. Raise it to 4 to 1. If the chamber keeps spinning, I'll have to hope I can pull the trigger at the right moment, too early or late, and for all I know it could diffuse the whole enchantment with how unstable it's become. 8 to 1. Then the obvious chance. What if I miss? 16 to 1. _The knight's assuring smirk now showing signs of hindrance._ Seriously, these odds are just too much. _

Gently raising his revolver, Ryuk took aim at the center of the opposing summon creature. Despite using both hands, the gun couldn't be steadied. As he grunted a bit, Alice placed one hand on the Dragoon. Holding it on the underside of the barrel, her other hand was placed on his shoulder. Leaning on him as she helped keep his aim steady. "We'll do it together." She assured staring up at their target. Glancing at his partner for a moment, Ryuk smiled. Pulling back the hammer, he took one last breath. On the long exhale, he pulled the trigger.

The revolver chamber stopped instantly, landing on the first of the three bullets remaining. Out of the barrel, a golden fire ball shot out. It was smaller than the usual fireball that would be created. It instead seemed to make up for it with speed. Twice as fast, it made it's way for the center of the creature. A golden trail left behind, like a comet tail. Once half way, it arced up. Both heads pulled away from each other and the blast slipped in between. Heading up to the heavens, it soared far in front and above. Rising higher and higher before flickering and eventually detonating a near mile into the sky with an ear shattering boom. It exploded like a firework. Lighting up the dark cloudy sky. If it exploded further up, it no doubt would've parted the very clouds themselves. Golden and brilliant shining trails raining down from the epicenter.

Everyone was silent for a time. Johnny eventually began snickers. This developed into full blown laughter as he thrust his head back. "Oh that's rich! Thanks for the show kid! I guess us gettin' rich is worth a little celebration! Ha ha ha!" While the other of the duo wasn't nearly as loud, he did wear a proud victorious grin.

The craft pair still kept their view up at the sky above. Unable to look away. Worry written on their faces. "It didn't work?" Alice asked, hoping she had missed something. Clinging tighter to her partner in disbelief. His hands still gripped around his gun, he lowered it. The barrel now aimed down at his feet.

Blinking, Ryuk's golden eyes returned. These as well unable to be shaken away from the heavens above. _Could it all have been for nothing?_ All of a sudden, he became agape. Eyes widening as he lowered his head. Putting one hand to his face, he covered it as few chuckles escaping in his state of deliverance. A smile developing as mad laughter followed. Alice retracting slightly, never hearing such a reaction.

Johnny smirked, glancing next to him. "Hey Leo, I think the kid finally cracked."

"Don't be blinded by it's luster." Ryuk spoke up in elation, gaining the others attention again. Calming down, he stood back up straight and raised his head. A confident stare looking back. Pointing up with his left hand, he smirked wider. "It's true purpose is much more sinister."

Everyone turned back to the sky. Within seconds they had all realized what the young knight had meant. Horror growing on the two robber's faces, shock on the young mechanist, and relief in salvation painted on Alice's. While the shot had seemed to only look like a firework, it wasn't acting like it. While typical pyrotechnics would fade, fizzle out as the wind scattered the remains. This was not what was happening. The golden trails were not disappearing. They were still falling and had even picked up in speed. Seeming to home in on the massive summon creature, they all rained down and bombarded it's backside. Each landing with a loud boom that could rival the original detonation. The creature's knees shaking with each hit. As though they would buckle and give way at any moment. After contact, golden flames grew and began to consume the beast whole as if containing a life of it's own. The beast only able to cry out in agony.

The two rouges subconsciously took a step back. Both unable to rip their eyes away from the new scene. "What... what did that knight just do?" Leo spat out, his hazel eyes trembling.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryuk answered in a relaxed manner. "Two enchantments on one gun. Guess that makes it a dual enchantment, huh?" He explained. Repeating the words similarly to how Leo had described his Kirin. His tone more rough and cold than insulting. Taking a step closer, he pointed at the white clothed man. His index used as the pointer with his thumb extended as to mimic the appearance of a gun. "Firework Masquerade."

The creature would not stop screeching as the fires continued to consume it. Once the fire had reached every last surface of the beast, the screeching halted. The golden flames without warning swiftly shifted to a deep black. It's eyes became hallow. It's muscles became frozen stiff. The body seeming to be dyed a charcoal color. Swaying, the Kirin's knees gave way as it fell. The flames never extinguishing as it plummeted off the side of the train and down the mountainside. With that, the massive creature was gone. The only thing left between the craft pair and Anya's captors being the discarded red scales and a severed claw that had detached as the beast fell.

Raising his Dragoon back up with his right hand, Ryuk aimed it straight at the two across the roof. "I'll fire another in three seconds."

Johnny let out a nervous laughter as he took a step back. "S-So what? I ain't scared of some two-bit knight like you! C'mon!" He screamed in a terrified, ill put together bravado.

The knight was unfazed by the empty threats. The winds blowing his hair away from his unmoving face. "Two seconds."

Gritting his teeth, Leo smacked his partner in the back of the head with his cane. "Can it you idiot!" Taking a step closer, the man tried to force a warm smile. "H-Hey now. No need to get violent. Y-You want the girl? We'll give her back to you. No p-problem. Anything else? You just name it pal." He tried assuring the young knight as he took a slow easy step closer.

Pulling the hammer back, Ryuk narrowed his eyes. "One second."

With the countdown reaching it's climax, both men panicked. Leo turned and ran for Anya in hopes to use her as a shield and hostage again. Johnny was more inclined to make a run for the open hatch in between them all. Both collided with each other and slipped. Landing on the icy roof top they slid off the side. As they fell, Leo's cane became caught on two out jutting portions of the overhang. Both men grabbing onto it for dear life as the rest of their bodies dangled above the snowy mountain far below.

Casually, Ryuk walked over to the odd pair. Alice following a few steps behind. He peered over the edge, both men frantic as they looked up at the boy who held their lives in his hand. His eyes full of malice. "Idiots. Like I'd really shoot another of those things with Anya nearby."

With rapid breaths, both men nodded furiously in agreement. "Yeah, whatever you say!" Both men screamed yet again in unintentional unison.

Narrowing his gaze, the young craftknight folded his arms over his chest. "Y'know. In a situation like this, a true knight would probably help you up. Let the fact that justice was served be enough. And after being assured you two learned your lesson and agreed to never pull anything like this again, let you go free." He brought up, very bitterly.

The two dangling on the side nodded profusely at the proposition. Relief at what seemed to be their savior.

Gazing down at the two men, Ryuk grew a cruel smirk. "Good thing I'm still just an apprentice." Both men's expressions dropping as the young man drew his saber. Holding it above his head, he soon after slashed it downward, severing the cane in two. The two men screaming as they plummeted down the mountain and into the snow banks deep below.

Ryuk sheathed his sword, watching where they had landed as the train marched ahead. Folding his arms again, he frowned. "Darn. From this height I think they probably still survived."

Having been standing behind him, Alice laughed a little nervously. "You don't have to sound so disappointed."

Turning around, the pair became face to face with Anya. She was still sitting on her knees. Quiet as she followed the young knight with her eyes.

Once directly ahead of her, Ryuk knelt down to be closer to her level. "Did they hurt you?" Still silent, Anya shook her head. "Can you stand?" Nodding, she pushed off the roofing and her knees. Ryuk doing likewise.

"You didn't need to do this." She finally said. Speaking while she faced her small boots.

Shaking his head, Ryuk sighed. "Not this again. I already said that I-"

"I know why you did it." The young mechanist spoke up. Cutting him off as she raised her head. "I'm just saying that you didn't have to." She glanced away opening her mouth. She was about to say something but stopped herself, taking a moment to clearly structure what she wanted to say. "I have paths I can take. I could work for the Deigleya or even the knights. And I mean real knights, Ryuk. Not you and Jin in some back corner of the continent. Doing so might even get me closer to finding Orin's journal."

Letting her vent, Ryuk nodded in agreement. "You're right." She was surprised as she turned to look up at him again. "The chances of you finding that book's a lot harder if you just stick around with us. The Deigleya might know something. And if you leave to help the knights elsewhere, that'd just be more man power to help with the search, right?"

She cocked an eyebrow listening to the older boy. "What are you..." She shook her head briefly. "You're not doing a very good job of convincing me to stay and help you."

He nodded again. "I know." Dropping back down to one knee, Ryuk faced her at eye level. "So let me make you a proposition. If you stick with us. If you come back to Lun Des. If you let us use Zigbur to hop around the continent. If you help us out whenever there's a problem that we're not smart enough to figure out for ourselves. Then I'll give you my word as a knight, I will help you find that diary. I can't make any guarantees. And if you really don't want to. Then we'll ride this train to the end and I'll personally escort you to the nearest Deigleyain outpost. I could even take the train back and pick up Zigbur for you. It's your choice Anya, now let's hear it." He said, very straight forward.

She could only stare at him with her awestruck brown eyes. "You... you really mean that, don't you?"

Smirking weakly, Ryuk held his head up a little higher. "Of course. Do I look like a liar to y-" Stopping himself abruptly, he looked away a little sheepishly. "D-Don't answer that. Poor wording on my part."

His words were clear. Barren of any wry details or the lies and misconceptions that she hated. He wasn't wearing his mischievous smirk. His fingers weren't crossed behind his back. The only things he did have were a set of tired eyes. That and no doubt dozens of bruises and small cuts under his clothes. The young man in front of her was open with his ultimatum, nothing lying beneath the surface. Watching him for a while, she opened her mouth. "I choose..."

_O_o_O_

A small town of barely six houses laid at the bed on a snowy mountain. A small road that was barely visible ran alongside the village to parts North and South. High above, a train traveling by echoed in the distance. A handful of people were outside dressed in thick clothing, performing odd chores and tasks while it was still daytime.

A pair of footsteps came from the base of the mountain. The people outside stopped what they were doing to look at the two men. Both were dress in elegant clothing which was torn at the seams. The stockier one took a look around the village. The taller skinnier one held the head of a cane in his hand as he held his arms shivering. "I hate the cold." He muttered between chattering teeth.

Johnny ignored him and the village people as he walked through to the main road. Some blood still trickling down the side of his cheek. Leo following at a slower pace. The black dressed man looked down the South road to find a winding path that went somewhere he couldn't quite see. Shifting his head to the North road, he saw it went straight for miles and miles, once again, no visible locations or landmarks. "Which way's the closest town?" The people looked among themselves, no one speaking up. "Don't make me ask again." The thief threatened before gritting his teeth.

Just then, a cargo truck with the Deigleya symbol drove up from the South road and pulled over in the middle of the road. Leo smiling as he dragged his feet closer. "We're saved."

The driver stepped out and walked in front of the vehicle. She was young with short blond hair. A sub-machine gun strapped around her shoulders onto her side. Glancing over Johnny, she turned to the man in the white coat. "I am Lieutenant Talon. Are you a soldier? Are you in need of assistance?" The passenger door opened. Belle hopped down then walked beside her commander.

Rubbing his arms, Leo walked closer. "Yes. I'm a soldier. Please, give me a ride to the next town if you could." He lied blatantly with no worry or remorse.

Keeping cautious, Talon looked over to the man in black. "Who are you?"

Scowling, Johnny reared his teeth again. "What's it matter who I am? Give us a ride already!" He shouted in annoyance from the day's events. Leo stopped approaching at this, he knew the jig was up.

Raising a brow, Talon shifted between the duo. "You aren't with the army." She reached for her gun then took a few steps closer. "I'll need to ask you two some questions."

Lowering his head, Leo was the one to grit his teeth this time. "No. I'm done." He said very succinct. Talon stopping in light confusion. "I have had enough aggravating kids for today." His grip around his disheveled cane tightening. "First it's that Deigleya half breed up on the train who enchants his own gun. And now a squirt like you." He complained.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened at this new information. "What was that?"

Lifting his cane, Leo held it between the two. An aside glare as he narrowed his eyes. "None of your business." He said bitterly. The gemstone lit up the area in a blinding light as the man began chanting something.

Belle lunged in front of her commander. Spreading her arms wide, an empty dome of water encapsulated them. "Warning! Summoner detected!"

Talon averted her eyes. Taking cover behind her partner, she readied her gun. When the light faded, both men were no where to be seen. Belle lowered her arms and the bubble surrounding them seeped into the ground.

Taking a few steps to where the two had gone, she saw a set of tracks left in the snow. They lead and disappeared down the southern road she had taken to get here. A third much larger pair of footsteps no doubt left behind by the summon creature called in distraction.

Holstering her gun back at her side, Talon turned to the townspeople. "Do any of you know who those men were?" She asked trying to gather information. The villagers looked amongst themselves. Without saying anything, they all went back to work. Clearly not wanting to get involved. Fixing herself, Talon returned to the truck. Belle doing the same.

Once back inside the truck, Talon gripped the wheel. Pausing before she turned on the ignition.

Watching her, Belle was quiet at first. "Is there a problem in which I can be of assistance?" She asked in her usual monotone.

Turning to her, the Lieutenant shook her head. "Oh, no. There isn't a problem. Something that man said just- Forget it." She stopped cutting herself off. "Let's keep going. We still have to deliver the cargo before returning to Steel Will." Turning the keys, the ignition started right back up.

_O_o_O_

The reunited trio sat in the passenger's car. The three sharing a booth in the corner, their shared window open a little at the top. Both Ryuk and Alice getting the window seats, Anya seated beside the young knight. Everyone else from earlier was now much more relaxed. While the other people didn't get their belongings back, they were out of harms way. That seeming more than enough for the time being.

Some of them offered to help the soldiers who had since been given the extra seats like the three. Their wounds being cleaned and tended to by generous passengers while the few of them with medical training worked on the rest.

The craft pair both rested their heads against the window in a similar exhausted state. Both their eyes closed as the vibrations from the train acted like a rough baby rocker.

"It must've been tough up there for you two. Not exactly skirt weather." Ryuk commented, still leaning against the glass. His partner humming lightly in agreement, minutes away from dreamland.

Anya huffed looking away. "It still feels like I'm up there. Close that window already, would you?" She mentioned, still looking elsewhere. Behind her were sounds of the boy next to her shifting as he sat up. Rather than Ryuk shutting the window, he instead tossed his coat over on top of her. "H-Hey! What do you think-" She stopped when the young knight wrapped one arm around her, pulling her in close to his side.

Not willing to move, Ryuk kept his eyes closed. "Just get some rest for now, Anya." He suggested nonchalantly.

Her face reddened as it was pressed near the older's chest. She knew full well that even in his current state that Ryuk's strength outmatched hers. Trying to struggle would not yield a valid option. His coat still wrapped around her like a blanket. Against her common sense and against any complaints she may have had, Anya gradually shut her eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep along with the other two.

_O_o_O_

After returning to the main base, Talon went right back to work. Shortly after, Belle had been dismissed for the day and had parted. It had only been a few minutes since Belle's leave. Sitting back at her desk, Talon was trying to finish up some last minute paperwork. The small candle at the corner of her work desk being the only source of light. Since Belle's leave, she found herself a little distracted and hard to focus on her report.

_Knock knock knock_. The sound of wood being banged against filling the silent room. _Again_? She wondered, standing back up. Making her way over to the door, she opened it to become face to face with the Sargent.

He stood there, leaning against the door frame with his side. Looking a little groggy, he was massaging the side of his face with one hand. After a moment of doing so, he ran it through his hair and pulled the back of it for a second. Just becoming aware of the young girl at the end of it, he immediately brightened up with a smile. "Good evening, Lieu~ten~ant." He greeted, snickering a bit at the end of his unnecessarily forced annunciation.

Instead of answering, she took the time to look him over. His uniform unkempt, barely buttoned and partially more undone than usual. Pushing off the door frame he wobbled momentarily before standing normally. "Sargent. What's the issue? It must be important, being so late at night."

Leaning forward, he made it so that the two were now at eye level. "Of course it's important." He assured standing back upright as he took a step closer. "I haven't seen you since early this morning. I gotta make up for lost time!" Eager, he invited himself inside. Shutting the door roughly behind him.

The young soldier only watching the older as he shuffled around the room. Eventually making it to her desk, he plopped himself down in her chair. Glancing at her report he laughed again. "Geez. It's really just work, work, work with you."

Carefully approaching him, the Lieutenant was the one to lean closer this time. Making note of his glossy eyes, she sniffed the air in front of his face. Recognizing the scent of his breath, she frowned in disapproval. "You reek of alcohol." She said assuredly.

His face was quick to show shades of surprise. Moments after it became more so impressed. "Well of course." He began standing up and staggering around the room once more. "I had to confiscate the stuff when I found it on my men here at the base. And of course to protect him, I made sure to get rid of the evidence. All of it!"

Shaking her head, she walked beside him. Pulling his arm she forced him to face her. "This is why you went missing the other day, isn't it?"

All the more impressed, he smiled wider. "You really are smart. Y'know that?" As he reached for her shoulder she roughly swatted it away. His expression sunk a bit at this.

A smile regrowing, he laughed to himself again. "Say Lieutenant, I've been thinking..."

Her disappointed glare hadn't vanished since it first appeared. "Clearly not very hard." She commented to herself, cutting him off. Holding her arms, her hands tightened in aggravation around them. "Do you realize just how much trouble you could get into for this?" When he looked away she was quick to pull his attention back to her. "A higher member of the military intoxicated on base, on duty, while under aged I might add."

Running a hand through his hair again, Richter backed up to her cot in the back of the room. Sitting down, he lowered his head, both arms resting lazily off his knees. His foot tapping impatiently. "I'm the older one here, and I'm the one receiving a lecture." Lifting his head up revealed a sad smile. "Am I really that pathetic?"

Gritting her teeth, Talon stormed over to her cot. "Why do you always do this?" She asked, not expecting an answer. Anger growing in her voice. "I've seen what you can do. I see how all your men respect you. So why? Why do you constantly act like you're incompetent?" She shouted, losing her cool. Her hands shaking.

Still staring up at her, his melancholy expression didn't change. "Now you're sounding like dear ol' dad. I had to go see him today. Gave me the same speech you're givin' me right now." She remained silent at this. "I didn't always used to be this way, y'know?" He started looking away, off to the wall near the window. "I didn't always used to be _incompetent_. I actually used to be a lot like you." Talon becoming taken back by this. Her reaction causing a small smile to flicker across his face. "Don't worry, you wear it better."

Standing up, he walked passed the Lieutenant and made it to the window. Now looking outside he gave the horizon his complete attention. Being so late, not much more than the moon could be observed. "No matter how well I did, no matter how many commendations I received. That man still looked at me with the same disdain. So I gave up. I stopped trying. Funny thing is, he gave me the same look today. So I realized something Lieutenant, it's not that he wants better from me, in fact, he doesn't want me at all." His hands became more clenched as he went on, becoming a trembling fist by the end of it. "Why does this man think so unfavorably of me? You might ask. What great and terrible thing did I do wrong?" Clenching his teeth tightly, he lowered his head for an instant. "I exist!" Pausing for a brief second he caught his breath. "Probably signed me up in the army hoping to get rid of me."

A silence had grown from Richter's confession. Turning around, he wore a bittersweet expression. His arms relaxed if not a little lifeless, his gaze hollow. He expected her to reprimand him. For her to loosely acknowledge his story before scolding him for speaking out of line. The young woman in front of him however was patient and understanding. Waiting to hear all of the subject before moving on. Her respect on the matter, even in his drunken state caused him to look away awkwardly. Glancing back, the flame from the room's candle started gleaming off the younger soldier's sidearm.

Turning back around completely, his eyes became glued to the firearm. "Hey Lieutenant, did you get a promotion while I was away today?"

Staring the older male down, Talon moved a hand onto her hip. "So, are you that desperate to change the subject?"

Quickly shaking his head, Richter fumbled to pull out his gun. "No, it's just- Look!" Taking out the handgun from behind, he held it in the palm of his hands. The metal was dark gray, the grip made of a dull leather. "Look see here, it's the standard. But yours..."

Seeing what he had meant, she pulled out her sidearm. Resting it in her palm as well, she raised it for a side by side comparison. The make of the guns were identical, only her's having a nickle plating to it. Every small detail from the placing of the grip to the Deigleyain seal near the bottom and the manufacturer numbers on the underside. "They are different, but what does that have to do with me getting a promotion?"

Shaking his head again, the Sargent put away his gun. "It's not the gun... it's that..." He stopped. Closing his eyes he held his forehead. Trying his best to gather his thoughts and explain things properly. Something that proved much more difficult to do in his current state. "That gun isn't standard issue. Only captains and above get one of them. It doesn't work any better, but it's more of a ceremonial thing. How'd you get it?"

Staring down at her trusty firearm, she rubbed her thumb along the side of the frame. "I've had this gun since I signed up."

Holding the side of his head, Richter stared down at it as well. "I know I'm a little... impaired right now, but that still doesn't make sense."

"It was a gift from my father." She admitted, she now the one unable to tear her eyes away from the weapon.

Nodding his head, Richter folded his arms. "Okay, that explains it." Blinking, he grew a confused look. "Who's your dad again?" He asked not really thinking about it. As though such information was divulged earlier but simply slipped passed him.

Shifting her grip, she held the gun more naturally. "I don't know. I've never met him."

Embarrassed, Richter scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't... Here I am complaining about mine and you don't even..." He paused just long enough to let out a nervous laugh. "Well then, I guess that explains that resolve of yours. You want to follow in your father's footsteps. That's why you joined up, eh?"

"You're wrong. I don't intend to be anything like that man." Talon was quick to clarify. Her grip tightening around the weapon.

The Sargent pouted a bit at her response. He looked around the room again to occupy his time. "I guess I still don't get you yet." He admitted. "I shouldn't have said something like that. I still barely know anything about you anyway." Sadness laden in his voice.

Easing her grip on her handgun, she put it back in her side holster. She walked over to her work desk again. Pulling her chair over she sat back down. Giving her back to the Sargent as she sorted some papers. "My mother raised me all by herself. She was a reliable woman and she never accepted charity from those around her despite our constant low income circumstances. Even though she never had enough to buy luxuries for herself, she always made sure I had everything I needed. I learned to appreciate what I had, and to never take anything for granted because of it." Her sorting slowed down the longer she went on. Focusing less on the busy work as old memories reappeared. "Most importantly, I learned how hard and lonely life could be."

Richter staggered over to the desk, leaning on it as she continued her story. Talon still vaguely focused on her task as she continued avoiding eye contact. "One day, my mother got a cough. And a month later, it was still there. And another month later, she wasn't. The day after she died I got a package and a letter from my father. A man I'd never met or heard anything about. The package contained an invitation to join a military camp which prepared people for the army. It also had money for travel. And lastly, that gun."

She had completely stopped working by this point. "The years went by and I was eventually assigned to this base. Hallowright became my head commanding officer. I was issued to take part in an experimental knight-like project. Belle was made to be my partner..." She turned to see Richter looking down at her. His pale green eyes staring in envy and captivation toward her cool sapphire gaze as she recounted a summary of her life. "...and I met you, Sargent. I may not have ever met my father, but I know one thing for certain. I will never be like him. I won't abandon those who need me. A soldier's duty is to everyone. We don't choose between two hard decisions, biting the bullet while trying to save the most. We take the hardest route and still perform our duty to everyone."

After a long while of weighting her words, the Sargent pushed off the desk and turned to the doorway. Taking a few slow steps he still staggered by the door. "Must be nice to have a goal." The jaded man commented. Opening the door, he took a step outside.

Standing up as well, Talon followed after him. "Don't go giving up so easily. You can have any goal you set your sights on." She commented from inside her quarters.

Smirking lightly, he turned back around. Leaning on the door frame again he lowered his head inches away from her's. "What if I set my sights on you?"

She stared at him, her expression the usual unwavering and quiet determination. "If your willing to work for it then I'm sure you can be more like me. Not that'd it be so difficult. You really do give me too much credit at times."

Softening up at her words, he laughed a bit. "That's not..." He stopped himself, shaking his head with a sad smile. "...that's not a bad idea." Just as he turned away he gave a quick wave. As soon as he took another step down the hall he turned back around. Straightening up, he raised his right hand up to his forehead and stood in a brief salute. Relaxing, he readied to leave. "Goodnight, Lieutenant."

"Where do you think your going?" Talon asked, halting the man in his tracks. "If you're found in this state it'll be the end for you. You're staying here tonight. That's an order." She explained, nonchalantly walking back into her room.

Shocked by her request, Richter cautiously approached the door again. Peeking his head inside, as if it were a trap. He found his commander seated at her desk again as if everything were the usual. Taking the first few steps back inside, he turned to slowly shut the door again. "I don't think that cot is big enough for the two of us." He teased with a tired smile growing to fit his face.

Talon shook her head a bit at his comment. "Of course it isn't, you'll be sleeping on the floor." She concluded making the final touches to her paperwork.

Not expecting anything else, the Sargent just smiled wider. "So that's my punishment, huh?" He asked as he shut the door completely. Leaving the two alone for the night.

_O_o_O_

The basement lit up as the four returned after a long day. Alice and Ryuk side by side. Anya and Zigbur quickly moving across the room for the work bench to make up for lost time.

Lying on the coach, Jin looked up at them. "You know how late it is? Where ya been all day?" He finished with a yawn at the end. Most likely being woken up by their arrival.

The young knight smiled shrugging his arms. "Well you see..." His partner growing a smile, already knowing from his tone that some sort of silliness was bound to come out. "...Anya and I arrived at Reilton in the middle of a carnival. We ended up forgetting the reason we came in the first place and enjoyed all the fair had to offer. Time running away from us, it quickly became the late hours of the night. By the end of it, Anya was tugging at my sleeves. Pleading with me to stay with her and have fun at the carnival for just a little longer. Being the mature one that I am, I set her straight and we came straight back here." He joked in a overly grandiose voice. Blatantly lying about the entire day's events.

His craft master held his head up with one hand. A wry smirk on his face. "That a fact?" Jin asked, humoring him. All the while examining his bruised and unkempt appearance.

Back at her bench the mechanist let out a single chuckle at the older boy's comment. "That's quite the fairy tale you just made up." She said taking inventory of what was left at her work station. "Like I would actually act like that." Anya complained keeping her back to him.

Standing more casually, Ryuk reached inside his coat. "No need to act so cold. I mean, this letter right here paints a pretty different picture." He commented, pulling out the slightly crumpled letter from earlier.

Dropping the tool she'd just picked up, Anya spun around. Hopping off her stool, she made her way back over to the others. Stomping when she drew closer. Her cheeks red as she tried to forcibly snatch the letter out of the young boy's hands. "Give that back now!" She commanded.

Holding it just out of reach, Ryuk smiled wider. "Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Ryuk, now!" She ordered again. Jumping, she almost grabbed it but he pulled it back just before.

Shaking his head, he started walking away. "I just don't get it. Why would you want this back so badly? Unless..." Faking shock, he started skipping away. "...Unless, you want to read it out loud for everyone hear? Well don't you worry, I'll do that for you!" He announced in eagerness.

"Don't. You. Dare." The small girl commanded, her stare shooting daggers. The older boy paused for a second. After, he opened up the note and cleared his throat. "Ryuk!" She screamed, her flush cheeks reddening further as she sprinted after him.

"Dear Ryuk..." He began. As he read the beginning, he started running around the coach. Anya fast on the approach as she tried to reclaim her paper. "...I noticed it this morning at the inn."

Her entire face becoming red at the thought of the later parts of her message being exposed. "I will leave this town tonight. Don't think that I won't!" She tried threatening, again with no anvil, still chasing behind him. The others of the group watching with laughter and smiles.

The young knight looked behind him at the tiny girl pursuing him. Her face beet red as she tried desperately to retrieve her letter. Watching her in amusement, Ryuk couldn't help but smile thinking back to when the two had first met.

_O_o_O_

Alone in the basement were Ryuk and Tyson. The elder of the two off near the kitchen counter with a newspaper draped across crossed legs. Silent as he skimmed through the articles. The younger knight off near the furnace by the corner.

Beside him stood a winged summon creature, mostly huminoid in shape. Wings under his arms. His skin, a pale white. The feathers of a similar tone. Dressed in solely a pair of deep brown cargo shorts. A ruffle of feathers on his chest. He stood off next to the furnace. Holding it open as Ryuk readied the tongs.

With a huff, the knight gripped the handle of the weapon inside using clamps. With the metal still scorching hot, he held it over the trough. Having grabbed it at an awkward position, he dropped it in rather than gently lowering it. He leaned away as steam flew up from reaction.

Hunching over the small container of water, he gazed at the shape of the newly forged weapon. What was designed to be simple straight sword didn't end that way in the slightest. Even by the water's shifting surface he could tell immediately all it's imperfections. It's thickness wasn't enough and jutted away from the handle at a crooked angle. "Still not good enough." He complained to himself tossing the set of clamps off to the side in irritation.

At that moment the door to the basement sprung open. When four stepped inside the two boys shifted their eyes. Tyson glancing up for a second before returning to his paper. Ryuk however stood in attention.

The veteran pair stood in the back. Jin's weed-like messy brown topknot and matching stubble present as usual. He himself entering with a long yawn. Beside him Sophia who floated at his side sighing in disapproval of the way he held himself. In front of them were two new guests however.

A tiny mechanoid buzzed about the group. A miniature thruster on it's back propelling it near the ceiling as it took in it's new surroundings in interest.

The last, a small girl in a simple white dress with short blond hair that hung right passed her ears. A pair of suitcases in her hands at her sides. Her face held discontent as she looked around the room as well.

Clearing his throat, Jin tried gathering everyone's attention. Doing so had the adverse effect of setting of a short violent cough. Rubbing his throat he shook his head for a moment. "Right. You two, this is Antalya. And her little helper there is uh..." Drawing a blank the tanned man began snapping his fingers trying to come up with something. "...Zigzag."

"Zigbur." The young girl corrected paying him no mind as she continued her visual assessment of the room.

Jin nodded slowly. "Yeah, what she said. Well uh... make yerself at home. This place ain't much but she..."

"Is this all?" The girl asked, rudely cutting the man off. She turned around to look up at him. "Where am I to work?"

The elder knight squinted his eyes looking across the room. Spotting the table in the back with only a small amount of his smithing equipment on it. "Oh well uh... if you want some room to fiddle with yer things ya can just borrow that bench over there an-"

Furrowing her brow, the younger girl finished heading down the stairs. "It'll have to do." She commented in irritation. Zigbur who was still hovering about quickly made his way to beside her.

Scratching his stubble, Jin turned his head to his partner. "Well... that went better than expected." To which his guardian beast shot back a lackluster and unamused look.

The young girl's actions causing a few chuckles out of Ryuk. He stood in front of the furnace, watching as she approached with her small mechanoid buzzing at her side.

Just reaching the couch, he stepped forward. "Hey." He greeted with a friendly wave and smile. "Name's Ryuk. It's good to have ya." When she walked passed him without the slightest notice, his expression faltered for a second.

He turned around to see her pushing all of Jin's tools onto the ground. Throwing her suitcases on top she opened them, dumping her tools out in place of his.

Sighing to himself, Ryuk turned back to his furnace for another attempt. A step toward it however, a slightly more devious expression grew to fit his face. "Alright. We'll just leave you to your work." He paused for a moment before finishing. "Ant-leah."

The junior mechanist stopped setting up her equipment briefly to look over her shoulder. "Antalya." She spoke up correcting him in a scolding tone.

Nodding his head, the knight in training's smile stretched. "Oh of course. My mistake..." He stopped at the end for a second longer like before. "...Annlaya."

"Antalya." She corrected once more. This time speaking slower as she enunciated more clearly.

"Aunt Alya?" He teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Antalya!" She shouted this time turning around completely to look up at the increasingly infuriating older boy.

Shrugging his shoulder, Ryuk held a down but not so apologetic expression. "It just can't be done it seems." Taking a step closer he casually clasped his hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to tense up slightly. Making eye contact, he wore the warm and welcoming smile from when he greeted her before. "So how 'bout I just call you Anya instead?"

Still steamed, the girl pushed his arm off of her. "That's... not my name." Ignoring him, she returned to her soon to be work station. After a few seconds, she took a quick glance at the boy behind her. When she saw his continued stare of amusement she let out a short defeated sigh. "Fine. Do what you want. Just leave me to my work."

Fanning her away, Ryuk strolled back over to the furnace. "Alright, alright. I'll do just that..." His smile changing to a widening smirk at the end. "...Anya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

Fun fact: Antalya is Russian for 'break of day'

Alternate title: 'Backstory, the chapter' or 'Daddy issues'. I mean jeez... how'd that even happen? So yeah, this was pretty much became the flashback chapter. I wanted it all on the table since the Arc I Finale is next. And where I'm stopping this _crazy train_.

Hey guys. Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and mentions of excitement for upcoming chapters. That being said, if I don't update for a couple months, it doesn't mean I gave up the project. These things just take a while! This chapter alone is 42 pages and 25k words! (New Record!) Let's not forget the gap between chapter 1 and 2 was... what again? Oh yeah, over 1 year. Relax people, I'm not going anywhere.

_**See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_

_End of Arc I: TEAS Chapter 8: Red Sun Over Paradise!_

_Coming soon..._


	8. Red Sun Over Paradise! Part 1

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 8: Red Sun Over Paradise! Part 1**

Alice was sitting silently inside an entrapment of metal bars. It wasn't a cell. It was a cage, for animals. Her eyes unfocused as they stared emptily in front of her. Hugging her knees as she sat in a corner of the small confining cage that was barely large enough to stand up in. Her attire, an assortment of old tattered clothing that would soon become rags.

Next to her on both sides were multiple cages of varying sizes. All housing other summon creatures of all classes. Mechanoids sitting lifeless. Their power supplies had been disconnected, only the shells left behind until needed. The Beasts were in tight short chains. Lowly howling for their freedom. Angelic spirits patiently accepting their fates while the Devils roared trying to break free. The bars of all the cages undamaged, clearly made of very refined and durable alloy. All of them were in storage of a wide and dimly lit room.

It was a routine they had all become accustom too. Some days soldiers came and moved some of them about to a lab in the West side of the room. Sometimes they came back, other times they didn't.

Rubbing her right wrist, she looked down at it. A small paper bracelet was wrapped around it. A bar-code printed on the side. The words "Test subject: Alpha" along with other smaller words written down on it that were illegible in the room's poor lighting conditions.

Playing with the paper bracelet, Alice remembered a pain in her right arm. Rubbing just below her shoulder, she brushed over some bandaging. Just underneath were small healing holes born from long needled syringes from experiments in days before. The recollection of the injections causing a cold shiver to run down her back.

The East side door opened up all of a sudden with an unmistakable loud sound of the door being unlocked. The other summon creatures were riled up at this. Shouting of all types forming. As slow foot steps came closer and closer, Alice shut her eyes closed. She held herself tightly as she pressed herself further into the corner of the cage. Her breathing picked up as she heard the footsteps stop in front of her cage amidst the commotion. She trembled until the unknown figure spoke.

"What kind of idiot are you?" A man asked lazily, following up with a yawn.

Opening her eyes, she slowly looked up at the man. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt. His regulation soldier's coat tied around his waist. White slacks messily laid over his boots instead of tucked in. He was tall and lanky if not somewhat muscular limbs. Dry brown and messy hair tied up in a short ponytail that ended at his shoulders. Even in the low lighting, she could see his pale green eyes staring down at her.

He laughed a bit under his breath before yawning again. "They'd yell at me for napping on guard duty but something tells me you'd never live down trappin' yourself in one of the stray cages." Leaning down, he picked up the padlock holding the door shut. Playing with it in his hand as he looked it over. The bars were untouched, but the lock had some rust and other signs of ware.

Staring up at the strange soldier, Alice couldn't help but be puzzled by his actions. "But I'm a..." She weakly attempted to explain her circumstance for some unknown reasons.

Before she could finish however, the soldier picked up one leg and gave a rough kick to the side of the lock with his boot. Instantly, it broke off, falling onto the floor in severed pieces. The door naturally beginning to swing open. Her jaw dropping, she stared in awe.

Standing back up, he stretched his arms wide behind his head. "Name's Richter, by the way." He smirked down at what he had foolishly assumed had been a fellow soldier. "Remember it. It's the name of the officer you owe a favor to now." Turning to the opposite door from where he came from, he started heading over to it. "I'll make you cover a shift of mine or somethin' the next time I see you. I can always find some time to catch up on some sleep." He finished, with another yawn at the end before leaving.

She stared at her open cage. Her heart racing from the sight. Frantic cries for help coming from the strays in the other cells. Her breath quickening again, she slowly stood up. Mesmerized by the slowly swinging opening, she reached out, pushing it open all the way. She looked out the opening, taking a single step onto the floor. Immediately after her first step, she pulled back. It was cold. it's frigged feel nipping at the bottom of her feet.

Taking a second to catch her breath, she hopped out. Taking a look around as if to see if it were all just a trap. The cries from the desperate summon creatures only getting louder and fiercer in their demands. Unable to do anything she just shook her head to herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered seemingly to herself. Turning to the door where the soldier had originally came from, she sprinted over to it. Tripping lightly, she caught herself on one of the cages. Her body yet unaccustomed to such freedom. Pulling the door open, a bright light blinded her for an instant as she took her first few steps outside.

_O_o_O_

Opening her eyes slowly, Alice found herself in her small bed. A sad expression on her face as she pulled the covers closer to her. Hugging herself firmly over the blanket.

Her rustling bedsheets gaining the attention of her partner. "Finally awake are we?"

She shot up from her bed, his voice coming at a little surprise. Looking over, she saw Ryuk doing sit-ups against the side of his bed on the other side of their small room. His coat laying on top of his already made cot. "You alright?" He asked. As he did, he kept up a steady pace of a sit-up every two seconds. With a bit of a grunt, he did one more then forced himself back up. "You were stirring a bit. I was about to wake you. Everything okay?" He said, looking over his shoulder at her.

Nodding, Alice replied with a fast smile. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a dream about something that happened before I met you." She admitted, pulling her sheets away and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"That so?" He raised a brow. "Anything important?"

Looking away, she gazed outside their window. The morning sun shining. "Well, not right now anyway."

Smiling, Ryuk stood up. "Well, alright then." He picked up his coat and slid it on. "Let's head downstairs and see what the others are up to today."

Nodding in agreement, Alice got up as well. Following beside her partner as they left their quiet room together.

_O_o_O_

As the duo walked into the typically empty morning bar. This morning was different however. A few people were already here. The two also saw Jin and Sophia sitting down at one of the tables in the center. An unknown man standing at the other end. His chair left aside as he shouted in what seemed to be disapproval and urgency.

Looking over to the bar, he saw Tyson was watching. Rather than approaching them, Ryuk did similarly and stood back to listen in. Alice being motioned to do the same.

The man wore a thick leather coat. Rugged straight black hair going just beyond his shoulders. A broadsword openly strapped to his back.

"You have some nerve Jin." He said loud and callously. "I didn't believe the rumors. I mean, sure we got info that someone fitting your description was floating around in the back country. Never in my day would I ever imagine it were true."

Not giving the man his full attention, Jin glanced up at him. "How'd you find this place?" He asked, disregarding the other's initial statements.

Gritting his teeth openly, he slammed his hands down on the table. Sophia jumped lightly but Jin was unshaken. "We intercepted some reports from the Deigleya. How _The Phantom Storm_ was spotted interfering with one of their operations. We sent one of our knights out there only to find an ex-knight. A Mr. Michaels, more commonly went by Mac. Apparently the two of you were exchanging some letters. You need a mailing address to do that, don't you Jin?" As he asked at the end, he leaned in closer. "You think you're so smart, don't you? That you're so untouchable."

"I'm a bit busy today..." The veteran knight brought up as he looked away to nothing in particular. "...You should've sent word ya were coming."

Slamming his hands down again, the man shouted. "We sent you three letters!"

"Didn't get 'em." Jin said, quick to feign ignorance.

Seeming to have enough of Jin's attitude, the man scowled. Bringing his fists down onto the table yet again. One of it's legs gave out. The table fell over, collapsing into the table beside them which held an older couple that were minding their business, having not wanted to be involved.

Ignoring the scene he'd just created, the man walked forward. His hands gripping the sides of the veteran knight's collar. His expression vacant as he stared back at the man. Silent in refusal to acknowledge his actions. "I'm tired of this Jin. You're coming with me!" Glancing around, Jin saw the worried looks of the people around him. Sighing, he was about to stand up.

Just then, an apple was thrown through the air. It impacted on the back of the aggressive man's skull then bounced off, rolling back in the direction from where it came.

Both men a little surprised, the other released Jin. Turning around. He shot a death glare at the person standing behind him. Staring ahead with a polite smile, Ryuk's eyes met the man. The now crudely shaped and lightly caved in fruit rolling to a stop in front of his new boots. Keeping a warm expression, his eyes became locked with the man's.

Laughing, the younger knight leaned casually on the table beside him. The two woman sitting around it staring up at the young man. Their table having a platter in the center of varying fruits. An apple sized hole in the center of it. "Sorry about that. Slippery thing fell right out of my hand." Shrugging his arms sheepishly, he smiled wider. "Oh well. What are you gonna do?"

Narrowing his eyes, the man reached for his weapon. "Why don't I show you, you damn brat!"

Just as the man readied to take a step closer, Ryuk kicked the remains of the apple at his feet. "Whoops! Careful!" He warningly teased. Right as the older knight took his first step, the apple had made it's way directly under his foot. Crushing the apple under his boot, it's mashed remains encompassed the area underneath. Slipping on the fruit, he took a clumsy fall flat on his face. His weapon remaining undrawn as a result.

The atmosphere of the room had completely changed. The worried looks of those around were now trying to cover up their amused expressions. The friends of the knight all wearing different stages of surprise. Alice gasping as both Sophia and Jin stared wide eyed. Tyson watching in curiosity.

Angrily looking up at the child, his eyes widened when he noticed the sword handle poking out from his side. After, they shifted to the two gun holsters on his waist. His anger replaced with surprise, he sat up, looking behind him back over at Jin. "You? You took up an apprentice?"

Pushing off the floor, the man stood up. Trying halfheartedly to kick the apple remains off his shoe, he eventually gave up. Calming himself down, he took a moment to fix himself up. "Jin. I won't be the last to come looking for you." His tone now much more accommodating. "If your not in Magnis in a week's time. They'll send an army to bring you back."

At the knight's warning, Jin nodded his head in understanding. "Yes. I know."

Walking over to the door, he glanced at Ryuk as he passed by. Stopping at the door frame, he took one last look over his shoulder. "Just so you know. Jin, this wasn't my call. Marcus sent me." The veteran knight's eyes narrowing at the name. Leaving the bar, he approached a horse tied up in the front by it's reins. Hopping on top, he settled himself in before pulling on the reins and riding the animal off down the small town's main road and out of sight.

Ryuk watching as the man left. Turning back, he saw Jin on one knee playing with the remains of the broken table. Holding it upright, he grabbed the leg, fitting it back into place to find it still held itself up. "Look at this 'ere, Sophie. Was a clean break. Fetch me m' smithing hammer an' some nails an' this thing'll be right as rain." His tongue sticking out of the corner of his lips as he tried to get the table leg to fit perfectly back into place.

Sophia only able to smile and shake her head at her partner's judgment of affairs. Floating higher, she soared across the room toward the basement door. "Alright. Coming right up." She called out, leaving into the back room.

Alice walked back over to her partner. "Is something happening?" She couldn't help but ask in a worried gaze.

Not entirely certain himself, Ryuk folded his arms. "Not sure." Glancing behind her, he saw Tyson walking out the main door. Just as the door was about to shut, he subtly called for him to follow with his hand. Turning back to his partner, Ryuk grew a smile. "If something is happening, we'll handle it together." When she nodded he went on. "Say, Alice. I need to go check on something. Why don't you see if you can't lend Jin a hand with that table?" She nodded again, this time a little uncertain. After taking a few steps away, she took a look over her shoulder. Once she turned back around, the young knight was quick to leave and slip outside.

_O_o_O_

Tyson stood behind the Inn. Lighting his cigarette as he looked off at the seemingly endless desert tundra. A lone cactus half a mile out. Taking a short drag, he exhaled a small cloud of smoke.

"Y'know, they say those things'll kill ya." Ryuk commented as he walked over beside the older man. The barkeep not needing to turn to verify the tone and voice. He stood still as the younger approached. Reaching him, the two stood side by side as they stared out in the distance, neither facing the other.

Silent at first, Tyson didn't respond to the other's comment. "You surprised me in there just now." He all of a sudden admitted.

Laughing lightly at this, Ryuk stared up at the sky in the horizon. Dark clouds moving in from far off. "You're right, Tyson. It's so unlike me to make a scene. Clearly a sign of bad things to come." He joked sarcastically.

"Out of all things..." Tyson spoke to clarify. "Out of all the rash and egotistical actions you take, never and I mean never, did I expect you to stand up that way to a knight." He said turning to him for the first time at the end.

Arching a brow, the younger turned as well. "Why wouldn't I? Even if he was a knight, he wasn't acting like one. He was making people feel uneasy. Causing a ruckus and being completely disrespectful to Jin."

Dropping his cigarette from his fingers, Tyson now turned fully to the young knight in training. "Ryuk, let me ask you something. You say you do what you did for the sake of others. Would you be so quick to stand up to Jin? What about defending a soldier who was in the right?" His tone stoic as he wore a disapproving stare.

Frowning, Ryuk turned back to the desert. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's not it." He was fast to bring up. "Forget it for now." Shaking his head he once again turned back to the desert. "I've begun to realize why we get into so many arguments. We always debate subjective things to objective matters. Seeing as I'm a pragmatist, it only makes sense we fight so often." His voice seeming more tired than disapproving at this point.

Just smirking, Ryuk turned to the same scene. "Big word. Let me guess, that means you're not exactly an idealist?"

Glancing next to him, Tyson looked down at the younger boy that he had a near full foot height advantage on. "Not at all. If I had to explain it, I'd say while an idealist sees potential in people, a pragmatist sees the consequences. In other words, the Idealist would say that he sees the glass half full. The pragmatist debates the consequences of drinking the water and whether or not to use the glass as a weapon." He explained in a completely natural way and straight face.

Still smirking, Ryuk looked up at the barkeep. "Then what am I?"

Holding the same motionless expression, he responded. "A pain."

The younger grew a polite smile that both knew was fake and forced. "Ha ha." Ryuk was the first to turn away this time, staring off into the horizon both must have imprinted to memory at this point.

Tyson watched him for a second then did the same. "And someone who'll end up defining the era."

His expression dropping, the young knight faced the older again. "Tyson?"

With the same tired look in on his face, Tyson spoke up again. "You do know those white shinning knights from fairy tales don't exist anymore? Don't you?"

Quiet at first, Ryuk grew somewhat forced smile. "So the position's open then?"

Tyson's expression dropped this time as he glanced back at the young knight. taking a deep breath before turning back to the horizon. "What was that boastful thing you said once? You're the exception to all expectations, or something to that extent?"

Grinning wider, Ryuk stuck his chest out. "Finally starting to realize that, huh?"

Softening up, Tyson smirked similarly to how Ryuk did just earlier. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another another cigarette. "I'm beginning to realize just how stubborn you are. If that's what you're asking."

Shrugging his arms and shaking his head, the young knight turned away. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?" He sighed starting to walk back to the inn. "Just what was this all about anyway?" He asked more to himself not expecting an answer from the older of the two.

Lighting his cigarette, Tyson took a quick drag and let out a small puff of smoke. "For the record, you were right in what you did earlier. Yet Ryuk..." He held the cigarette in his hands as he turned fully back to the young knight. His stern look returning as the more easy going attitude he was beginning to show slipped away. "...you can't afford to be so inconsistent, or so bias. Out of everyone, you of all people need to understand objectivity. Whether or not you realize yet just how much your actions impact others."

Expressionless, Ryuk locked eyes with the older male. "I don't understand what you're asking."

Lowly sighing, Tyson took another drag, exhaling the smoke downwind and away from either of the two. "You don't have to. Not just yet I suppose." Giving his back once again to Ryuk, he walked a little away, still staring at the same unchanging desert. "I've been on the fence about something for a while now." Tyson brought up, keeping his back to the young knight as he spoke. "Because of you, I think I finally sorted things out. Thank you."

Staring a bit quizzically, Ryuk turned back to leave. Just as he did, he couldn't help but notice how the storm clouds in the horizon seemed much more closer then before. "No problem, Tyson. After all, we're friends. Right?" He said dryly. The older saying nothing in return.

_O_o_O_

The Lieutenant was woken up that morning by painful groaning. Her eyelids fluttering open. Turning her sights below her cot, she found the origin of the agonized noise.

Richter laid just beneath her bed. One hand covered his eyes while the other massaged his temples. His mouth half open he would occasionally let out a long groan in his misery.

After a few seconds of studying him, she sat up. "You aren't dying, are you?" She asked without any concern.

Instead of answering right away, the Sargent simply groaned again at first. "long... throbbing... pain... everywhere." He dragged out in an exhausted tone.

Rubbing her face lightly to waken up, she flung her feet onto the floor. Standing up quickly, she walked around the man disheveled man. "That's the problem with drinking your sorrows away Sargent. They return tenfold." Reaching her window, she opened up the blinds to let in the rays of sunlight from orange tinted horizon.

Having the unexpected and blinding sun rays thrust upon him, Richter quickly retracted himself and turned away. Covering his head as he faced the hard floor. "Please, have mercy Lieutenant."

With an adamant expression, she crossed her arms, staring down at the man. "No."

With her judgment decreed, she walked over to her desk, picking up some some of her documents she had been working on since the night before. Putting the sorted papers aside, she pulled out her boots from under the desk. Using the chair as a foot holder while she strung her laces tightly.

While giving the appearance of agony, the Sargent slowly pushed himself off of the floor. Roughly pushing and pulling at his face to wake up. Still sitting on the floor, he leaned his back against the side of his commanding officer's cot. Holding one hand up to try and protect himself from the piercing daylight. "At least drop the curtains."

Arcing a brow, Talon glanced over to her window. "What are you talking about? I don't even have curtains. Why would a military base have them to begin with?" She questions heading for the door.

Squinting, the older of the two blinked a few times as he stared across at the window. He was soon to realize what he saw was just shadows playing tricks on him. Looking down, he rubbed his shut eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Guess you're right. Sorry, the eyes are terrible when I first wake up."

Once her hand reached the door knob, she turned back around. "I have some papers to deliver. See yourself out. Make certain no one sees you leave this room. I'd rather not have any unnecessary rumors floating around." After receiving a sheepish thumbs up from her subordinate, she left.

As soon as she exited and shut her door behind her, she turned to see a familiar face approaching her from down the empty hallway. The figure stoic as she walked over.

The Lieutenant watched her autonomous movements a bit wide eyed. Seeing her unaccompanied, she went to meet her half way. "Belle? It's rare to see you this early. In fact, I didn't realize you had authorization to come to me. I'd thought it was required that I come to you."

Nodding, the mechanoid woman greeted her commanding officer with a nod. "Your suspicions would be correct under normal circumstances." Her magenta eyes darting to the other's door before resenting back in front of her.

"Under normal circumstances?" Talon repeated, mild concern showing on her face as well as in her voice. "Did something happen at that lab again? Did that scientist decide to run tests on you again?"

Shaking her head, Belle responded clearly and straight faced as usual. "No. I was ordered to come here to relay impertinent information to you."

"What Information?" Talon questioned.

From her side, Belle removed a single folded piece of paper from her pocket. Having kept it's condition as pristine as possible, she held it dainty with both hands, resting it on her opened palms. Holding it out in front of her. Just as carefully, the Lieutenant plucked the paper from her partner's hand. "You're presence is required in Magnis. That documentation holds the full information for you to review."

Opening up the document, Talon's eyes quickly scanned it's contents. It was several packed paragraphs instructing her and Richter's unit make haste to the headquarters in Magnis. Hallowright's signature on the bottom for those stationed at the vehicle depot. The rest could basically be summarized as saying that she and the Sargent would receive further information once on site.

Staring at her new orders Talon couldn't help but find something about it amiss. The more she examined it the more this feeling resurfaced. Closing her eyes, she shook her head briefly as she dropped the idea from her head. "Very well. The two of us will go to the weapon's complex to prepare then-"

"That is unnecessary." Belle spoke up, cutting her partner off for what must have been the first time ever. "You are in error, sir. I will not be accompanying you in this assignment." Her voice somewhat wilted by the end.

That single statement being all that was needed to leave her taken back. "Why wouldn't you be accompanying me? When the program started I was told you would be with me always so that we could collect data for professor Undine. The document says this mission may have mild combat situations as to prepare accordingly. Please explain to me where I'm in error?" Talon argued in a slight outrage. Herself questioning why she was so upset.

Belle nodded. "Yes. Everything stated is correct. As of midnight last night, the knight project has been terminated." Talon's jaw dropping ever so slightly at this new information. "Both commander Hallowright and professor Undine came to an agreement that our cooperation has delivered enough data of significant usefulness and is no longer required." Her eyes dipping down before quickly being corrected.

Staring somberly, Talon spoke back up. "What's going to happen?"

Belle stared straight ahead as she responded. "This information was not disclosed to me. If I were to make an assumption, you would be given a new partner to work with in following weeks. One that could allow professor Undine to collect more varied data. The program was terminated yet is viewed overall by many as a success thus continuing it would only be-."

"I should have been more specific." The Lieutenant spoke up. Belle halting her explanation immediately. "I meant to ask, what's going to happen to you?"

This time, it was Belle's turn to stand awestruck. Her eyes trembling as she stared forward. "I- This information was also disclosed to me." Without the other having to ask for more of an explanation, she went on. "If I were to make an assumption. Recall. I would be put into storage until a time where I would be viewed as useful again." Her eyes pointed at the ground, not returning to normal like earlier.

Talon didn't fully understand. Something telling her that Belle herself also wasn't fully certain. Instead of digging deeper, she did the only thing she could think of. Slowly, she extended her right hand in front of her. Belle staring in confusion. "It was a pleasure working with you. I'm grateful for all your support."

Staring for a moment longer, Belle awkwardly reached over for her parnter's hand. Once reaching it, she gave a weak grip in response. Clearly unaccustomed to such things and unaware of the right force required. "Y-Yes. Thank you for... everything."

_O_o_O_

Ryuk, Alice, and the usual members of the gang were all currently in the basement. Anya making corrections to a part of her rifle. Tyson rummaging through every drawer and crate in the basement, perhaps checking inventory. Sophia sat on the couch beside the veteran knight who was rereading a crumpled up letter in his hands. A vacant look in his eyes.

Out of the water filled trough in the basement, Ryuk pulled out his newly forged weapon. This one unlike his previous. It was a slender and nearly curveless katana. The steel smelted in such a way that it had become dyed a cold and pitch black. The blunt back end reinforced with the red scales of the monstrous Kirin the duo had dealt with the previous day. They were more prominent at the blade guard but slowly disappeared as it rose up to the tip. The handle was completely covered by the scales, appearing as though it were a growing will which had consumed the blade.

Satisfied with the product, the young knight picked up a cloth from the kitchen and began drying it off. Due to the course texture of the material, barely any cloth was necessary for a proper grip. Using a single long wrap of cloth, Ryuk crisscrossed down the handle, the scales peering in between like dozens of piercing eyes.

Seemingly finished, Ryuk pulled out his black revolver. The body recently reinforced with the scales as well. Satisfied with the comparison, Ryuk grinned over to Alice. "With this I'm sure of it. These weapons can handle your enchantments no problem."

Staring over at her partner, Alice's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "R-R-Really? You really think so?" She asked over joyously but also fidgeting nervously.

Smiling back at her, he nodded. "Definitely. This is top quality. The finest we've ever made." He holstering his weapon back at his side. Sheathing the katana, he rummaged through the junk draws until finding a long sturdy string. His hands were quick as he tied the string around the base and opposite end of the scabbard. Done, he threw it over his shoulder and tightened it at a comfortable length.

His cheerful demeanor dropping, he turned over to His master. "And now that we've finished what we had to do, maybe someone else finally wants to share something with the rest of the group?" Even after Ryuk's less than subtle hint, Jin didn't move, his mind elsewhere. Not getting any headway, Ryuk decided to clear his throat loudly.

The tanned messy haired man looked up finally. Looking around, his sage green eyes saw how more than half the room was focused on him. Pushing off his knees, Jin stood up, sighing as he did. Crumpling the letter back up, he stuffed it back in the pocket of his tattered cloak. "I guess ya all 'ave a right t' know. Recently, I've been gettin' letters from the knights in Magnis."

Anya's head perked up at this. Turning around, she joined the novice pair in watching Jin from across the room.

As Jin gathered the rest of his thoughts, he scratched the back of his head. "A long time ago. I worked with a bunch a people there. I left, but now they want me back."

Shaking his head, Ryuk shrugged his arms. A smirk across his lips. "That all? Then just go to this Magnis place a sort things out in person."

Anya was agape as she looked over the young knight in disbelief. "You? You don't know what Magnis is?" She shouted despite being right next to him.

Tyson stopped what he was doing if only to shake his head in a similar merit. "That definitely explains a lot." Finishing with his comment he went back to his work.

Arching an eyebrow at his friends reactions, Ryuk crossed his arms. "What? What's so special about Magnis?"

Jin became silent. His foot tapping and fidgeting as he glanced away. Sighing, Anya sunk her shoulders. "I still can't believe you of all people..." When the young knight just stared at her in confusion she took a breath, readying herself to explain things. "Magnis is the craftknight capital of the country, Ryuk. It's a massive city. It's even one of the few places where being a knight is openly allowed."

Crossing his arms, Ryuk nodded. A polite smile stretching across his lips, he turned back to his master. "Okay. I get it now." Taking a few steps closer his smile widened. "So Jin, when are _we_ leaving?"

Staring up at his apprentice, the older knight gave a defiant stare. "No."

With the same optimistic tone, Ryuk turned away over to the young mechanist. "How far away is Magnis? Will we need Zigbur?"

Standing up, Jin raised his voice. "You ain't going, Ryuk. I mean it."

Turning back around, Ryuk's smile had grown nearly twice as wide. A mirth lighting up in his eyes. "Just try to stop me." He declared picking up his coat from the side of the couch and throwing it on.

The two locked eyes for a moment. Jin's all of a sudden adamant gaze meeting his student's excited stare. After a few seconds, the elder took a breath and let out a matching defeated huff. "Fine."

Sighing, Anya looked away. "I can't believe you caved in to him that fast. You barely put up any resistance at all." She criticized shaking her head in disappointment.

Jin fell back into the couch. His head held low. Floating behind, Sophia lightly began massaging his shoulders. Whispering soft sincerities as she did so.

Giddy, Ryuk walked over to the youngest member of their group. "Why so down? This place sounds great."

Staring up at the older boy, Anya furrowed her brow. "You only know half of the story of that city. People call Magnis the Dual City. It's cut in half by a large river. One side may have hundreds of knights, but the other is home to the Deigleya. Residential homes along with military outposts. For every knight they have just as many soldiers to match. It's hardly peaceful. In fact, there are riots often."

Practically ignoring her further input, Ryuk began heading for the stairs. Passing the kitchen area, he turned to Tyson. "So how we doing with bullets? We were low the other day but..."

Closing the final drawer in the kitchen Tyson nodded. "Yes. We're almost out in fact. This whole place is running on empty. You'll need to restock before you come back." Glancing down at his wrist watch, he passed the young knight and headed up the staircase out of the basement. "My shift's starting upstairs. There's barely any left as there is. Take the remaining bullets and shells. It's not like we'd need them here anyway."

Ryuk nodded, giving a quick wave which was ignored. Bending down, he pulled out a small crate from under the wooden staircase. Taking off the lid he looked inside. Along with sporadic spare parts it also held some randomly littered bullets and shells. "Is this really all we have left?" Taking the remainder of the bullet's he'd used yesterday, he stuck them in his coat's right pocket.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we go the sooner we leave." Anya stated as she hopped off her stool. Zigbur buzzing happily, already hovering near the computer terminal in preparation for their departure.

Alice who'd been watching, met her on her way over to the computer. "You'll be coming with us? You don't seem to like this place all that much." She spoke up voicing her concerns.

Inputting the required information on the terminal she answered. "I don't. There's something I can take care of while I'm there however." Silent as she put in the rest of the data and hooking up her mechanoid partner up to it.

Begrudgingly, Jin stood up. Lazily looking over his shoulder, he yelped quickly turning around. A handful of shotgun shells were thrown at his direction. He struggled, hopping left and right as he caught all of them before they hit the ground. His raggedy cloak flailing from side to side. "Be more careful with this stuff Ryuk! Geez." His teacher's scoldings came on deaf ears as Ryuk strolled over. Mirth still lighting up his expression.

"We're ready." Anya announced, unplugging the wire connecting Zigbur to the terminal.

As the ritual, everyone huddled close to the mechanoid. Jin still sighing to himself. His apprentice opposite to him, smiling as his foot tapped impatiently. The mechanoid began the countdown. Alice taking one long look over their base, their home. An inexplicable feeling inside her telling her it'd be the last of it she would see for a while. The familiar light encompassing them and in an instant, faded away along with all of them. The basement left completely empty and undisturbed.

_O_o_O_

"Now this is a sight!" Ryuk shouted in his excitement. The group stood, mostly in awe of the great city's entrance way. A five story stone wall surrounding it's entity. Despite this, many buildings towered over it from the inside, dwarfing the wall in comparison.

A checkpoint of knights blocking entry through the main gate. Each holding a uniquely crafted spear. A small portion of the guards were currently talking with a crew of merchants trying to gain pardon.

As they waited to be addressed, Ryuk as well as Alice took a further look around. Surrounding the wall was fertile farmland. To the young knight's content upon noticing how technically modern the work hands were equip. Miles away, beyond the river, as Anya had mentioned before, were dozens of Deigleyian factories. Cluttering the horizon and filling the sky with black smoke. Further upstream was a wide concrete dam that matched the size of the wall.

"You there. State your business." A guard ordered as he walked over to Jin and the others. A simple looking helmet and visor blocking his face. When Jin reached into his cloak the guard tightened his grip around his spear. When the veteran knight pulled out a letter the guard eased up on his weapon. Snatching the letter he quickly skimmed through it. "A summons? By who?"

Sighing, Jin kept his uninterested gaze as he answered. "I think I was called 'ere by Marcus."

At the single drop of a name, the guards jaw fell. Returning the letter, he stepped aside. "I see. My apologies. Please hurry along."

Jin's and Sophia's eyes both widened in surprise. "Wha'? Just wit that? Don't ya need to run a check or..." Shaking his head, the guard walked passed them, already addressing a group behind them. "Just how important have ya gotten Marcus?" Jin asked himself. Ryuk leaving and walking ahead of him, leading the group inside through the mighty walls.

Making it through the tunnel the size of a small house, Ryuk grinned widely at the full sight of the city. A cobblestone street was paved in front of him. On one side were tightly packed together houses that were so close that their colorfully painted rooftops were practically connected. On the opposite end were the towering stacked buildings he was able to see from the other side of the wall.

It was a busy and crowded city. Loud with people as dozens and dozens of passerbyers walked in front of him and quickly there after disappeared from his field of view. Knights proudly marching through the crowds, weapons openly strapped to their sides. Street corners home to merchants. Nearly every third store seemed to be some kind of smithing shop or related to one in some way.

Just as Ryuk was about to turn around, a pair of kids younger than him ran in front of him. The two playing a game and play fighting with wooden swords down the street. Turning back around, he wore a smile that wasn't going to be washed away for quite a while. His partner still gaping at the sights. "How could you hide this place from me?" He joked to his teacher who was far less thrilled.

Rubbing his temples, Jin huffed. "I ain't prepared for this after all." Taking a brief look around, he pointed down a street that branched off the main road a few buildings down. "That way. We'll stop at a tavern for a spill before I head off to meet Marcus."

Laughing, Ryuk shook his head. "I don't get what's wrong with you. This place is great!" Alice still in awe of the sights walked off a little. Stopping at the entrance to a nearby alleyway.

The youngest was in a similar disposition as the oldest of the group. "No. This place is awful. You'll see for yourself eventually." The tiny mechanist commented heading off in the opposite direction as the group.

Ryuk took a few steps after her. "Gonna take care of that errand by yourself?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pants pockets.

Stopping, Anya turned around. "Yes. I'll meet you at the main gates when we're all done."

His eyes narrowing, the young knight shortened the distance between the two. "You gonna be okay walking around this big city with just Zigbur?"

Nodding, she turned back away and took a few steps. "I'll be fine."

Ryuk was stationary as he watched her begin to leave. "I can see that. This is your home town, isn't it?" She stopped in her tracks, turning back to face him. The bustling crowd ignoring them as they walked passed and in between them. "I remembered you saying something about growing up here on that train. Not exactly happy about it as I recall. You sure you'll be alright?"

"It's something I need to do alone." Anya admitted looking down. She glanced up at the older boy before taking her leave once again. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm just going to visit my old house." Finally taking her leave, Ryuk watched her as she slipped away into the sea of changing faces.

He sighed to himself. "Don't worry she says." Ryuk commented out loud. "Why can't she just ask for help sometimes? Right, Alice?" Turning behind him with a smile, he faced a crowd of unknown people. His smile instantly dropping, Ryuk started looking around. He'd become alone among the bustling crowds of passerbyers.

Walking off away from the main crowds, he spotted the town's large entrance way. Gaining his bearings, Ryuk retraced his steps onto the main road. Not spotting any familiar faces, he changed direction toward the side path that Jin had pointed to earlier.

As he made his way across the streets, he kept an open look out. His head whipping left and right down every side street he crossed. Almost bumping into a few people as he searched. Looking down a nearby alleyway he let out a sigh of relief. Down the long confining alleyway was his missing partner. She was talking with an older woman who was sitting on the ground, her back against one of the buildings.

Shaking his head, he smiled heading down to meet her. The alley was poorly lit. The sunlight blocked by the meeting of two rooftop edges from the parallel buildings on both sides. As he approached, he could begin to make out some of the things the elder woman was saying. Her voice dragging, hoarse but a little long winded. "...do not forget my dear: The saddest people smile the brightest. The loneliest people are the kindest. And the most dangerous people are the wisest." Being respectful, Alice nodded.

"Here you are." Ryuk greeted, breaking a shortly lived silence.

"Oh!" Alice jumped back a bit in surprise. Immediately after she bowed her head a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I wandered off, didn't I?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryuk eased her with a warming smile. "Don't worry about it. I found you pretty fast. Besides, everyone got split up from the looks of things."

"Hello young man." The old woman welcomed with a wide smile. She had dozens of missing teeth. Looking down at her, the young knight got his first good look of her. She was dressed in rags and a small blanket. Her skin blemished and her hair long and stringy. Despite these traits, she was very warm and inviting.

"She said she's a fortune teller." Alice chimed in.

Ryuk's smile became a little forced. "Oh, did she now." He said, trying to sound as polite as he could.

Her head shaking lightly as she nodded. "Yes I am." The woman pointed up at the young knight with a trembling finger. "In a past life, you were an incredibly cruel-hearted man. A lost soul whom became a slave to his darkest desires." Her voice grew louder and she spread her arms wide. "Nearly causing a catastrophe to fulfill your twisted dreams!"

The young knight keeping a straight face at these audacious claims. "Oh was I now?" He said, matching his same tone from before.

The woman nodded again. "You were! And you enjoyed putting people on. You were an excellent liar."

Alice's head flew back to her partner at this statement. A wide smile and excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Lucky guess." Ryuk admitted, not giving it more thought. Quickly, he glanced behind then back to his partner. "We should probably get going. We still need to find Jin."

Understanding, Alice agreed. Kneeling down, Alice gave a gentle goodbye. "It was nice meeting you."

Taking a step away, Ryuk turned to the woman. "Sorry, we don't have any money or anything on us."

Shaking her head, the woman's smile never faltered. "That is fine my dears. I haven't talked with young one's like yourselves in some time. Your company, while short lived, is more than enough." Looking up at Ryuk, she pointed up at him again. "In fact, I'll give you one last warning: Your destiny, should you choose to claim it, will meet you this day at that which unites us. But be warned, should you take this path, a daring price must be paid."

Waving over his shoulder, Ryuk wore a polite smile. "I'll remember that." He said with little conviction. Alice scurrying to catch up with him.

As the two were nearing the main street again, Ryuk's eyes shifted to his partner beside him. "You sure do meet a lot of interesting people."

Alice smiled at this in agreement. "Yeah. I thought the same thing when I first met you." She said, unaware of the cruel undertone to her statement.

"Ouch." Ryuk commented lowering his head a little bit. His partner staring, mildly confused.

Making it back to the main street, the pair surveyed the area. Southward, Ryuk spotted the street his master had originally instructed the group head down. As they were about to start making there way, a group of young children ran in front of them. Ryuk smiled when he noticed each of them had a smithing hammer holstered around their sides with special belts.

In front of them marched a much older man. He wore thick clothing and had numerous small scars on his face. A thick graying beard. The palms of his hands covered in faded burns. A crate tucked under one arm. "All right class! Now that we got the materials, what do we do next?"

Behind him all the children answered together. "Smelt them down!" Staggering lightly as he walked, the teacher nodded.

Ryuk was unable to take his eyes away from the class of the much younger knights. Staring over at them even after they disappeared from sight. His wide smile still strong.

The young red head looked over at her partner, his fond gaze and smile making her do similarly. "Did that remind you of you and Jin?" She asked genuinely.

Laughing, Ryuk shook his head. "Not exactly." He took a step toward their destination only to sneak one last peak over his shoulder. Turning back around, the young knight found his partner walking beside him, still staring over at him in intrigue.

Left in a good mood, Ryuk sighed as he scratching the back of his head. "My training with Jin was a bit rougher." He began, his smile only becoming stronger rather than slowly decreasing. "At first he taught me chess to learn tactics. Of course for a while I only used the knight, obviously." He joked earning a quick laugh. "After that, he made me learn the waltz with one of my other partners, to learn rhythm. I must of stepped on her feet at least a dozen times in one of our early sessions."

The two rounded the corner, Ryuk still reflecting on his early lessons. "One time, while I was showing off, I did a hand stand in the middle of the basement. At first Jin praised me, then told me to hold it for five more hours. I was so stubborn back then I did it too. I couldn't lift my smithing hammer for a week after that." He admitted a little embarrassed.

A glossy look in his eyes as he stared ahead at the bustling streets. "We didn't move onto combat until the end. First thing he taught me was how to block. Guess how he did it?" Before Alice could even try to answer Ryuk went on. "Jin stood me up in the training area and took two handed swings at me with his hand ax. We didn't move on until I could take a blow without being knocked down. That one took me about two weeks to figure out."

Alice laughed, jovial as continued to their unknown destination. "Then he taught you how to use a sword?"

Shaking his head, Ryuk stopped for a moment. Standing off on the side of the street, Alice followed. He looked over the building's they had passed as well as in front of them. "Actually, no. I was a natural with the sword. I'm sure we went over the basics once or twice, but I don't remember really needing it."

Cupping a hand under his chin, the young knight took in the surrounding area. "I don't see the tavern he mentioned. Should we go further or ask for directions?" He asked out loud. It was more for himself but he was more than open to suggestions.

"I was right." Alice all of a sudden brought up.

Arching an eyebrow, Ryuk stared at her. "Oh? Right about what?" He said sliding his hand off of his chin and onto his side.

She giggled for a second. "You really do respect master Jin. I was beginning to wonder."

Smiling, Ryuk looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah. You caught me. I guess I've always been that way though. Even since I met Jin way back when." Turning around, he was almost taken back by the eagerness on his partner's face.

He smirked. "You wouldn't wanna hear about that, now would you?"

Immediately, Alice nodded her head frivolously. "You bet!"

Ryuk laughed at her behavior. His expression turning more somber as he looked a little away again. "I don't really mind. You remember what happened to the orphanage I grew up in, don't you?" Alice quickly noticed his change in tone. "I met Jin a little after that. I'd just ran away. I met him a few towns over..."

_O_o_O_

It was a rural town. A young boy sat on the side of a street, leaning against the barren side of a building. His clothes and face were dirty, light tares around the shirt. His hands wrapped around his stomach. Occasionally a person would walk by. Every time, they would ignore the child. A set of golden orbs sat motionless as they stared straight ahead.

Eventually, a shadow overtook the child. Looking up, he saw a large man staring down at him. A beaten up cloak flowing with the gentle breeze. The man's hair, even more messier than the child's. An unchanging stoic expression painted on his face. Worn sage green eyes staring down at the boy.

The child stared up at the figure. Frozen stiff and a little timid. Looking as though he was about to flee, a new figure emerged from behind the man. She floated gracefully in the air. Her long hair swaying with the changing wind. She seemed about the same age as the man. Her face matched his, yet unlike the man, seemed as though it could hold a shape of compassion. Leaning on the man's shoulder she also peered down at the child staring up at her in amazement.

With the child distracted, the man bent down. Quickly, he snatched the boy's wrist with his firm grip. Surprised and scared, the child cried out as he tried to break free. Pulling at his arm which wasn't showing any signs of being released. A few people who were walking by glanced over before once again avoiding their gaze.

Standing back up, the man started walking across the street. With his hand still grasped tightly, he began dragging the small boy. His resistance meaning nothing to him as the child tried and tried to escape. Without consent or worry, he pulled the child in to the building across from where he was sitting.

Once inside, the boy began resisting less and less as he looked around to where he had been taken. Dining tables and booths all around. The aroma of food and seasonings filling the air. The sounds of silverware hitting against ceramic as well as light conversations enveloping him.

Making their way to a small and empty round table in the back corner, the older man lifted the child up and dropped him in one of the chairs. As soon as he was released, he retracted himself on the other side of the wooden chair. Rubbing his wrist as he stared unnervingly at the man. Before he could say anything, the man turned and gave him his back. The silent man soon after started walking away toward the main counter across the room.

The woman floating over the table took a seat beside the child. Her hands neatly overlapping each other on the tabletop. The two stared at each other for short time before the woman grew an inviting smile as her face softened up. "Hello there." Her voice was gentle and supportive. "What's your name? Do you feel like telling me?" Gaining silence in return, she kept up her smile. "You can call me Sophia if you like."

The child stared at her, still seeming reluctant to speak. Becoming slightly more at ease, he uncoiled himself off the side of the chair. Sitting more normally, his feet began swinging nervously underneath. Not yet long enough to reach the wooden flooring. He opened his mouth then quickly closed it. With Sophia's warm smile a constant, he reopened it. "R-Ryuk."

Just then, a small basket with a hand full of bread rolls were slammed down onto the center of the table. The young Ryuk jumping back in surprise. Right after, the rough man from earlier sat down in the chair opposite of the child. Lazily, he held his head up with his left hand. Picking up a roll with his right, he threw it across the table at Ryuk who fumbled trying to catch it. "Eat up." He ordered. His voice gruff and tired.

After, he picked up another roll and took a big chomp out of one end. Taking only a few bites, he swallowed with a loud gulp. He then lightly tossed what was left over to Sophia who easily caught it. Ryuk watched as he began taking a few nibbles out of his roll, hesitant as he did. Sophia looked down at the bread in her hands. A majority of it untouched, only one end used. She looked back up. "Jin. You should really eat more."

Jin ignored her at first as he stared across the table at the small child. When she called out to him again, his eyes shifted over to her. "I ordered a couple bowls of soup. It ain't much, but it's all I could afford. That should be enough for you two." Sophia letting out a melancholy sigh as she looked back down. The older knight turned further as he looked out the window. Ignoring the others as he did.

Ryuk began watching him for a time as he took larger and larger bites of his bread. All of a sudden, Jin's eyes widened lightly. Curious, Ryuk looked outside as well. What he saw made him freeze up. Directly outside their window stood two men with white uniforms that had been burned into the young child's memory. The Deigleyain emblem proudly printed on the back. There was an older man who walked with a cane trapped between them. The two soldiers were picking on him, mocking his stature as they showcased the rifles strapped to their backs. Despite worrying looks on their faces the people walking by, much like with Ryuk, ignored the scene.

As he watched, Ryuk could feel his hands tightening more and more in anger. The remainder of his bread roll becoming crushed in his grip. Right then, Jin stood up. "I'll be right back." He said as he stood up. The same expressionless look on his face as he walked toward the building entrance. Passing by a table, he swiped an opened wine bottle. The owner shouting after him, but much like before, Jin ignored it as he stepped outside.

Looking back outside the window, both Sophia and Ryuk watched as Jin staggered into the scene. Taking a long swig out of the bottle, he bumped into one of the soldiers. "H-Hey now! W-W-Watch it!" Jin shouted. He was hunched over in what seemed to be a drunken state. With the two soldiers distracted, the older man quickly walked away. As one of them tried to grab Jin, he weaved away and fell a little toward the man, causing him to tumble onto the ground. The second soldier tried similarly only for the same to happen to him.

People walking by now much more focused on what was happening than earlier. The first soldier back on his feet blew his cool as he ran back up to Jin. As he approached, Jin took a long drink. His head leaning back along with the bottle. Doing so caused an approaching swing to flagrantly miss it's target.

Both soldier's gritted their teeth in growing annoyance when a light wave of laughter appeared. Standing up, the two looked around to see a small group of the townspeople were watching the show and laughing lightly in between shared whispers.

Embarrassed, the two men started walking away. "L-Let's just get outta here. We shouldn't waste our time with this drunkard." One said over his shoulder, trying his best to save what was left of his reputation.

Fumbling with his feet, Jin staggered a few steps toward the leaving men. Once the Deigleyain were out of sight, and most of the people had walked away, Jin stood up straight. Dropping the bottle, he spit some of the lingering wine out of his mouth and onto the ground. Watching where the two left, he scratched the side of his stubble with one hand. The other in his pocket.

Just then, a more powerful gust of wind blew, sending his cloak flying upward. Strapped to the back of his undershirt were two hand axes directly under his shoulder blades. A matching pair of sawed off shotguns underneath, hanging off the side of his waist.

"Oh honestly! That man is..." Sophia began, her hands trembling in growing annoyance. Her barely audible complaints pulling Ryuk's head away from what had just unfolded in front of him. Floating up out of her chain, the wind elemental flew head first out of the restaurant and outside. Turning his head back around he could see Sophia now returning to her master's side. Respectful as she tried to be, she wasn't shy about voicing her complaints as she scolded Jin's behavior. Complaints of which barely fazed the man.

When a waiter approached the table where only the child remained. In one hand he held a silver tray with several bowls of soup on it. Just when he reached the table however, Ryuk vaulted up and sprinted out the door.

Running outside, Ryuk dashed over to the pair in front of the restaurant. "Hey, mister!" He exclaimed with a wide smile on his face for the first time since the three had met. Sluggishly, Jin looked down at him. "I want you to teach me. I want you to show me how be just like that!" He asked boldly. His hesitation from earlier vanishing.

Staring down at the small boy, Jin cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? You wanna be a knight?"

Nodding with a pair of wide eyes, Ryuk smiled wider. "Yeah!"

Slowly, a smile crept it's way upon the older's face. Examining the child one more time, Jin smirked. The enthusiasm in the small child's voice winning him over. "Sure. Why not?" He replied with barely any thought.

Her jaw dropping, Sophia shifted her focus between the two. "What?" She spat out in disbelief. "You? You're going to take on an apprentice?"

Ryuk was more than thrilled. He was grinning up at the stranger he had met just a mere tens of minutes ago. Excitement overtook him. It becoming more and more difficult to recount the painful look that was so stonely painted on his face when they all met. That child was long gone. The one in front of Jin was one of eagerness and pure childlike excitement.

_O_o_O_

"Jin taught me my most important lesson that day." Ryuk said, just wrapping up his tale from the past. "He taught me how a knight's duty isn't to himself or even to his fellow knights. A knight's duty above all else is to the people. Even if that means risking everything just to set them at ease."

Alice stared strongly at her partner. His prideful expression filling her with confidence. It was a look she's seen before. It had the innate ability to push her fears away and make her want to try her hardest no matter how impossible the situation the duo found themselves in.

"I really was left awestruck that day." He admitted, still looking back on the past events fondly. "Jin saved the day. Acting like a fool in front of everyone to set their worry away. Barely without lifting a finger, he made those soldiers stop what they were doing and leave. I decided that day, I wanted to be just like that." The corners of his smile tightening as he watched the townspeople pass by the two.

Smiling in return, Alice continued to stare at her partner. Shortly after, she grew a bit of a perplexed look. "Um..." She started, getting the male's attention. "...but that doesn't sound like you at all." Ryuk's cool demeanor showing signs of fading as she went on. "You said Jin saved the day by acting like a fool, but you never do that. Whenever you step in to things like that, you always try to make yourself look cool."

His partner's accurate assessment caused him to laugh nervously. Turning to her, his smile from earlier became more and more forced. "Yes. Well..." He stalled, unable to disagree and say otherwise. "That's where Jin and I differ. He's more than able to throw away his pride and act like an idiot, but me..." When his partner gave him the same confused look as before, he blushed lightly, turning away once more. "I suppose, as strange as it sounds, I'm just not mature enough to act so immaturely."

It took a few seconds for the red head to react. Her face developing a goofy smile, she soon after let out a heartfelt laughter. Looking down slightly as she attempted to compose herself.

Watching her for a moment, Ryuk's shoulder's sunk as he let out a silent sigh. Quick to snap himself out of it he took a few steps away. Tapping his partner's shoulder to reclaim her attention. "You can laugh at me later..." He proposed with his typical assuring smirk. "...let's find Jin first though. He's around here somewhere."

Wrapping up what had degraded into giggles, Alice nodded. Trekking beside her partner as they once again began heading down the busy city streets of Magnis.

_O_o_O_

Back in Lun Des, the bar was just as busy as the day Fontine joined. On break, Tyson sat at the front desk to relieve the tiring old owner from his post. The crowd having first arrived and had steadily been growing only after the eccentric woman's shift began. The brown haired barkeep didn't particularly mind this fact. What did get on his nerves was the appearance of Fontine's all too infamous tip jar as soon as she went to work.

"Good afternoon everyone!" She exclaimed. Giving a twirl from behind the counter, she lifted the long skirt of her red dress ever so slightly to avoid a potential fall. She finished by winking at those by the front counter. A playful laugh following shortly after.

He couldn't help but watch her as she went to work. Studying her mannerisms and verbal ticks. His mind currently contemplating if her work enthusiasm was forced or not. She went out of her way to chat with nearly everyone in the bar. Both men and woman alike came. The men coming to gawk as they complained about their work. The women exchanging compliments as they immersed themselves in idle chit-chat. This was clearly to rack up tips. Although, the wide smile on her face as she discussed mundane and trivial information with the customers was beginning to make him believe otherwise.

Outside came the sounds of a revving engine. His eyes widening from the noise, Tyson immediately looked to see if anyone else had noticed. Relief overtook him as he scanned the oblivious crowd. Fontine's innate ability to draw a crowd was turning out to be more and more convenient to the town's young philosopher.

Silently, the bartender removed himself from his post. Slipping outside for the second time today. Unbeknownst to him, Fontine watched all of this from an aside glance.

Stepping outside, Tyson became face to face with the front end of small white painted military jeep. It was parked plainly in the middle of the dirt road. Hanging around it were three soldiers in standard uniforms. One of them was leaning patiently with his arms crossed against the side door. The other two talking to him. One of the two other soldiers talked in a more relaxed manner. The last was clearly nervous as he looked around cautiously.

Noticing Tyson, the man in the middle smiled widely. Pushing off the vehicle, the soldier sauntered over. The other two following behind. Tyson meeting him halfway, the two men stood face to face. Almost equal in height, the soldier held the advantage of a few inches mostly due to his boots.

"Well, hey there." He greeted openly. The soldier's tone was relaxed but also well mannered.

Facing the soldier directly, Tyson took a second to size him up. The two couldn't have been more than a year apart in age. "What business do soldiers have in Lun Des? If you require supplies, I can point you to the general store. If it's a meal your after then I-" Despite being welcoming and informative, Tyson was halted in his explanation as the soldier in front of him raised an open hand, instructing him to stop.

The soldier's smile curved upward as he leaned a little closer. "No need for such hospitality so soon. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet." Tipping his cap, he extended an hand. "Please, call me Maxwell."

Not wanting to seem unwelcoming or not forthcoming, Tyson accepted the handshake. "Tyson." He revealed.

As soon as he responded, Maxwell enclosed Tyson's grip with his other hand. Clasping both palms around his. At that instant, Tyson was reminded of the image of a snake coiling around it's prey. Looking up, the bartender saw a smile on the soldier's face, but his military cap hid his eyes, which unnerved him.

"There!" Maxwell exclaimed releasing his grip. "Now that introductions are in order..." His face grimaced as his tone became more serious. "...we have something very important to discuss." Tyson keeping a straight face as the soldier continued. "Now, I hate to be the one to say such dreadful news, but, I must. We've received some worrisome info that knights use this quaint little town for refuge."

Narrowing his gaze, Tyson glanced behind at the two other men who had opposite reactions. One withheld mild snickers while the other looked around nervously. "I can assure you that-"

"Now now, let me finish." Maxwell spoke up in a polite tone as he cut the younger man off. "This impacting information was given to solely the three of us. My associates and I discovered this tip after, _persuading_ a trio of lower ranked soldiers who passed through here recently after a, vehicle malfunction, was it?" He turned away at the end to the other two for conformation.

The situation becoming more clear, Tyson kept his calm disposition. Clearing his throat, he held a forward stare. "Is this a threat?" He asked rather bluntly.

Laughing innocently, Maxwell's grew a wide smile if only for a moment. "A threat? No, don't think of it that way. Think of it more as a warning." Reaching forward with one hand, he placed it gently on the other's shoulder. "It's clear that it's our duty to report such offenses. Should this information spread to officers above us, things could turn bleak. Something unfortunate could happen to this town. Yet I'm sure a stand up gentleman like yourself could find someway to keep this important detail from reaching any higher."

With his suspicions being proved true, Tyson slowly nodded. Reaching over, he daintily removed the soldier's hand from his shoulder. "I see. And what exactly would it take to keep you from divulging this information?"

Instead of answering right away, he chuckled to himself. "I knew you would be accommodating." He leaned forward ever so slightly as so the two were eye to eye. "We don't want much really. Just enough money to keep us quiet. That's all." He said clearly, no longer trying to be subtle.

Sighing, Tyson closed his eyes for a few seconds. "How much?" He asked, reopening his light blue eyes.

Maxwell returned a serious glare. "How much?" He gawked at the question. "How much is this shoddy village worth to you?"

The young bartender faced this glare with a stern forward gaze. "I see." The first to break their long stare, he started walking passed the front entrance to the inn and stopped at the alley in between it and the next building. "This way, if you please."

Happy with the way things were turning out, Maxwell was the first to walk over. The other two silently following behind. Once all assembled on the side of the building, Tyson lifted his arm, pointing down the alley to a spec more than a mile away. "Do you see that cactus over there? I'll meet you there shortly after nightfall with what you want."

Frowning, one of the soldier's behind their leader stepped forward. "Hey. That wasn't the deal. And who do you think you are giving us instructions?" His voice gruff. Much deeper and older than Maxwell or Tyson.

Raising one arm, Maxwell blocked the other soldier and Tyson. A confident smile resting on his face. "Now now. We can't just expect him to gather the funds so quickly. I expected such." The eldest soldier scowled, turning away. "This won't be a problem." Maxwell went on. "It is our off day. We'll take a brief tour to a nearby town to unwind and relax. Then swing back here before returning to our base. We'll even park behind this... quaint establishment as not to cause a disturbance. But in return, everything else will be taken care of without any problems, won't it?" When Tyson nodded, Maxwell clasped his hands together. "Very good! Very good to hear."

Turning around, Maxwell was the first to head back to the jeep. Following right behind was the timid soldier. After, the oldest who was less reluctant to leave empty handed. All packed up, the doors slammed and the motor roared. The wheels wounding up slowly. The engine growing louder still, the vehicle full of soldiers took off down the center of town. Blazing down the dirt sand-covered road, they drove off. The barkeeper making sure to watch until it was out of sight entirely.

Even after the jeep had disappeared from sight, Tyson remained staring off. His mind still going as his body stayed still. Blinking a few times, he shook his head to focus. Taking a breath, he pushed the doors open back into the bar.

As soon as he stepped inside, he turned to see Horace. He had a small attendance book open in front of him as he wiped down his glasses with a handkerchief. "Oh Tyson, there you are." He greeted somewhat meekly. Apparently still not used to such a large turnout of people. "I'd heard a loud noise outside. Is everything alright?"

Before Tyson could respond, one of the male patrons at the bar spoke up. "Yeah, I heard it too. Sounded like a car engine. Who'd it belong to?"

Looking over, Tyson saw a little less than half the bar awaited his answer. Fontine gazing over in likewise interest. "It wasn't anyone important." He replied, quickly disregarding any worry. "Just a caravan trader passing through. We weren't in need of any supplies so he was on his way to the next town over." He lied flawlessly without skipping a beat or sounding unnatural. Apparently picking up a few tricks from Ryuk. Everyone went back to their own business at this. Even Horace returned to checking over his book. The only one still gazing over being the red haired waitress from the corner of her eyes.

Seeing how crowded the tables and bar stools were, Tyson hopped over the barren corner end onto the other side. Dusting off his vest as he began heading for the storeroom in the back. As he walked closer, Fontine shot him a look. "And where are you off to?" She asked in a rare straight face.

Ignoring her, Tyson opened the door and slammed it behind him. Placing a hand on her hip, the red haired women shook her head. Just about to turn back to the customers she stopped when she heard a second door slam from inside. Her eyes widening for a few seconds.

Turning back to the patrons, she let out a nervous laugh. A smile forced on her face. "Oh, well I..." Stalling lightly, she waved over Horace. "I'm so sorry everyone, but I'm going to take a short break. I'll be right back." After her promise, she headed for the back room that the barkeep had disappeared into. Horace making his way over to take her place.

Opening the door, she peeked inside to see the refrigerator door hanging open. Most likely from the force of being slammed shut. Deeper inside, what looked like a staircase could be seen. She took one last look over her shoulder. Opening the door just wide enough to slip herself in. After, she closed it shut directly behind her as so no one else could see inside.

_O_o_O_

The Lieutenant and her men had recently concluded their long departure from Steel Will and had arrived at the Magnis outpost. The soldiers all getting their barrings while the Sargent staggered left and right. Still recovering from his choices from a night before. Shortly upon arrival, a local officer came to brief them. Escorting them across the base, the unit was currently being taken alongside the East side of the town's main river.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience. The base interior is currently... under renovations." The local soldier explained as he lead the way in front. He held a haughty tone and rigid movements. "This detour won't take up much of your time, I assure you."

Talon surveyed the land as they were walking. On her left was the lowered riverbed. A deep but raging stream of water that spanned half a block wide. To her right was the outside concrete walls of the military base. It's walls, old and cracked, clearly seeing use.

Directly South of the base began the civilian district. A street and row of buildings directly beyond the walls. The city was a work of art. The architecture melded by a mix of bright red brick and white concrete. From where she was, she could see mosaics painted on almost every other wall in the distance. Hanging plants draped over alleyways. Shrubbery on every corner.

As the soldiers walked on the paved road alongside the riverbed, Deigleyain civilians would occasionally pass by while on their way. Most smiling, being respectful to the troops. Some bowing their heads lightly as they walked by.

Glancing across the river, she saw groups of knights with scowls and lingering stares of bitter indignation. The whole unit earning raw glares as they moved along. So much so that their guide took notice. "Hm?" Growing a mild look of discontent, he didn't seem very fazed. "There may be another riot later today. I'll inform the higher ups to increase troop count on the northern and southern bridges." Sighing, he clapped his hands a few times to gain the others attention. "Now now, move along."

As they walked around the walls, the crowds grew denser. This agitating and hindering the Sargent with his pounding headache and mild delirium in his morning-after state. His men smirked, amused by their superiors condition.

Having wrapped up their detour, the unit found themselves in front of an iron gate. The guide walking off to exchange information and validation with a soldier keeping guard outside. As he did, the rest stayed put.

A few of the men hanging back, they leaned in as close as they could to their commanding officer without alerting him. "EVERYTHING OKAY, SARGE?" They shouted as loudly as possible.

Yelping in shock, the jaded young officer fell over, collapsing against the concrete wall. Clasping his head with both hands as he stared straight down. "Y-You guys." He growled between groans. Most of his unit staring unconcerned. Staring at the group of men that toyed with him, his eyes focused in and out. In the end, he was unable to clearly make them out. "Since I can't tell which you three are, we're all runnin' laps when we get back!" His men all laughing at his order, his reaction in his recovering drunken state appearing worth their punishment.

Talon watched the scene. As the head officer of the unit, she was clearly fit to stop the tomfoolery. She found no need however. Against her better judgment, there wasn't any apparent loss in letting her men unwind from time to time. As she had learned, her men worked better under the Sargent's presence. The enormous respect for their whimsical leader shown through their relaxed attitude and ease around him.

Teetering from side to side as he approached, Richter joined his Lieutenant over near the gate. Leaning his back against the wall, he slid down until he was in a sitting position. Groaning, he hung his head. "These chumps are gonna pay when we get back." His stomach making an unsettling rumble, he covered his mouth briefly.

Staring down at the man, Talon soon after shifted her gaze to the jovial band that served her. Laughing and joking while they waited. "They really do respect you. You do know that, don't you?" She asked.

Richter stared up at his commanding officer. Raising a topic she normally wouldn't, he arched an eyebrow. "If you say so." He commented without much resolve. A small pause grew between them. "Y'know, they probably feel the same way about you."

Her eyes widening in minor surprise, she looked back down at the man. "What do you mean?"

Still lazily staring up at her, he answered. "Notice anything different about their rifles?"

Curious, she looked back up. Almost instantly, she understood what he was getting at. All of her men wore their rifles strapped to their back as per the standard, but they all had a new addition to them. At the tip off all the rifles were long bayonets, the Sargent included.

"It makes a lot of sense y'konw?" Richter brought up as he caressed the side of his temples. "The more advanced our weapons got, the more we moved away from the earlier stuff. We got rifles that can pick off a rat from half a mile away, armies of hacked mechanoids in storage, and war machines spewing out daily that could level a small army. But what's the point when our enemy excels at getting up close where it's all useless?" Instead of a response, the Sargent was gifted by the view of his Lieutenant's speechless face as she continued to stare at the men. This revelation completely new to her. Enjoying the sight, Richter smiled up at his younger superior.

As the iron gate began to open up, Talon snapped out of her light daze. Collecting herself, she rose her shoulders once more as she turned forward. Grunting, the Sargent pushed up off the ground to stand beside her. His hands finding their way into his pants pocket.

Their guide waving them over as he walked inside without waiting for them. Talon lead the others through the interior. The Sargent and his men following directly behind. A few steps in and they could see why the detour was necessary. The front gate was blocked off by a large collapsed wall of concrete rubble. Numerous soldiers working together to clear it aside. Others repairing the wall from the inside.

As her men stared, Talon glanced up at the main building in the back corner. When she did, she noticed two familiar individuals talking on a second floor balcony. Their regal air noticeable even from where she was standing, hundreds of yards of training ground across. There stood Commander Hallowright and the Captain, Victor. Amidst their conversation, the Captain glanced over with an aside glance. The two locking eyes briefly before he returned to his discussion.

Talon grew a confused expression. "Why would the two of them also..." She mumbled to herself amidst her racing thoughts.

"Something up, Lieutenant?" The Sargent asked inelegantly sauntering over.

Turning to face him, Talon narrowed her gaze. "Be on guard while we're here. Something isn't right." She warned before staring off at the main compound once again. Both higher ups gone from the balcony.

While confused, the Sargent nodded. "Understood, my Lieutenant."

_O_o_O_

A ways across the river and neck deep in the slums, Jin and his partner walked aimlessly down the streets. Jin's head snapping to every other building trying to find anything he might recognize. Scowling to himself, the veteran stopped in the middle of the street and began looking around. The crowds disregarding him as they walked around.

"They tare down this city an' start over? I can't find a thing." He complained.

Floating alongside him, Sophia lowered her head so that they were at eye level despite floating feet off the ground. "I don't mean to make you worry, but I feel you should also know the kids left us almost immediately after we got inside."

Puzzled, Jin looked behind him find out he was in fact missing one mechanist and craft pair. Turning back to his partner, his face showed no signs of surprise. "I expected as much. Anya won't be hard to find. She's famous 'round these parts. As fer Ryuk, we'll just look for the biggest crowd. He'll be in the center of it."

Staring with a serious look, Sophia agreed with his thinking as she moved on to another topic. "What's the plan Jin?"

Releasing a huff, Jin contemplated this question himself. "Well, I guess..." He continued to look around as he stalled. "...We'll find Marcus first. Settle things with 'em, then leave."

At the corner of a near by back alleyway, Jin spotting a small gang of younger guys. They were swinging around their weapons as they spoke in a loud rude manner. A few making passes at the women who walked by. Staring at them for a few seconds, the veteran started walking over to them. His partner silently floating behind.

Arriving in front of the group, they all stared up at him. "The hell you want, old timer?" The one in the center demanded in a callus tone. A low laughter emerging from the surrounding members of the group. The one in the center was seated on a half bent garbage can. He had unruly long brown hair. A stylish looking and most likely expensive black long coat draped over his shoulders. His eyes focused up at Jin as a small grin grew. "What's the matter, your hearing gone bad, old timer?" He insulted once more in a disruptive manner.

Ignoring the teasing, Jin remained quiet for a few moments before finally responding. "I don't mean to take up your time. I'm looking for someone and hoped you could lend me a hand." The older knight revealed with a stern look on his face.

Letting out a snort, the punk released a loud laughter that made the others immediately join in too. "Ya hear that boys? This guy wants our help." Reaching behind the garbage can, the man pulled out a wide cutless made of a thick metal and rested it on his shoulder. Shifting his gaze, his eyes turned to the summon beast hovering next to him. "Tell ya what gramps, you leave that sweetheart with us and maybe we'll help ya out." He proposed with another laugh. The others all preparing their weapons as well.

Remaining uncharacteristically stoic, Jin stayed quiet. Sophia following in his example by doing similarly. Slowly raising his right hand, Jin pointed to the cutless resting on the leader's shoulder. "That's a quality creation right there. Forge it yourself?"

Smirking, the black dressed man shook his head at the man's neglectful demeanor. "Yeah. I did. It's heavy too." His expression darkened as he stood up. Lifting it off his shoulder, he held it with his left hand and pointed the tip inches away from the middle of Jin's face. "Wanna see it up close?"

"Made out of steel, not iron. Am I right?" The punk gawked as Jin fearlessly pushed the blade's tip away with his off hand. "It's sturdy I'm sure, but it seems to be a bit too heavy for you." When the man's stare and grip tightened, Jin turned away from the weapon to face him. "I may not look it, but I'm a doctor. If you look closely, you'll see your wrist is swollen." Taking a step closer, Jin grabbed his left arm lightly and raised it so it's owner could get a better look.

Scowling the black dressed man shot a glare. "You stupid, old timer?"

"I'm letting you know in precaution. We don't want you hurting yourself now. If you put too much pressure on it, you could easily dislocate it." Raising his right arm overhead, he kept a forward expression. "Here, let me show you." Dropping his elbow down, it landed on the center of the bone. A crack could be heard and the hand was forced down at a perpendicular angle to the forearm at the wrist.

The man let out an agonizing scream as he dropped to his knees. His weapon falling from his weakened grip. Jin still not letting go of his arm as it's owner tried vigorously to break free. "Anyone else want a demonstration? It doesn't have to be the same place. Shoulder, legs, fingers..."

Their faces turning pale and green at the sight of their leader's condition. Without a second thought, they all abandoned their boss and ran down the alleyway until they were far far away. "Nice friends." The older knight commented to himself before turning back down.

Hyperventilating, the man continued to try and break free of Jin's unrelenting grip. "P-Ple...ase. P-Please... l-let me... let m-me go!" The delinquent pleaded between his deep rapid breaths. His coat falling onto the dirty pavement.

Unfazed, Jin kept up his calm appearance. "It's funny, don't you think? Only after I became a doctor did I learn how to really hurt people." Upon receiving minor whimpering, the knight eased up his grip. Letting go, the man fell to the ground. Giving him a second to recover, he took a step closer as to be directly above him. "The longer we wait to fix that, the worse it'll be." He warned in a cold stare.

"W-What do y-y-you want?" The man cried out again in an exasperated breath.

"I'm looking for a man called Marcus. Where can I find him?" Jin asked, straight to the point.

Gaping up at him, the man cocked an eyebrow. "What? M-Marcus? But everyone knows where to f-find him."

Moving his foot over, Jin laid it on top of the dislocated wrist and against the hard ground. "Well I'm not everyone. Now tell me." He commanded in a rough tone. Pressing lightly with his boot.

Crying out again, the man beat his free hand against the pavement. His breathing only speeding up again. "T-T-TOWN HALL!" He roared from the growing pain.

"Thank you." Jin responded quickly. Right after, he pressed down with his boot again. With slightly more pressure, the crack from earlier was heard again. The younger man's breathing slowly regulating as Jin removed his foot. The hand appearing back to normal. If not more swollen with a redened wrist.

Turning away, Jin walked back into the street. Stopping, he turned over his shoulder. "You'll want to put ice on that. Take it easy for a few days and it'll be good as new." Rather than answering, the man rose up quickly and desperately ran in the same direction as his gang. Staggering and bumping into the walls several times as he did.

Just as he was about to leave as well, he turned to Sophia. Her gaze was neutral but held an undertone of disappointment. Huffing, Jin turned away, unable to face her. "I know." Raising his head, he faced an important looking building that stood out several stories above it's surrounding buildings halfway across town. Very regal architecture in comparison to everything else. "This town isn't good for me, Sophie. It makes me feel like I did in the old days." Taking his first few steps, Sophia followed floating directly behind. "Let's wrap this up quick."

_O_o_O_

Wondering the what he would call pleasant busy streets of West Magnis, Ryuk and Alice made their way to the road directly beside the riverbed. Glancing over to the opposite side of the city, he could see soldiers walking in and out of a fortified base. Well dressed civilians making their rounds. Turning back to his side, he stared at a similar sight of knights roaming the busy streets. "What a weird town." He commented to himself.

His hand glided over a hand rail fencing off the river from the street. Turning around, he leaned against it with his back. His elbows brought up to rest on top of the rail. Relaxed, he turned beside him to see Alice leaning back first against the railing as well, her hands politely folded in front of her as she watched the crowds of people passing by. "What do you think about this town Alice?" He asked, proudly slinging a smile across his face.

Not facing him, she continued to stare ahead. "I've never seen this many people in one place before." She commented in mild wonder.

Staring off in a similar manner, began to people watch as well. "Yeah. Me neither."

When the murmurs of the pedestrians were a constant. However, they were beginning to be drowned out by the loud commotion coming from up North. Peaking with one eye, Ryuk saw the norther bridge connecting the two sides of the city. There were a great amount of people on both sides. Their uproar even capable of being heard from halfway down river. "Deigleyain and Knights living together. What a pipe dream." He mentioned pushing off the metal rail.

Just then, something could be heard which froze the young knight completely still. The sound of something he'd become so used to and familiar with. Yet the violent sound of it here sent shivers down his spine. The crackling sound of a lone gunshot jolted Alice along with everyone else on the street's head over to the direction bridge.

For that first moment, all parties were silent. Still as they processed what was happening. What happened next was as if a switch had been flipped. Panic swept over the crowds as they devolved into thoughtless mobs. Pushing and screaming as they were frantic to escape to the opposite direction. Pushing and shoving in the opposite direction came the knights. They were callous as thye single-mindedly headed for the cause of the single noise which triggered all this mayhem.

Instead of letting the moment get the better of him like everyone else, Ryuk stood still. He watched what was happening as Alice drifted closer in precaution. As he looked at what was unfolding before him, a conversation he once had with Jin over his home town drifted into his mind. _They occupied the town, which caused tension. The towns people assembled, which caused shouting. Both sides became timid of each other, so one side attacked the other. The craftknights attacked... and the Deigleyains fought back._

Narrowing his eyes, he held his head tall. The blowing wind causing his coat tails to flutter up behind him. "Alice. Something serious just happened." Turning beside them, he saw groups of people practically trampled over as the mobs of civilians hurried to escape the danger. Shoved aside from the other just as distraught pedestrians and even eager knights. Walking away from the scene at the North bridge, he took his first few steps over to those people. "Let's do what we can to help, Alice. Something tells me, this is gonna get a lot worse before it gets better."

Slowly, Alice nodded in agreement. Determination growing into confidence. Taking one last glance at the growing commotion, Ryuk turned his head away once more. Giving his back to what he was absolutely sure to grow into a violent riot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

_Alright guys, as much as I wanted to upload all of this chapter by Christmas, it ain't happening. Just because I write about fantasy doesn't mean I get to live in one. I barely got half way and realized the complete product would be at the minimum 60 pages! So, to give you guys a break and to prevent malicious eye sores, here is half of it! Part 2 doesn't have much work done on it so far aside from a story board. So, let's just enjoy the holidays with this until I get around to it. Also, Get Pumped! The finale's almost here!_

p.s._ Expect a bunch of bonus info / side stuff in the author notes to the part 2 of this chapter!_

_Also, "The saddest people smile the brightest. The loneliest people are the kindest. And the most dangerous people are the wisest." is a pretty famous anonymous quote. Just felt like giving credit where credit is due._

_Lastly, that fortuneteller was sure specific when she talked about Ryuk's past life, wasn't she? He kind of sounds familiar to me though, but I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll leave this mystery up to those of you that read my other story "A Recurring Nightmare". (**spoiler**: It's Ethan.) Remember, his dying wish was to have been a craftknight.  
><em>

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**See you later and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	9. Red Sun Over Paradise! Part 2

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 8: Red Sun Over Paradise! Part 2**

The once bustling city streets of Magnis near the riverbed had become almost completely barren. Civilians holding themselves up in their homes. Fleeing in masses toward the other side of town. On the northern bridge, the beginnings of a riot were breaking out. Loud hordes of knights from one side and equally bombastic soldiers from another coming to a head.

A dark cloudy sky was making the situation all the more bleak. Cannons since fired on both sides. The Deigleyain fortress now housing several craters on it's crumbling exterior walls. Across the river, one of the buildings on the side streets had one of it's walls shattered. Debris littering the only recently abandoned streets.

A thick cloud of dust lingered in the area that encompassed half the block. An older man laid stomach pressed against the hard pavement. His lower half buried beneath fallen rubble. He had become too weak to pull himself loose. The scattered dust causing his eyes to squint to find the faintest shadows. The constricting smoke finding it's way into his lungs. All cries for help became low and hoarse.

When all seemed lost for the man, the pressure on his lower half eased up. Following after came the sounds of shifting rubble. Panicking, he looked behind him in fear of a land slide of debris. To his amazement, he saw something completely unexpected. There was a figure of a man behind him, his features hidden by the fog. Despite his size, he was somehow moving all the rubble behind him. Upon closer inspection, the older man noticed him using a weapon as a leveraging tool to shift the chunks of brick away.

After the rubble was hoisted up, the older man could feel a young woman's hands hooked under his arms. Delicately, she pulled him away. Once far enough, the shadowy figure pulled his weapon and dropped the heavy rubble back to where it was. Just as the elder was freed, the dust began dissipating.

Gazing up, the elder stared at his two saviors. Two youths of similarly colored garments. A red haired woman and a short black haired man with a flowing long coat. With a reassuring smile, the familiar young man knelled down next to the senior. "Are you alright? Can you stand? Let's hope this whole ordeal hasn't added more gray hairs to that head of yours." The adolescent teased, attempting to keep the mood lighter than it really was.

Just then, another man appeared on the scene. A plain looking adult man with roughed up clothing, most likely also being near the blast zone. "F-Father!" He cried out running over to them.

Reaching the group, the man bent over beside his parent. Giving the elder a quick embrace, he helped him raise into a stand. Supporting him by wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

Stepping out of the way, Ryuk pointed down the street. "Get far away from the river. Try to stay indoors if you can." A reassuring smile held on his face as he advised the other two.

Nodding in agreement, the son started pressing on. A few steps out, the father reached out, grabbing the youth by the side of his arm. "Young man..." He spoke weakly. "...thank you for coming to my aid." Looking him over, he grew an uncertain expression. "Tell me, are you a knight?"

Smiling proudly, Ryuk nodded. "Of course. And you don't need to thank me. It's my duty."

With a warm expression, the older man smiled. Taking a shaky step forward, he and his son began heading down the disheveled street. "In all my years, I never thought a knight would end up coming to my aid." He admitted with a pleased optimism.

Watching as the father and son walked away in precaution, Ryuk crossed his arms. "If that's really the way people think these days, I've got a lot more work ahead of me than I thought."

Beside him, Alice was looking around the remainder of the avenue. "I think that's everyone. Should we head over to the next street?"

Turning around, Ryuk took a few steps closer. He slid his hands into his pants pockets as he did so. "We've definitely done a lot so far today, but there could always be more. We've aided in the evacuation of the crowds in the beginning, helped dig out the people partially crushed by the rubble and I even dove into a couple burning buildings." Just finishing up his brief assessment, Alice's hands caught his eyes. They were covered in dust and dirt from all the work they had been doing.

With a light sigh, Alice nodded. "Yeah. Some of that was pretty scary." A bit of relief on her face as she reflected on these events of the past and not of the future.

Moving over to his partner, the young knight lightly gripped her left forearm. Slowly, he began wiping off the accumulated grime and dust with the base of his palm. Reaching her fingertips which were the most dirtied, he used the end of his sleeve as a wipe. Cleaning off her left hand the best he could, he moved to the next.

Staring down at what her partner was doing, Alice watched in confusion. Only finding her voice on the matter when he was more than halfway done. "Um..." She paused, still trying to find the importance in his actions, if any at all. "Why are you...?"

Raising his head for only an instant, Ryuk flashed a smile. "Appearances are important." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Finishing up, he let go of her and clapped his hands against each other to clear and knock the dirt off of his own hands.

Glancing at the recently becoming older boy, Alice blinked rapidly. "Oh. Okay." Before she could question the peculiar event anymore, the adolescent straightened up. Pointing behind her, the red head turned around.

Down the road, there were three people by the railing blocking off the lower riverbed. Two cloaked knights dragging a women as they headed south. The girl struggling in a violent attempt to break free. One of the two men were in front of her, pulling her along by the wrist as the other stood behind in precaution.

Without a moment to lose, Ryuk rushed up to them. His partner following suit. The two running up to the deplorable sight.

Getting closer, the man in the back took a step in front of the girl and faced them. "Get out of here child! Don't interfere in things beyond you!" The man shouted, his voice loud, an undertone of worry underneath.

The young knight skidded to a halt a few steps away. After, he grew a fast smile. Without fear, he gave a nonchalant shrug. "Me? Interfere? Not at all, I just wanted to show you something on the bottom of my sword handle." As soon as he was done speaking, Ryuk leaned a little closer. Grabbing his sword from over his shoulder, he drew it and bashed it into the forehead of the older man. The force wasn't great, but was unexpected. The blow knocked the man away and he fell onto the railing back first. Stepping closer once more, Ryuk pushed the cloaked man's chest with just enough pressure to tumble over the bars. Falling, he let out a wail as he plummeted down into the river with a loud splash.

The second man released the girl he was dragging along and moved in closer to the younger knight. "Why you...!" Drawing a wide steel ax from behind him, he raised it overhead. Ryuk turned with a fearless smile. Just when the ax was slammed forward, Ryuk took a short step to his side. The blade of the weapon splitting the air centimeters away from the adolescent's face before crashing into the pavement.

Sheathing his sword, Ryuk glanced up at the handle over his shoulder. "Hm? Where'd it go?" Smirking a little wider, he stepped closer toward his attacker. "Oh I know. It must've moved to the bottom of my boot!" Jumping up, he gave a strong high kick with his full body weight. The strike connected with the side of the man's face and he was thrown hard against the railing. Bashing against it, he was flipped over it from the momentum. Clumsily, he fell over and screamed in a similar manner to the first man as he tumbled into the water with an identical splash.

Straightening himself up, Ryuk turned to the woman. This being the first time he had gotten a clear look. Dark skin covered her. Short straight black hair that curved in with her cheeks and ended by her chin. Her bangs cut at a very crooked angle. The left side much thicker and even covered one of her hazel eyes. One of the first things he was drawn to was her hands. Black fingerless gloves with metal casings stitched over the knuckles to protect the user. She wore a light beige raincoat that ended right behind her knees. The sleeves pushed and rolled up to her elbows. Small cuts, bruises, and bandages running up her arms. A simple yellow tank top underneath that ended far before her thin stomach. A pair of shorts and boots that matched her coat.

She couldn't have been more than a year or two older than him, but her slouched shoulders and back along with the ever present scowl on her face made him question otherwise. With his polite smile, he addressed her. "Are you unharmed, madame?" He said, adding a more forced suaveness to his voice.

Being half a foot taller than him, she looked down at him. Crossing her arms, she paused a moment before she spoke. "Thanks for the rescue there champ, but I'm giving you fair warning. Call me madame one more time, and you're joining those two in the river. Are we clear?"

Not deferred by the woman's mild threat, Ryuk kept up his smile. "Crystal."

"Miss..." Alice spoke up. As soon as she did however, she received a cold glare in return. The intimidating stare making the young red head take a few steps closer to her partner. "I... I was just wondering if you were a-alright? I-If those men hurt you?" She was able to squeak out amidst her nerves.

Huffing, the woman looked away. "That's annoying too. We look about the same age to me, so don't call me miss either." Turning back with the same scowl, she addressed the pair again. "Name's Tara. And yeah, I'm fine." Uncrossing her arms, she held one in front of her. "Got these on my own time. Not from them. Got it?"

Alice nodded immediately, not wanting to upset her. "Yes mi- I mean...! Tara."

Staying on topic, Ryuk kept a straight gaze with the slightly older woman. "Do you know why those men were after you?"

Tara's eyes widened as she crossed her arms again. "Oh! That's right! I need to get to the town hall ASAP!" She was quick to shout.

Perplexed, Alice tilted her head lightly to the side. "Huh? Why is that?"

The oldest of the three gazed over at the North bridge. As she did, her scowl deepened. "Cause if I don't, this thing could escalate into a full blown war."

Ryuk narrowed his eyes while his partner gasped at this information. "Please go into more detail if you could." Ryuk commented, showing his uncommon more serious side.

"How do you think this whole mess started? When I was nabbed, those creeps planted some evidence to make it look like it was the Deigleyains." Tara explained, a bit of annoyance understandably ridden in her voice.

Cupping the bottom of his chin in thought, Ryuk let out a low hum. "Forgive me Tara. Alice and I are new in town. You're actually someone pretty important though, aren't you?"

"Oh, my bad." She began, somewhat lazily. "Guess that was a little rude'a me. Yeah. I'm the mayor's only daughter." She revealed straight faced. Alice's jaw dropped as she became agape again.

Ryuk however, simply nodded. "Yup, that'll do it." Letting go of his chin, he placed both hands in his pants pockets. "Tara, lead the way to the town hall. Alice and I will escort you."

Sprinting in between the two, Tara started running a few feet ahead down the street. "Sounds good. Let's go!" Just as the craft pair readied to follow after her, she stopped and turned back around. "Hold it! I just remembered something important again."

"What is it?" Ryuk asked, running back up to her alongside his partner.

Raising one arm, Tara began tapping her index finger against the side of her head. "You must'a seen that big concrete dam outside town. Well, I kinda remember hearing those guys mention something about tampering with the dam and rigging it to explode." She admitted rather nonchalantly despite the direness of the subject.

"Tara, how could only two people stage all this?" Ryuk asked the obvious question, somewhat unaccustomed to playing the straight man in these kinds of situations.

Crossing her arms once more, Tara shook her head. "Naw. There were way more than two. After they caught me, the rest split up from those two. That's when I overheard the rest of their plan." She grinded her teeth for a moment. "These big walls will protect the city from major devastation, but it'll still flood the river easy. The lower sections and slums would be gone like that! I don't even want to imagine what would happen to the farm land outside and all those Deigleya factories. And we use the dam for power so..." Her expression darkened the more she thought about it.

Ryuk began to tap his foot as he started to think. _We prevent one disaster and there's already another one waiting. If what she's saying is true, this could be bad. These people who took her, they were knights, extremists, and organized. But why? What's the motive? What would they have to gain? _Shaking his head lightly, Ryuk instead focused on a solution to the problem instead of the cause. "Tara, a dam that big has to have a lot of people to work on it, right? Could we go to them for help to fix the problem?"

Scowling deeper, Tara shook her head. "Nope."

Sinking his head, Ryuk sighed. "More bad news?"

The older girl nodded. "I also heard them say something about taking the head dam technicians _out of the picture_."

Ryuk frowned. "That doesn't sound good." His eyes shot open as his head rose back up. "Wait! What about Orin's descendent? Their main household's in this city, isn't it?"

"Good idea! Urk!" She groaned as she bit the corner of her short thumb nail. "No. Ricard Clotheart isn't in the city right now. He left a few months ago for some world trade expenditure thing."

Smirking Ryuk took a step closer, gaining the other's attention. "I'm not talking about Ricard, I'm talking about his daughter. Antalya Clotheart! She's young, but she's the smartest person I've ever met!" The knight exclaimed proudly. "You take us to their home and we can meet up with her and explain what's going on. After, we split up and tackle both problems at once! Stopping the riots before they get any worse and saving the entire town!"

Raising her head, Tara locked eyes with the younger knight. "This could work." Her lips curved upward for the first time since they had met as a small grin developed. "Alright. Follow me!" She ordered before taking off back down the road. The craft pair chasing directly behind.

_O_o_O_

The South bridge had yet to explode into a combat zone like it's sibling archway upriver. A stalemate had formed on each side. Rows of soldiers at one end with their rifles aimed and pointed straight ahead. The other end, dozens upon dozens of knights more than ready to charge forward without hesitation despite their opposition. Overhead cannons mounted on both sides aimed at the other side's forces. Neither party dare stepping even one singe inch onto the platform's quarter mile of pavement for fear of setting off the ever ticking time-bomb. An odd aura of silence surrounding them.

In spite of this, units from both factions had managed to make a dent on the other. Through the main entrances of the city opposing sides were sneaking in, infiltrating the other's borders. Several groups of soldiers operating on the other side as bands of knights snuck into enemy territory. The holds on the bridges were simply to prevent one side from overwhelming the other.

The Deigleyain side was outnumbered more than five to one. Composed mostly by Talon and her men. The first row took a knee as they stared down their sights. The second row behind them standing tall in a similar position. Talon and Richter standing ready, side by side in the second row.

"Why haven't reinforcements come yet?" The Sargent asked in a whisper just loud enough for his superior to hear. "If they decide to rush us, both sides are gonna be in trouble here." The older man commented. His back straight as he stared down the sights of his long rifle, the symptoms from his hang over appearing moreover absent.

A few lone sweat drops dripping down the side of her face. While she contemplated the Sargent's words, she steadied her aim. "I know." She finally acknowledged. Briefly, she took a look behind her shoulder up at the fortress walls. The higher ups were fumbling about, shouting orders of little impact. "They're stalling. They haven't received any orders over the radio either."

Frowning, Richter glanced beside him again. "They leavin' us dead in the water? Most of the troops are up at that other bridge. Bet Hallowright's there too." He kept a stern face as he looked the short blond over. "We can't send a grunt cause there's no way he'll get an audience." Staring at his younger superior, the Sargent watched as her face began to become contorted in worry and anxiousness. When her state seemed only to worsen, the man smirked, turning back ahead. "Just go already, Lieutenant." He said in a cool bravado.

The young officer's head snapped to Richter. "Huh? I'm not abandoning my men!" A bit of temper rising in her voice at the other's comment.

Still staring straight down the bridge, the Sargent kept up his cocky expression. "But you won't be abandoning them. You'll just be leaving them in my care. Shouldn't be a problem, unless you think I'm incompetent, Lieutenant?"

Before she could respond, some of the other soldiers turned around, wearing the same look as their Sargent. Most likely bits and pieces of the two officers discussion seeping out. "We might be a group of slackers, Lieutenant, but I think we can do this much."

The other men began grinning, more looking behind them as they kept their aim forward. "That's right, boss, leave it to us!" One shouted from the front. "We gotta show those pompous guys with frilly coats up the ladder, that we ain't something to look down on!" Another soldier near the Sargent declared. His proclamation earning a short cheer from the others around him.

Chuckling a bit at the grunts eagerness, Richter stood up straight. Resting his rifle lackadaisically over his shoulder. "Well you heard 'em Lieutenant." He said, acting very cavalier. Turning around fully, he gave his superior a thumbs up.

With a vacant expression, Talon stared at all her men. Her sapphire orbs scanning the unit, each wearing a confident grin or smirk. The young Lieutenant quickly forced her typical serious demeanor. After, she turned straight around, giving her back to her men. Her shoulders trembling lightly from being pushed up so stiffly. "Don't any of you die. That's an order!" She declared, gritting her teeth directly after.

All the men turned back around. Shifting back into their proper positions. As soon as they did, they let out a shout in unison. "YES, SIR!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Talon took one last long look at her men. Clenching her hands into fists, she determinately started her sprint toward the opposite bridge, several miles away.

_O_o_O_

Deep in the West side of the town, a lone well built soldier stood in the center of a small plaza. A sword and sheath holstered at the side of his waist. His shoulders back and his stare straight as his arms were crossed. Surrounding him, nearly one hundred knights entrapped him. All of them having their weapons drawn and ready. Axes fiercely gripped in a preemptive swing position. Swords tips pointed directly toward the man. Spears ready to be thrust at the faintest signs of trouble.

Without fear, the man's golden eyes scanned the mob. "I won't repeat myself. You will take me to Marcus." He demanded in a cold draconian tone.

One of the men gritted his teeth as he pulled back his spear. "How about we bring him your corpse? You arrogant bastard!" Lunging forward, four other knights followed in his example. A small group closing in from all sides without any warning.

Without any hesitation, the man drew his saber and grabbed the handle with both hands. In one flawless motion, he pivoted on one foot and gave a destructive horizontal slash in the blink of an eye. As soon as the blade had finished it's cut, a large gash appeared on all the mens chest. Two to three inch deep cuts that stretched from one pectoral to the opposite in a perfect straight red line. All at once, the attackers fell flat on their stomachs and dropped their weapons as they silently collapsed onto the ground. Pools of blood growing from each of the motionless bodies.

Raising his sword again, all of the men around the deadly man backed up. Slashing near the ground, most of the blood that had covered the sword rapier was hashed onto the pavement beside him. "A thought just occurred to me. I only need one of the foot soldiers to bring me to their general." The skilled swordsman finished, bringing up his weapon and shifting into a thrusting position.

All the remaining knights raised their weapons back up. Horror woven into each of their faces as they readied themselves. Fear and anger dictating their current action. Many prepared to go down fighting in what could all well be a hopeless battle.

Just as the bloodshed was about to begin, long slow thuds of approaching footsteps halted all parties. "Geez Vic, you haven't changed at all since way back when..." A dull toned voice emerged from over the crowd. A small section of the knights stepping away, allowing the mysterious man to draw closer. "You've always been so uptight. You really gotta loosen up."

The Deigleyain Captain's eyes narrowed over the man. "You..." He spoke in a loathsome tone. Standing back up, the soldier gave this new contender his full attention. "What rotten luck to have stumbled upon you here and now." The man finally stopped, standing still only a few steps away from the other. His body relaxed as he met the fearsome man's gaze.

Standing mere feet away, Jin put his hands in his coat pockets. Sophia floating close beside him. All the other knights began whispering to one another on the new man and why he would so suddenly throw himself into the fray. Upon noticing the female summon creature, Victor turned his his gaze ever so slightly. "Sophia, you look well."

A bit of sadness making their way into wind elemental's light green eyes as she nodded slowly. "Thank you." She acknowledged softly.

Shifting his head directly forward once more, Victor stared down the veteran knight. Sheer detest shaping his face. "You however, your still just a broken wreck of a man."

Sighing, Jin lazily scratched the back of his head. "C'mon now, I think I've cleaned up quite recently." Looking down, the knight's eyes made their way to the pools of blood surrounding the soldier. "You always did resort to violence to settle all your problems. Even when we were younger you were the same way."

Moving one foot forward, the Deigleyain Captain turned his sword in front of him. Gripping it tightly as he altered himself into a ridged thrusting stance. "I've no memory of such foolishness. Especially not with the likes of you." His face a more stoic shade of his earlier detest.

Taking a breath, Jin let out a long sigh again. "That a fact, eh?" Raising his head, the knight shot forward a steadfast glare that matched his opponent's. Reaching behind his cloak, Jin pulled out a double barrel shotgun with his right hand. With his left, he grabbed a double-sided battle ax. The handle shortened to more easily allow it to be held with one hand. Despite it's raw size and weight, Jin showed no signs of hindrance from carrying it. "Well then, I think I know just the medicine to jog your memory." He threatened in a growing seriousness.

Without the need of any command, Sophia delicately dragged her fingertips across the barrels of the shotgun. As she did, she silently began mouthing out an incantation. Upon completion, the gun was bestowed in bright light green hue. A powerful wind pulsating from it. Jin resting the ax over his shoulder as he held his gun low near the ground. His left leg positioned in front of him.

Ahead, Victor tightened his grip around the rapier. It lit up in a radiant light as electricity began to course through it. The skillful soldier's long ponytail slowly being blow away from him due to his opponent's enchantment.

All of a sudden, without warning or notice, the two lunged toward one another. When Victor made a straight thrust for the knight's heart, Jin aimed his gun at the ground. Leaping up, he fired. A massive gust of wind shooting him up into the air above the nearby rooftops. Despite a firm stance, the soldier was slid nearly a foot back from the force of the blast. Dust sent flying as nearby barrels and crates in the cluttered plaza were sent tumbling away. Reaching the apex of his height, Jin seemed to hover in the air for a time. With his knees naturally pulled in toward him, his old and torn cloak fluttered around him, giving him the illusion of a violent haunting wraith. Flying above the buildings as it locked on it's target.

Left in the dust from Jin's take off, the white clothed swordsman waited at ground level. His sword raised, ready to handle whatever may happen next. While many in the crowd were awestruck and agape at the scene, Victor gazed up fully focused on the situation at hand. The two caught in an inescapable gaze. Neither able to tear their eyes away from the other.

Right as gravity appeared to run it's course, Jin began his inevitable descent. Just as he did, he aimed his shotgun behind him, up toward the dark and cloudy sky. Pulling the trigger, a second powerful gust of wind sent him swooping down, plummeting toward his patiently awaited opponent.

As soon as the veteran knight fired his second shot, he flew head first at his adversary. Tightening his grip on his battle ax as he fell. With his full body weight and force he prepared a mighty swing. Victor raising his blade just before the two collided. His sword held in his right hand. The soldier's left pressed against the back end of the tip, in preparation to alleviate the pressure.

The slender lightening filled sword met the wide battle backed by a strong gust of wind that could easily topple an ordinary man. They impacted one another with a boom akin to echoing thunder. Both men forced and pushed back from one another. Victor sent sliding back again. Jin was pressed back and grounded as he staggered back from the clash. Neither of the two out of breath. The determined look in their unbreakable gaze expressing that they would be more than willing and able to repeat their actions if necessary.

Around them, the knights began whispering as a light murmur grew. "These two are unreal." One mentioned. Their words subconsciously becoming louder as more discussed the scene in front of them. "If we even try to get close to either of these two, we'd be blown away. Or worse." Another in the crowd brought up in a worried complaint.

As other like comments were given, two knights near the front looked on in delight. "You know who that other guy is don't you?"

With a similar grin, the other responded. "'Course I do. A shotgun and an ax, who else could it be?"

Chuckling in excitement, the first nodded. "Yup. It's gotta be him. Jin, the Phantom Storm. The man who tipped the scales back in the day. The same guy who held off platoons and waves of soldiers single-handedly. He's back! We may still win this war yet!" He exclaimed, the tone of the onlooking crowd slowly beginning to shift.

_O_o_O_

In the noble section of the city held a lone white mansion. A pair of large ornate wooden doors about two dozen feet tall guarding it's entrance. One of the two doors was set ajar as it creaked open. The long almost rickety noise that followed echoed through the spacious and seemingly empty halls of the mansion. A small pair of footsteps unfazed as they stepped inside.

The interior matched the tastefulness of the well designed door. The entrance foyer was grand and open. A wide spanning marble staircase starting close the center of the room that took up nearly half the foyer. Two podiums with identical pale ceramic vases at each end of the railings that went up it. The second floor was visible as a balcony connected to the top of the stairs and gazed in on the entrance way. Hallways in the back corners of the ground and second floors leading to the other corresponding sections of the mansion.

Marble tiles laid down of the first floor's entirety. Grandiose paintings covering a majority of the walls. A wallpaper of red roses loosely able to be seen, poking out between the ridged borders. A massive glass chandler hanging overhead by a single steel chain as not to attract attention. Directly beneath it, a marble statue of a man embracing a women. The women was however perched on a pedestal above the man and seemed to hold no interest in him at all.

Taking one single look around the room, Anya sighed to herself. "This place is worse than I remember." The mechanist insulted. Her robotic companion hovering beside her, visibly a little down from his owner's mood.

As she walked around the statue and over to the staircase, her footsteps echoed throughout the empty building. Reaching the stairs, she walked around them, hugging the right side. Reaching the right most wall, a bit of panic grew on her face when she faced a blank empty wall. Her eyes darted left and right as she examined the expensive wallpaper, clearly something important missing.

Walking up to the wall, the young girl raised a hand and slowly started feeling her palm against the wall. When bumps and ridges began to be felt, she frowned in disgust. "I can't believe that woman." She complained as she shook her head. While grazing the wall, she had felt a crease that marked where one layer ended and another began. Without hesitation, she pulled at the crease with her nails. Eventually, a small piece of the wall became uprooted from the adhesive. Wiggling a finger inside she made the opening larger and larger until her whole hand could squeeze inside. Finally, with one pull, she tore the section of wallpaper off.

Dropping what remained in her hands onto the floor, she stared up at a hidden door. The door was bland and very simple. The only thing odd about it being it's complete lack of a handle. Only a small padlock built into the frame. Taking a breath, Anya applied some pressure to the door. A sigh of relief followed after when the door didn't budge. "Thank goodness. She mustn't have gotten inside."

From the distance, the loud distinct sound of high heels stepping against tile repeated through the hallowed halls. The sound ceased once it reached the top of the marble stairs. Taking a couple steps down into the foyer, the owner of the footsteps peered over the railing toward her guest.

Anya looked up to meet the owner. The older woman was a tall and slim. A long dark haired brunette with flawless skin. She wore a long and elegant strapless black dress that ended at her ankles. Adorn in a pearl necklace and gold bangles around her wrists. A large amount of blush and other like makeup applied to her face.

Leaning casually on the staircase railing, she let out a long audible sigh. Her nose sticking upward as she looked down on her visitor. "My, my. What marks the occasion for the runaway princess's return home?" The woman asked in a haughty tone that fit her demeanor.

Glaring up at the brunette, Anya pointed at the locked door. "Why did you cover up his workshop, Jeanette?" The mechanist demanded, not the slightest sign of remorse for her actions.

Not giving the younger girl her full attention, Jeanette began playing with her manicured nails. "What a spoiled girl you are. You barge into my home, make a mess of things. And now you start harassing me? Show your mother some respect." She was the one to demand something this time, narrowing her gaze on the other as she spoke.

Her frown etching deeper into the younger's face as she responded. "When you start pretending to act like a parent, I'll pretend to respect you like one."

The noble woman wagged her index finger disapprovingly as she began fussing with her bangles. "What a cruel girl. I bet you lash out at others like that because you're so ugly. Oh the pity of being so insecure."

Anya kept a straight face, her composure not so easily shook by petty insults. "It must be embarrassing knowing your legal daughter is smarter than you. You're probably made fun of and mocked behind your back at those parties you like to throw."

Masking a scowl, Jeanette bit into one of her nails. "It's sad truly. To think my husband was cursed with such a shrew for an only daughter."

"At least my father loves me." Anya was quick to reply this time. "He only married you for the money." Zigbur letting out a few beeps of encouragement as he buzzed around her.

The older woman seemed to brighten up at this statement. A smirk crawling up the side of her cheek. "That's right. Just as I only married that widower for the status. It's called a symbiotic relationship. It's simple really, but I suppose such adult topics are beyond a child like you."

Shaking her head, the young prodigy turned away in disgust. She gave her back to the head of the building and began walking back toward the entrance way. "You're pathetic. This has been a waste of time."

The noble watched as the girl started to take her leave. Her scowl reset, then almost immediately after, a cruel smile took it's place. "I don't understand why you were so upset about me covering up that old workshop of his. Let me grieve in my own way."

Anya stopped in her tracks. Shooting a puzzled look at the older woman from the center of the foyer. "What are you talking about?"

The woman's smile crept wider. "Oh my, you mean, you didn't hear? Well I suppose that only makes sense. You have been away for such a long time deary." When she seemed to contain her daughter's attention, she continued. "I'm so sorry you have to find out this way. Sweetie, your father won't be coming back. His ship sunk amidst his voyage."

Taking a step closer the younger of the two clenched her hands into fists from growing aggravation. "You're sick! How can you even joke about something like that?"

A sinister look grew in Jeanette's eyes. "What are you, in denial? Why would I lie about my own husband?"

Becoming uncertain for a moment, Anya looked away. "Because you- because..."

Shaking her head almost disappointingly, Jeanette held her arms. "It's rough dealing with just how hard the world can be at times, but that's just one of the things you have to get used to. That's what it means to be an adult." She finished with a smirk.

"Enough!" Anya finally shouted in outrage. "You are the last person I need to lecture me on how to be more mature!" In her intensity, she failed to hear the front doors open up behind her. "You're a heartless excuse for a human being! A shriveled up philistine! A cruel woman who cares more about the things in this lifeless gaudy house than the people in her life, more than her own husband or even me!" She shouted to the point of reddened cheeks and a lack of breath.

In a smug look of superiority, the head of the household stifling a cheap laugh. "Yup. You hit the nail on the head with that one. You really are pretty smart for your age. Oh, and for the record, you were right. I was lying. That father of yours is probably drifting mindlessly without a care in the world halfway across the globe." Anya's face dropping at these statements. "Now, who are you three? What business have you?" The woman asked looking behind her daughter.

Just overcoming her short breakdown, Anya turned behind her. The sight of the group making her eyes widen. Standing by the doorway was Ryuk and Alice looking on in worry. A tomboyish woman in their company. As soon as she recognized them, she went to wipe away growing teardrops in the corners of her eyes.

Alice glanced between the mother and daughter trying to piece together what was going on. Ryuk in contrast never took his eyes off of the young mechanist. "Anya, what's wrong?" The male youth asked gaining a glance from his other two group members.

Anya stared at the knight in front of her. Opening her mouth, she was once again unable to find her voice. Her throat still a little hoarse from her earlier outburst. "I..." She lowered her head in growing embarrassment. She slowly raised her flush red face, the tears from before not yet settled down. "...I need your help." She asked in a barely audible whisper.

Without saying a word, Ryuk started walking over to her. The closer he became, the more Anya was forced to lower her head once again in embarrassment. Staring directly at the tile floor, she saw the young knights boots reappear then move completely passed her, leaving her alone.

A small sad smile replaced her unease. Her shoulders fell as she continued to face the barren floor. _What did I honestly expe-_ Her thinking ceased midway through when the sharp sound of shattering ceramic ruptured into the foyer.

Anya turned immediately behind her. One of the two vases was fragmented over the floor. It's pieces littering the area at the base of the stairs. Ryuk's sword drawn and held in a finished slash position. Every other member of the room holding an identical look of shock.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jeanette screamed cupping a hand over her chest. Her teeth gritted as her red anger filled cheeks broke through her pounds of makeup.

Rather than responding, Ryuk was silent as he kept up an emotionless and blank expression. Turning toward the West side of the room, he casually strolled over to it. Passing the second vase, he stuck his sword out. Knocking it over caused it to shatter across the floor, parallel to it's sibling piece.

The house owner was just as livid at this as the first. One hand tightly clamped around her stair railing as she leaned down at him. "Do you even realize how much money you're going to have to pay to replace those?" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ignoring her, Ryuk walked over to the painting filled wall. Raising his katana once more, he gave a swift horizontal slash. The lower half of the fancy border and artwork severing from it's upper half and falling to the ground. More screams of outrage directed toward the knight who ignored them just like the first few.

Slowly making his way down the wall, no portrait was spared his judgment. Each artwork was systematically slashed, thrown into the others or had it's frame kicked in. Done with a majority of the artwork, Ryuk turned back around and headed over to the stairs again.

Walking over some of the fragmented remains of his first few victims, the young knight took his first steps toward the second floor. In fear, the owner backed up, almost tripping over her dress and heels as she retreated up to the second floor. "Stay away! I'll call the guards on you! You're not getting away with vandalizing my home like this!" Panic taking over her voice.

"Hate to have to break it to you lady..." Ryuk began, addressing to her for the first time since his arrival. "...I guess it only makes sense though. Tucking yourself away from everyone else in this porcelain castle, it's understandable for you not to have heard. We're in the middle of a riot. There's no way any guards or knights are gonna spare you the time of day, that alone come running to your rescue any time soon." The older woman's jaw dropping from his words.

Stopping halfway up the marble stairs, he stopped and turned to the right side railing. Putting his hands in his pockets, he lifted one leg up. With some pressure, he gave a strong kick near the top, kicking off some dust from the underside. Repeating this process, the banister inch by inch began to separate from the top railing. With one last powerful kick a large portion of the guard rail and set of banisters underneath it toppled over the side.

Pausing, Ryuk glanced up at the ceiling. Hopping down the stairs, he carelessly strolled around the large statue. Making it back to Anya who had become slightly comatosed by the scene, he grabbed her by the shoulder and eased her to step back. Standing in front of her, he pulled out his revolver. Aimed at the ground, he pulled back on the hammer. Slowly, he raised it up to eye level. After, he dragged it up further, Jeanette letting out a worried gasp when it was traced over her as well. Soon after, he put his sights on his real target, the glass chandelier above them. Pulling the trigger, the bullet fired grazing the single chain the held it. When half of the chain was broken, only half remained. The metal quickly becoming warped from the uneven distribution of weight. Just as the final part snapped off, Ryuk turned around.

The glass centerpiece of the room seemed to fall in slow motion. It's parts barely moving as it plummeted straight down. It collided with the statue underneath and both instantly shattered as they became completely destroyed. Bits and pieces of glass and marble flying and scattering around the room in a single loud crash. Ryuk pulling his little sister in close to protect her from the oncoming debris.

Stepping away, Ryuk gave Anya one hard look at what had become of her home. She stared with a fully vacant stare that matched her mother. After a few seconds passed by, he grabbed her hand and began leading her to the entrance way. Anya taking one last look over her shoulder before being willingly dragged outside.

Tara who was silent up until now, let out a loud obnoxious laugh before following the young knight out the doorway.

Alice being the last one remaining, gave a deep bow and giggled very awkwardly. She slowly started backing up toward the entrance way. "S-Sorry about all this!" She confessed a quick apology before sprinting outside to meet her partner.

The owner of the now wreck of the mansion collapsed onto the ground of the second floor. Tears running down the side of her face in stains from her heavy makeup. Taking a long sweep across the room from the balcony, she spotted a single painting spared near the corner hallway. A smile very cautiously and slowly fought it's way onto the woman's face. After, an optimistic chuckle escaped her lips. Just then, the fickle string holding up the undamaged portrait snapped. The artwork fell flat on it's face. The glass cover shattering as the frame split on it's sides.

_O_o_O_

Outside the Clotheart mansion the companions regrouped at the front walkway. Ryuk waited with Anya for the others to come together before starting the discussion.

With arms crossed, the young knight faced the tiny mechanist. "Alright, so here's the run down." He took a deep breath before beginning. All of a sudden, he pointed toward Tara with his thumb. "She's the mayor's daughter. She was kidnapped by some soldiers. Turns out it was a setup. Heavy riots broke out nears the town bridges and it could easily escalate. To make matters worse, the same people who staged her nabbing also rigged the dam just outside the city to blow. Now it's up to us to somehow clean up this mess before one of several possible grave catastrophes break out." Taking a finishing breath he glanced over to the other two girls. "Sound about right?" At his question, the two nodded in agreement.

Anya stared up at the knight for a moment before responding. "You've been in this city for less than a day and you've already gotten yourself wrapped up in this much?"

Flashing a quick smile, the teen nodded. "Yup."

Looking down lightly, the young girl contemplated the situation. "I suppose you want my help with the dam issue. And if you've come to me, I can only assume the worst has happened to the regular technicians." Silently, the other three all nodded their heads. "Rigged to blow." Anya repeated to herself amidst her thoughts. "If it's explosives, things could get messy. But if they've only tampered with the pressure gauges then maybe I can..."

"Great!" The young knight exclaimed. "Then I'll take you to the dam while Tara runs to meet with her father and quiet things down."

Shaking her head, the oldest of the group joined the conversation. "The dam's not exactly a light walk away. It's tens of miles." The group darkened a bit until she spoke again. "But I know a carriage driver who owes me a favor near the West side entrance. If I go there and explain what's goin' on, he'll definitely take us there."

"But Tara..." Alice began. "Don't you have to meet with your father? You need to be there to explain to him that you're alright." The red head brought up, voicing her own ideas on their plans.

Ryuk uncrossed his arms. Resting them at his sides, he placed one on his hip. "She's got a point, Tara. Besides, what if more of those men who grabbed you have also stationed themselves at the dam?"

The older woman was the first to cross her arms this time. "What if...? I hope I run into those jerks again at the dam!" She balled a fist then raised it in front of her as it trembled in anger. Staring at her fist, her eyes widened. "That's it!" As if frantic, she slid her right knuckle glove off and threw it to Ryuk. "Catch, guy!"

Ryuk glanced over and caught the surprise fast ball thrown at him. "Um, I'm more of a kicks kinda guy. But, I appreciate the incentive." He replied with a wry smile.

Tara shook her head a light grin beginning to grow. "No, that's my plan. I got to the dam with the squirt over here and you go find my father. Once you do, tell him to send some people over to the dam to help out and to route others to start evacuations. Show him that glove and he'll have to know I sent ya!"

Contemplating the proposal, Ryuk smirked. Slipping the glove over his right hand he tightened it with a determined look in his eye. "This could work. You two head to the dam as planned. While your doing that, Alice and I head to North bridge and try to diffuse the situation there."

Tara nodded recrossing her arms. "Good thinking. My dad's sure to be at the front lines."

"Alright! It's settled then." The knight exclaimed.

Just as the group was about to split up, Anya took a step closer to the male. "Ryuk. For the record, this whole plan is crazy. The odds that it'll work are slim to none." Before the knight could react, she went on. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't think this could work at all. The only way things have even a chance of success, is if it's you."

Ryuk looked down at the young girl. "So what you're saying is, once I get to the bridge, the only way we have even the slightest hope for victory, is if I act as much like myself as possible?"

Keeping a straight face and without batting an eyelash, Anya nodded. "Precisely."

Smirking, the boy looked back over to the oldest of the group. "Tara, what's the fasted way to the North bridge from here?"

Grinning again, she pointed down the street connected to the mansion. "Head down this road then cut through the plaza. After that, it's a straight shot right to the bridge!"

"Got it!" He shouted in response. After, he turned to his partner who met his eyes with her own. "You ready?"

The red head was quick to smile. "Yeah!" She exclaimed back at her partner.

With that their plan set in motion, the two teams wished each other the best of luck and split apart. Both heading in opposite directions of one another as they proceeded to their destinations.

_O_o_O_

Jin stood in the center of the now partially destroyed plaza. Sophia directly beside him ready for action. His clothes more torn than usual and his body covered in cuts and bruises of varying sizes. Many of the onlookers from earlier had either wisely decided to leave or had gotten caught up in the crossfire and were currently lying on the ground.

Taking a moment, the knight glanced around him. Jin sighed to himself at the sight of the wreckage wrought from their duel. "This town really does bring out the worst in me."

Across from him, yards away, Victor stood as immaculate as ever. Not a scratch or spec of dust on his white uniform. The proud man sheathed his sword rapier at his side. Leaning forward with his off leg, he gripped the base of his leather scabbard. His right hand hovering over the handle in preparation. "This foolish game's gone on long enough." A piercing glare with his golden eyes aimed straight ahead at his target.

The knight's expression dimmed at the other's wording. "This isn't a game. Lives are on the line here. You know that. So do I."

Victor's thousand yard stare never wavered at the words of the other. "You're right. This isn't a game. This is a conclusion. The end of a pitiful man who ran away from the harshness of reality. All because he wasn't strong enough to meet it head on." Jin was silent at the soldier's insults. "You're past catches up with you this day! Face judgment!" Vaulting off his back foot, Victor rapidly flew forward at an incredible speed.

Jumping back, Jin did all he could to increase the distance between the two if only by inches. As he dodged back and with his adversary still on a sharp approach, he holstered his ax behind him underneath his raggedy cloak. With his shotgun dragging across the pavement, he pointed at the Captain with his now vacant left hand. "Sophie! Now!"

Shifting in front of her partner, the elegant woman rose an open palm in front of her. Once again, she lipped out a silent incantation. From her open palm, a luminescent green hue lit up. "Storm wind!" Just as she shouted the name of the spell, a powerful tornado was conjured up at her hand. It grew and stretched out in front of her, funneling dirt and small rocks as it launched ahead of her.

As soon as Victor noticed this, he stopped his charge. With skillful footwork, he stopped his approached then lunged to his right. The powerful tempest whizzing passed by, if only by a perfectly calculated several inches. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the soldier continued with his charge while the knight's ally was in the middle of her counter attack. Picking up where he left off, Victor dove back at his mark.

With the Captain drawing ever closer, Jin steadied his footing. As his ax was holstered on his back, he rose his left hand in hopes to differ the attack. A mere two feet away, Victor drew his rapier. The momentum from his lunge was carried as he unsheathed his saber in a swift slash that was aimed for the other's neck. When Jin's hand went to meet it, the path was not altered.

At the distinct sound of metal clashing against metal, Victor's blade was halted by the knight's hand. The soldier's eyes traced the blade to the point of impact before widening. "Impossible!" Jin held an open palm. His hand perfectly still as his enemy's rapier rested against his golden wedding ring. The blade hovering inches away from his neck.

In Victor's moment of shock, the veteran knight wrapped his hand around the middle of the blade. Small streams of blood seeping out of his clenched hand as he tightened his grip. At the same time, he raised his shotgun off the ground with his right hand, the barrel still glowing a sage green. As Victor tried to pull his rapier back, Jin would not allow him. Pressing the barrel flat against the center of the soldier's stomach, Jin released his bloody grip on the sword and pulled the trigger.

In a massive burst of wind that boomed with the sound of a violent typhoon, Victor was shot back. His body being flung across the plaza like a rag doll and violently crashed into a small nearby shop's show window. The window completely shattering as the body was hurled deep inside and collided against interior furniture and shelves.

Jin was still for a moment. Slowly, his gun's barrel fell back down toward the ground. His golden band cracked around the point of impact from the Captain's slash. The brittle metal crumbled as it's remains slid off the now bloody hand and onto the ground. Abandoning it, Jin slowly began walking over to the store his adversary had been blown into. "You can go ahead and say whatever you want about me. You can go and look down on people for whatever the reason, just like you always have. But don't you ever look down on others for not being strong enough to face the cruelness of this world."

Making it to the shattered window, Jin paused as he looked inside. Half buried in now broken wooden shelves and other like store equipment. The piles of furniture shook lightly as the body underneath tremblingly began rising into a stand. Jin huffed watching him before continuing with what he was saying. "You just can't Vic. 'Cause that's something not even you could do. After what happened to Coastair, I fought for over a decade to numb the pain. You swapped sides all because you didn't want to feel that pain again. Fought against your own people 'cause you didn't think they had a chance against the Deigleya. You figured that if you fought for the enemy, you could end things sooner and prevent any further disasters." A sad smile grew to fit the knight's face as he finished preaching. "Truth is we both ran away. You're the same as me, Vic. The only difference is I'm tired of runnin'."

By the end of Jin's short speech, Victor had gotten back into a stand. His clothes mildly torn as he now sheltered a few cuts. This being the first time in their duel that he had been on the receiving end. As Victor raised his head, a cold fire met his opponent. In one lightening fast movement, the soldier rose his sword and plunged it forward as he leaped forward.

Caught off guard, Jin struggled to pull his ax back out. Reaching it just in time, he moved it in front of him to block the piercing stab. As soon as the tip made contact with the wide ax head, Victor tightened his grip. In the blink of an eye, lightening traveled up the rapier then transferred into the base of the ax. It traveled down the steel handle and into Jin's hand. The knight screamed in agony as lightening flowed through his body. At the same time, Victor's strike finished, the power behind it knocking his foe roughly backward and hard against the pavement. His body tumbled before landing on his stomach.

Right as Jin reopened his eyes, he saw his opposer hastily marching over. Once reaching him, Victor pulled his right foot back and gave a rough kick to the side of the knight's jaw. A spit of blood flew out of the corner of his mouth. The force was even strong enough to flip him over onto his back. Groggily, he stared up at the man who stared down at him with sheer detest. "Don't you ever compare yourself to me." The swordsman spoke in a tempered loathing.

At this time a red flare exploded in the sky from across the river. The two men shifted their view up at the red smoke screen filling up the black horizon.

With a brief huff, Victor sheathed his sword and stood up straight. "So plans have changed? What a complete waste of time this has all been." The Captain commented in mild frustration.

Groaning, the knight sat up, Sophia assisting him along the way. "And you all say I'm flippant." He complained rubbing his sore ribs.

"Jin!" Ryuk's voice rang out as he turned the corner and entered the plaza. As soon as he spotted his master's condition, he started a sprint directly for him. Alice right behind.

Taking a short glance at the young approaching knight, Victor shifted his attention to his injured adversary. "You never struck me as one to take on an apprentice."

In a defeated sigh, Jin lowered his head a bit. "Yeah. I get that a lot lately."

Victor turned his body away from the knight. After a single step, he stopped himself. "I'll spare your life this day, but not the next." Silent, the knight nodded in understanding.

Noticing the main road had become blocked by flown back debris and crates, the soldier altered his course. Nearby, he spotted a one story building that out jutted and connected to rest. Easily, he leaped onto it's roof then scaled the adjoining building. Making his way across the rooftops toward the river and East side of the city.

Reaching Jin, his apprentice knelt down beside him. "Jin! What's going on? You alright?" Concern clearly written on his face.

With a weak smile, perhaps forced from embarrassment at his current state, Jin looked away. "Don't worry 'bout me. Vic and I just got into an old argument. That's all."

Ryuk took a long hard look at his teacher before rising up back into a stand. Surveying the plaza, he noticed to the blocked off main road. His eyes shifting to where the soldier had taken his leave from, a smirk developed. Walking over to the smaller building, he jumped off a nearby crate then pulled himself on top.

In worry, Jin's brow stiffened. "Where do ya think your goin'?" Despite his returning dialect, his voice had a no nonsense tone to it.

Before answering, he held a hand below him for Alice's sake. After helping her up, he shrugged his arms sheepishly, Ryuk keeping his back to him. "I'm heading to the North bridge. This just seems like the quickest detour is all." He spoke nonchalantly as he jumped up and grabbed the second rooftop.

Scowling, the oldest of the group tried leaning forward, both his body and Sophia holding him back. Coughing rather violently, he was forced to stop. "R-Ryuk! Don't go chasin' after Victor! Ya hear me?"

This order had fallen of deaf ears as the young craft pair made their way to one of the tallest rooftops surrounding the plaza. With a wave, Ryuk ran off, his partner following with him.

Groaning to himself, Jin huffed again. After, he turned to his partner. "Help me up, would ya, Sophie?"

With a nod, the wind elemental eased her master up into a stand. Once she was sure he was able to support himself, she released him but stayed close. "So what will you do? Go after them?"

Not by any means happy, Jin shook his head. "What am I gonna pull in my state? Bleed all over Vic until he get's so annoyed he up an' leaves?" Looking around, he caught a glimpse of all the people injured from he and Victor's showdown. "Ryuk's smart enough to know what he is and ain't capable of. We'll just have to see what we can do here an' hope for the best."

"What are you gonna do?" One of the nearby knight's asked after overhearing him.

With a smug chuckle being all his body could muster, he faced the man with a weak smile. "I may not look it, but I'm a doctor." His mood lifting as he dawned his typical carefree facade. "Round up all the able bodied knights ya can. We're hijackin' the town hall! That place's big enough to fit all these people in it and more. I'll fix 'em up and any other knights who get hurt out here. If we need to, ya'll can start roundin' up some surplus medical supplies from the other town docs!"

The surrounding knights all shared quizzical looks amongst one another. Despite a few concerns and varying opinions, none dared speak out against the veteran, especially not after the display he just put on.

Taking one last look over his shoulder, Jin grinned. "That kid's got his own wars to fight today. And so do I." He spoke with a somber resolve. Her partner's words and actions leaving nothing short of a proud smile behind on Sophia's face.

_O_o_O_

Victor held a long stride as he ran across the sea of rooftops. His eyes positioned dead ahead. The soldier's left hand gripping his sheath as he ran, despite it tied around his waist. His boots clacking against the dull orange porcelain roof tiles. The dark sky starting to worsen as a boom of thunder brewed off in the distance.

Just ahead of him, a bullet whizzed passed and shattered the tile in front of him. Stopping his sprint in an instant, he pivoted behind him. He took up a drawing stance as he gripped his handle tight. His golden eyes scanned the area quickly before resting on an individual above him several rooftops behind. He was sitting casually on the edge of the rooftop and held a revolver out in front of him.

"Sorry about that!" Ryuk shouted with a carefree grin. Sliding off the edge, he started a cool stroll to meet the soldier. Alice hopping down and jogging to catch up with him. "I wasn't trying to hit you. I swear. Just needed to get your attention somehow." The swordsman silent as he watched the younger's approach. Once on the same rooftop, Ryuk remained still.

Easing up, Victor stood back up tall. Turning his body somewhat back toward his objective, he kept a steady gaze at the young knight. "Begone child. I've no time for such trifles." The older commanded with a callous tone.

"Aren't you curious?" Ryuk spoke up, just in time to halt the man's retreat. "Why I followed you all the way here?"

With a short huff, Victor turned his back to the child fully. "You've come running to avenge a nearly fallen master." The soldier proclaimed confidently.

With a light chuckle, Ryuk contained himself. "Sure." He said a little more enthusiastically than appropriate under the context. "Let's go with that. Never played the part of an avenger before."

This response seeming just enough to gain the older man's attention back. Looking over his shoulder again, Ryuk went on. "I can already tell what you're thinkin'. This kid, what's so special about him that Jin decided to take him on as his apprentice."

After a moment of analyzing the young knight, he responded. "Well...?"

Ryuk's grin inched a bit wider. "Hate to break it to you, but you've already got your thinkin' all wrong. Jin didn't pick me as his student. I choose him as my master!" He proclaimed with passion.

With a low sigh, Victor turned fully back around. "Very well. Come." Drawing his sword, he took up a slashing position. "Show me just what that man intends to leave behind."

With a short glance behind him, Ryuk turned to his partner. "Alice, sit this one out." Hesitantly, she nodded and backed a little away.

As soon as the knight drew his katana, the soldier rushed in to meet him. Ryuk was fast enough to guard the lightening fast attack, but the force repelled him back several steps.

Continuing with his offensive, Victor followed up immediately with a slash coming from his left. Rather than trying to block it, Ryuk dodged to his right. The rooftop was slanted. Leaping away, the knight was forced to give his opponent the high ground as he simultaneously approached the edge.

Just as the adolescent went to take a breath, Victor approached again, this time with a powerful thrust. Cutting his breath short, Ryuk rose his blade to deflect the attack. Despite averting a majority of the pressure, he was forced to lean on his dominant leg due to the angle of the attack. Upon doing so, the tile gave way from his weight and broke off. Stumbling ever so slightly, the soldier took full advantage. Pulling his sword overhead, Victor let loose a strong slash. Jumping away again, Ryuk brought his sword up over his chest to take the hit. Forced to block in mid-air with no traction, he was thrown halfway across the rooftop, roughly landing on his side.

With a few huffs, Ryuk hurried back onto his feet. His foe slowly walking back up to him. _I've never been so forced onto the defensive like this. He even led me to the edge too. And that tile, it couldn't have been planned, could it? _Staring ahead, the knight met the cold fierce gaze of his opponent.

Just recovering from his slight pant, the knight took a deep breath to calm himself. As he began, Victor struck again with a fast thrust. Forced to cut his breath short, Ryuk deflected the attack and staggered back. _Now he's attacking my breathing?_ As soon as the adolescent avoided the first blow, the soldier kept up his offensive. Moving forward, he raised his rapier overhead then slashed down at him.

Ryuk avoided the next attack by rolling forward. The blade narrowly missing it's target. Being so close to the soldier's side, the knight launched a quick raising slash. Victor's eyes narrowed as he altered his stance midway though his first strike. Instead, he performed a powerful wide slash. Caught off guard, Ryuk barely had time to block the attack. This once again launching him away. Fumbling on the tiles as he slid down closer to the edge once again.

In haste, Ryuk got up onto his feet. _This guy doesn't make mistakes. Just when I think I've found an opening, he retaliates even faster than I can. It's as if he doesn't make any unnecessary movements at all. Every step and slash, perfectly calculated. _

Right as the knight planned to rush back in, Victor beat him to it. The Captain lunging forward with a high stab. Gritting his teeth, Ryuk leaned to the side, the blade edge missing his neck by a slim margin. Pulling back, the tip was plunged forward again in the direction the youth was dodging. Halting his evade, Ryuk struggled to lean in the opposite angle. This time, the blade scrapping just deep enough into the side of his neck to draw some blood. In retaliation, Ryuk went for a high kick.

With the blades of the spur spinning toward his head, Victor hadn't the time to pull his sword back. Instead, he released his rapier with one hand and caught the youth's ankle inches away from his face. The knight's eyes widening in terror.

"Too wild." The soldier criticized in his normal tone. "A kick should be short and precise." In demonstration, he picked up his right leg, his knee hugging his chest.

Gasping lightly under his breath, Ryuk was forced to contort his grip on his saber to block the strike. Despite obstructing a clean blow, the force was still strong enough to fly him backward.

Landing on the roof tiles, his body tumbled backwards into a kneeling position. Looking up, the knight was shocked to see his opponent directly in front of him. Once again preparing a two handed downward slash. Darting to his side, Ryuk chose to dive downhill rather dangerously close to the roof's edge in order to gain more ground.

Successfully dodging, the knight hurried to a stand and guarding stance. _What's going on? I didn't even hear his footsteps just then. Did he become lighter?_ As he tried dissecting what could of happened, a loud thump shook his chest. His eyes widened as he listened to his obtrusive and rapid heartbeat. _Now I understand. It's not that his footsteps became softer, my heartbeat's slowly been deafening the world around me. _When the soldier advanced a step closer, the knight on instinct took a step away. Glancing down for only an instant, he noticed his trembling hands tightly gripped around his sword handle. _My whole body is screaming at me right now. Shouting to run away from this man. From death._

With an expressionless face, Victor continued his approach. "You've never fought against another swordsman before."

Forcing a bravado, Ryuk let out a few chuckled. "Quite a bold statement."

"Yet a true statement." The soldier clarified. The young knight frowning to himself as a result. "You've certainly sparred with that oaf. You reinforce your guard to the point that it could take a blow from a heavy ax. You unfortunately put too much effort into doing something unnecessary. You're reaction time for avoiding my thrusts were admittedly superb as well. You've definitely clashed with a spearman."

Further unease overtaking him as Ryuk listened on at the older man analyze him. "Anything those eyes of yours don't pick up on?" He asked in a vain attempt at changing the subject.

"Allow me to give you some advise." Victor brought up as he halted his approach. "The sword falters in several fields, but makes up for those attributes in dexterity. In the right hands, it can emulate the capabilities of every other kind of weapon. While it lacks the reach, with a proper thrust, it can pierce it's target's heart just as well as a spearhead. While it takes more effort, landing a devastating enough blow can cleave your opponents in two. Just as an ax would."

Softening up, the knight smiled looking away. "Well it seems I still have a lot of work ahead of me." He stood up more casually as he relaxed his arms. Sheathing his katana over his shoulder, Ryuk looked at the sea of rooftops in the dark horizon.

"You're surrendering?" The Captain question as he raised a brow.

With another chuckle, Ryuk smiled. "Of course I am. There's no way I can beat you. Besides, no one's even watching us. So what's the point really?" He spoke eccentrically as he shrugged his arms.

Standing up as well, Victor never took his eyes off the boy. "You're an odd one. You're reasoning is rather sound, but your motives are childish and foolish." Slowly, he began sheathing his rapier at his side.

With genuine relief at the older's actions, the knight subtly began to ease up. "Of course they are. I take after my master."

Fully holstering his blade in his scabbard, a metallic _chink_ could be heard. "Indeed."

Standing up straight, Ryuk pulled his shoulders back up. Unexpectedly, he then gave a proper bow up toward his sparing opponent. "Thank you for humoring my selfish actions up until now. I learned a lot."

With a mild huff, the soldier turned away and stepped toward the edge that overlooked a road nearing the city river. "Head these words. Do not cross my path again. Not unless you've come seeking a warrior's death." Without another word, the man hopped off the rooftop, disappearing from sight.

Once the man was gone and out of sight, Ryuk let out a long sigh. Standing up straight his placed his hands over his hips. "What a serious guy. I really thought that was the end of me for a minute there."

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." Alice commented walking back over to her partner. "I was worried too you know."

Smiling from her concern, the knight turned away and faced the bridge they had been heading for less than half a block away. He scanned over it and the two unruly mobs developing on both ends. All of a sudden, the words of the fortune teller he and Alice met earlier today echoed in his head. _Your destiny, should you choose to claim it, will meet you this day at that which unites us. But be warned, should you take this path, a daring price must be paid._

Smirking to himself, Ryuk shook his head. "Lucky guess." He scoffed under his breath. When Alice looked over to question this comment, he spoke up. "Well let's get going Alice. Destiny calls."

_O_o_O_

Alone in the Lun Des basement, Tyson scrounged drawer to drawer in his search for something. No cabinet or crate left unturned in his expedition through the hidden floor. Not bothering to clean up after emptying half of the basement's contents littered onto the floor, the relatively tidy area had become cluttered and cramped.

Not finding what he was looking for, Tyson took a seat by the kitchen counter. One hand holding his head up and massaging his forehead as he slumped over. Balling a fist with his other hand, he slammed it against the wooden counter top. "Nothing." He complained in his aggravation.

Glancing over to the furnace, something caught his eye. Slowly raising his head up, Tyson turned his full body over to it. Slowly, he got up and shuffled toward the furnace. As he did, he stepped over and kicked away some discarded pieces of junk.

Reaching the smithing furnace, Tyson stood perfectly still. Looking down near his feet, Ryuk's old revolver he had swapped out and abandoned earlier this morning. It practically glistened among the debris. Kneeling down, he carefully picked up the firearm. Rising back up, he closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he popped the bullet chamber out. He frowned looking down at a nearly completely empty chamber apart from one cylinder. His eyes were glued to the one remaining bullet. "It'll have to do."

"My, well isn't this a surprise?" A feminine tone commented as it's owner took a few steps down the stairs leading into the hidden floor. Recognizing the voice immediately, Tyson glanced over his shoulder. Fontine and her red dress were leaning on the railing as she scanned the recently trashed room. "It looks to me like you are in need of a maid. I'm not exactly volunteering my services, but for the right price..." She tried to joke as she received a glare from the other.

Staring daggers, Tyson hid Ryuk's gun on his side, between his pants and under his cotton shirt. "You shouldn't be here." He scolded as went to meet her on the stairs. Taking the first few steps up to her, he scowled. "Forget that you saw this place and leave." The bartender ordered without a hint remorse.

As the eccentric woman nodded and turned around, she took one last look around the floor. Her eyes drawn to and hovered over a small tool set of Anya's in the back corner. With a chipper smile she began heading up the long passage of stairs. Occasionally, she would pout over her shoulder and give a look of childish indignation. Several off comments about wanting to take a further look around. Ignoring her protests, Tyson walked behind her, locking the door behind them as they headed on up to the ground floor.

_O_o_O_

Making it to the North bridge, Talon walked through the flood of soldiers. She looked all around and saw many of the higher ups had positioned themselves in the back. Letting the common soldiers take the lead and fortify the main force on their end of the bridge. To her surprise, Hallowright was not part of this cowardice command. Instead, he was easily spotted out just behind the front lines.

In haste, she ran over to him. "Commander Hallowright!" She called out, easily gaining his attention.

Turning behind him, the man stopped stroking his golden beard. "Oh? I was just pondering when you'd arrive, Lieutenant." His lips curved into a minor smile. Even in the dire circumstances, he wore an air of dignity, as if not fazed by the situation.

"Sir!" The young soldier reported with a quick salute, not even bothering to hold until told otherwise. A mild pant coming from her after her sprint halfway across the city. While intending to explain the situation on the South side of the city, she couldn't help but question his comment. "What do you mean by that, sir?"

This time, the Commander was the one to grow quizzical. "Hm? Did you not receive my order to come here?"

Shaking her head, Talon gave a fast response. Immediately she began to explain the situation at the sister bridge down river. "No, sir. The South bridge hasn't received any orders since riots broke out. That's why I've come here. We are in desperate need of reinforcements. My unit is holding off for now but will not be able to for much longer." Worry finding it's way into her typically more stoic tone.

Raising one hand, Hallowright began stroking his mane again in contemplation. His expression darkening. "Is that so? I see. There must be interference then. My apologies, Lieutenant. I will correct this at once." Grabbing the younger by her shoulders, he pulled her over to where he had been standing as he took a few steps away. "Lieutenant, remain here in my stay while I personally address the officers."

Straightening up, Talon's shoulders stiffened. "Me?" She questioned in surprise.

Nodding, the commander gave a reassuring smile. "Yes. I will return shortly. I trust your judgment until then." Taking his leave, he was almost immediately lost to the flood of shifting troops.

With a breath to calm her nerves, Talon turned to face the opposite side of the bridge. Looking past a small line of soldiers she saw a rather worrisome sight. The knights held a massive force on the other side. While unable to assess their true numbers, it was clear that both sides were neck and neck in size.

The bridge itself was long and made of a sturdy white concrete. A foot high railing of the same material coming up off the sides that had that had black pointed iron spikes planted close together that barred off the way and extended to a normal railing height.

In the center of the bridge was a single knight. He wore a refined button-up gray coat. The rest of his outfit just as high quality. Wild and long pale brown hair that was pushed back. The back of the unruly hair holding several dim gray streaks. He was a tall, and muscular man with lightly tanned skin. A long and elegant double sided spear strapped to his back. From his appearance, he was most likely an influential figure.

The Lieutenant had arrived while this man was in the middle of a passionate speech. He was loud and confident as he damned the Deigleyain name. "Steele your hearts my comrades! Too long have we waited. Too long have be been forced to such indignation. Together, my brothers and sisters, we clean the slate and start a new! These transgressions will be tolerated no more!" Easily, he instigated the situation more than it needed to be. Manipulating the knights and riling them up more than they already were.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Talon noticed a small child off in the corner looked up at the instigating man. Out from behind the knights a woman emerged. She grabbed the child's hand then tried getting him to come with her. The Lieutenant piecing together that she was probably his mother. When the two started struggling, some of the knights around her stepped back. Doing so revealed a second child of seemingly equal age in her other hand, this one in a small white coat. When the mother tried pulled the first child away, she shoved against a large man. The crowd was agitated and the man unaware. As a result, he pushed back. This knocked the woman over at the child with the white coat was hurled from her grip. The child stumbled before falling and hitting against the speaker in the center.

As Talon got a good look at the child for the first time, she instantly felt a stabbing uneasy feeling in her chest. _He's Deigleyain_. The horrifying revelation crossed her mind.

The well garbed preacher looked down at the fallen child. The longer he stared the more malice filled his eyes. "This child is a Deigleyain!" He shouted much louder than necessary as so the crowd in front of him could be made aware of the situation.

Crawling on her knees, the mother came over and pulled the child away, holding him in her arms. "Please we meant no harm!" She was quick to explain as not wanting the entire crowd against her. "This boy is a friend of my child. They were playing together at the park up river when the riots broke out! He was separated from his mother and I-" The woman was frantic as she tried sorting this out. She became silent however when the man spoke up again.

"Enough!" He bellowed gathering full attention on the scene. Untying his spear, he dropped the straps onto the concrete bridge. "All Deigleyain shall be purged from this world! It is the proud duty of every knight across the nation!" He began spreading his arms wider as though spreading his voice further. "Look unto me brothers and sisters! So that I may show you exactly what our purpose is!"

Unable to take her eyes away from what was happening, Talon could feel the soldiers becoming more and more restless. Her hands tensing as sweat started gathering at her brow. Her commander's sorrowful tale of regret filtering into her head in bits and pieces. _If I don't act now, then just like before...!_

Raising his spear over head, mercy was the last thing in his zealous gaze. As though swept away with the momentum from his own words, he readied to stab down with gruesome intent. Without thinking, Talon sprinted from where she was standing. At the same time, someone from the crowd of knights did the same. As as the spear stabbed down, it was met by two crossing blades of metal.

The man's eyes widened as he stared at the two new faces in front of him, both giving him a long hard stare of disapproval and ill will. To his right, the Deigleyain Lieutenant stood proud with her firearm held in her hands as the bayonet was held up to stop the spearhead. Beside and opposite of her stood a young knight with a flowing long coat. His golden eyes unshaken as his drawn katana rested just above the soldier's bayonet to halt the strike. "W-Who are-" The man choked out, receiving an answer before he could even finish.

"Lieutenant Talon! Soldier for the Deigleyain army!" Her gaze undeterred as her face stared forward in anger. "And you will stand down this instant!" She ordered as her emotion got the better of her.

Staring with similar loathing, the young knight was eerily quiet for a time. "You can call me Ryuk. I don't care whose side you're on. You start goin' after kids and you're in the wrong! What kind of knight are you?" The adolescent shouted as he rivaled the preacher's voice from earlier.

At this point, the setting sun finally peered beyond the storm clouds that had masked and hidden it all day. The sunset painted the bridge in a golden and orange hue. It's same rays reflecting upon the riverbed in a radiant light.

During this time, the mother scooped up the child and scurried back over to her own. Grabbing him as well, she ran into the crowd. All members more than willing to let her through, as though just regaining their senses.

The man met their stares with discontent of his own. His teeth clenched against each other as he tried forcing his spear through the two of them. "You two..." He began, visibly shaking in anger. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am Sir Nolan of the Magnis knight council!"

Looking up at the older knight, Ryuk smirked. "That so? Good. Since you're incompetent, I'll take your place." He responded almost cheerful. This response only further aggravating the man. With the mother and child now out of the way, the young knight was the first to sever his blade from the others. Taking a step away, he slowly began circling the crier. Making sure to gather more attention on him.

The older knight followed Ryuk as he stepped aside. Pushing the rifle of the Lieutenant away, he turned to give him his full attention. As he did, he glanced down to notice the pair of revolvers holstered around the younger's waist. "Now I see." He spoke loud so the crowds could hear. "You cowboys are all the same! A disgrace to the gods you once worshiped!"

Shaking his head, the young knight laughed at the man. Casually placing his free hand in his pants pocket as he swung his katana easily. "How full of ourselves. So illustriously making inaccurate assumptions! And in front of an audience, how embarrassing." This quick turn of attitude causing the older knight to groan as he clenched his teeth again. "And hate to break it to you, but I don't believe in gods..." A wide smirk on his face as he turned to the crowds. "...I believe in me."

Nolan laughed at this, even going as far as throwing his head back as he released a single chuckle. "Ha!I almost believed it for a moment. But what kind of knight boasts such blasphemous things so carelessly?"

This comment sent the young knight into uncontrollable snickers. Soon after, a fit of laughter followed suit. His side clamped as he leaned forward to catch his breath. "You're ridiculous!" Ryuk finally spoke up, muffling a few loose chuckles as he did. "To think someone as old-fashioned and stagnant as you really exists!"

"What was that?" Nolan barked in irritation.

Shaking his head, the young spread his arms wide, gathering the ears of both sides of the city. "In case you're forgetting, we live in the modern era! A place where a knight can live true to his own sense of justice! You're still livin' in the past! It's time someone made you open up those eyes of yours and see just what the new generation's capable of! And it seems I'm just the knight to do it!" Ryuk passionately roared with a wide grin.

Back at the East end of the bridge, the Deigleyain soldiers all watched. Their rifles aimed at the ground to avoid any further rising tensions, but could easily be taken up at the moments notice. Each of them watching the Lieutenant and where the situation might head.

Just behind the front row, Hallowright retook his position. "Hm? What's this?" He asked more to himself than anyone in particular.

"It seems your protege has decided to take matters into her own hands. Commendable, I suppose." The Captain commented taking his place beside his leader. Victor's eyes forward rather than greeting the elder.

Turning to his side, the Commander looked to see the owner of the serious tone. He smiled upon seeing him. "Well now Captain, you seem more battle worn than you have in years."

Scowling to himself, Victor kept a steady gaze. "We have our old acquaintance to thank for that."

Hallowright's carefree smile faltered. "So the reports are true, are they?" As he asked, he glanced over to the other.

Looking a bit away, the Captain was silent for a moment. "It won't become an issue. Of this, I can assure you."

Becoming a bit more at ease, the Commander stared forward again. "If you say so. I'll take your word for it." His eyes quickly becoming glued to the display. "Now, let us watch and see what our young Lieutenant is capable of." The other letting out a low huff at the request. His eyes being drawn to the young knight he had crossed swords with shortly before arrival.

On the opposite end, three individuals stood a step ahead of the other knights. The trio dressed in similar garb to the man crier up near the center of the bridge. The trio seeming to be the only ones not swept away by the speeches. The man in the center had dark skin, his head shaven with a small scar on the bridge of his nose. His clothing similar to the others but was much more decorated. A light brown pointed goatee on his chin. On his left, a plain looking man with a clean cut and shave. A belt covered in daggers and throwing knives. His right, a woman appearing of noble birth with a small hand ax around her waist.

The dagger user sighed, glancing away. "That Nolan's gotten in over his head again. He's causing a scene." His tone haughty and unfavoring.

The woman grew a stricter appearance. Turning to the man in the middle, she placed a hand over her ax handle. "Should I step in?"

The dark toned man stood back straight and taller than the other two. His hands in a regal position as they rested behind him. He was calm as he observed the event in front of him with intrigue. "No. I don't believe your interference is necessary, yet." A curious smirk gracing his lips. "There's more to this than a generational gap. With time, comes change. New attitudes, new values... Priorities rearrange. Now let's watch and see what this new generation has in store for us." The man concluded, his gaze being pulled to the young knight's familiar looking glove.

Bowing her head, the woman turned back in front of her. "As you wish, Sir Marcus."

Scowling at the recent clamoring from the youth in front of him, Nolan turned away from both. Sticking his nose up, he twirled his spear in his hand. "New generation?" Scoffing at the idea he turned back around. "The two of you are just children! Two desperately in need of a lesson on respect!"

At the mention of the word _children_, both youths narrowed their gaze on the man in front of them. The two most likely having heard that insult one too many times. Both more than eager to put it behind them once and for all.

Talon readied her weapon. She openly undid the magazine holding all of her ammo from the bottom and tucked it away on her person. Making it clear she intended to use her firearm for the bayonet alone.

Turning to the loud mouth teen who dared challenge him in front of a crowd, Nolan immediately started with a thrust aimed at the other's chest. Smirking, Ryuk easily leaned to his right. Once his spear missed, he pulled it back and tried again. The same result happening again.

Stifling a laugh, Ryuk hopped back from a another approaching thrust. "That it? How slow." Turning away, the young knight glanced at the noble with a belittling glance. "I know someone a lot faster than you." Quick to anger, Nolan lunged at the youth again. Each attack was read instantly and dodged without the faintest sign of hesitation. While the noble watched his spear head trying to figure out how it kept seemingly missing it's mark, Ryuk held an unwavering stare up at his opponent's eyes.

Off on the East end, Victor traced their movements with his two golden orbs. "Quite an impressive trick for someone his age."

Rather surprised by the Captain's comment, Hallowright turned away for a moment. "That's rare coming from you. What about that child is so noteworthy to you?"

Even while responding, the soldier kept an emotionless expression. "The boy is intentionally misleading the loud one with his body. Leaning toward one direction, his body does the opposite, even when it seems impossible. Feints on top of feints as it were." His eyes narrowed as he continued to look on. "To put it briefly, that child has taught his muscles how to lie."

While Ryuk continued to take joy in making a fool out of his pretentious foe, the Lieutenant ran in. Swinging her gun by it's strap, she flipped it upside down. With her target distracted, she went for a strong butt with the stock.

Catching on at the last moment, Nolan spun around and did likewise with his weapon. With a quick twirl, deflected the attack. After, he went for a countering ripost. Just as he began to pull back however, the younger knight smacked the back of his head with his off hand. With the man distracted, the Deigleyain was able to slip back away.

Nolan turned back to the knight with burning displeasure. When he did, Ryuk simply smiled in return. "That's right. It's rude to keep your eyes off the star of the show!" The adolescent exclaimed as the older knight ran in.

Once again given an opening, the blond soldier made another advance. Catching on, Nolan turned to meet her with the same tactic as before. Recognizing the attack, Talon dropped her gun, letting it rest on her side by it's sling. Avoiding the spear, she stepped closer. In retaliation, the knight gave a forced swing with his weapon after altering his hands around the base. Nonetheless, Talon kept her ground as though expecting such. Catching his wrist, she used his own momentum and power to flip him over her shoulder. He landed roughly on his back then tumbled onto his side.

Just when the Lieutenant was about to move in, Ryuk slid over beside her. "So you're not completely useless. Good. I was wondering how heavy the dead weight was gonna be." Their temporary truce apparently having it's limits as he insulted his rival just loud enough so those in the crowds couldn't hear.

Stopping, the soldier glared at the boy. "This transgression was carried out by a knight onto a Deigleyain. You aren't needed." She responded just as coldly.

Shaking his head, Ryuk took a step ahead. "No can do. I was born for center stage!" He bellowed in a flamboyant tone. Their opponent rising back up during their exchange. When the younger knight took notice of this, he glanced away, quick to pass the blame. "C'mon soldier. Stay focused." Ignoring him, she ran back in, after a short moment, Ryuk did similarly with a grin.

On the West side of the bridge, the noble woman watched. "It's impressive the two have lasted this long. Truth be told I didn't expect such luck."

"You're wrong." Marcus was quick to correct. At his words, the woman's head snapped over to him. "The two are working well together. While one distracts, the other moves in to land a blow. It's not a complicated strategy, but the two were able to pull it off without any communication." With his right hand the mayor started stroking his facial hair. "The two clearly have knowledge of each other's capabilities." Nodding at his assessment, the woman rejoined the others in their observation.

Standing directly in front of the noble, Ryuk tossed his katana spinning into the air above him. With another wild slash of his spear heading directly for him, the younger knight ducked it by getting into a knelling position. "I'm moving up in the world." The knight admitted just loud enough for Nolan to hear. Just then, with the older knight still left open from his reckless attack, the katana fell tip first and purged into the ground in between them. Smirking, Ryuk hopped up then launched off the bottom of his sword handle. "You'll be..." He began again, this time much louder. Pulling his leg back, still in mid-air, the adolescent let loose a powerful rising kick. "...a fine stepping stone!" The tip of his boot making a direct hit with Nolan's chin and sent him flying onto his back.

After another flawless performance, Ryuk turned his back to face the audience. After giving a wave, he turned back to find Nolan had recovered faster than expected. With a steel spear head aimed at his head, the unarmed knight tucked his arms in for a block and lunged closer as to take the hit from the staff as opposed to the blades. Getting knocked away, the knight bounced against the pavement as his body slid away.

Much like his enemy, he was quick to his feet. Standing up, he was immediately greeted by a turmoil of thrusts aimed at a mix of his body and head. Narrowly avoiding each, Ryuk jumped back and took off his jacket. After a particularly more violent stab, the youth stepped closer and threw his jacket in front of him. Nolan swiped the coat away with his spear, unintentionally allowing the younger knight to get in close without being able to stop him. With a smirk, the adolescent stared up at the older man. "My turn!" Swinging his left leg, he retaliated with a spinning high kick. Nolan was forced to dodge this time, the blades of the spur barely missing his cheek. Not defeated by his first miss, Ryuk kept up his offensive. One after another, a flurry of kicks were unleashed. After half a dozen spinning roundhouse kicks, the knight was drawing tired. With the last of his strength, he used a short kick aimed lower and faster. The unexpected and precise attack hit his foe in the gut and forced him to curl over for a second.

Grunting, the noble rose back up. Pulling back his spear, the teen prepared another dodge. Just when the blade approached, it was met by a bayonet. Looking forward, the two became locked in a blade guard. Frowning at who was his rescuer, the young knight ran off to reclaim his sword.

Looking down at the young soldier, Nolan slowly began forcing the girl back. "No matter how hard you try, you Deigleyains can't do anything on your own! You're powerless alone!" The man mocked in a shout.

From the way she innately held her gun, she had to contort it slightly to match the on coming spear. Pressured onto one knee, Talon squinted as the stress from the blade began to be too much for her wrist and elbow. Suddenly, two images flashed in her head. The first was of Belle the day they met. The second, Richter, he was giving her a thumbs up on the South bridge, a line up of her men behind him. "I am..." Gritting her teeth, Talon forced herself onto a stand and pushed the spear user away. "...not alone! Not anymore!"

In surprise, Nolan pulled away then tried to counter with a strong thrust. As the spear advanced, the young soldier threw her gun away like before and even lunged forward. Grounding her stance, she once again grabbed the man by the wrist. Sweeping his legs, she combined this with his own momentum to flip him over her shoulder. Rather than throw his away, this time, she aimed him directly at the ground in front of her. His body collided with the pavement and even left a few bloodstains. As this, his body bounced back up from the sheer force of impact. Talon grabbed her weapon again and gave a strong overhead slam with the butt of the stock into the center of his back. This strike bashing his stomach back onto the ground and sending his body rolling away.

Skidding to a halt upon arriving at his sword, Ryuk reached for it with his right hand. As he did, he noticed Tara's glove. "That's right. I can't bust-out here. Too much is riding on me!" All of a sudden filled with vigor, he charged back to the others.

Forcing his beaten and abused body back into a stand, Nolan spit out some blood. His stance widened as his eyes bore into her. Easing up his grip on his spear, he let out a low swing at the soldier's feet. She took a step back only to find the attack was a faint. As the first glossed over her, the second turn of the spear would allow the other end to pick off an easy hit on her chest. Forced to dodge back again, Talon's feet stumbled over each other and she took a knee. When the noble prepared a thrust, the soldier reached for her weapon.

Before the Deigleyain could even grab her firearm, Ryuk's hand grabbed her left shoulder. Using the momentum he had gained from running over after recovering his sword, he vaulted over her, feet first. His body traveling faster than the impromptu thrust from Nolan's spear, the young knight unleashed a powerful double dropkick. The bottoms of his two boots pressing against the older knight with enough force to halt his assault and launch him backward. All parties collapsing onto the ground as a result.

Having been used as a springboard, the Lieutenant had been pushed onto all fours. Beside her, the adolescent knight groaned lightly having landed sloppily flat on his back. "N-No one saw that." The youth weakly claimed.

Pushing off her hands, Talon rose up into a stand. "Don't interfere!" She ordered with a light huff.

Kicking off his elbow, the knight hopped onto his feet. "You're welcome!" He shouted back in annoyance.

A few feet away, Nolan used his spear as a crutch to get back up. A dirty footprint now painted on the side of his face and smearing across his cheek. Losing himself to his anger, he ran right back into the fray. In his rage, he began making numerous desperate swings and thrusts. The two youths were easily able to avoid the simple to read movements. In between dodges the two would alternate light attacks. The Lieutenant using the butt of her weapon to knock him away. Ryuk slashing at the older man's upper body with the reverse side of his slender blade.

Left in a frantic state, the noble let loose a wide swing with his spear to keep the two off of him. His breathing rampant, stringy sweat coating strands of hair that draped over his face. Stains of blood and dirt on the side of his face. In the center of the bridge, Nolan stood, a broken shell of the man proudly inflaming the crowds. "You two..." The adult barked hunching over. "I won't let you get away with this!" The knight cried out before gasping for air.

The soldier kept her weapon gripped in precaution toward the man. Ryuk however no longer saw their foe as a threat. As a result, he walked casually beside the Lieutenant and leaned back first against the railing.

Glancing over the edge, the young knight smirked to himself. "Alright, you win." He exclaimed getting a look from the other two as well as stealing full attention from both forces on the bridge. Grabbing the rails behind him, he flipped over backwards into a handstand. "Farewell!" Without a moment's hesitation, he plummeted off the side without a sound.

The older knight and Talon both stared off at where the the teen had disappeared from. Shortly after, they returned a glare with one another. Readying her gun, Talon stared forward. "I wasn't counting on him anyway."

Sticking his nose up at the soldier, Nolan walked closer as he hugged the opposite railing. "No matter." The knight spoke up. "After I purge you, I'll track down and take care of that kni-" He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. His pupils shrinking ever slightly as something stuck out to him in his mind. "W-Why didn't I hear a splash?"

Just as the councilman asked this, a hand reached up from the railing behind him. Grabbing the bars, Ryuk in complete and utter silence, pulled himself up. After, he pulled his boots onto the bars connecting the spikes and stood up tall. While this happened, all eyes shifted over to the adolescent. As he did so, Talon quickly took the time to look behind her and peer over the edge. Below them under one of the archways and beneath the bridge held some loose scaffolding that no doubt ran under the bridge's width. Some crumbling rock and abandoned repair equipment noticeable.

The younger knight reached over his shoulder for his sword. Grabbing hold of the sheath, he pulled it and the sword's entirety out in front of him. Balancing his weight on the rounded metal below his feet, Ryuk carefully took a batter's stance. Upon completing his preparations, the young knight smirked. "Let's give the winner his prize!" He cried out.

Nolan's eyes grew wide as he turned over his shoulder. He could only watch as the sword and wooden sheath collided against the side of his face like a club. His body going limp as it was thrown to the side. Bashing against the bottom of the concrete rail as he fell caused him to tumbled over onto his back. His spear thrown from his grip, rolled away from him. Staring up at the cloudy sky, he looked over to the metal bars. Grabbing one of them with his right hand, he forced his body's torso up halfway. Once reaching this mark however, his strength went out as he collapsed onto his back.

The crowd of knights on the west side letting out a few celebratory cheers. Even a handful of soldiers on the other side giving a few hoorahs as the young knight gracefully hopped off the railing. Relishing the moment, Ryuk retied his sword up on his back. Soon after, he smiled and waved as he basked in front of the jovial audience.

Walking across the pavement, Ryuk salvaged his cast aside long coat. As he did, Alice broke through the thick crowd of knights and hurried over to her partner. In a exasperated huff, she caught her breath momentarily once reaching him. "Hey there, Alice. Where ya been?" He questioned offhand as he slipped his coat back on.

Recuperating, she stood up properly. "I-I lost you in the crowd." She admitted rather bashfully. "Then when I tried to get through, all the other people wouldn't budge." When the red head looked at him she grew some uneasiness. "I'm sorry for taking so long. You didn't need me for anything did you?"

With a smile, the young knight glanced over his shoulder. After spotting the collapsed and beaten body of the noble, he turned back around. "Not at all. Nothing important at least." Ryuk said almost humbly as he patted her shoulder a few times after to calm her worry.

Two soldiers began walking over to apprehend the tarnished knight. Halfway, Marcus stepped forward. "That's enough." He bellowed in a commanding tone. "My men will take him away. He's a knight. That makes him my responsibility. Suitable punishment will be administered, of that I can assure you." Halting, the Deigleyains checked with their leader for validation. Upon a nod of consent and acknowledgment from Hallowright, the two doubled back. The two council members on Marcus' sides leaving to fulfill the same task.

Ryuk watching this out of the corner of his eyes while he faced his partner. Walking over to the two, Talon cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Excuse me." Taking a soft breath she composed herself further. "While it pains me to admit it, you were of great help today. Without your assistance..." She stopped when the knight turned away back toward the still enthusiastic crowd.

Smiling toward his newly founded fans, he avoided eye contact with the young blond. "No need to thank me. I wasn't doing it for you."

Controlling herself, Talon paused for a moment. "Nonetheless-"

Turning back to her, the knight held strong to his chipper smile he was brandishing for the knights. "Allow me to reword that." His eyes narrowed at an angle that only she and Alice could notice. "I don't care." He said softly, intended solely for the other's ears.

While originally intending to be respectful, the Lieutenant was finding it more and more difficult to uphold this front. Returning the glare, she spoke up again. "Understood, rebel." She said in a succinct manner that held a hint of loathing, infected by the other's attitude.

More content with their carefree attitude than he expected, Ryuk's eyes widened all of a sudden. At that moment he was certain he had heard something incredibly troubling. A distinct mechanical noise he was more than familiar with. His eyes darting around. Glancing over his partner, he noticed she was saying something, so focused in his search, he only made out a few pieces. Turning around, he looked over the many soldiers. Gulping as his eyes ran across the many drawn rifles.

Eventually, his eyes found their way to the crestfallen knight. He was on his hands and knees after rolling off his back. One hand gripped tightly near his stomach. Acting quick, he grabbed the Lieutenant's shoulder in front of him. Roughly and before she could react, he tossed her onto the ground. With his other arm and a bit more gently, he pushed his partner away in the other direction. Without any indecision, he spread his arms wide. Lowering his head, a mischievous smirk sunk in.

A loud piercing gunshot howled out of nowhere. Alice, Talon and all other parties on the bridge looking on as Ryuk's body began to fall back. The Lieutenant looked up at him from the ground, his face vacant as he dropped. Alice's eyes entranced from the horrible scene, unable to rip her head away. Midway through his descent, the same terrible sound reared it's head a second time. It echoed through the what now appeared dreadfully silent town. The young knight's left shoulder jutting back as small droplets of blood sprung out and painted the ground. Landing on his left side, Ryuk's unmoving frame collapsed onto the concrete.

Breathing heavily, Nolan sat on the ground, a mass produced handgun trembling in his weak grip. When receiving appalling stares from the other two councilmen, his breathing sped up. His jaw becoming agape as his concealed firearm dropped from his hand. Turning pale, he began hyperventilating. "I-I-I... H-He was-" His own breathing and stutter causing him to mumble his words. "H-HE WAS S-S-SUPPOSED TO-O D-DODGE!" He bumbled out in a frantic spasm.

The blond Lieutenant held a bare stare at the fallen knight who had saved her life. Her eyes not leaving him even as she slowly took to her feet.

A little ways off to the side, Alice shuffled a couple steps closer. After, her knees gave out. Collapsing onto the ground she crawled over to her partner. A devoid stare as she gently grabbed his right arm and shook it in a vain attempt to get any kind of response.

"R-Ryuk..." She choked out, her eyes still plastered straight ahead. "Y-You need to get up now." Tears flowed down her cheek as she inched closer. "You said you wouldn't pull pranks like this on me anymore. S-Stop joking around. This isn't funny." Her pleading voice weak as her throat dried up. She gasped when a pool of blood gathering in front of his body grew large enough for her notice. "Ryuk!" She wailed as her hot tears flowed faster. Latching onto his body, she pressed her face against his right arm. Her tears staining his coat just as much as his own blood.

Marcus wore a look of sheer hatred and disgust. His eyes seeming incapable of being torn away from Nolan as he stomped forward. The two other council members fearfully backing away. Reaching his subordinate, a blabbering disgrace of a man, the mayor reached down, forcefully pulling him up by his collar.

Still breathing rapidly, the noble shook his head hectically. "WH-WHY D-DIDN'T-T T-THE K-KID DOD-DODGE, MA-MARCUS? HE-E W-W-WAS S-SUPPOSED TO D-DODGE!" He shouted, pitifully trying to make excuses for his shameful actions.

Glaring deeper at the noble, Marcus tightened his clutch around his underling's neck. "Think for a second." He began, a deep anger in his voice barely able to be contained. "If he had moved one step away, moved one inch..." His teeth clamped tightly against one another before he continued. "You would have fired into someone in the crowd!" Nolan's expression dropped upon his horrible realization. "That kid... No. That man... He's twice the knight you'll ever be!" Marcus roared passionately at the sniveling man in front of him.

"I'd like that... in writing. If possible." A weak, hoarse and barely audible voice made mention behind him. Eyes widening, Marcus looked over his shoulder.

Her eyes shooting open, Alice jolted upright. As she did, her red eyes looked down at a pair of golden orbs that gazed up at her. Slowly shifting his body, the young knight rolled over flat onto his back. In his feeble state, he reached up to his left shoulder with his right hand to plug up the bleeding. After, he sluggishly sat upright.

Staring wide eyed, the red head had become inert. "Y-You weren't moving, even when I shook you." She admitted as her eyes profusely looked over her partner.

Even in his weakened state, Ryuk forced his confident smile. "Oh that?" He asked in a tired tone. "Yeah. I think I blacked out for a minute or two there." Letting out a small chuckle, he immediately regretted it as a sharp pain pinched his left shoulder. Slowly growing a relieved smile, Alice rubbed her red eyes and cheeks to wipe away the tears. Lunging forward, she embraced her injured knight. "A-Alice." The adolescent choked out. "I-If you don't stop soon, you're gonna squeeze the rest of my blood out of me."

Looking passed his superior, Nolan stared just as ghastly as before. "B-B-But I shot you through the heart." The noble questioned as he looked on at the unbelievable sight incomprehensibly.

"Help me up. Okay, Alice?" The wounded knight asked just as his partner unlatched from his side. She looked uncertain at first, but agreed nonetheless. She placed a hand on his back and the other delicately over his right elbow. Once in a stand, he leaned heavily on his partner for support, powerless to do so on his own. "You say you shot me through the heart?" Ryuk asked, replying to the noble. "Well that's where you made your first mistake." His breathing running away from him for a moment, he was forced to pause. "A craftknight's heart..." He looked forward with a passionate glint in his eyes. "It's made of steel."

Disheveled and amazed, Nolan stared down to the ground. With a sunken head, he calmed down. With much more rested breathing, he spoke up again. "I'm so sorry for what I've done. Take me away. I'll come quietly, Marcus."

Shifting his gaze, Ryuk stared at Marcus. "He's the mayor, isn't he?" He asked aloud, only Alice being able to hear him. "I have to fill him in on what's going on." the knight weakly asserted.

Watching her partner struggle, she worriedly stared between him and the Mayor. Biting her lower lip, she faced forward. "U-Um, excuse me!" She called out, Marcus turning to address the two across the bridge. "Is your daughter, Tara?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

The large man's eyes widened then immediately began walking over to the two. As he did, Ryuk glanced up at his companion, surprised at her level of confidence. When Marcus reached them, the adult dwarfed the two by nearly doubling their height. "What do you to know about my daughter?" He asked in a distressed tone only a parent could replicate.

Shifting her grip on Ryuk to a more accommodating one, she looked up at the giant intimidating man. "W-Well, we ran into her this afternoon. Ryuk rescued her from some knights."

A mix of relief and surprise found it's way onto Marcus' face. "She's alright." He eased up with a content sigh. Seconds afterword, he become much more ridged. "Now, you're certain it was knights that were taking her away? This is a very important detail." He questioned concernedly, as though flipping a switch between father and figurehead.

Timidly, Alice nodded. "Yes. We also think they might be planning something with the dam. A friend of ours and Tara went over to try and fix things. They could really use some help though."

Playing with the tip of his goatee, the leader of the knight's council glanced to his side. "If that is the case it would explain a few inconsistencies." Once contemplating the situation for a little longer, he faced back around. "Okay. I'll send a squad of my finest men to evaluate the site. The two of you have my thanks. You may have just saved this city and countless lives this day."

When the young knight started standing up a little more on his own, Alice adjusted herself accordingly. "Good. C'mon now Alice, let's go find Jin and have him patch me up."

Marcus' eyes expanded subtly from the name drop. "Did you just say, Jin?"

Behind the West side mayor, his female subordinate was escorting Nolan off of the bridge. At the mention of the name, the male councilman walked over to the group. "That reminds me, sir. We've recently received some reports. It seems Jin has taken over the town hall and has been using it as a medical outpost. Some of the other town doctors even heading over there as well to lend a hand."

Chuckling deeply, Marcus threw his head back. "That man is here for less than a day and already he's caused such a disturbance." A cheerful expression overtaking his face. "I don't know why I expected anything else calling him out here." Turning to his subordinate who delivered such news, he upheld this joyous look. "Escort this young man there." Upon given this order, the plain man bowed in respect then took a few steps toward the mob of knights, clearing a path as the craft pair followed suit.

"Nolan!" Marcus shouted after his underling just as he was being brought through the crowds as well. His tone shifting back to his stern more serious look. "I'll bring him to the lock-up." He declared to the noble woman taking the fallen knight away. "You begin organizing the people here. Disband them as efficiently as possible."

Looking up at her superior, the councilwoman took an affirmative and respectful stance. "We are to pull back, Sir Marcus?" She questioned making sure to comprehend his orders to his liking.

With a nod from her leader, the noble walked away. Addressing the front of the crowd as she abandoned the two remaining councilmen. Looking up at the sky, Marcus smiled to himself. The dark clouds moving West and over the mountains after hovering over the city for so long. The dim remainder of the setting sun leaving with a peaceful horizon. "Ryuk..." He repeated the name to himself as though in intrigue. "That one's going to have an important path ahead of him."

_O_o_O_

In Lun Des, it was a torrent of wind and rain. Appearing off from the East as a minor maelstrom struck the usually quiet small town. All citizens locking themselves away in their homes to escape the violent weather.

The lone individual departing from such senses stood half a mile out from the local tavern. His back sheltered against a nearby cactus to avoid some of the wind. His vest and white cotton shirt behind it covered by a borrowed brown leather jacket from the tavern's kindly owner, Horace. The light from the bartender's lit cigarette being the only reliable source of light. An occasional full moon shedding pale light on the desert but would just as suddenly as it appeared become overtaken by the shifting clouds.

Out in front of him, Tyson spotted a few dark figures coming from the direction of the bar. Squinting on them as they approached, a shred of moonlight illuminated the three as Maxwell and his fellow soldiers. Once certain of their identities, the man took a long drag from his cigarette.

Two of the men stayed a few yards back as Maxwell went to greet the man in their appointed meeting. "Good evening!" He welcomed trying to be civil, having to shout from the rough lashing winds. Looking around, he scanned their bleak surroundings. "Now, I don't mean to sound impatient here, Tyson. But, uh... Where's the money?" The soldier asked, getting straight to the point.

Staring at him long and hard, Tyson took his cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it away. The wind carrying it almost immediately out of view. This causing the two to barely have vision of one another. "I've hidden it for now! I need to be certain of something before we continue!"

With a mild groan, Maxwell nodded. "I guess that's smart, inconvenient, but smart! What is it? Shoot!"

Looking over the similar aged man, Tyson examined the way he held himself. His eyes getting caught on the rifle slung on his shoulder and around his side. Taking a deeper breath than usual, he responded. "Are you certain no one else knows about this? It's just the three of you? Not someone at your base or waiting for you a few miles away?"

With a cocky laugh, Maxwell shook his head. Shivering lightly as he glanced around the barren desert. "I already told you this, remember?" His foot tapping in a mixture of tedium and as a way to fight off the cold. "It's just the three of us! The more people involved, the more we gotta split the money!" The soldier shouted as the wind picked up around them.

Tyson was motionless for a second. After, he glanced behind the Deigleyain. "It seems one of your associates needs you for something!"

With his patience running thin, Maxwell lazily turned around. "What do those bozos want now?" He stopped when he turned to face two barely visible figures in the distance. Even after squinting and taking a step closer he couldn't make out a single feature about the two.

As the soldier went to turn back around, Tyson grabbed the rifle on his back and slipped it over his arm. In one strong motion, he pulled it back. The sling wrapping around Maxwell's throat in the process. Pulling back further, the bartender turned away and started pulling the rifle ahead of him as his back was to the man's. Strengthening his hold, he pulled back further. Kneeling forward, Maxwell was hoisted up on the other's back. The soldier tried prying loose and clawed at the leather strap suffocating him. Tyson completely silent as the other let out a mishmash of loud choked gargles and frantic coughs of fleeing oxygen. It was all in vain as his struggling started to slow down and weaken. Eventually, the soldier became lifeless over the bartender's back.

The deed being done, Tyson threw the body onto the ground. Staring down at the corpse for a few seconds to make certain he was really dead. Looking back ahead of him he saw one of the figures drawing closer, perhaps drawn in by Maxwell's dry screams at freedom.

Letting the figure get closer, Tyson readied himself. Once he could almost make out the key features of the approaching man, he pulled out Ryuk's revolver from behind. Pulling back the hammer, he shot instantly, the unaccustomed force sending his arm up into the air. This seemed to work as the figure fell to the bartender's feet in a loud hallow thud directly in front of him after losing all his strength.

The young man's chest rapidly rose back and forth. His right hand trembling as the gun dropped onto the sand. The pragmatist's blue eyes rising to the last soldier a ways off. Instead of running over to meet him like the second, this one was immediately scared off by the sound of the gunshot and ran back.

With the roaring storm around him, Tyson bent down and picked up the rifle from the deceased man below him. Rushing after the last one left, rain and sweat poured down his whitened face. His target tripping a few times in the unfamiliar and dark desert, Tyson was able to catch up pretty quickly. Lunging at the soldier, he stabbed long rifle like a spear ahead of him. The knife at the tip sliding into the center of his back with little resistance.

The Deigleyain's legs gave out from the unexpected pain. Falling with the soldier, Tyson stabbed the bayonet deeper into the body until the barrel of the firearm blocked further passage. With the soldier crying out in pain, the bartender crawled on top of him. Holding his head down and his face into the muddy ground, he pulled out the bayonet, snapping at the base as he did so.

The man struggled trying to break free, Tyson fought back, keeping him pinned against the wet ground. Tossing the rifle away, he picked up the broken off bayonet and held it like a knife in his free hand. Raising it overhead, he plunged the steel into the soldier's body once again, this time into his side, just below the rips. The soldiers struggling decreased as he let out an empty voiceless scream. His fingers digging into the mud before releasing and becoming perfectly still.

Gasping and out of breath, Tyson slowly staggered upright into a stand. Staring down at his handiwork, he eyes glossed over the muddy puddle of dark brown and deep red. Blood stains trickling down the previously white coat. Gagging at the scene, Tyson forced himself to look away. His hands still trembling, he dug his hands roughly into his pockets. Pulling them out, one hand clenched a lighter while the other held a now crumpled box of cigarettes. Popping up the cover, he picked out one of the now soggy white sticks between his middle and index fingers. Dropping the box, he lowered his head and held the end of the cigarette in his teeth and both hands now tightly grabbed a jittering lighter. No matter how close the flame got to the end of the stick, the rain and wind would douse it immediately. Losing patience, the philosopher threw the lighter far out of sight. After, he spit the soggy and unlit cigarette in his mouth onto the ground.

Massaging his beating forehead, Tyson turned away from the body and shuffled in a daze back over to the cactus he had been originally been waiting. Along the way, he passed by the other two corpses. Doing his best, he was able to avoid gazing too long at them. The scent of blood not so easy to push away. Reaching the lone cactus, the bartender reached behind it and pulled out a concealed shovel.

_O_o_O_

In the wide and hallow Magnis town hall, Jin stood over an injured knight. Dozens of mats being lined up from entrance to entrance as patient beds. Several volunteering doctors making their rounds and pooling together medical supplies behind the front desk.

Treating a leg injury, he finished wrapping some gauze around the man's left knee. "Stay off it for a few weeks and it'll be fine." He recommended with a tired but reassuring pat on the back. Sophia hovering nearby with a comforting smile.

Taking no more than a few steps away. Two well bodied knights brought over a new patient in a stretcher. "We got a bad one for ya doc." The one in front called out, gaining Jin's attention.

Looking down at the knight in the stretcher, the young man gave a weak smile up at him. "Hey Jin." Ryuk greeted. Alice holding onto the side of the stretcher for support. Her eyes still a puffy red.

Staring down at his injured apprentice, Jin's green eyes gave him a quick once over to find the root of the problem. Ryuk's pale face unsettling him. Taking a few deep breaths he pointed over to a vacant corner near the back of the lobby. "Take him over there."

Walking around the stretcher, he gently grabbed Alice's arms and pulled her away. "There there, uh... It'll... It'll be alright." Keeping his eyes on Ryuk as he was taken away and gave his distracted condolences. Motioning Sophia over, he slipped off. "Sophie, find out what happened. I want all the details!" He called back behind him as he rolled up his sleeves.

Embracing the red head, Sophia stroked the back of her head. Whispering soft sincerity like a mother consoling a child. "Now Alice, I need you to tell me just what happened. Can you do that for me?" Pulling away delicately from the wind elemental's arms, Alice sniffled and nodded her head. After, Sophia stroked her head one more time and smiled. "You're such a strong girl."

_O_o_O_

Perhaps in the eye of the storm, the storm surrounding Lun Des had lightened up. Tyson trudged down the barren main road. His eyes distant. His clothes soaked to the bone with a fair amount of mud covering him from the waist down and riding up his sleeves.

His feet led him to the front door of the bar. About to reach forward and go inside, his eyes widened in a sudden thought. His body coming back to life once again. _The truck_. Sprinting away from the wooden door, Tyson ran around to the alley beside the building. Purpose driving him as he ran with all he had left. Running down the alley he passed nearly a dozen tin garbage cans. Rounding the last corner to behind the tavern. His mouth becoming agape at the scene in front of him.

His breathing picking up again, Tyson grabbed onto the side of the building for support. The back was empty. A set of tire tracks barely visible anymore from the rain but clear as day to anyone looking for them. His eyes trembled as he brought a hand up to his mouth. _There was a fourth person_.

Defeated, the barkeep was about to collapse when his hands caught the building again. Pulling himself up, he turned down the alleyway. Lost and uncertain, he wandered up front. Once again, passing by the numerous garbage cans.

Reaching the main road, someone immediately grabbed him by the wrist. Jumping, he turned to see Fontine beside him. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She scolded. Her attire returned to her casual clothes, being off duty. She leaned closer. "You look terrible." Pulling him along, she led him along inside the empty bar. "Come come. Let's clean you up."

Leading him over to the counter, she planted him down in one of the stools. Afterwords, she held her arms as she waltzed over to the back room behind the counter. Entering inside, she reemerged seconds later with a salmon colored towel.

Walking back over, she sat herself down next to him. Plopping the the cloth on his head, she began drying him off. He kept silent as she did so. "That storm's gotten pretty bad." She spoke up, easily growing tired of the quietness. "I even heard some thunder. It was only once though."

Staring blankly at the wooden floor, his eyes gravitated to his muddy footprints. "Yeah, I heard it too." He said in a gloomy tone.

Done with his hair for the most part, she moved down to his shoulders. She rested the towel on his neck as she slid his jacket off and placed it on the counter beside them. Rubbing him down, she tried to make eye contact but from the angle he was hunched over, it was impossible. "You seem a bit stressed. Maybe you should have a smoke."

Still motionless, Tyson replied in a near monotone. "I just quit."

Lowering her head a bit, she glanced away. "If you're worried about the jeep, I took care of it." She admitted frailly.

With the town shifting into the true eye of the storm, the rain came to a complete stop. Dead silence filling the bar. Neither saying anything else for a few moments. As the tension reached it's peak, the barkeep slowly lifted up his right hand. In a sudden outburst, he reached up and grabbed hold of her left wrist. His hand squeezing around it's entirety.

Sitting up straight, he greeted her with a thousand yard stare. The towel falling to the ground. "What did you just say?" He asked in a frightening seriousness she had never seen.

Without fear, she met his glare. "I said I took care of it."

"Tell me how, this instant." He demanded tightening his grip even further.

Wincing slightly from the uncomfortable tension, she remained strong. Keeping her gaze upon him even in the circumstances. "I hid it somewhere no one will find it."

"Where?" The barkeep asked digging deeper. "I need you to tell me where." He further requested.

Looking away for the first time, Fontine stared out the window. "I'd rather not say." When the man's grip on her wrist tightened again, she whimpered lightly, having a low pain tolerance. "I disassembled it. I used Anya's toolbox in the basement." She said with a straight face. The silence setting in again.

Cocking a brow, Tyson stared at the woman. "You expect me to believe that you took apart an entire jeep in a little over two hours?"

"Disassembly took approximately one-hundred and nine minutes. Organizing them and separating them into the fifteen borrowed garbage tins outside took about twenty two minutes. Yes." She recounted matter-of-factly, still avoiding eye contact.

From the certainty in her answer, the man became confident in her earnestness. Tyson took the moment to examine her, giving her a once over with his eyes before resetting them in front of him. "I've been meaning to ask you something for some time now." He spoke up, finally responding. "There were always a few things about you. Your skin tone, pronunciation, mannerisms..." Unblinking, he stared straight ahead at the woman. "You're Deigleyain, aren't you?"

Enduringly, Fontine turned back to him. "Why do you ask?" She grew a sad smile when she continued. "Are you planning on killing me too, Mr. Barkeep?"

After another painfully long silence, Tyson relinquished his grip on the waitress's wrist. "On the contrary, I'm going to ask you a favor."

Fontine raised a brow in confusion as she massaged her now tender red wrist. "A favor?" She questioned understandably.

"That's right." Tyson assured. His stern but more typical returning to his face. "I need a letter of recommendation."

Fontine looked over to him as though he were mad. "A letter of-" She stopped herself when she gasped to herself. "You couldn't mean..?"

Nodding, Tyson acknowledged her hunch reassuringly. "I'm signing up."

The older of the two shook her head as she tried to grasp her mind around his logic. "That doesn't..." Cutting herself off again as she went for a more direct approach. "What would you have to gain?"

Calming down, the pragmatist just stared forward. "Me? Nothing at all." He stated plainly. "When Ryuk grows older and when he becomes more influential, which he will..." The barkeep spoke in completely certain manner. "Don't you think it would be beneficial for him to have someone in the Deigleya to work with him, rather than against him?"

Fontine's eyes slowly widened once more. "You intend to-"

"That's right." He spoke up, talking over her. "I'll be the one to meet him halfway. Whether he hates me for it or not." Narrowing his eyes, they met the woman. "And you're going to help me."

_O_o_O_

At the Magnis town hall, Ryuk laid on an open mat in the back. He was sleeping from a combination of exhaustion and medication. Stripped of his coat and weapons, the wrapping on his arm was very noticeable. Thick gauze layered up from shoulder blade and even started down the arm to keep it tight and in place. His forearm laying on his chest with a thin slink going from his wrist to behind his neck.

Looking down at his handiwork, Jin monitored his student's breathing. He was seated in a wooden chair and hovered directly above him. Almost after every breath, the older knight tensed up until another was taken by the youth. Being so fixated on his task, when a hand was placed on his shoulder, he jumped. Startled, he looked up behind him. With a worrisome look, Sophia gave him a few pats on the center of his back.

Sophia rubbed his back for a moment to relax her master. "Well Jin, how is he?" The woman asked leaning on his shoulder.

With a huff, Jin crossed his arms. "Well... he's stable."

Smiling, Sophia brought both her hands up and commenced a back massage. Digging her fingers into his shoulder, she smiled contently. "That's great news. Which means you can start to relax. You're injured too, remember?" When Jin didn't answer, she leaned over him again and looked over the Ryuk's sleeping body as well. "That kid's tougher than we give him credit for sometimes. Getting shot twice and he still put on such a brave face for Alice."

"There's only one bullet wound, actually." The veteran corrected.

A little bewildered, she stared at Jin. "That's not what Alice said."

In agreement, the knight nodded. "Oh the kid was shot twice. Only one of the bullets went and connected."

Looking back down at Ryuk, Sophia examined the shoulder wrapping arched an eyebrow. "Alice said he was shot in the chest. You're not gonna tell me it only grazed him, did it?" The woman asked in a distrusting manner.

"Thought the same thing." Jin mentioned picking up Ryuk's long coat from the floor. Holding it by the collar in the back, the two looked on to see a clear bullet hole that had bored through the fabric. "I couldn't figure out what happened. Until I found this." Burrowing inside the coat, he reached into the interior pocket. Grabbing hold of something, he pulled out a silver pocket watch. A bullet impacted on the front, near the latch for the lid that concealed the inside of the trinket.

Leaning closer, Sophia stared at the small watch. "Lucky devil." She commented aloud.

Jin kept the watch out for the other to get a clear inspection of the trinket. "Look familiar? Like, somethin' you've seen before?" Becoming curious, the wind elemental took a long hard look at the outside of the silver watch. When she remained hushed, Jin flicked the lid off. Opening up the interior showed up the gears and back end of the face. A closer look revealing the locking mechanism had been damaged by the bullet, allowing Jin to open it so easily. "How 'bout now?" The knight asked holding it up for her to get a good long look.

Staring intently on the trinket's interior she spotted what her partner was hinting at. On the inside, a crest was visible between the frozen cogs. It was an anvil up front with a crossed sword and smithing hammer in the back. A small flame imprinted behind it. "I haven't seen this crest in ages." She all of a sudden exclaimed in awe. "That makes this your brother's watch." She continued putting together the pieces.

Nodding, Jin held the watch by it's chain. Rhythmically, he swung it gently in front of him. "Now the new question becomes, how did Ryuk get his hands on Victor's watch?"

_O_o_O_

On the East side of the city, Talon was in audience with Hallowright. She had been asked to escort him around the base while many of the soldiers worked on organizing their units and working on repairs. The Lieutenant walked several steps behind in silence.

When her commander halted in front of the main building she had only glanced upon earlier, she did the same. With an audible breath, Hallowright turned around to face her. "I feel there is something I must bring up."

With her typical hard-nosed expression, Talon nodded. "I understand. I'm more than prepared to accept my punishment, sir." She admitted boldly.

Blinking down at the young soldier, Hallowright stared rather blankly. "Hm? I feel there's been some sort of misunderstanding." His comment shaking the young officer's confidence. With a smile followed his trademark hearty laughter. "I called you out here to apologize, Lieutenant." He started playing with his beard before going on. "I had anticipated you're next partner to be completed by now. I was misinformed as it was."

"I... see." Talon responded with a bit of weight in her voice. Reclaiming her resolve, she took a step closer. "Sir, I want to ask you more on what's happened to Belle."

The elder stared down at the younger soldier. "Belle?" He repeated in confusion. After a few moments, he smiled again. "Oh, you mean the beta subject from the project. You needed worry. It has already been recalled up North for storage. You've actually been there before. When you aided in the supply transport quiet recently."

"Understood." Talon replied after her commander's informative respond. Her mind making certain to remember such knowledge. A mild gust blew passed the two. The head officer's long white coat flying open for a moment, Talon catching a glimpse at his tucked away sidearm holstered close to his chest. When Hallowright opened the door inside, the young blond remained still. When he turned to her curiously, she spoke up. "I'd like to go on a short patrol. We can't rule out the chances of a surprise attack while our defenses are weakened. With your approval of course."

Looking down at the younger soldier, Hallowright let out a light chuckle. "You're work ethic is truly aspiring at times. Very well. You have my permission."

With a salute, Talon departed heading toward the main gate of the fort. Her eyes and body focused straight ahead while her mind was already going through possible routes that looped around the base. Reaching the front gate, her eyes widened in an abrupt revelation. As the metal gate in front of her retracted, she turned back around and looked to the main headquarters where her superior disappeared into. _His sidearm. It was standard issue_.

_O_o_O_

His eyes fluttering open, Ryuk stared up at a high up ceiling. A little woozy, he was slow to sit up. Leaning his back against the wall, he looked down at himself. His eyes quick to gravitate the heavy bandaging over his shoulder and slink around his neck and wrist. Frowning at his state, he picked up his right arm and delicately felt over where the wound was, over the gauze, he could feel the bumps of stitching.

Looking up, he peeked over at the crowded building. Dozens of knights in similar is not worse states then him being treated in the main foyer. Far off down the hall Ryuk could even make out the silhouette of his master working on another patient, Sophia floating nearby for assistance. Staring at the comforting sight, he smiled. "Well, better make some more room." He commented to himself as he started to get up. Unsteady, he held onto the wall as he did so.

Once up on his feet, he also became aware of his partner who was seated beside him in a wooden chair. She was silent and nearly inanimate as only her rising chest seemed to be moving. Her eyes closed as she rested her head against the wall in a slumber. The long day's events taking their toll on her as well.

Laughing to himself quietly at the soft view, he shook his head. "This girl's too much sometimes." He commented aloud as he bent back down. Picking up the thin blanket that previously covered him, he rose back up. A little awkwardly, Ryuk covered his partner up from the neck down with his one free hand.

Satisfied with his work, he turned away. Taking a few steps into the lobby, he glanced around. Perhaps it was because the place was so busy his movements went unnoticed. When no one tried to stop him, he shrugged and casually continued to head for the door and the nighttime city.

_O_o_O_

The Lieutenant was walking down the East side of the riverbed in a stupor. Her mind contemplating two very distinct options in front of her. Slipping back into reality if only for a moment, she found herself growing closer to the North bridge.

Focusing in on the bridge, she noticed a solo figure on top of it. He was leaning over the front rails and gazing into the river. As she drew closer, his features became more visible from the light of the full moon. "Halt! Stay where you are!" She called out, her pace quickening into a spry jog as she drew closer.

The man was leaning backward against the railing. With his head previously glancing over his shoulder, he sluggishly turned to face toward the soldier calling out to him. Sighing, he followed her with his head. "Just my luck." Ryuk complained to himself. The young knight kept his casual position as she approached. His weapons and jacket left behind at the town hall. The brisk evening air seemed to suit him just fine.

Talon came to a stop a few steps away. This perhaps being the closest the two had ever been to one another without weapons drawn. "What are you doing here?" She asked, straight to the point.

Not in the most pleasant of moods, Ryuk wore a wry smirk. "Me? Just came to see if some my blood was still on the pavement." He teased having no intent of being forthcoming. At his remark, the Lieutenant glanced over at his bandaged shoulder and sling. Partially unsettled, she returned her gaze to his face. "What about you? Don't tell me the oh so serious soldier just up and took a walk." He joked in a lightly spiteful tone.

Turning away, the Deigleyain looked over the edge at the riverbed. The clear sky and sea of stars nested above matched the moon in a beautiful reflection. "Not necessarily. My mind's been fixated on something. Perhaps subconsciously my body just wandered here." Talon admitted far more honestly than she originally intended.

A little taken back from her statement, Ryuk looked away as well. Joining the soldier, he too peered over the edge. "I can't say I don't know the feeling." The knight revealed having come here by similar circumstances.

The air between them was more than just unnerving. Neither would have argued otherwise that the situation was odd. Here on neutral territory, the opposing fighters took in the scenery. This being one of the rare opportunities they could be around one another without violence or at the very least, nationalistic intent behind their motives.

Pushing a bit off the railing, the Deigleyain turned back to the knight. "I need to know." She spoke up, gaining a look from the other. "Why did you save me today?" The question coming off as more curious than demanding.

Ryuk laughed at her inquiry. "And they say I'm egotistical. It's not all about you." He noted as he turned to her fully. "As much as I would've liked things to go down differently, that wouldn't have been good. It would've been a lot worse for everyone if you were the one who took a bullet today." The knight explained, rubbing the bottom of his forearm.

The soldier took a moment to consider his words. "If a knight shot another knight, it would be a tragedy. If a knight shot a soldier however, it would have been nothing short of a declaration of war. That was your thinking then?" She probed with a straight look. When not receiving a response, Talon glanced away a little awkwardly. "Why do you do it?" She asked moving onto a different subject.

Rolling his eyes, the knight looked back off the bridge. "Speak up." He ordered, a little annoyed.

Her confidence returning, Talon looked back directly toward the other. Her sapphire orbs unmoving. "Why do you fight your own people?"

Deathly silent at the unexpected question that appeared out of no where, Ryuk turned his head completely away from the soldier. Pushing himself off the railing, he gave his back to the girl. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied completely. "Got me mixed up with someone else." His good hand tightly clenching the railing.

With the same confidence as before, she took a step closer. "You could easily defect. You wouldn't be the first. With you're background you could easily join up and rise through the rank-"

"That's enough!" Ryuk shouted letting go of the metal bar and turning around so that the two were face to face, barely a step apart. "I don't like you." The knight admitted bluntly before addressing the true point of conflict. "But I respect you. I respect your willingness to fight for your country, you're decision to fight for you're people." His golden stare meeting the other without doubt. "Please respect my decision to do the opposite."

Seeming almost a little surprised, Talon closed her eyes briefly and gave a short nodded. "Understood." Reopening her eyes, the two once again met with a shared determined gaze. "The next time we meet, I'll remember it. I'll remember you're answer."

Snapping his fingers with his right hand, he pointed up at her. "This doesn't change anything, you know?" Ryuk claimed, him being the first to retain his poised animosity. "Next time we meet, it'll be the last." Extending his thumb up, he closed one eye and took aim as though his hand were a gun.

"Acknowledged." Talon replied much more temperate than the other. Turning around, she took her leave and the two parted. Perhaps growing tired from the time and his own harbored state, he did likewise and started heading back in the opposite direction.

_O_o_O_

Turning back up at the town hall, Ryuk took a look around once entering. Doctors still buzzing about with lines of knights piling up. Slipping passed the crowds, he noticed a nearby staircase to the second floor. Perhaps not satisfied with his earlier venture, he headed upstairs.

The top of the stairs led up to the second level, a majority of which was an interior balcony that overlooked the entrance. In front of the knight were several closed doors with unfamiliar names in the center of them. Turning around, he followed the walkway and looked down at all the hurried people rushing about beneath him.

Wrapping around the pathway, the knight found himself in front of a large ornate wooden doorway that seemed to lead outside. Curious, he pushed the doors aside and stepped out for some fresh air. Stepping out, the knight walked into an exterior balcony that overhung the main doorway and overlooked the square in front of it. Leaning his good hand on the wooden railway, he looked over at the nighttime cityscape. A sea of faint flickering flames from the streets oil lit lamp posts shimmering in the distance. "Good job, Anya." The knight praised aloud as he stared off at the high and dry city.

"There you are!" A young woman's voice appeared, coming from the doorway.

Recognizing the tone immediately, he turned around with a seemingly innocent smile. "Hello there, Alice." He greeted dropping his good arm to his side. "Where ya been?"

With a bit of a pout, Alice walked closer. "Looking for you, Ryuk!" She shouted more than a little aggravated by her partner's vanishing act.

Walking to meet her, Ryuk reached over and placed his right hand on her corresponding shoulder. "And you found me. Good job!" He teased in an attempt to lighten her mood.

Pushing his arm away, the red head's pout deepened. Soon after, her eyes found there way to his bandaging. "D-Does it hurt?" She asked, becoming more sympathetic.

Sliding his arm into his pocket, Ryuk looked over onto his wounded shoulder. A somber look grew to his face as he answered. "Yeah, a little bit. It's pretty sore. I'll manage and put up with it."

Walking back over to the railing, his partner following beside him. Staring off for a moment, Alice shifted closer. She tugged at his right short sleeve to draw his attention back on her. She blinked when their eyes met. "You know that you can always ask us for help, right?"

Smiling warmly, he nodded gently. "Yeah, I know. Not just you. Jin, Sophia, Anya, and even Tyson." He paused looking back off into the starlight horizon. "I know you guys will be there if I need you, that there are things I just can't do alone, and shouldn't." He was silent for a time as he spaced off. When the knight caught his partner still staring at him, he smiled wider and turned back to her. "Y'know, Alice, I'm kinda glad real life isn't like a fairy tale sometimes."

With this comment coming out of nearly nowhere, the red head cocked her head up at him. "Huh?"

Still smiling, the knight nodded again. "Happy endings are fine, don't get me wrong. The way they always wrap everything up at the end is just silly. As if all the adventure ends at once. I never understood such a succinct conclusion. If you ask me Alice, the best stories are the ones that never end."

_O_o_O_

In a small city half way around the continent, two well dressed figures were walking down a back alley. One in a white suit, the other in a polar opposite black. In front of them, near the end of the long poverish alleyway, were a group of small street children, one pushed on the ground while the others laughed and poked fun of his disheveled attire. The two criminals stared rather blankly ahead as they trudged along, oblivious to the scene.

"Alright Leo, give me the news. How in the red are we?" Johnny asked hanging his head.

Walking with a newly fashioned cane in his left hand, the taller of the two strolled beside his less than favorable business partner. He held a small notebook in his right hand the size of his palm in front of his face. Leo looked over his own notes before speaking. "Well, truth be told, our haul from the train was much higher than I originally expected." Johnny turned to look up at the man, his expression eager as a grin stretched across his face. This would however die down as soon as the other continued. "We must nonetheless subtract a great many business expenses from our profits. The commandeering of transport, purchasing of a new Tommy gun off the local black market, my new staff, and of course the tailor's cost of repairing our suits..."

Groaning loudly, the shorter of the two kicked over a nearby trashcan in his aggravation. "Alright alright! I get it!" He cried out in his uproar. The children playing close by now becoming aware of the dangerous men. They all fled out into the street. All but the child being picked on who was still frozen in fear.

Shutting the tiny notebook, Leo slid it into his pants pocket. "You didn't let me finish. Even after subtracting all the aforementioned expenses, we did end up with a small amount of profit."

Johnny's eyes widened in delight as he turned back to the other man. "You're pullin' my leg! How much?" He shouted in his excitement. Leo kept a straight face as he pulled out a single copper coin from his pocket and held it up for the other to see. After a moment of blankly staring at the lone remainder of their turnout, the man scooped it up and hurled it onto the ground upon loosing his temper.

The copper coin bounced off the pavement with a metallic ringing. It rolled forward for a time before finally coming to a stop at the feet of the poor boy. He looked up at the two and they gazed down at him, the criminals just now becoming aware of him. His breathing increased until he suddenly seized the tossed coin and scampered off. Neither of the two said anything at first. Instead, they just watched as he ran away. The two staring with a weighted melancholy. A look of nostalgia in their eyes as they observed the not completely unfamiliar sight.

Looking off where the boy had run off to, Johnny sighed. "Forget that kid. We gotta another kid to find. We gotta thank 'em for all the trouble he put us through." The brutish man commented cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, Johnny..." The white dressed man spoke up, breaking his silence. "We passed a bank on our way into this town, didn't we?"

Snapping back into focus, Johnny more zealously turned his head back. "Yeah we did."

Smirking in likewise excitement, the former soldier tightened his grip on his cane. "I don't know for certain how much money the walls that bank holds, but I bet even you can guess how much it will be when the two of us get done with it."

Slowly, the two wore wide matching smirks that crept up on opposite sides of their faces. "Zero!" The two announced in a unison. The two walking out of the alleyway and down the center of the main road.

_O_o_O_

Entering through the main entrance, Anya stepped into the town hall foyer. Her mechanical companion hovering about her as she looked over the busy site. Moving toward the front desk, she would occasionally have to stop as a hurried doctor or patient was rush along.

Reaching the front counter, an active working man shuffled through piles of paperwork and sloppily written down names. In most likeliness, the work dressed man was the probably the only one keeping tabs on all the people coming in and out of the hall. His secretary work being more than enough to keep busy.

Clearing her throat, the small mechanist caught his attention. "Excuse me. I was told I could find someone here."

The man went back to his paperwork almost instantly upon her request. "I'm sorry little miss, but I'm very busy." He juggled some forms as he crammed himself closer to the wooden counter top, a doctor squeezing behind him with a handful of medical supplies. "Besides, patients and family only. No room for visitors."

With a bit of a huff, the short blond's cheeks began to redden. "T-Then that won't be a problem." She followed up, even her mechanoid giving her several peculiar looks. She was forced to look away when she explained. "I'm... his younger sister." She lied very begrudgingly.

_O_o_O_

Lackadaisical as he walked, the Deigleyain Sargent cruised down the main path in the military base's interior. His short beaten up coat slung and held over his shoulder with his right hand. All around him, his men drifted about a dragged their drained feet, just as raggedy looking as their leader. The men, loud and jovial despite their exhausted states.

Looking over his messy band of soldiers, Richter couldn't stop himself from chuckling inwardly with wide bared teeth. "I can't believe all you idiots held out until back up arrived. Just my luck! Guess you all ain't so useless after all." He joked, incredibly transparent.

This comment earning him a few playful shoves from his surrounding men. "What about you, boss?" One shouted in the back. "When those knights charged at us you flipped that guy right off his feet. When'd our good-for-nothing Sargent learn somethin' useful like that?" One teased, a few of the other men also chimed in curiously.

Shaking his head, Richter still wore his amused smile. "Oh, that? Nowhere really, just something I picked up recently." He mentioned as him and his merry band of soldiers continued toward the base's main building.

_O_o_O_

Creeping down a flight of wooden stairs, Horace entered his abandoned saloon. Darkness and rainfall still outside, the kindly old owner held a small bulky oil lamp in one hand for lighting. In his evening stroll, he noticed a muddy track of footprints on his floor. Placing the lantern down, he shuffled his feet across the bar. Heading for a dust broom tucked behind his welcoming desk, he stopped when he noticed an envelope placed on the bar counter top.

Pausing in his tracks, Horace leaned over and picked up the white envelope. Squinting his eyes he was just able to make out the name written on the front. "Tyson?" He questioned as he read aloud in the poor lighting. Walking back over to the lamp, he opened it up and pulled out a letter of barely three paragraphs.

As the owner slowly read the paper, his eyes widened. "A letter of resignation?" A sad smile growing as he finished up the letter and skimmed it over once more. Folding it back up gently, he slid it into his pocket and began to walk back over his his front desk. "It's about time he ventured out into the world. This town has always been too small for him." He mentioned in a satisfied tone.

Halfway across the bar he noticed another envelope beside where Tyson's had been discovered. Picking it up, Horace admired the large and illustrious script that took up almost the front of the envelope's entirety. The name "Fontine" written out on it.

_O_o_O_

In the Deigleya outpost in Magnis, Hallowright and the Victor both walked down one of the second floor hallways. Victor's tattered uniform already replaced, he stood tall in his usual prim and proper immaculate self. Grunts and like-ranked office workers rushing passed them to transfer paperwork between each other and relay information. As the two high officers walked, Hallowright stayed a step ahead. Victor following by his side, allowing the other's lead to be no more than just that.

"Today became much more of an ordeal than I anticipated. We were fortunate things never escalated worse than they already were." The Commander stated keeping his head straight. His shoulders fairly relaxed as he walked.

The swordsman turned away, taking a short glance out a passing window. "Ridiculous." He scoffed facing forward again. "If I had not been called back to base when I did, Marcus would have been eliminated. Afterwords, the riots would have ended immediately. If you had allowed me to intervene on the North bridge then I would have settled things promptly as well."

"That bridge was rather troublesome at a point." Hallowright commented, as though picking and choosing only a portion of the other's rebuttal to acknowledge. "That young knight was definitely an asset." When the Captain had become a bit more silent than usual at this, the older of the two glanced behind him. "Hm? Is something troubling you about that boy?"

Meeting his superior's glance, Victor scowled. "Nonsense. It is nothing of concern. However, if you must know, during an instant in that foolish show of a duel, that child's eyes turned red as blood."

With a hearty laughter, Hallowright threw his head back. After calming down, he returned his gaze to straight ahead. "Don't be absurd, Captain. My eyesight hasn't left me helpless yet. His eyes were gold. Just as yours."

His eyes narrowing, Victor took another glance outside from a different window they had just passed. "Yes. Just like mine." His hands clenching subtly after his own remark.

_O_o_O_

Somewhere in the vastness of a desert, a near constant sand storm raged on. In the center of this force of nature, an abandoned ghost town existed. Inside it's local and sand filled saloon, dozens of cowboys gathered. In the back of the rundown building, a couple had gotten themselves into a barbaric fight. Rather than helping, the others just laughed and cheered on for who they wanted to win.

Ignoring them, one individual, laid on his back on top of the bar counter that had become half buried in a naturally formed sand dune. He had long and brown unruly hair. Dawned in a dirty brick red shirt and equally filthy cargo pants. A giant steel gauntlet in his left hand. It was currently behind the adult's head and was being used as a pillow.

One of the two fighting men was knocked out and roughly collided against the hard wood flooring. The rest of the men let out a celebratory cheer in return. The loud commotion kicking the slumbering man wide awake. With a yawn and quick stretch, he slid his feet of the bar counter.

Noticing their leader's awakening, the winner of the brutal fight walked over to meet with him. Stains of blood still fresh on his clothing. "Yo, Gray." The man greeted with a gruff voice.

"I'm starvin'?" Was all the cowboy said as he took another wide yawn. "Any new jobs come in?" He asked in a completely different tone, like a switch being pressed.

With an energetic grin, the man nodded. "Yeah, we got a few requests. Some of them seem a bit messy though." The man admitted with wry smirk.

Grinning, Gray let out a low bit of laughter. "Great." Snapping his fingers, he pointed up at the man with his gauntlet. "Speakin' of messy jobs, how'd things go in Magnis?"

The blood stained man rubbed the back of his head at this question. "Well..." He began, a little off put. "Our guys took the girl like you asked and planted some soldier gear in the area. Some small riots broke out after, nothing major. Unfortunately the dam never cracked."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gray hopped off the bar and trekked his boots over to the front door. The building's main entrance completely in shambles, only a hole in the wall existed. A violent sand storm raging just outside. "That's fine. As long as some trouble gets stirred, then it's all good. We can't have things getting to peaceful or we'd be out of business."

Stopping in front of the hole, he stood tall as he listened in to the torrent of the fierce and howling dust storm just ahead of him. Reaching down to his right leg, he unhooked one of the many revolvers he had strapped to himself. Playing with it in his hand, he stood still. "What's that old expression?" Almost as soon as he asked, a wide excited grin stretched across his face. "Oh yeah. Have gun, will travel." The phrase lighting up his face. "Now, let's get to work!"

_O_o_O_

In the vehicle lot of the Deigleya's Magnis outpost, a single driver was fiddling with a jeep in the back corner. He was on his back and on the ground. His torso half underneath the automobile. A pair of wrenches in hand as he played with the jeep's suspension. "Lazy mechanics." He mumbled under his breath. When a soft set of footsteps drew closer and stopped in his vicinity, he pulled himself from out from underneath.

Standing above him, the young Lieutenant looked down at the man. "Is there a problem with the vehicle?" She asked inquisitively.

Wiping some grease off his hands and against the back oh his knees, the man sat up. "Not anymore." The man spoke rather casually around his superior, his eyes shifted away. "Of course if those lazy soldiers who were supposed to prevent problems like this in the first place did their jobs..." He mumbled in an increasingly less audible tone, clearly more of a venting mechanism than actual complaint. Looking back up at her, the man raised a brow. "Why?" As soon as the man asked his question, Talon offered a hand to pick him up. The man stared at the offer then was quick to accept it. Pulled up into a stand, he dusted his hands off by smacking them against each other.

"I'm asking because I'm in need of transportation." The young soldier explained. "Will it run?"

Nodding, the driver threw his tools into the back seat of his jeep. Crossing his arms, he turned back to address her. "Yeah. Shouldn't be any further problems. Just show me the paperwork and we can be on our way."

Becoming more ridged, Talon stiffened up. "That could be a problem." The other soldier eying her until she went on. "Commander Hallowright gave me these orders directly. As things have been so hectic he didn't have enough time follow proper procedure. If you don't believe me I could always return to him and explain. You would be senselessly hindering my assignment though." She boldly bluffed, completely lying through her teeth.

The driver kept up his emotionless stare. As this continued, the Lieutenant gulped becoming nervous. Eventually, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not gonna go and piss off a higher up like that. Fine. Hop on in." Walking around the hood, he opened up the driver side door and jumped in. Talon let out a relieved sigh as she opened the door on her end. "Where we heading anyway?" The man asked as he leaned on the steering wheel.

With a steady gaze forward, the Lieutenant pulled herself inside. Slamming her door shut before crossing her arms. "North." She replied without the faintest hint of uncertainty.

_O_o_O_

In the closest Deigleyain outpost to Lun Des, Tyson occupied himself in a small almost claustrophobic gray room. The room had no windows, only four closely built together walls and an iron door. The room barely fit a table and two opposing chairs. The possibility that this was an interrogation room creeping into the young adult's mind while he waited. Alone, Tyson sat with his arms folded on top of the empty table with one leg crossed over the other.

When the door was creaked open, a much older soldier stepped in. His hair was showing signs of graying and his coat was buttoned up all the to the neck. The man's face glued in a strict pattern. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. A handful of paperwork laid down in front of him.

"Is there a problem?" The recently resigned bartender asked.

"Quiet the opposite, actually." The old soldier's tone was blunt if not somewhat dour. "It took a few radio calls and background checks. I didn't believe it at first." The vet shook his head slowly. "I couldn't believe it at first. How could someone get the signature from someone who never leaves her lab?"

Tyson arched an insinuating brow. "From the sound of things, I've been approved?"

The soldier released and a long held huff. "Unbelievably, yes. Your application for a non-combative position was looked upon rather favorably. You are to be the head of a newly founded anti-corruption unit. A unit designed for the sole purpose of investigating and removing suspicious individuals whose presence have been discovered to be harmful to the Deigleyain army. Or at least that's the way you submitted it in your appeal, isn't it?" Skepticism present in the old soldier's voice.

Clasping his hands together, the soldier leaned forward on the table. "For the record, this division you've been granted, it's just experimental. Unless you prove yourself with exceptional results, you won't last long." He warned before pulling back. "That being said, I'll be handing over three of my men to assist you in your duties. They will also be shipped out and stationed alongside you in our main headquarters, Steel Will."

As the veteran soldier rose up, Tyson bowed his head lightly. "I thank you for the opportunity." The old soldier was silent as he avoided eye contact. Opening up the iron door, he left without another word. The door being left open as he did.

As the young pragmatist was about to follow behind him when a new set of footsteps emerged from the hall. Stepping into the room, a much younger soldier entered inside. A few bandages and bruises on his face. He carried a fresh white military coat in his arms. "Hey." The soldier greeted not really paying the most attention. "I've been told to deliver this to you before we-" Turning to truly face Tyson for the first time, he stiffened up. The coat fell from his arms and landed on the edge of the table. Stuttering a few times, the soldier raised his hand and shakily pointed it at the former barkeep. "I-I-It's you!" The soldier shouted in disbelief.

Completely lost, Tyson examined the soldier. After inspecting him for a few moments, the young adult lifted his head up and stared down on the man. "Now I recognize you. You're that soldier Ryuk humiliated at the saloon a while back. The one I rescued when you and your fellow soldiers were trekking through the dessert and low on supplies."

The soldier's legs showed signs of giving way as he backed up in precaution. "This is some sick joke. Right?" He muttered to himself as he grabbed his head with both hands.

Picking the white coat up off the table, Tyson slipped it on and left it unbuttoned. Sliding his hands into his coat pockets, he walked passed the soldier and ignored his minor breakdown. Taking a step out of the room he turned back around. "That officer said he was giving me three of his men. I assume that means I've also been given your two cohorts as well?" With a small huff, he straightened up his shoulders. "I suppose that will do for now. Hurry along, would you? We've wasted enough time on useless introductions as it is."

_O_o_O_

In the Steel Will weapons lab, professor Undine sat in her swivel chair in her cluttered messy office that overlooked the rest of the lab's work stations. Her long red hair hanging off the backside of the chair. With a deep sigh, she kicked her feet in the air. Turning her chair slightly, she faced a deep red cabaret dress hanging off one of her shelves. "It was fun while it lasted." The woman admitted in a slight melancholy

When the sound of static crackled into the room, the inventor turned around. Her glasses almost slipping off her face, she was quick to correct them. Facing her radio, she kicked off the ground with her black boots and slid across the room in her chair. Digging her feet back onto the tiles, she halted herself in front of the radio. Leaning closer, she adjusted the main dial on the side of the device and held down a button on the front. "Hello?" She uttered, very nonchalantly.

"Ah, professor Undine. How kind of you to answer my call." Hallowright's voice responded coyly, an unusual tone of discontent in his voice.

"I live to serve, Commander." She said, highly insincere. Her eyes glazing over her nails in disinterest.

"Of course you are." The official commented with an appropriately doubtful manner. "I've tuned in for an update of the gamma project. How long until it can be deployed?" He asked skipping straight to the point.

Her eyes widened a bit at his question. "The gamma project?" Turning around in her chair, she faced the back corner. Standing on it's two feet, it was hunched over and motionless. It's body resembled the make up of a skeleton. A coating of a light blue stainless steel. It's head, an orb with two slits of colorless lens'. An upside down magnet screwed into the back of his head to give the appearance of horns. The tips sharpened to complete the illusion. At the mere mention of the project, it's dim lens' lit up bright red, it's head turned to it's inventor very ridged and mechanically.

With a mischievous smirk, the woman turned again, this time to her computer next to the radio. Digging through some folders, she was able to pull up some video files. Playing on the monitor was video camera footage from the abandoned factory that she had turned back on a while back. Clear footage of the machine exchanging blows with Ryuk and having the upper hand. "Well as you know sir, this particular design is very advanced. I couldn't even fathom putting him into the field for a few more months." Her lie only causing her smirk to grow wider.

"Is that so. That is unfortunate news." Temporarily, Hallowright went silent on his end. "I don't suppose you've uncovered anything recent on the alpha project, have you professor?" The Commander brought up very precariously

Closing the video file, she dug into several other folders and pulled out a new one. This once again taken from a security camera. This one showed an aerial view of a stray hold. Distinct evidence of the Sargent releasing Alice from her cage then walking off. "I'm afraid not, sir." The inventor flawlessly lied again. "There isn't much I could look into. Especially when all the footage of the holding cells were wiped out. It's a shame, really. If we could only get our hands on that footage, we could've had a breakthrough."

"Very well." Hallowright stated with a dissatisfied sigh. "I must be going now. I want a weekly status update on the gamma project from hence forth. No more long periods of silence on your end. I don't suppose that'd be a problem, miss Undine?" He challenged at the end.

With the same devious expression she had been wearing the whole report, Undine spoke up again. "That won't be an issue at all. As I've already said, I live to serve, my Commander."

_O_o_O_

"This ain't the end. We're just getting started." Ryuk said resuming the conversation between him and his partner from before. The two of them still staring off at the late night city and oil colored sky. The knight started humming to himself in a somewhat chipper mood from the days overall events.

The tempo was slow and soft. Leaning on the railing beside her partner, Alice stayed in rhythm with the tune by tapping a finger on the guard rail. Somewhat losing herself to the pulse of the piece, she closed her eyes and began buzzing along too. The two easily able to start humming together in harmony. Getting carried away, she took a deep breath.

_A craftknight's promise. You and me_

Her voice was sweet and angelic. Her softly sung verse perfectly matching the tune her partner had created. So surprised by her unexpected line, he stopped. When Alice noticed this, she opened her eyes back up and turned to him. Realizing what she had done, her face went through a whirlwind of embarrassed facial expressions and varying shades of red.

The young knight silently laughed to himself at her reaction. Trying to ease her discomfort, he started to hum again. Once he had found the same tempo as before, he closed his eyes as she did before.

_A craftknight's duty. Wait and see_

Alice relaxed a bit at his dulcet resonance, crafted from years of practice. This was quick to change when rather than continuing the song himself, he turned to her. Motioning for her to sing again. The red head turned scarlet again. She tried shaking her head in refusal, but Ryuk just hummed louder. Completely red, she clenched her eyes shut again and took another deep breath.

_A craftknight's promise. You and me_

Being unwittingly roped into an unexpected duet, Alice couldn't help but repeat her first line in performance pressure. Her partner not seeming to mind as he just kept humming nonetheless. Starting to slow down, she swung her head back to him curiously, still red in the face. Turning, he stared back at his partner, the confident and reassuring smile he'd grown so accustomed to wearing, settled itself comfortably on his face. Reaching over with his good arm, he gently cupped his hand over one of hers.

_Together, partners for, eternity._

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

_Alternate Title: The Last Duet_

_So that's it. That's the first act and the somewhat bittersweet ending to my story. We've learned a lot this chapter, including who Ryuk's father is, if you've been paying attention (**spoiler**: it's Victor). This has been a fun ride and I really am happy with this project in the end result. Anyway, thanks for everything guys, below are in-detail plot points to things I would have had in the second act, and a full age chart, if you're interested. So long!_

**Ages Complete**:

Zigbur – Roughly 90 years since creation

Marcus – Mid 40's

Hallowright – Mid 40's

Victor – Late 30's

Jin – Late 30's

Sophia/Sophie – Mid 30's

Jeanette – Mid 30's

Johnny – Late 20's

Leo – Late 20's

Gray – Mid 20's

Undine / Fontine – 19

Tyson – 18

Richter – 17

Tara - 17

Ryuk – 15/16

Alice – 15

Talon – 15

Anya – 12

Belle – Several months since _recreation_

**Cut song from the bridge fight:** (Despite being short I had no room for it, so I removed it.)

_Don't you get it? Can't you see?_

_Everybody's got their eyes on me!_

_Oh yeeeeah!_

**Plot points I would've gotten around to in, Volume II: A Craftknight's Duty (not chronological)**

_Undine's Revolt_ - "This world needs to change and with this, this machine, it's finally possible!"

Undine unearths an ancient mechanoid war machine. Fixing it up she brings it back online. Code naming it: MOT Prototype. (the March of Time) Supping it up, she brings it, herself, and the craft pair of Ryuk and Alice to an undisturbed tundra on a continent not yet disturbed by exploration in the corner of the globe where they settle things in one final test.

_Tyson's Turnaround_ -"I would've liked to have walked parallel to you, if only for a little longer."

Working for the Deigleya, Tyson eventually gains power and respect, weeding out the corrupted higher ups. When a faction develops a giant rail gun aimed at Magnis, Ryuk goes there to put a stop to it. Fighting up to the top he gains a lone audience with Tyson who's been expecting him. Tyson then explains he's changed the coordinates to the Deigleyain capital. Removing that would possibly tip the scales in the world war. Ryuk however refuses such an act and the two become at odds. The older explaining he joined the Deigleya for Ryuk's sake. To make his ambitions more plausible, but in the end he says that Ryuk is still too childish. Tyson claiming unlike Ryuk, he is willing to pull the final trigger. Ryuk outmatched in a fight, he instead argues philosophy to which Tyson is ultimately rendered speechless.

_Victor's Betrayal_ –

On an outing, Vic and Ryuk come head to head again, the two have another short struggle. Midway through, a scientist in the outpost shouts that he's finally finished his invention. A small metalic sphere with numerous passages and tubes running through it, gas oozing out. Seeing this, Victor sprints to him, killing any other soldier in his way. Taking the sphere for himself Ryuk calls out to him. "Who's side are you on?!" To which over his shoulder, he replies: "Mine." He is later tracked down in front of Coastair where him and Jin plan to settle things once and for all. The recent industrial revolution tainted the world's mana. This machine he stole meant to bend it. Modified by Victor to reverse engineer it, flooding the world with mana, to the point where it would be deadly to any human being. Ryuk struggling with the parallel understanding and realization that he could easily see himself in Victor's shoes.

_Talon's Salvation_ - "I told you I'd keep my promise."

Tracking down Belle, Talon launches a surprise raid to free her, even if it costs her everything. Eventually, she runs into Ryuk who just happened to be sneaking in on his own. Forming a temporary truce again, the two work together. In the end Talon saves Belle, and Ryuk jokingly offers her to join up with them. To his amazement, she agrees. If only for the greater good of the Deigleya.

_Richter's Road to Ruin_ - "I'd follow her to the depths of hell. 'Cause I know she'd bring us back!"

The Sargent, at Talon's desertion begins a slow degradation of character. He finally starts taking things seriously and even forms a secret pact with professor Undine. His troops do the same under his command to the point of his unit rivaling that of Victor and his men. Working himself half to death, crows feet develop. His coat is given little upkeep, his crinkled white uniform slowly turning a dirty and unkempt black.

_Machine Anarchy_ - "An impossible dream, huh?"

Hallowright take's Talon's leave just as bad as Richter if not worse. He begins a crackdown which throws Tyson into his first leaps of power. He also for the first time in a long time builds up militaristic assets to the time during the early invasion days. Utilizing Undine for all her worth. Things progress quickly and some of the machines become sentient, hijacking a base. With incredibly superior arms and a disastrous new invention, this forces an unprecedented alliance between Deileya and Knights. Also resulting in Hallowright's death as he sacrifices himself to save Talon.

_**So long and as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	10. Extra Innings: END

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

**Obligatory Non-Canon Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Age of Swords<strong>

**Chapter 9: Extra Innings**

It had been months since the riots had broke out in Magnis. While things had managed to remain relatively peaceful in the time since, the fear of further spontaneous outbreaks of violence had become the head priorities of the heads of both factions. As a result, a territorial relations meeting was called where both leaders would come together in hopes of solving the matter.

In the town hall, Marcus sat behind a regal desk, his two trusted council members standing silently behind him in precaution. In front of him, across from his desk, sat Hallowright. A squad of distinct looking officers standing tall behind his chair for protection.

Pulling his hands above the desk, Marcus casually clasped his hands together. "Commander Hallowright, it's been far too long since we've had a chance to talk like this." His tone inviting, but his expression remained stoic.

"Quite. It has been some years since we've sat down like this." Looking down, the Deigleyain gazed down at the series of documents and map of the continent spread out along the mahogany. Reaching over, the old soldier picked up one of the papers and began reading it over in his head. Putting it back down, he started stroking his golden mane. "From the looks of things, the issues haven't changed at all since then. The same old problems we always face. Territorial disputes as well as commercial trade conditions."

Nodding in agreement, Marcus started reorganizing the papers. "Of course, if we never settle an issue, it's not just going to disappear." The other veteran commented before staring forward.

"Then just as before, we'll debate possible solutions before neither of us coming to an agreement that's favorable to both of us." Hallowright vented, recalling many meetings that ended just as described. "It saddens me to think we're going to have to settle this the old-fashioned way."

When the Deigleyain readied to sit up from his chair, Marcus held a hand up, motioning for him to stay seated. "Be still Hallowright. I have one last proposal before you leave." Opening up the top drawer of his desk, the dignified mayor pulled out a single loose document. Holding it out in front of him, the high officer was slow to accept it.

Scanning through the simplistic paperwork, the old soldier's eyes widened surprisingly. Once reaching the bottom, he tossed his head back and let out a deep and hearty chuckle. "My word Marcus, this is quite the proposal." A smile wide on his face, he laid it down on the desk. "This is official?" He asked for verification.

Smiling just the same, the knight nodded again. "It can be, if you choose to accept. I figure this would be a welcomed change to how we usually settle things." His hands diligently clasped with one another in front of him.

With the same jovial nature as before, Hallowright caressed his beard in contemplation. After a few moments, he picked up a nearby pen and signed his signature at the bottom. Sliding it back over, the pen was exchanged and Marcus scripted his name as well just underneath it.

_O_o_O_

A large stadium seating thousands had been constructed outside of Magnis' great walls. More than one hundred rows of seating built and encircling the lowest section, allowing all an equal view of things to come. In the very center, a baseball diamond was crafted along with a field of freshly cut grass. The sun dead in the center of a cloudless the sky.

In the right dugout, Hallowright briefed his handpicked and recruited team of soldiers. In the opposite dugout, Marcus stood tall addressing his chosen team mates. "...and that's why I've assembled you all here. We both decided we needed a new way to deal with the current political issues."

Sighing to himself, Jin leaned back in the backless bench and against the wall. "Only you Marcus would even attempt to settle political matters with baseball."

Forcing a polite smile, Sophia sat beside him. Despite trying her best, she failed to give any beneficial input for their outlandish scenario. Apparently, she shared her partner's disposition.

Down the line, Tera sat blowing a wide pink bubble of gum from her puckered lips. Her attitude toward her father almost bordering on complete denial.

Passed her, Ryuk sat beside his partner. His arms crossed with a smile on his face. A slink missing as his wounds had healed just days before. Occasionally, he would pat Alice on the back in attempts to ease her ever growing nerves.

At the end of the bench sat a trio of knights from the Magnis council. All of which Ryuk recognized from his escapades months back. The two council members who had acted as Marcus' escorts and bodyguards were present again to assist him. On the very end, Nolan sat with his back straight but his head held low, an agitated look on his face, a foot tapping nervously.

Back at the other corner of the bench, the young mechanist was seated. Her small robotic assistant buzzing about her like usual. With a long huff, she glanced away. "Why am I even here?" She stated without a hint of remorse.

Leaning forward, Ryuk smiled down toward her. "Don't be that way Anya. I thought you'd like to get out of that stuffy basement for a day." Rather than responding, she stuck her nose up and turned away.

Clearing his throat out, Marcus pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket. "Alright, listen up everyone. Here are your positions. Jin, pitcher. Tera, first base. Sophia, second base. Ryuk, shortstop. Alice, third base. I will be acting as the catcher. Any questions from you all?" The mayor asked addressing the Lun Des crew.

Before either of them could answer, the opposing Deigleyains took the field. Noticing this, Marcus immediately left the dugout. "No time it seems. Line up for the meet-and-greet then take your positions."

As everyone rose up in varied speeds, one of the councilmen grabbed Ryuk by the shoulder. Pulling him aside, the young knight stared up at the older man. Alice naturally staying behind alongside him.

He was thin but muscles broke through in between the sections of exposed skin in his attire. Clean shaven with short cut hair that matched his relaxed expression. While the councilmen all wore at a core the same black and regal suits as though a uniform, his was warm much more openly. The top of the suit was unbuttoned down the middle, worn more like a casual jacket. A pale yet elegant orange scarf draped down his shoulders and ending at his waist.

"Hey there. I don't believe the two of us were ever properly introduced. I'm Kline." The knight greeted as he gave a quick but reassuring two fingered salute along with a smile. "And the crabby woman over there is Laura. The two of us will be in the left and right fields, respectively. Nolan's in charge of the middle." His tone was formal and informative, a surprising contrast to his image.

Crossing his arms with a smug look, Ryuk watched as the councilwoman and Nolan walked on by. Whether they hadn't overheard him or were choosing to ignore him wasn't clear. "I was a bit surprised to see him here." The younger knight mentioned, following Nolan leave with his eyes.

The older knight's remained ridged despite the lively laughter that came from him. "Yes well, he'll probably let loose some long winded speech about it being his duty to serve the knights. Truth be told however, his punishment requires he take part in some community service." Taking his leave, he marched off in a jovial mood. "Ah, well. There are worse ways to kill a day off."

Shaking his head to himself, Ryuk followed behind. His partner doing similarly.

_O_o_O_

Both sides took the field, lining up single file and face to face in front of the pitchers mound. Both groups staring each other down and sizing each other up.

For the Deigleyians team, standing at the front, was the ever immaculate Victor. A less than thrilled look dawned on his face as he locked eyes with his hated sibling across from him.

After the captain, a familiar cowboy bounced back and fourth in his boots. Gray held a wide grin as leaned energetically from one leg to the other. In his impatience, he would occasionally start stretching every so often.

Next, the young lieutenant stood up straight. Her gaze undeterred from ahead of her. A determined look in her sapphire eyes as the usual.

Following in suit, Sargent Richter stood beside his commander. A casual smile on his face as he stared forward without a care. One of his hands resting in his military slacks.

With pale skin that matched her uniform, Belle stood ready and seemingly on standby. The out-jutting clockwork machinery from her limbs seeming twice as lively as the half-mechanoid herself.

Near the middle, a black suited man stood out amongst the near identically dressed soldiers. He was stocky and somewhat portly. With a menacing grin, Johnny's eyes never shifted away from Ryuk up the opposing line.

Leo stood tall beside his literal partner-in-crime. Leisurely, he spun an ornate cane in his hand. No doubt a replacement for the one the Ryuk had destroyed. Despite the many differences he and his partner had, their interests seemed identical in this matter as he too couldn't pull his gaze away from the young knight.

Nearing the end of the line, A hulking mechanoid robot remained perfectly motionless. It's bone-like exoskeleton drew in just as much attention as it did fear. Unlike Belle, who at least possessed the human-like quality of a raising and falling chest from her own breathing, this machine was perfectly still.

Ryuk smirked looking down the miss matching line-up. Unshaken by what he saw as his eyes moved further down the squad. As his eyes traced further down, they all of a sudden widened when he saw who stood at the end.

Standing tall, his long white officer's coat flew behind him in a passing wind. A blue dress vest worn underneath. His brown hair, slicked back, as the usual. All of a sudden, Tyson's head turned and just as strongly, returned the younger knight's gaze. Even as Marcus and Hallowright took the mound to address the massive crowd as well as officially start the match, both young men never ripped their steeled gaze away from one another.

_O_o_O_

The Deigleya were the first up to bat. When the knights all got into place and with a celebratory cheer from the stadium crowd, Victor was the first up to the plate. Rather than a sword, the soldier stood with a wooden bat at his side. Before shifting into a batting stance, he shot a detestable glare across the field to Jin on the pitcher's mound.

Clenching the ball in his right hand, the veteran knight frowned to himself. _There's no way I can give Vic a chance to hit this ball. Only one way to do it._ He concluded in his mind, holding one leg back as he pulled his throwing arm behind him. With a mighty roar, Jin flung his arm forward releasing the first pitch of the game. Victor tightened up his stance just as the ball left his hand. Immediately after, it landed gently several feet ahead of the pitcher's mound.

There was a long silence that had swept across all parties including the massive crowd. With a light-hearted laughter, Jin left the mound to reclaim the baseball. "Ha ha. My bad, let's try that again." He jokingly announced, returning to his position.

This scene causing a smirk to slowly rise up on Marcus' face behind Victor. "Ball one!" He shouted, kneeling back down.

Pulling his arm back again for a second attempt. Just as before, the ball was hurled far off from home plate. It bounced on the ground before rolling toward Tera at first place. With the same pleased look, Marcus stood back up. "Ball two."

No longer even standing in a batter's stance, Victor scowled. "What a farce." He complained aloud.

Two more deliberately botched throws were given before the Deigleyain was given his free walk to first base.

Second onto the plate stood Tyson. A serious look in his eyes as he was quick to ready himself into the batter's stance. His coat blowing behind him.

Standing up, Jin motioned for Sophia to leave second base and come over to the mound beside him. Holding the ball up, the woman delicately swiped her hands over and gave a light chant. Instantly, the ball was coated in a green hue, a swirl of wind emanating from it before she returned to her position. The newly christened soldier stared ahead without fear.

Pulling his arm back, Jin threw a powerful pitch down home. A trail of dirt uprooting directly under where the ball traveled. Just when Tyson swung, the ball spun faster and dipped lower, as if dodging the bat and landing snugly in Marcus' glove. As the soldier grunted, Marcus threw the ball back to it's owner.

Repeating the process, Jin threw a high pitch that looked as though it would fly straight into the audience. Halfway on it's course, the ball began spinning again and gave a massive curve downward. Just as unprepared as last time, Tyson ended up swinging just a second too late and the ball passed right by him again.

Receiving the ball again, Jin paused after pulling his arm back once more. _Forgive me Tyson. You don't deserve this. Yet even so..._ Throwing the enchanted ball again, it started spiraling as soon as it left his hand. Performing a series of corkscrews, Tyson helplessly gave a wide swing. This seemed to be in vain as it flew right by him like both times before.

"Strike three!" Marcus roared as he tossed the ball back. Balling a fist in aggravation, Tyson walked silently back into the dugout.

The hulking robotic figure was the next to appear over home plate. The bat gripped in it's coiling wire-like tail as it's arms remained motionless at it's sides. It's size forcing it to stand somewhat away from the plate. Marcus even taking a step away to avoid possible collateral from it's swing.

Somewhat unsure, Jin pulled his arm back. Casting his hesitation aside, he threw it down home plate with just as much confidence as before. As soon as the ball left his hand, the machine's eyes lit up. An uneasy pit developing in the knight's stomach immediately after he noticed this. This was ill placed as the ball flew right over home plate without the slightest twitch from the skeletal mechanoid. Blinking in a similar confusion, the mayor tossed the ball back to Jin.

With still a bit of uneasiness about the scene getting to him, Jin once again let out an enchanted fastball. Just as before, the machine did nothing and Marcus threw it back. The same actions were repeated and the final ball was thrown over the plate.

Back in the Deigleyain dugout, Commander Hallowright and Fontine sat off near the edge of the benches. The leader's expression less than impressed. "Perhaps my hopes for your invention were misplaced, professor." He commented with a bit of unhidden disdain.

Lightly hunched over, and dressed in her white lab coat, the Deigleyain's head scientist held her head up with one hand. Despite her mechanoid's poor performance, she kept up a smug look. "Please have patience, sir. I promise you'll see the value of Gamma's worth very shortly."

Turning his focus back to the playing grounds, Hallowright wore a stern expression. "For your sake, it'd better, professor."

Next up to the plate, Gray sauntered out. Refusing to take off his metal gauntlet, it clenched the bat which he rested over his shoulder. Taking his position, he waited lazily but patiently for the pitch.

With the same enchanted ball as before, Jin let loose a another wild throw. Without so much as a flinch, the cowboy turned in the direction of the ball. A gentle breeze blowing against him. "The winds, are changing." He mumbled under his breath. Pulling his arm away from him, Gray gave a robust one handed swing. It was a direct hit and the ball was fired high toward center field.

Just as the cowboy took his first step toward first base, with a gust of wind, Sophia soared high into the air. Almost as high as the last row of stadium seats, she caught the pop fly in her mitt and was even hurled back a bit from the impact. With relieved exhale, she slowly flew back down.

"Out!" Marcus called, halting Gray halfway toward first base. With a playful laugh, he turned around and started walking back in the direction of the dugout. "Ah, well. Better luck next time." He spoke without a hint of disappointment.

Touching back down on the ground, Sophia tossed the ball back to Jin. Catching it, he worriedly shifted his attention to the former hitter. "He hit it that well on his first swing. Just who the heck is that guy?" He mumbled out loud to himself before getting back into position. Victor finally leaving first base, never getting his chance to progress.

_O_o_O_

In the knight's dugout, the team sat in their batting order apart from Marcus who stood off in front of the stairs leading to the plate. A proud smile slung across his lower jaw. "Fantastic work!" He complimented the group. "Even after lining up their strongest hitters first, they couldn't get a single point."

Looking out, the team examined their enemies positions. Acting as catcher at home plate was Tyson. First base was guarded by the regal thief, Leo. Second was manned by the easygoing but sometimes wild, Gray. Third, taken by Johnny. The lurking mechanoid acting as shortstop. Center field was locked down by Lieutenant Talon. Belle placed in the middle of left field. Lastly, right field was shepherded by Sargent Richter.

Walking passed Magnus' elected official, Jin carried a wooden bat in one hand. Ignoring him as he left outside. Taking his place, he exchanged a quick glance with the former Lun Des barkeep before appropriately focusing his attention to the Deigleyain's captain who stood where he had just previously on top of the pitcher's mound.

As soon as the two locked eyes, the soldier unsheathed his sword rapier. Taking a step back in surprise, Jin held up his left hand in front of him as though in precaution. "O-Oi! Vic! I know you're the competitive type, but don't cha think you're takin' things a little too far?"

Ignoring him, Victor slowly dragged the baseball against the side of his weapon. Sparks flew off as the white ball began crackling and strands of electricity jolted out of it. Sheathing his sword, he started pulling his arm back.

Hurriedly, Jin rushed to take his batting stance. As soon as the ball left the soldier's hand, it traveled so quick and perfectly straight that it even seemed to leave a white streak in the air behind it. Just when the knight began his swing, the ball shined in a blinding light that lasted as long as a flash of lightning. Forced to look away for a second, when Jin reopened his eyes, he found it's course had changed completely. Pulling his head back, the ball scrapped the underside of his chin before impacting the chain backstop behind him.

"Jin!" Sophia called out as she rushed over to him.

Standing back up straight, Jin rubbed the bottom of his jaw with his left hand. "I'm fine, Sophie darlin'." He said trying to ease her. Removing his hand, he found small splotches of blood on his palm. "Guess I deserve that after what I did to 'im. Still, could'a gone a little softer on me."

"You were hit. Take your walk." Tyson instructed coldly and without bias.

With a nod, Jin sluggishly headed toward first base. On his way, he glanced into the opposing team's dugout. For a second, he shared gazes with the team manager, Commander Hallowright. Just as briefly as they had met, Jin turned away and stood on top of the plate, waiting for his next chance to advance.

Walking toward home plate with purpose, Ryuk held his left hand in his pocket and carried the bat in his right. As soon as he exited the dugout, he was greeted by a massive wave of cheers. Turning to the crowd behind and above the fencing. After a very photogenic wave and smile, the uproar continued.

"At least pretend to take this seriously." Tyson criticized staring ahead.

Turning down toward Victor, the young knight smirked. "Tyson..." He began up as he rested the bat over his shoulder. "...you look terrible in white." He stated with a mix of bitterness and cruelty, his showy smile unhinged. Immediately after, he rose his left arm and pointed high above center field. This action earning him another rousing cheer. An audible sigh coming from behind him.

Repeating his preparatory action as before, Victor pulled his arm back. Pleased to see his opponent wasn't pulling any punches, Ryuk got into a ready stance as well.

When the lightening fast pitch was served, Ryuk awaited it unafraid. The young black haired knight tightened his hands around the handle and widened his stance. Leaning forward, he started his swing early. Reinforcing his footing, he turned to the ball fully. Just when the ball started sparking brighter and brighter, Ryuk turned the bat and bunted the ball gently away. With a satisfied smirk, he flicked the bat aside before sprinting off to first base, Jin rounding to second.

"So that's a knight these days?" Laura questioned with arms crossed in the dugout. A less than impressed look plastered on her face.

Delighted, Marcus chuckled. "That's right. One of the firsts of a new generation of knight."

Tyson scooped up the ball and hurled it at the first baseman. The ball was caught a bare second after Ryuk had reached it. Lightly winded, the young knight stared up at the white dressed criminal. "Surprised to see you two here." He couldn't help but comment.

With a sly grin, Leo threw the baseball back to the pitcher then looked down at the knight. "Normally getting roped up into such trifling things like this aren't on the tops of our lists. When we saw your name of the knight's roster however, we made it a major point to apply for a few positions so that we could pay you a special visit." A sick look developed in his hazel eyes as he went on. "If you think you're getting outta this unscathed, you gotta 'nother thing coming."

Not intimidated, Ryuk smirked up at the man as he readied to sprint toward the next base. "Oh? Bringing out the scary eyes earlier today, are we?" He teased and taunted without fear.

Tera was next to take home plate, her bat held higher up on the handle than normal. Watching her take the plate, Jin rolled his eyes to himself. "Of course the mayor's daughter get's a position in the first inning." He began mumbling to himself. His eyes wandered over until they settled on the mayor and team leader and manager. "Wonder how that happened." He blandly wrapped up.

When Tyson noticed the way she held the bat, glanced up at her. "You should move you're hands down further for more of an impact." He advised.

Her position unaltered, Tera grew a low smirk ahead as she faced the pitcher. "Trust me, I know how to use a bat." She reassured, bending her knees a little further as she readied herself. Victor pulled back his arm then just as quickly flung a fastball forward.

Watching this, Jin arched a brow. "Huh? Vic ain't the type to forget to enchant it."

With her short but strong swing, it connected with a loud crack of the wooden bat. Tera sending out a pop fly that slowly traveled toward center field and floated high above second base. Both master and apprentice sprinting to the next plate as Tera dashed for first base.

Crouching down, Gray's modified steel-toe boot glowed in a green hue. Jumping up, a fierce wind formed beneath him that propelled him stories into the air. With barely any control at all, his body flipped and spun as it spiraled higher and higher into the sky. Flinging his arm and gauntlet away from him, it easily found and grabbed onto Tera's pop fly.

All runners gasping at the worrying sight. Tyson taking the moment to rise up from his kneeling position. "Out!"

Somewhat frantic, Jin doubled back trying to get back to second base. "Vic, ya planned on that, didn't cha?" Only a few steps away, Gray plummeted back down from where his original take off was, feet first and directly over the plate.

His hands held at his side, Tyson spoke up again. "Out!"

The last hope, Ryuk sprinted back to first base. Pulling back his gauntlet, Gray hurled a curve ball toward the first baseman's general vicinity. Looking over his shoulder just in time, the young knight ducked the violently thrown projectile as it passed directly over head.

The curve of the ball becoming more apparent that it wasn't going to reach it's destination, Leo took action. Pulling his mitt off, he threw it a little into the air then hooked his cane onto it. Tossing his walking stick up, he grabbed it by the bottom and extended it to his right catching the ball just before it could fly by. Stuck in his dash, Ryuk couldn't stop himself in time. With a grin, and still standing over first base, Leo stuck out his leg.

All the while, Tyson remained collected. "Out! Triple play! Switch sides!" At the end of his call, Ryuk tripped over Leo's foot and fumbled roughly onto the ground. A satisfied look on the older's face as he slid his hands into his pockets and sauntered over to his team's dugout. A look of indignation plastered on Ryuk's unamused face.

_O_o_O_

With the Deigleya back on the plate, Talon was the first out of the lineup. Despite her age and stature, the lieutenant took her batting stance firmly and with the same dignity as the captain in the inning before her.

As soon as the young officer took up a batting position, Jin began preparations of his own. Holding the ball off to his side, his partner began her enchantment. In the rhythm of things since their last pitches, the process had been streamlined and the veteran whipped a curve-ball out in a second. The ball was shot out, heading a little behind the soldier. Halfway, it's spin became more rapid and it turned back toward the plate.

Despite the robust swing, Talon failed to make contact with her target. When a slight gust of wind followed after the ball, she turned away. As she did, her eyes glanced over to the enchanted piece of equipment. When Marcus tossed back the ball after announcing the first strike, Talon abandoned the plate and earned a few odd looks as she walked off toward the entrance of her team's dugout. "Belle, come here for a moment." The soldier called without hesitation.

While some of the others looked amongst themselves, the half-mechanoid was quick to stand. The black haired and magenta eyed woman brought herself directly in front of her partner, her hands held politely in front of her. "How am I to be of service?" She asked in her usual monotone.

Holding the bat at it's grip and by the end of the barrel. "I want you to enchant this with water for me." The officer instructed, a quiet determination in her face.

Belle rose one hand and placed it on top of the wooden bat. After a delicate touch, she gazed back up at her partner. "What is the desired effect?" The android asked with her calm eyes and monotone.

Talon was quick to respond, clearly already conjuring up most of the plan. "I want the enchantment to go off mid-swing instead of at contact. Can you do that for me, Belle?"

Instantly and without another word, the quiet half-mechanoid swiped her hand over the bat and it lit up with a blue aura. "It is done."

The soldier grew a brief smile at her partner's helpfulness as well as efficiency. "Thank you, Belle." Talon turned away. Walking back up to the plate. Talon was fast to get back into her batting stance. A cool icy feeling riding up her fingertips.

Resuming where he had left off, Jin pulled back his arm in preparation. Hurling his pitch forward, it was delivered with a gust of under spin. As Talon began her low starting swing, the spin of the ball caused it to curve upward. Altering her swing the best she could, ice began forming at the end. It grew larger and wider until the bat had become a large and jagged frozen club almost equal to her size.

A couple of the councilmen leaned forward at the sight of this. "There's no way a girl her size will be able to lift that." Kline was quick to analyze. With a slight nod from across the back field, the more stern woman member of the knight's council stared as well.

Rather than dropping from the sheer weight of the newly formed club, Talon let out a fearsome battle-cry. With a grounded stance and conviction, she swung the frozen bat and nicked the ball as it tried to fly passed. The ball was sent immediately into the ground and bounced over toward left field. With her swing somewhat uncontrollable, she kept going after her hit and impacted the ground next to her, causing a small crater equal to her club's diameter. Letting go, it stood upright even as she left and sprinted for first base.

The ball heading straight for him, Ryuk dove to catch it faster. Rolling forward, he scooped up the ball and got onto one knee. "Why don't you steal something else from knight while your at it?" He taunted, shouting to the soldier as he chucked the ball at Tera. Just a second after Talon had touched down on base, the ball was clutched tightly inside the first baseman's glove.

Getting up, Richter poked his head out from the dugout. "Way to go, Lieutenant!" He encouraged his superior as the half-mechanoid walked passed him, a replacement bat in her hands.

Standing up, Marcus went to move the frozen club out of the way. Grabbing it with his right hand, he pulled back as he headed toward the knight's dugout only to be halted almost instantly. Looking behind him, he tightened his grip and tried again with the same result. With a breath, the adult finally grabbed it with both hand before struggling to drag it out of the way.

Taking her place on home plate, Belle kept up a ridged stance. Her body, stiff as she stared straight toward the pitcher.

Repeating the routine both he and Sophia had gotten used to, Jin threw a gust propelled fastball. Uncontested, it dove forward and landed perfectly into Marcus' mitt. A full second after, Belle swung.

Both sides stared rather confused for a moment. Recovering, Marcus tossed back the ball. Staring down at the bat, the quiet android became focused on it. Another enchanted ball thrown, Belle swung much quicker this time. If it were a second fastball, it would have been a direct hit. The pitch was however, a curve-ball. This resulting in a complete whiff of the ball yet again.

Watching in the dugout, the lab coat dressed scientist stared and shook her head. In tedium, she started twirling her red hair along her finger. "I can't fathom why you took that one out of storage for this. Her processing power is nearly half as low as Gamma, she won't be able to adapt nearly as quick." She scolded the head officer without restraint. When he remained silent for a time, her mischievous smirk regrew to fit her face. "My my, Commander. Don't tell me someone made this decision without your consent." Her curious hazel eyes landing on the young officer on first base. "Who ever could have gone over your head like that?" She teased between the two of them.

With a deep scowl, Hallowright avoided eye contact. "N-Nonsense. It was obviously my decision to have her take part in all this. It's just that..." He paused as one of his feet began tapping. "...It seems that I misjudged her capabilities. Unfortunate." The elder explained in a poor excuse for the circumstances. Glancing over at the trouble making scientist, Hallowright's expression remained unchanged. "At least that one swings." While bickering, both failed to see Belle's third strike and return to her spot on the bench.

Waltzing up to home plate, the Deigleyain Sargent played with his bat, swinging it by the base of it's handle. With an easygoing smile on his face, he took his place. "Sun's too bright." Richter complained lightheartedly. Airily, he stretched his arms before getting into stance.

Pulling back his arm, Jin threw the ball like one would a skipping stone. The ball flew ahead normally aside from a large amount of under spin. With the ball nearing closer and closer, Richter gave a strong swing. The ball changed course at the last second, however. The baseball flew up and back toward Jin, moments later, it changed curved back to the soldier after completing a loop in mid air. Floating gently over the plate, it landed easily in Marcus' glove.

Having watched the ball's path, Richter couldn't help but laugh loudly at what had just transpired. Getting back into position, the soldier now wore somewhat of a grin. "Well now, wasn't that interesting?"

When Jin prepared his second pitch, Talon cupped her hands on opposite sides of her mouth to help project her voice. "Sargent!" She shouted, instantly gaining his attention despite the baseball just being unleashed toward him. "I'm ordering you to hit this ball!" The young officer called out from the base.

As though a flip had been switched, Richter's eyes narrowed in focus, his legs widening into a more balanced stance. "Understood!" The Sargent roared, beginning his powerful swing. Meeting the fastball head on, it was fired out toward right field, the bat cracking as loudly as a cannon going off.

With the ball landing deep into right field, Laura ran over and grabbed it off the grass with her bare hand. It was hurled to first base, with seemingly twice the force of one of Jin's pitches. Catching the wild ball, the force alone was nearly enough to push the mayor's daughter back off the plate Richter was currently and safely stationed at. Second base now being held down by his Lieutenant.

Standing over home plate, the portly black-dressed criminal was taking practice power swings. A grin on his face that widened at the end of every swing. "C'mon already. Hurry it up!" He pestered in his impatience.

Appeasing him, if only to get another off the plate, Jin retaliated with a fastball. With the ball on the approach, Johnny let out a violent swing. Without any real finesse, the ball flew swiftly right on by. Marcus throwing the ball back without a word.

Leaning out of the dug out, Leo wore a disapproving stare. "Hey moron, try hitting the ball this time." He spoke coldly. Unlike the others, his associate was someone he had no need to put on airs with or redirect his ire away from.

In aggravation, the crook turned to him, flailing his right hand and bat in the process. "You got somethin' to say to me?" He shouted as his face became red and uncouth in anger.

At the same time, as he flung his arm and bat away from him, he had accidentally managed to hit the second fastball and send it flying back toward Jin. It skidded across the grass then bounced up toward his knee. On instinct, he lifted his leg to avoid getting hit. This causing the ball to clear him and head straight for his partner on second base.

Johnny stared in amazement at what had happened. After a few seconds and more insults from Leo, he started his hefty jog to first. This forcing Richter to make his way to second. Meanwhile, With Sophia just catching the ball, Talon was grounded at second base, not daring attempt to make her way to third. This stranding Richter between bases.

"Out!" Marcus shouted pointed over to the Sargent.

With a less than satisfied smile, Richter put his hands behind his head as he walked back over to the dugout. "Now that's just not fair." He complained to himself without any real bitterness.

Following in suit after the first criminal, the second took his place heading toward home plate. His personally vandalized soldier's long coat unintentionally causing him to fit right in with the majority of his teammates. Even with his more so lanky than muscular physique, he was confident as he stood proud and tall. "Let's make this quick." He imposed, laying his cane against the batter's fence and replaced it with a wooden bat, leaning on it just the same.

Sharing the criminal's incentive and also wanting to wrap up the inning, Jin prepared his first pitch. Taking a breath to relax himself, he threw the first ball.

"A curve-ball right off the bat, huh?" Leo commented with a smirk, not even bothering to move. The curve starting half a second after his comment and slid into Marcus' glove.

Jin was left rather wide eyed at the batter's prediction. Once the ball was returned to him, the ex-soldier finally got into his batting stance, a smug look plastered on his face.

Ryuk watched this with a worrisome gaze. _This is exactly what happened to me. He's more observant than most people and uses that to force an advantage. You psyche yourself out, allowing him to establish dominance and keep the momentum in his favor._ Standing up a little straighter, he cupped his hands around his mouth like the Lieutenant did just earlier before him. "Don't think about it Jin! Just strike him out!"

With a breath, the elder knight retracted his arm. Taking his student's advice, he swung his arm forward.

Midway through the pitch, Leo smirked a little lighter. "A fastball, eh?" He questioned as he prepared to go on the offensive.

His eyes widening again, Jin's muscles tensed up near the end of the pitch. This resulted in a very meek fastball being hurled straight down home plate.

Taking full advantage of the knight's moment of weakness, the swift criminal retaliated and hit the ball with a momentum filled swing. At contact, the enchantment exploded and a gust of bursting wind shot it out high and fast in between middle and right field. The angle being so furious and unexpected, not even the quick to take flight Sophia could catch up to it in time.

As the ball approached the back walls of the stadium, both male councilmen and fieldsmen ran trying to claim it as soon as possible. When it touched down and bounced further, both only seemed to pick up their paces rather than become differed.

Nolan grunted when his younger comrade overtook him and slowed down. "It's almost as if he diffused the enchantment with a single hit. He seems well versed in magic, perhaps he's studied in the Capital?" He shouted amidst the direness of the situation.

Scooping up the ball, Kline hurled it off to center. "It's a small world, anything's possible." Sophia catching it a second after Johnny made his way to the base's safety.

Seizing the opportunity, Talon didn't stop when she reached third, she kept running and made a mad dash for home plate. Amidst the chaos of Leo's high flying hit into backfield, and with the bases quickly filling up at all angles, the young Lieutenant was able to make her way back around and score the first run of the game. A roaring cheer emerging from half the audience. This being their first major outburst of excitement since the first inning.

As the ball was returned to the pitcher's mound, the heavier of the two thieves took a few steps away from second plate. The thief's hands resting in his pockets as he grinned and exchanged a passing glance with Leo. After one further step off of second base, he rushed off toward third.

Upon hearing the noise and shouts from his partner, Jin turned over his left shoulder to find the cause of the distress. As he did, he saw the more elegant of the two thieves making a dash for second. Preparing to throw an easy block out to second, Sophia raised her protests and pointed to third. Realizing what was happening, Jin was quick to react and changed his target to Alice on third base.

Right when the criminal made it to safety, the young girl caught the hurled ball in her glove. Watching Leo still making a running sprint for second, she threw the ball toward Sophia.

Watching this, Ryuk's eyes widened in shock. "Alice! Don't!" He warned, but it was too late. As soon as the ball left her hand, Johnny ran straight for home and Leo spun around on his heel to retake first base, the two glancing across at each other and wearing an identical grin.

When the wind elemental caught the ball, she immediately threw it over to Jin on the pitcher's mound. Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward to catch it as soon as possible, if only to save milliseconds. Once receiving it, he turned his view to Marcus who was guarding home and waited for the pitch from the knight. Gritting his teeth, Jin hurled the ball to the Magnis town mayor. "Who steals home plate?" He shouted in a somewhat worried disbelief.

Mere steps away from home, Johnny picked up his pace and led with his shoulder. Bashing into the politician, Marcus was knocked onto the ground as the ball hit against the chain fence. Proudly standing over the base for a second, Johnny ignored the downed official as he walked back into the dugout and scoring the second run of the game for his team. The audience reacting accordingly with a second wave of celebration.

Rising back up into a stand, Marcus dusted himself off. Not bothering to get worked up by the actions of a single individual, he picked up the baseball off the ground beside him and threw it back to Jin.

Catching the ball, Jin looked over his shoulder to see Leo now standing over second, sneaking onto the middle base during Johnny's charge.

Looking over at the dignified criminal, Ryuk scowled in frustration. "There's probably a _thieves stealing bases_ joke in here somewhere, but I'm too annoyed to even bother." He grumbled to himself as he shook his head.

Turning back around, Jin faced Victor on home plate. _I underestimated them. I knew Victor would be a force to be taken seriously, but the others I blew off as if they weren't a threat at all._ The veteran's face began to harden. _No more playing around. _Pulling back his right arm again, Jin prepared his powerful next pitch.

_O_o_O_

The knights had retaken the plate. The score now very one-sided, this only seemed to fuel them on as opposed to dampening their spirits.

Leading his team, the large and muscular leader of West Magnis walked out to home plate. As soon as he left the dugout an explosion of bombastic cheers came from above and behind him. Making it to the base, he turned and gave a short but proper wave to acknowledge them and in hope to settle them down. Taking off his elegant and regal coat that acted as a status symbol, he discarded it near the entrance of his dugout and started rolling his shoulders to unwind them.

He was dawned in a perfectly ironed white shirt. On top of it, a worn, faded, and unbuttoned red painted sleeveless leather vest that ended at the waist. It was unknown exactly why the politician had decided to dress this way. One could argue he wore such an old article of clothing to enforce his presence and act as a reminder of his participation in the many battles of the olden days. Waring a piece of history as it reflected his former as well as current glory. Perhaps it was to impede any unwanted scoffing from his mostly younger enemies that day. His daughter however would go on record to say, he was simply showing off his well kept figure.

As soon as the man took his place, he gazed long and hard toward Victor who matched him with an icy glare. Leaning the wooden bat on his shoulder, the old knight took his stance. "I won't go easy on you just because you were one of us once." He declared without a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Need for such restraint is not required." The draconian captain stated in return. "Regret and remorse are simply different names for weakness. Both of which I expelled from my body long ago."

Standing more properly, Marcus nodded. "I'll remember that."

Barely without a second to waste, Victor shot out a lightening enchanted fastball immediately after his opponent had gotten into stance. With a slight grunt at first, Marcus let loose a deep and passionate battle-cry. The pitch flashed and altered it's course as it drew nearer. With a powerful swing, the bat cracked and the ball was fired out blazing off into mid-field.

Gray leaped up and stretched out his gauntlet to catch it. Just when his fingers began curling closer together trying to grasp the ball, it slid in between the middle and index digit. Continuing out forward, the ball seemed to press onward and onward until finally sagging down, right after crossing over the railing into the stands.

The crowds cheered with an explosion of excitement at the game's first home run. With a proud and content expression, Marcus dropped the wooden bat and took a few paces to first base. After the second step, he stopped and turned to the Deigleyain captain. "You were right. Restraint is useless here, for today at least." The politician wrapped up before beginning his celebratory jog around the bases. Seeming to ignore the man, Victor huffed and turned back to home plate.

The second up to the plate was the female councilwoman. This being one of the first real good looks at her he had gotten, Ryuk gave her a quick once over with his eyes. Despite her gender, she wore the same regal attire as her fellow peers. Her rich auburn hair tied into a fiery ponytail that ended just below the center of her back. A small cross shaped scar in the base of her chin.

Rather than quickly getting into stance, like most of her teammates, Laura proceeded to do something much different. Her actions causing a bit of an excited reaction from Tera. She pulled up her bat from off the ground. Swinging it with one arm, she pointed it toward Victor on the pitcher's mound, as though challenging him and calling him out. All the while, a serious and determined stare remained chiseled across her face and features, a look only the ever stoic Captain could match.

Finishing up, Laura finally got into stance. Similar to Gray before her, she held the bat with one hand while the other remained away from her. The councilwoman's grip riding up until it was practically at the middle, like a club.

Seeming uncontested, Victor was quick to fire out his lightening fastball. Shooting off toward home plate Laura began her compact swing. The ball flashed and dodged the bat before diving into Tyson's mitt. She bit the corner of her lip in irritation toward her own performance. "Do it again!" She called out, as though ordering the draconian man ahead of her to do something he was not already about to produce.

"Laura, Laura..." Kline mused to himself watching her from the dugout. Leaning closer to their leader, he started up again. "It seems she doesn't have the patience for this." He noted before receiving a nod. The two sharing a partially grim look, the younger of the two all of a sudden smiled softly. "Third pitch." He stated suddenly.

Marcus smiled as well at this and nodded. "Quite right. If that woman is good at anything, it's using brute force to solve even the most well made puzzles."

While they were discussing the topic, the next pitch was shot out. Riding her grip up the bat further, Laura's swing speed increased and was almost able to hit the ball before it inevitably jumped to the side again. The woman stomping her foot in annoyance.

Despite the scene, Kline leaned back as his smile remained undeterred. "Third pitch." He repeated to himself.

Victor pulled back his pitching arm. Tightening his grasp around it with his well spread finger as he leaned forward. With the ball fired down the stretch, the headstrong woman finally grabbed the bat with both hands.

Instead of leaning forward, Laura took a step back and held the wooden instrument away from her. Swinging much earlier, she hurled the bat out in front of her. The swing was uncontrolled and thus resulted in the thrown bat to spin wildly toward the pitcher. The bat collided with the ball far before it could even have the chance to flash away and mislead her.

An unpredictable and savagely violent ball was launched into right field at a very awkward angle due to it's point of collision. Diving between first and second base, it impacted into the stadium wall. Leaving a noticeable dent, before falling down onto the ground and being picked up by the Sargent. By the time the ball had been returned to the pitcher, Laura had stationed herself at second base.

The third hitter for the knights this inning was also the third female for their team to approach the plate. Sophia kept a cool and calm expression as she floated inches off the ground.

Lacking any interaction at all, Victor pulled back on his arm without any even bothering to enchant it, he threw a strong pitch.

When the ball left his fingers, Johnny gritted his teeth and shouted to voice some protests. "Hey! Wacha' think you're doin' soldier boy? Is that all it takes to be part of the brass?" He mocked in aggravation.

Victor didn't turn to him as he watched his ball, Sophia strengthening her grip. "Infusing it would be a waste of time and energy." The Captain announced coolly. "No matter what I would've done, that ball, will never make it passed the plate." Jin was unable to hold back a smirk at the accuracy of his sibling's words.

Beginning her swing, the wooden bat had become overwritten by a sharp and almost blinding green glow. Sophia mouthing out silent incantations all the while. At the start of her swing, a mighty gust appeared out of nowhere almost blowing the basemen and Victor off of their positions. Inclosing the pinnacle of her swing, the wind became stronger still. Tyson was even forced to grab hold of the fencing far behind him to remain grounded. The pitch had received such resistance that it had practically been slowed to a stand still directly over the plate. Finishing her swing, Sophia made a perfect hit and knocked the ball toward third base as the harsh gusts ceased all at once. The ball sent skidding across the grass field.

Running off the plate to snatch it early, the black dressed criminal was quick to skid onto a knee and claim the ball. As a result, Laura had began a maddening charge for third base. Shouting a war cry as she did so.

"You're nuts!" The rouge shouted as he pushed himself back up. Meeting the woman's charge head on, the two roared as they tackled one another and fumbled onto the ground.

Crossing his arms, Victor closed his eyes. "And in exchange for one out..." The stoic soldier started only to quit and let what was to happen next speak for itself.

The wind picked up again without warning. Off of home, Sophia flew off to first base with the speed of a bullet. She soared low to the ground but at a blinding velocity. Certain she would be unable to stop, Leo hopped off the plate to avoid a potential collision. Having made it to the first plate in less than a second, she out stretched one arm down and gently tapped it with her fingertips. In an instant, her course was altered as she took off for second next. A trail of dust being ripped up behind her. Much like the first, she zipped right along to third. Gliding over the two collapsed near third, she repeated her process then headed directly for home. Flying off with a powerful torrent of wind, her path rose upward and allowed her to perform an elegant aerial flip as her momentum was halted ceased just over the plate. Lowering herself down with a diminishing and petite whirlwind beneath, her feet touched down on home for the first time. She had rounded each of the bases in only a few seconds and scoring her team's second home run, tying up the score.

The celebration from the crowds were much more tempered than earlier ones. It was as though half of them were in awe of her display. Alice could only watch wide eyed, agape by Sophia's complete mastery of her craft.

While both ladies returned into the dugout, Kline rose up off the bench. Walking passed them, he held his hands in his pockets and had a noticeable spring in his step. Walking out, he took a more refined demeanor pulled his hands out. Dragging a bat behind him, he smiled wider as he soaked up some well missed rays of sunlight. With a long breath, he spread his arms wide and stretched for a moment.

"Yo." He greeted to Tyson who could only raise an eyebrow questionably at the man's actions.

While the Deigleya's pitcher was readying himself, Kline only acted more and more relaxed over home plate. "You look like someone who cares at least a little bit about their appearance." He spoke up, pointing toward the former barkeep's dress vest. "But let me guess, you got less than an upstanding reputation, am I right?" He asked over the shoulder earning a repeat of Tyson's first response.

"No please, you don't have to say anything." Kline teased, raising a hand between them, as though stopping him from an outburst. "Trust me, I'm the same way. People act nice in front of me, sure. But I know. Because of poor first impressions, they all think, _I bet behind closed doors that guy does all kinds of shady deals._"

Sighing, Tyson finally voiced a response. "You don't say." He replied almost absentmindedly in his uninterested.

Amidst their conversation, Victor had thrown the first ball and scored an uncontested first strike. Even when this happened and Tyson had thrown it back, it gained absolutely no sign of impact on the knight.

His foot began tapping as he turned his body fully to Deigleyain's catcher. "It's a cryin' shame. That's what I say. They take one look at you then make their judgments without a second thought or your consent." He spoke up, continuing his rant from before. Seemingly oblivious, the well decorated knight went along with what he was doing as he ignored the world around him.

Catching the second unchallenged pitch, Tyson stared in disapproval at the chattering knight.

Watching this from the dugout, Ryuk turned toward Magnis' elected official. "It seems you made a bad call picking that guy for this, Mr. Mayor." The young knight brought up with a respectful tone.

Keeping up a stern expression at first, Marcus couldn't help but smile to himself. "I can understand why you would think that. That man really is terrible at first impressions." Without another word, he crossed his arms and eagerly stared off toward home plate. Seeing this, Ryuk shifted his head back to the scene as well.

With a small huff, the Deigleyain catcher readied himself to receive the third and final ball that would strike out the talkative knight. "If you aren't going to take this seriously, why even bother coming up here at all?"

Turning to the pitcher's mound, Kline grew a heavily serious facial expression. "There you go. You just proved my point." He spoke up, taking a batter's stance for the first time since walking up to the plate. "You've already decided the kind of person I am. When in actuality..."

As Victor let loose his lightening fastball just as powerful as the first two. As soon as it left his fingertips, Kline took up a modified position that more resembled someone preparing a golf stroke. Starting his low aimed swing, the fastball disappeared in a flash of light then reappeared half a foot higher. Responding accordingly, the seemingly lackadaisical knight pulled the bat closer and raised the angle of his swing the instant he caught sight of the ball's new location. Doing so with such a remarkable reaction time, the ball collided with the wooden base just inches above the handle. Kline smirked taking a step forward. "...I'm a man of passion!"

Given the high amount of under spin on Victor's pitches, when Kline angled his awkwardly held bat just slightly more downward, the spin carried it straight down the side of the bat as it headed for the tip as well as the ground. Pressing forward, the knight finished his swing when the ball had made it's way to the edge of the tip. This caused a rather light hit to send the ball directly back toward it's pitcher.

Tossing his bat away, Kline started a gentle stroll for first base, even going as far as slipping his hands back in his pockets. Victor raised his mitt to catch what seemed to be an easy out. As it approached, the spin from his throw and even further rotation added from the dextrous if not unusual swing caused the ball's seemingly straight forward return to grow a massive curve and pull away almost like a boomerang.

It touched down on the ground then leaped straight into the soldier's dugout. Kline keeping up just the right pace that the ball passed right by his abdomen and land in the enemy dugout. As all the players were out in the field and guarding the bases, Hallowright and Fontine were the only two left inside, both of which were not allowed and unable to lift a finger to help. Dashing off home plate, Tyson scrambled to reclaim the ball. Scooping it up off the ground, the former bartender hurled it to first base from inside the dugout.

Leo caught the ball, but unfortunately, Kline had already made it to first base some time before and was standing comfortably. Upon receiving a death glare from the young soldier who was still in the dugout, the older knight clasped his hands together apologetically and mouthed out a silent apology in spite of a cheerful look on his face.

"All these people showing me up today." Ryuk spoke up with a clearly forced smirk. Laying a hand on his partner's shoulder, he went on. "Don't worry, I'll fix that next time I get to base. But for now..." Alice's expression worsened as her partner leaned closer. "...you're up next, Alice."

The young girl could feel her stomach start to form knots. Her joints locked up as she stared at her partner. "Next? You mean me?"

Standing up, Ryuk grabbed his partner by the arm and brought her along with him. "Come on Alice, you'll do fine." He tried reassuring as he lead her toward home plate.

Stopping at the edge of the dugout, he pulled Alice in front of him and turned her around so they were face to face. Handing her a bat, he started orientating her arms and back into a proper batter's stance. "There, just like this, Alice." When the confidence in her stance began to falter, Ryuk was quick to point it out and correct her. "Shoulders back, Alice. Don't lock your knees. Tighten your grip. Relax and breathe."

Letting out a deep exhale, the young girl gasped for a moment taking a few deep breaths to compensate. "I can't do all this and relax, Ryuk." She tried to protest as she nervously glanced over to home plate.

Grabbing her gently on the chin, he yanked her back to facing him. "Can't or won't?" The young knight questioned.

Glancing away again for a second, Alice looked back with a weary smile. "Either?" She weakly responded with a minor shrug.

With an amused smile, Ryuk twirled his partner around then lightly pushed her out of the dugout and onto home plate. "You'll do fine, Alice!" He called out as she nervously took her place.

Stepping up to the place, the red head had completely forgotten half the instructions she had just received. A beating sun only causing more beads of sweat to form on the side of her face as well as partially blind her. Forcing her head straight, she met a glare from the Deigleyain Captain. Gulping, she could feel her knees about to buckle. Hundreds of eyes glued on her.

When Victor pulled back his arm as well as enchanted baseball, the batter could feel her heartbeat raise. She watched his pitch more than a dozen times by now and knew exactly what was coming next. When the ball had been released from the older man's fingertips, Alice fearfully shut her eyes and swung her bat in a panic. A vaguely child-like cry escaping her as she did so. At the end of her swing, a resistance was met and the crack of the bat was heard.

Opening her red eyes back up, she was greeted by the sight of the ball gently rolling away from her on the grass directly passed the plate. "I... I hit it." She spoke up in disbelief. Turning to the dugout, she grew a completely new and excited expression. "I hit it!" A small cheer coming from the audience. Tyson walking behind her without her notice.

When she was looking into the dugout, more than half of it's members were violently pointing her to first base. Most of them even shouting for her to start running.

Realizing what she had forgotten to do, Alice dropped her bat and turned around, ready to storm over to first base. Immediately when she had turned around, she had become face to face with Tyson. Raising his glove, he tapped her shoulder gently with the procured ball. "You're out, Alice." He coldly informed before tossing the ball back to his team's pitcher.

Suddenly depressed, the young girl hung her head as she retreated back into the dugout. Giving an apology, she took her seat back down beside Her partner. With a lamenting sigh, he started rubbing her back to ease her condition.

Getting up off the corner of the bench, Nolan rose with a prideful expression and his chest puffed out in front of him. Strutting of to the equipment in the front corner, he was quick to pick out a metal bat. "Gaze upon me you simpletons, and Sir Marcus." He exclaimed with a smug look. "While you neanderthals have been straining yourselves to hit that crestfallen traitor's pitches, I'll simply pull it straight to me with this!"

Looking up at her peer as unconvinced as she was unimpressed, Laura turned to her leader. "Should I tell him, Sir Marcus?"

With an unworried if not partially intrigued look on his face, Marcus shook his head. "No no, that won't be necessary. If he doesn't learn from his own experiences it won't teach him a thing at all."

Bumping his partner with his elbow, he pointed her over to the haughty nobleman. "Alice, watch this. It'll cheer you up, promise."

Nolan walked out onto home plate, all the while brandishing the metal bat. When Victor took notice of this, he closed his eyes for a moment as he crossed his arms. "Buffoon." Was all the Captain could say at the sight.

Chuckling, Nolan readied himself as he got into a batter's stance. "Ha ha! So it seems the fallen knight can only exchange piety insults at my brilliance."

Without wasting another moment, Victor infused the ball with it's lightening aura then pulled back his throwing arm. The lightening pitch was shot out directly over home plate. As the noble started his swing, the ball blinked directly in front of the steel bat's path. As the ball made contact, the lightening traveled down the bat and up into Nolan's arms as well as the rest of his body. Feeling the agony of his poor decision to unintentionally electrocute himself, he let out a painful yelp as he finished up his swing.

The ball was bashed in between second and third. This allowing Kline more than enough time to jog to the next base. Meanwhile, at home plate, Nolan was stunned stiff. The bat fell to his side as smoke oozed off of him as well as a the scent of electrical burns. With an almost drunk-like stagger at first, the noble made his way to first.

Watching this from the pitcher's mound, Victor sighed to himself. Shifting his gaze to Jin who now retook the plate. This game and contest becoming far less of a shut out that either team wanted or expected.

_O_o_O_

After a lackluster finish to the previous inning, the sides had swapped yet again. The two feuding brothers finding themselves once again staring one another down. The soldier on base while the knight held down the pitcher's mound.

When Jin pulled back his arm, the soldier stiffened up. Leaving his hand, the baseball was tossed poorly toward third base. Laughing as he shook his head, Jin sheepishly rubbed the backside of his head. "Whoops! Sweaty palms, whacha gonna do?" He called out as his latest false excuse to his most recent intentionally whiffed pitch.

Relaxing his stance, the Captain let out a long sigh in annoyance. He stood up more naturally upon the realization that the axeman had no intention of throwing him a real ball.

"My men tell me you came looking for me some months ago during the Magnis riots." Marcus spoke up almost casually. Attempting to start some kind of conversation between the two in the middle of Jin's showy misses.

Victor kept a steady gaze ahead of him even when responding. "That's correct. You're rather fortuitous. If the two of us had crossed paths that day, the two of us wouldn't be here right now." The stern soldier replied, what could be mistaken as a hint of cruelty in his undertone.

With a composed smile, Marcus turned forward as well. "You're surely right. It would have been unfortunate for me to have finished you off that day." The older of the two shot back with a wry expression.

The soldier remained silent at this. Glancing over his shoulder, Victor stared at one of the very few people who have been able to slip him a threat and remain breathing. Turning ahead once more, the officer stared at the pitcher's final chance at throwing a ball over home.

Jin pulled back his arm then shifted his footing at the last second. It seemed as though he was openly aiming for the stands behind the backstop and that's just where the ball he had thrown seemed to be heading.

Following it's path with his golden gaze, Victor's grip tightened all of a sudden when it's arc dipped a near unnoticeable amount. Sprinting away from the plate, the soldier fiercely leaped up at the side of the batter's fencing. Reaching it's center, he kicked off the middle of the backstop, now heading to intercept the awry ball. Jaws dropped in both dugouts as well as in the crowds.

Watching in horror, Jin's eyes stretched wide. Desperately, he turned behind him. "Sophie!"

The masterful swordsman held the bat near his waist and took up his slashing position as he approached the midair target. With a swift horizontal slice, the center barrel smacked against the ball. With a minor grunt, the swing finished and the ball was sent flying into right field.

As soon as the ball made contact, Sophia propelled herself off second base with an instantaneous burst of wind beneath her. Despite this, because of the angle at which the ball was returned, it's path was slanted to the side. Passing Sophia's glove by inches, the trajectory was a straight shot that only dipped at the very end, as it flew over the walls of left field and into the stands.

Touching down on the ground, Victor was greeted by a roar of applause from the just recently awestruck crowd. Discarding the bat, the soldier shot both the catcher and pitcher a glare before starting a brisk jog around the bases and returning to his team's dugout.

Taking his place, Tyson stood at attention, his bat clasped tightly in his right hand as he stared down Jin.

Staring back, the old knight let out a sigh. Turning back behind him, he motioned over for Sophia to come back and enchant the ball. When she approached, Jin turned back and reset his gaze over the young man over home plate. Much like the first time the two had faced each other like this in the first inning, Jin found himself subjected to his own inner thoughts. _I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't go easy on you._ With the enchantment finished, the veteran pulled it in front of him and looked down at it's greenish hue and small gusts of winds emanated from it. _I'll make this quick._

Pulling back on his arm, Jin practically mirrored his sibling's stance. Hurling a wind propelled fastball, it kicked up a massive amount of dust as it approached home. Tensing up, Tyson steadied his grip and swung at the cannonball-like pitch. On impact, Tyson was hurled back passed Marcus and against the fencing. The large cloud of smoke catching up and lingering in the area around home before dispersing after a few moments.

Just as the dust cleared, the ball flew daintily into the air before falling far out of bounds in right field, just in front of the other soldiers in the dugout. Jin's eyes glued to it in shock, even as Tera ran over to throw it back.

Slowly shifting his gaze back, the knight watched the batter's movements. Shakily, Tyson grabbed the chain link metal and pulled himself back up. His eyes never leaving the pitcher's mound as he steadily retook home plate.

With the enchanted ball returned to him, Jin found himself lost in thought as his body went through the motions. _Were you always this motivated? I never knew. Have I been blind all along?_ Just like before, Jin pulled his arm back and unleashed a powerful wind filled fastball.

The same thing that happened during the first pitch repeated themselves as Tyson was once again thrown full force into the backstop. As the result of the original pitch, the ball was knocked high into the air before falling out of bounds near right field. This time, the ball landing slightly closer to the boundary line.

Jin's eyes fell upon the ball. _To think that all this time, such a passionate man existed behind that stoic face._

Groaning, Tyson once again used the fencing to rise back up into a stand. His spotless officer's coat now covered in a thick layer of dirt. Staggering for the first couple of steps, he determinately stood back up over the plate.

The ball returned to the pitcher yet again, Jin was quick to pull back his throwing arm. _I don't know why, I can't fathom what made you switch sides or why you're truly here. But something inside me, it's telling me that to give you anything less than my all would be nothing short of a disgrace! _Just like the first two times, a fastball was hurled down toward home plate. This one however seemed to pack more of a punch as it kicked up nearly twice as must dirt on it's way.

Undeterred, or perhaps a glutton for the abuse, Tyson remained ready. Without any hesitation, he swung the wooden tool all the same. At the crack of the bat, the ball was sent high flying again as the dusty storm winds caught up. Blowing the batter tumbling away and against the backstop.

Once again, the ball fell out of bounds in right field this time, landing right beside the line and rolling further out.

Upon receiving the ball again, the older man stared as Tyson trudged back up to the plate, his clothing covered in dirt from head to toe. His shoulders rising and falling in a light pant.

Jin's worn eyes watching his every belated movement. _To think you, you of all people would rekindle this flame inside of me_. His hand digging into the ball as he tightened it to a near shake. Both sharing one last glance before Jin prepared his windup. With only one foul left, the knight gave the last pitch his absolute focus. A final fastball sent whirling ahead, a visible dust tornado trailing behind.

Stiffening up his ridged shoulders, Tyson braced for the pitch. With a determined shout, the Deigleyain's freshly appointed officer took a step forward and swung with what little energy he had left. The bat hit the ball dead center, the mighty and forceful wind from behind keeping it pressed against the bat and also tried blowing the batter back. The strength of the winds even causing Marcus to steady himself.

The approaching dust blew over the plate and backstop, covering it with a fog-like thickness. Out from the middle of the smokescreen, the baseball flew outward. The force of the return hit dispersing the smoke instantly. Finally, the ball was shot out much further into right field, heading far away from the boundary line. Dropping the bat beside him, the bruised soldier began his exasperated sprint for the bases. His fatigue abandoned, if only for the moment.

Both the center and right fieldsmen were sprinting ahead. The two trying desperately to catch the ball that was fast approaching the back walls. Nolan fiercely gritted his teeth as he picked up his pace. Looking overhead, the noble saw the ball traveling right above him but at a faster speed. "Is-Is it a hopeless endeavor?" He chocked out.

Hearing a quickening set of footsteps behind him, the noble slowed down as exhaustion began to take him. "Keep that back straight!" Kline shouted from behind. Jumping up, he kicked off his comrade's slanted back and then pushed off the top of his peer's head like a spring board. Extending his arm, the councilman caught the ball in his mitt. Immediately after, both men fell sloppily and roughly onto the ground. Nolan's face pressed into the grass. Kline, sprawled out on his back, the ball still clutched firm in his grip.

Just rounding second base, Tyson stopped when he saw this. Not discouraged, he kept his head held high as he slowed his pace to a walk. Cutting down the middle of the bases to return to his dugout, he passed by Jin's pitcher's mound, the owner of which gave a respectful stare.

Shuffling over to home plate, the hulking mechanoid retook it's modified position from earlier. The slit's in the machine's face mask staring forward, it's true focus unclear. The bat wrapped tightly with it's long tail.

Sitting alone in the knight's dugout, Anya couldn't help but sigh to herself. An elbow on her knee as her hand held her head upright. Her eyes drawn to the machine, but only for a moment before resting on the back fields.

"So you find this all that boring, do you?" An older female's voice spoke up as she walked carelessly inside. The red head waltzed over and proceeded to sit down beside the young inventor. When the younger girl looked up at her, Fontine smiled back down at her.

Unamused, Anya seemingly glared up at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, quick to the point.

"Oh, don't be that way." The older woman teased as she played with her white lab coat. Ignoring the other's question, the scientist pointed over toward her invention on home plate. "So what do you think of Gamma?" A bit more excitement gracing her lips.

Furrowing her brow, Anya scowled. "It needs improvements." She was quick to criticize.

Smiling, Fontine leaned down closer. "Oh really now? Well maybe if you watch what's going to happen next, you may just change your mind." Anya ended up taking her suggestion, but it seemed mostly just to turn away from the sociable if not talkative woman beside her.

Jin seemed to still be riled up since butting heads with Tyson. In spite of the machine's lacking display in earlier innings, the knight decided not to take any chances. After pulling back his pitching arm, he practically threw a rapidly spinning whirlwind from the palm of his hand. The ball spinning like a top as it dove low to the ground then arced up as it went to pass home plate.

The glow in Gamma's eyes shifted from a docile blue to a menacing red. For the first time, it moved to swing. Turning it's body, the mechanoid swung it's tail like a whip over home. A perfect and powerful return sent the ball easily high toward middle field with no signs of slowing down.

Flying off second base, Sophia soared up to intercept it. Getting in front of the ball, she held out her glove and braced for the catch. Blocking it's path with the core of her mitt, she was hurled down to the ground from the power behind it. Even with her abilities, she was only able to cushion her fall as the ball was ripped from her grasp and sent rolling onto the grassy fields.

Anya became agape as she watched what was happening. "That machine hasn't been unresponsive this whole time! It-It's been studying Jin's pitches."

Smiling at the young girl's observation, Fontine leaned closer again. "Bingo! No matter what kind of throw that man gives, if it heads down the plate, Gamma will hit it, no matter what."

Dropping the bat, Gamma slid his sights to first base. His eyes glowing brighter again, it's core lit up in a light blue hue, then vanished in an instant. The moment it disappeared, it reappeared several feet above the first base.

Noticing a shadow overtake her, Tera glanced up then quickly rolled out of the way. Crashing down where she had previously been standing, Gamma fell a top the base with a loud weighted thud that shook the ground around him. As soon as he landed, he turned his gaze to second and repeated the process.

The tiny mechanist's eyes began to dart all over the mechanoid's frame. No doubt her mind in just as much as a rush. "That was...! A warp?" She spat out, vocalizing only a few of her raging thoughts.

Not even watching her own invention, the scientist instead focused her eyes on the young genius seated beside her. "That's right. Tell me, do you think the positioning is calculated using relative or absolute?"

"Relative." The mechanist responded immediately to her question. "Although given it's size, it wouldn't be impossible for manual calculations or absolute positioning to be implemented via multitasking." Anya didn't intend on answering her question, she was instead just emitting just a few of her dozens of racing thoughts.

Fontine had mouthed out the second half of the younger's answer silently as she gave it. Her expression delighted by her reasoning. "You noticed right off the bat, I knew you would. That function took a long time to get down, it's a good thing I had some research notes to work with." Reaching into her coat pocket, the fiery haired scientist pulled out a archaic and musty looking notebook the size of her hand. Some of the pages sticking out from above the spine.

Intending to turn away from the scene for only a moment, Anya's eyes stayed still. In that instant, her rushing thoughts ceased on the spot. "That's..." She spoke softly in disbelief. "...Orin's journal."

Watching what was happening, Alice ran off of her base. A moment after, the machine dropped in, crushing down where she was just standing. At it's landing, the young red head's footing trembled before dropping her onto her backside.

Setting it's sights back on home, it vanished just the same. With a loud press, it stomp down on it's wide spaced feet, leaving two deep imbedded footprints on opposite sides of the white plate. All of this happening before any of the outfielders could reclaim the ball, that alone throw it to any of the bases. It's mission complete, it's eyes returned to their more docile blue color as it shuffled slowly back toward the dugout.

Back in the knight's bench, Anya was still entranced by the faded volume held in front of her. With an almost snide smirk on her face, Fontine tucked it back away. "I don't want you getting bored Anya. How about we make a bet?" Her expression became more genuine as she stood up. "If Gamma is outed at any point in the remainder of the game, I'll hand this over to you, no strings attached. If they can crack Gamma, they've earned their victory. You better give your team a hand though, I doubt they'll realize just what they're up against otherwise."

Giving a quick wave over her shoulder, she left the dugout to sneak back into her own. Anya watching where she had left for a short while before thinking back on the previous batter's inner workings. Motivation finally giving her purpose once more. This originally perceived waste of a day had given her a chance she was not going to pass up, no matter the odds. She wasn't sure how yet, but this was going to be a gambit she had full intention on winning.

_O_o_O_

Further along in the match, a few more innings in, the knights took to the plate once again. The score currently more in favor toward the soldiers. Nonetheless, with Ryuk next to bat, spirits were high and anything seemed possible.

The eager knight pressed the bat against his back and held it straight using his locked elbows. Twisting his waist, he stretched like this for a few moments. Wrapping up, he turned to Alice and called her forward. As she approached, he lifted the bat up and held it out in front of him. Understanding what he wanted, she was quick to enchant the wooden instrument in a raw red aura.

Walking out of the dugout, the fiery young knight was composed as he approached the plate that acted as a center stage for him. Ryuk being certain to wave back to the cheering crowd at his arrival.

He disregarded Tyson as he took up a normal batting stance. Perhaps partially out of spite, the bat was surly coming closer and closer to it's eventual burning point. Given the strength of Alice's enchantments, the knight could already gauge he was working with seconds rather than minutes on this one.

"I hope you have a plan that delves deeper than just swinging that burning stick around." Tyson warned from behind. His voice just loud enough for the two of them to make out. "That silly bunt strategy from the first inning won't work twice."

Readying himself, Ryuk glanced subtly over his shoulder. "Why so concerned? Aren't you trying to win?"

The vested soldier scowled briefly toward the youth as he narrowed his gaze. "You should know me better by now. I could care less who wins this display. My objective is to make certain that the score is as close to a tie as possible. If one side heavily trumps the other, then relations will surely worsen." After a slight pause, the two glanced over one another again. "That being said, if given the chance, I'll trounce you."

Smirking, Ryuk faced the Deigleyain pitcher ahead of him. "I got it, I got it." The knight waved off like a lecturing elder. His stance loosening up, as he awaited the first throw. "I'll pick up the slack."

Done infusing his ball with his electrifying element, Victor went through the motions of his fastball pitch. Much like all throws before it, the proud soldier hurled the lightening from his hand down ahead of him.

The knight's golden orbs followed the approaching ball's every movement. Halfway down the field, It began to glow and flashed away. At that moment, Ryuk jumped back and shut his eyes. Reopening them, a pair of crimson iris traced where the pitch had redirected. His body acting instantly, the knight landed and took up a stern overhead thrusting stance.

Victor's eyes became wide for the first time during the event. In front of him, his own unique thrusting stance stared back at him. Multiple members in both dugouts just as surprised.

Blinking again, Ryuk's golden eyes returned. Stepping forward, he pressed ahead and began his thrusting stab. The tip of the bat hit dead on with the blinding fastball. Twisting his wrists as well as his arms, much like Kline, he added further spin onto the ball. Finishing up the thrust perfectly, the ball was sent low to the ground and became engulfed in a massive fireball. At the same moment, the bat combusted aflame as well.

Tossing the soon to be ash and charcoal onto the ground, Ryuk smirked and turned over his shoulder. Facing Tyson briefly, he started his sprint. "That do anything for ya?" He mocked on his way to first.

The fireball grounder burned straight between first and second plate. The grass in it's path seared a black and dying brown. The added spin kicking in, it started make a sharp turn and moved away from right and headed for left field.

With the sound of a raging inferno curving around the second baseman, Gray whistled and clapped his hand in excitement. "Hey! Try sending that party my way next time!" The hired hand exclaimed before a couple laughs. Ryuk dashing straight for him off first.

Walking in front of the raging fireball, Belle waited for it to draw closer. Clasping her hands together, the android took up a prayer gesture. Instantaneously, a dome of water arose around her. The two collided and a cloud of steam enveloped them.

A passing breeze dispersing it and revealing an untouched Belle. Her dome, fallen, seeped into the ground around her. From center field, the Lieutenant had come sprinting. With a weak underhand throw, the half mechanoid handed over the ball. Catching it, Talon was quick to aim for third plate to cut off the fast approaching knight.

"Ryuk, turn around! You won't make it!" Jin cried out from the dugout, many of the others inside sharing his sentiment.

Midway to third, the knight ignored the warning and instead made a dive for the plate. While commendable, his distance barely covered half as far as he needed to. His hands being the first to touchdown, his fingertips dug into the dirt and pulled himself closer. Using his dexterity for all it's worth, Ryuk used his forward momentum and redirected it upward. Somehow, he had managed to end up in a handstand. The same force that pushed him upright continued and tipped him forward. With the ball moments apart from Johnny's mitt, the spur in the back of one of Ryuk's boots slammed down and punctured third base. The criminal left slack-jawed at the young knight as the ball found it's way into his glove.

Back in the knight's dugout, Jin released an audible sigh of relief. Marcus chuckled moving next to him. "That one's just full of surprises, isn't he?"

Exhausted from simply watching the whole play, Jin dragged a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, givin' me a heart attack's becomin' a past time a his."

_O_o_O_

The game had become a long and tedious one. All competitors worn and exhausted from an entire day's worth of pushing their respected limits under a blistering sun. What had started so early in the afternoon turned into the dusk that stared before the competitors. The blue sky with the sun centered above had became orange with what was left of the burning star to barely peek over the walls of the stadium.

It was the top of the ninth. The two final innings of the game on the break that would decide the outcome of the entire event. The score evened off at an uncanny thirteen to thirteen.

The two brothers were once again locked in a standoff. Victor above home plate while Jin held down the pitcher's mound. Before starting his pitch, the tan skinned knight held his right arm at his side and massaged it with his left. Noticing this, Victor narrowed his eyes.

With a long breath, the veteran knight pulled his arm back. His phony pitches ending many innings ago after his clash with Lun Des' former barkeep. His hand tensing around the while ball, Jin flung it forward. A gust of wind trailing behind as it curved heavily to the right then whipped back toward the plate.

Victor swung as if the pitch was nothing in particular. With ease, the ball was hit. The outfielders all backed up, each expecting a ball to be knocked out of the park. The basemen were just as prepared, which is why they all stared in confusion as the ball soared up high into the air, only to land way out of bounds in left field. The soldier silent as he got back into stance, as if ignoring the hit altogether.

The ball returned to it's owner, Jin clenched and unclenched it in his grip. Beads of sweat running down the side of his head from both the pounding sun as well as his own growing exhaustion. His movements a little slower than before as he went through similar motions as the last time.

From his hand, the worn knight threw what seemed to be a normal fastball. Halfway down the field, it's spin picked up and a burst of wind exploded from it's center and propelled it forward at twice the speed as before.

Once again, putting no extra gusto into his swing, Victor followed the ball with his stern gaze and gave a normal swing. He reacted instantly. Just like the before, the ball was easily returned, but once again fell far out of bounds, seemingly more so than the previous one.

Jin could do nothing but scowl at his brother. In response, Victor was quick to return to his batter's stance. As though impatiently waiting for the other to throw another ball that would normally put at least some strain upon the hitter.

Ryuk tossing back the ball, his master caught it without looking, only glancing at it's approach for a moment before turning forward completely. His breathing was heavy and winded. With his off hand, he wiped away his oily forehead. Gulping between his long breaths, Jin prepared his next pitch.

With a grunt, Jin hurled a fastball high into the air. The ball was heading straight for the crowd and showed no sign of stopping. When it's shadow passed over the plate, like the pitch before, it spun even faster without warning. The extra spin disrupting it's path, it shot straight down at an angle that would barely allow it to pass the plate.

Without batting an eyelash, Victor gave a perfect swing. Twisting his center after making contact, he altered it's course so that a grounder was hit outside the boundary line.

Tired eyes stared forward, as if silently pleading in some way. His left hand subconsciously making it's way to his right arm as it started massaging the muscle over the beaten-up cloak. The knight's vision becoming harder and harder to focus in as he awaited the ball to make it's way back to him.

"Keep it up, Master Jin!" Alice called out from third base. She tried her best to encourage the older man. Her personality seemed almost bubbly, from where she stood, it seemed she was unaware of his failing condition. "One more foul and he's out, right? You can do it!"

Throwing the ball back, Ryuk kept up a somewhat worrisome gaze. Sophia shared this, apparently the two of them beginning to pick up on the tells and signs that the young red head was oblivious to.

Catching the ball in his right hand, it almost appeared as though Jin's footing wobbled lightly to compensate. _That's right. Just one more._ His eyes glossing back up to Victor at home plate. A long and slow pant began emanating from him. _Just one more._ More slowly than ever before, Jin widened his stance and painstakingly started pulling his right arm away from him. _One more_. His arm had become as ridged and stiff as a tree branch. It was as if the crowd had become silent, the basemen would be able to hear the sounds of creaking wood that was being pulling beyond it's snapping point. "One more." Jin verbally spoke as his arm was pulled back completely.

Silently, the ball fell from his hand. His right arm crumbled onto his side and Jin clenched it viciously with his left hand. When his legs gave out, he fell onto his knees. Arching forward, Jin fiercely clenched his teeth and he smacked his forehead onto the ground. All of his strength used to stop himself from screaming due to the sharp pulsating pain riding down his right arm.

Watching this, Ryuk was quick to start his sprint for the pitcher's mound. Sophia flying over to her partner's side instantly.

Seeing what was happening and hearing the worried murmur from the audience, Marcus rose into a stand. "I'm calling a Time-Out!" He shouted, slowly making his way to his team's pitcher as well.

Pulling him upright, Sophia dragged up his cloak. The elegant woman gasped in dismay. From his shoulder down to his elbow, the skin was an unnaturally red color. The bicep muscle convulsing with his heartbeat. In the aftermath of each, his fingers would clench and unclench in pain.

"You idiot!" Sophia shouted in worry as well as disapproval. "I can't believe you let your arm get in this kind of condition. You're a doctor, recall that?" Beginning an incantation, a warm green aura formed around her left hand. Delicately, she caressed the muscle for a few moments until the light aura faded into his skin and disappeared.

The redness deteriorated ever so slightly. Jin's breathing regulating as he looked up at his partner. "I was too reckless." He stated before another short gasp. "I didn't think..." The knight was forced to stop when he shuddered from the pain once more.

Looking over her ill-conditioned partner, Sophia let out a long sigh. "You're not continuing." She decreed without even considering his consent. When he gazed up at her with a brief look of indignation, she responded with a sharp glare that caused him to look away.

The younger craft pair had just arrived at the scene. They stood back a few steps to give them some breathing room. Shouldering most of her partner's weight, Sophia helped Jin back up into a stand. Marcus walking over, acted as an escort. Sharing in Sophia's burden as he led the group toward the dugout. The rest of the team remaining for the most part at their positions.

_O_o_O_

As the team's pitcher was laid on the center of the bench, the other members who had brought him there naturally gravitated toward each other. With occasional worried glances shot Jin's way, they did their best for an impromptu team meeting.

"This is a dire problem." Marcus was the first to state. Crossing his arms, he gazed out into the field. "We don't have a substitute player. That means we'll have to pull someone out of position to fill in for him."

Doing her best to administer a second dose of a healing spell, Sophia shot out a glare toward their team leader. "That, and the fact that Jin is heavily injured." She said deadpan with a somewhat scolding attitude.

Caught in his exposed priorities, Marcus coughed rather nervously. "Yes well..." Unable to face the scalding woman, he turned instead to face the others. Clearing his throat, he glanced over his shoulder for only a moment "...that goes without saying. Obviously." He commented, trying his best to save face.

Looking down every now and again, Alice wasn't shy about watching the veteran knight during his emergency treatment. "It's cruel. He was only one pitch away too."

Grunting, Jin weakly stared up at the ceiling of the dugout. "If only I were that lucky." He mentioned before a long and heavy breath. "Vic could'a hit any of 'em outta the park." Dragging his left arm up, he wiped down his messy and sweat covered head. After a few sloppy strokes, he let it drop back down to his side. "Vic played me like a restless animal, and I let 'im."

Near the end of his mentor's confession, Ryuk balled his fist a little tighter. When Anya glanced over to him, he let it go. Looking over his shoulder, the ebony haired knight looked over to the opposite dugout. His eyes wandering to the Captain who was resting easy, not a hint of exhaustion noticeable on him. With a determined smirk, Ryuk turned back and faced the others. "Well then, guess I'll get to play the part of an avenger after all." Gaining the attention of the other members of the group, he looked to his master. "Jin, let me take over at the mound." He stated assuredly, eagerness rather than worry or anger in his tone.

Staring at his apprentice, Jin took a few more heavy breaths. "You think you can take 'im?"

Flashing his trademark smile, Ryuk leaned on his partner's shoulder beside him. "Of course! I've got Alice here to help me out." Surprised for a second, the red head was also quick to give back a reassuring expression, her partner's demeanor rubbing off on her.

It seemed as though his student's mood was infectious. Staring at them, still on his back, Jin shot him a relieved smile. "Well alright."

"You'll get no complaints from me." Marcus spoke up, breaching his short vow of silence. "I've seen what you're capable of. You're not the kind of person who'll crack when the going get's tough." A general consensus sweeping over the team members.

The young mechanist cleared her throat to get the teen's attention. "You know that soldier is only the first one up to bat so far this inning. After him will be Tyson and then that war machine." Anya was fast to bring up, doing her job to keep things in perspective.

Shrugging it off, Ryuk kept up his determined stare. "You forgetting I work better under pressure?" He reminded trying his best to reassure her, but couldn't help but come off a little full of himself.

"The score is tied." The youngest of the group brought up, clearly unconvinced. "The optimal, the miraculous situation being you don't let any of the three score a run. The next and final inning, someone on the team will score a single run, thus winning the game. Correct?"

"Sounds about right." The knight replied, a little too relaxed for her liking.

Keeping level-headed, Anya continued to stare up at him from the corner of the bench. "Be that as it may, are you forgetting the hitting order for the next inning?"

Glancing over at his mentor, Ryuk shook his head. "No, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Clasping his hands together, Marcus took his first few steps back outside. "Sounds good to me."

When Ryuk was about to do the same, the mechanist hopped off the bench. "Wait!" She called out, halting him immediately. Turning back to her, she continued. "When that machine takes the plate, a fancy pitch won't cut it. Even though Jin's been the one pitching, I have no doubt that machine will be able to compensate for you."

Contemplating her advice, glanced away for a second. "And if I let it get to first?" He asked, consulting her knowledge on the subject.

Anya shook her head. "You can't let it get to base. That machine would be able steal bases before you could do a thing about it."

Cupping his chin for a short while, Ryuk walked up and stopped and the exit way. "Got it." He noted as he turned over his shoulder. "I'll think of something before then." Walking out, Alice walked beside him as he approached the mound.

Reluctantly, Sophia was urged by her injured partner to return to her position. Very hesitant to leave the dugout, once outside, she flew over to her base. On her way there and even once back on second plate, she would check over on him every few seconds.

_O_o_O_

Ryuk now stood at the pitcher's mound. He played with the ball in his hand by dropping it in his mitt then tossing it back up. All the while, his eyes staring dead ahead.

At the home plate, Victor stood proud and tall. His wooden bat held firm and ready. The soldiers eyes focused on his younger opponent in front of him.

With a relaxing exhale, the young knight turned to third plate. "Alice, I need your help with something." He called out with a smile.

In response, his partner hurried over next to him. When she arrived, Ryuk held up the ball in his right hand. Understanding immediately, Alice lifted her hands up and bestowed the white baseball with a fiery enchantment. It began to glow red and emitted heat, flickers and sparks of fire and flames coursing out of it irregularly. "You're my ace in the hole today, Alice." He praised and reassured with a wink.

Disregarding the play, Victor took his batting stance. "Dragging this out won't change anything at all. The end result will be unchanged."

Without wasting another moment, Ryuk lifted one leg up and pulled back his right arm holding the baseball. Leaning forward as he began his pitch, he flung his arm forward and unleashed a wild fastball. As soon as it was released from his fingertips, the ball was seemingly consumed by a growing massive fireball that originated from it's core. It appeared as destructive as it was wide, it's diameter appearing nearly several yards in length. The tips of it's flames only inches away from the grass as it flew toward home plate.

Surprised but undeterred, Victor swung his bat at the fireball. With some sort of impact, a black cloud of smoke and dust enveloped the area of the plate. Both sides eagerly awaiting the reveal of the first pitch of the inning.

A small gust came and dispersed the cloud, standing in the finished swing position, Victor's bat was aflame from the area above the handle, almost like a torch. Behind the soldier, Marcus was still in his kneeling position, his back pressed up against the batter's fence from the force of the pitch. His catcher's gear covered in a dark soot. In the center of his glove, a not too unlike charcoal black baseball laid still.

As Marcus slowly stood up, bits of the dust and soot crumbled off of him. Tossing the ball back to it's server, he wore a proud grin. "Strike one!"

The crowds cheered as Victor discorded his burning bat. Tyson, who would be the next up to plate, handed him a replacement. "I misjudged the epicenter. A mistake I won't repeat a second time." The skilled soldier warned as he and the others all took their positions and readied themselves.

Going through the same steps and motions as before, Alice enchanted the ball again and Ryuk prepared himself. Just like before, a huge fireball was shot straight ahead. Swinging the same as before, a similar explosion of dust appeared. Settling, the ball was once again found in Marcus' soot covered glove. Victor yet again standing in his finished swing position, this time, only the handle of his bat remaining. The other section left smoldering on the ground. "Absurd." He bemoaned. Marcus calling another strike from behind him.

When Tyson appeared, yet again holding a replacement wooden bat, Victor walked passed him. Retrieving a metal bat, the Deigleyain captain retook the plate.

The two sets of golden eyes met with a long and harsh stare. Even as Alice enchanted the ball for the third time, Ryuk never turned his head away from his new adversary. Once done, instead of taking her leave like before, stayed beside for support. Ryuk's hand tightened around the hot pulsating ball of flames. With a brief determined breath, he pulled his arm back in preparation. As he did, Victor leaned ever so slightly forward. Both the males tightening up their routines from before in an attempt to give themselves even the slightest piece of an edge over the other.

Even as the ball was released from the adolescence's hand, his rapid heartbeat wouldn't slowdown. His gaze obsessively focused directly in front of him and toward the roaring fireball's objective.

Victor was no different. Just as he was about to swing, his body reacted instinctively. His stance altered and he shifted into a two handed slashing form. The butt of the steel bat and his hands close to his waist. Just when the fireball went over the plate, the soldier met it head-on with a precise and powerful horizontal slash, as though he were using his sword.

The ball and bat had connected, for the first time this inning, the pitch wasn't sent crashing passed the hitter. The fireball started becoming more unstable the longer the two were locked in a clash. Victor's adamant stand slowly being pushed back by centimeters at a time. As the fire seemed to begin to disperse, Victor finished his swing. An absolute silence setting in.

The crowd as well as both teams stared in awe. Both Ryuk and Victor looked down at the metal bat. The steel from it's brief encounter with the pitch showed signs of melting. Most importantly, a large hole had eaten it's way through the bat's entirety. After many had noticed this, the crowd exploded with cries and excited outbursts.

The ball, still smoldering, was held tightly in the catcher's glove. With a small exhale of relief, the mayor stood up. "S-Strike three! You're out."

"Ridiculous." The captain replied bitterly as he discarded the misshapen remains of the bat onto the ground and headed into his side's dugout. Similarly, Marcus tossed away the more so disintegrated ball as he left to gather a new one. As he did, Tyson confidently took the plate, a new metal bat clasped tightly in his dominate hand. A determined stare locked ahead as he took his place.

While waiting for a replacement ball, Ryuk stared down his former friend. Tyson doing similarly without backing down. Even when Marcus had thrown him a new ball, he still only glanced over to it for an instant, catching it in his mitt without breaking eye contact.

Smirking, the young knight lobbed the ball into the air then caught it in his pitching hand. His fingers spreading over it as he tightened his grip around it. Holding it behind him, he awaited his partner's enchantment. "I never knew..." He began, an almost foreign and livid eagerness to his voice. "I never realized I wanted to stand parallel to you like this so bad until this moment, Tyson."

Staring forward, Tyson took up his batting stance. His hands tightening so fiercely around the handle that is digits started turning red. "You're the one person, I won't ever allow myself to lose to, Ryuk." He shot back, only adding to the other's resolve.

The moment the enchantment was done and before Alice could even open up her mouth to inform him it was ready, Ryuk prepared his pitch. "We'll see about that!" Pulling his left leg up and pressed up against near his chest, he pulled his arm back. Leaning forward on his previously retracted leg, he whipped his arm in front of him. A familiar massive and oppressive fireball hurled at the batter.

Unafraid Tyson patiently awaited it's approach. As the violent pitch neared, he strengthened his forward leg's footing. Beginning his swing, his right hand slid up to the tip of the metal bat. Shifting his right leg, he reinforced it on the opposite side of the plate. Now in a bunting stance, the officer braced himself for a front on collision.

Silently, the raging fire blast consumed him. For a second, his entire being was covered by the scorching flames. Keeping his stance, the ball eventually made it's way directly in front of the bat. Taking full advantage of the situation, Tyson stepped forward and repelled the ball away. As soon as the ball had been altered from it's original path, the surrounding fires dispersed instantaneously, like a bursting balloon.

The hit had become a grounder headed between second and third base. Tossing the partially melted bat, onto the ground, he made an immediate dash for the first plate. Gasps and shock on both ends, Ryuk dove off the mound to intercept the returned ball's course. Grabbing the ball off the ground before the rest of his body could land, he rolled onto one knee then vaulted upward. Off the ground, he turned his body and chucked it off to Tera on first base.

The instant the soldier's dominate foot touched down on the plate, the ball collided the basewoman's mitt. Safe, Tyson overshot the base to slow down from his almost rocket-like sprint. The woman only able to mutter a short swear under her breath as a result. Calming herself, she threw back the ball.

Dusting himself down as he walked back up onto the mound, Ryuk easily caught the throw. Wiping off some sweat, he glanced back over to Tyson. The older only gave him his back as he was turned to the stands. His shoulders rising and falling as he caught his breath.

Turing back down to home plate, Ryuk watched as the hulking war machine took plate. It's tail swinging down, it seemed to almost act on it's own as it picked up the previously discarded bat from the previous batter and coiled around it's handle tightly.

Biting the corner of his lip nervously, the young knight started playing with the ball in his right hand. His mind contemplating possible strategies, he held it behind him in front of Alice. Without a word between the two, she knew what he needed her to do. Waving her hands over the white ball, it began lighting up in a red hue.

As soon as the enchantment was complete, Tyson sprung off of first base and headed for second. All eyes shifting to him from both sides in that instant. His gaze undeterred from his objective, as though he had found an opening no one else could see.

"What the-?" Ryuk uttered in confusion as he quickly altered himself toward Sophia on second base. Pulling back his arm, he was about ready to throw it down for an easy out. Almost ready, his eyes widened, panic overtaking him in a sudden realization. "Alice!" He called out immediately presenting the ball in front of her. "Disenchant it! Now!"

Flustered, the young red head scrambled to get her hands up. Unprepared, she did her best to reverse engineer her spell. A few awkward hand flails later, the red hue disappeared. "G-Got it."

At her completion, the knight pulled his arm back. Looking up to second base, Tyson stood, already making it there safely mere seconds before. Like earlier, he kept his back to the pair as he caught his breath.

Balling a fist, Ryuk bit at the corner of his lip again. _Damn. If I let Alice enchant it, Tyson steal's a base. If I don't, there's no way I can out that machine. You've already decided to push me into a corner?_

Looking in on the events from the dugout, Jin watched on with a few regular but mostly heavy breaths. "He's forcin' ya to choose." His vision fading out again, the older knight struggled to keep his eyes strong. "Is he testin' ya, Ryuk?" He commented to himself, trying his best to stay focused.

Ryuk gulped, taking in the full direness of the situation he had found himself. Glancing to his partner, his eyes found themselves to the currently empty third base. Cupping his chin for a second, he scratched the side of his jaw with a thumb. Looking passed the current threat on second base, the black haired knight scanned the outfield. "Nolan! Come here and cover third for a minute, would ya?" He shouted into the back.

The recently instructed noble remained stationary for the time. Hesitantly he would look over to his two peers in the outfield. After a few more moments of uncertainty, Marcus stood up in aggravation. "You heard 'em! GET TO THIRD!" The head knight screamed his absolute orders so that it could be carried out over the massive crowds. This time, Nolan immediately sprinted for third base. Not intending to anger his leader, he hurried as fast as his legs could take him.

Ryuk had managed to have all the bases covered again, if only at the cost of a full outfield. With no more obvious flaws in the team's set up, the knight turned back toward home plate. With a hidden smirk, he held the ball out in front of Alice. "Ready to go all in?"

Surprised for only a moment, the red head nodded earnestly. Raising her hands, she gave her specialty enchantment. The ball glowing a bright red with it's holder giving no effort into hiding this fact.

As soon as the pair were done, Tyson once again leaped off his base. As soon as he began his sprint, Nolan shouted trying to get his younger fully aware pitcher's unneeded attention.

Taking up a pitching stance, Ryuk aimed for third base. Alice ducking and moving out of the way as her partner prepared this. Grinning, the young knight pulled back his on his right arm. "Of course you'd keep putting pressure on a weak spot. You're not so above exploiting a weakness. Tyson, you're just so predictable!" Flinging his arm ahead of him, he shot out a massive fireball at the nobleman. "Nolan! Catch!" He cried out at the end.

Strengthening and widening his stance, the noble prepared himself to catch the fireball head on. Unflinching, the blast collided with him, resulting in an explosion around the immediate location. The area around the base shaking violently as a thick black smokescreen sprung from it's place.

Keeping up his sprint, Tyson narrowed his eyes on the remnants of what was third base. "I knew you'd be too prideful to give up another base. How long until you realize, in order for some to succeed, sacrifices must be made and others must fail?" the older lectured, now mere steps away from the smoke and dust.

A passing wind entered, blowing the forefront of the smoke away. Raggedy and covered in soot, Nolan stood tall, not budging an inch from the half burned away plate below his feet. Slowly, his head shifted to the now agape soldier, doing all in his power to stop a head on collision between the two. Raising his mostly burnt mitt, no effort was needed as Tyson bumped into the out jutting and crispy baseball against the center of his chest. "You're out." Nolan stated, a puff of black smoke exiting his mouth as a spoke, a small cough coming up after it.

Smiling victoriously, Ryuk watched his former friend's trudge back into his team's dugout. A booming cheer of excitement surrounding all parties along the way. _You were right Tyson. You and I know each other better than the backs of our own hands. You never did end up coming with us to Magnis though. There's no way you could have known, that that man, if nothing else, knows how to take a beating._ In a lively mood, the knight shot Nolan a celebratory thumbs up as he awaited the return of the baseball.

Less enthusiastic, the noble threw back the ball. After leaving his hands, a fought back smirk arose as he did similarly to the youth, shooting back a thumbs up of his own.

Catching the ball, Ryuk now turned himself to the last obstacle. The war machine stood still, waiting patiently for it's turn. Anya's warning echoing in his head as the knight stared it down. While doing so, the young knight found himself beginning to contemplate the mayor's choice in councilmen. _So these are the people you decided to help you steer your city in the right direction, Sir Marcus. A loud mouthed opinionated man with skin as thick as his head. A manipulative and dextrous man with a mind as sharp as his skills. And a strong willed woman, who when push comes to shove, she pushes right back. _Chuckling at his thoughts, he continued staring straight ahead._ I'm really beginning to get fired up all of a sudden._

Pulling his arm back behind him, he let Alice enchant the abused ball. _Everyone's fighting so hard for this, for inches of a mile. I don't get the luxury to just walk across the finish line. Not today_. Holding the ball in front of him, it hovered just over his chest. Squeezing down on it, flames sprouted from it for a second before receding back inside. Holding it away in front of him, Ryuk used it as a pointer aimed directly at Gamma. "That machine, I'll get it out on the first pitch." He boldly decreed, earning him a rounding cheer of excitement from the entire audience in the stands. This same charisma seemed to work it's way to all the other knights, each grinning and smirking in motivation from their corresponding positions around the diamond. Even in the dugout, Jin had forced himself up into a seated position to more properly watch his apprentice's performance.

In the Deigleyain's corner, Fontine was seated on the very edge of the bench, as though wanting to be as close as she could possibly be from where she were seated.

Glancing over at the young woman beside him, Hallowright wore a seemingly unnerved expression. His words would betray this face as he turned to her. "That young knight's words must be a bluff. From what I've seen, that invention of yours can no longer be bested."

Smiling in excitement, Fontine never took her eyes off the field. "I wonder. If there would be a flaw, it would have to mean he's noticed something even I haven't." Rather than upset, the playful redhead adjusted the frame of her glasses. A sparkling glint practically bursting from inside her iris.

Back on the mound, the knight went through the same motions as his pitches prior. He lifted one leg up as he pulled his arm back. Stomping back down on the mound, Ryuk jumped up and hurled the ball, aiming a little higher than usual. Yet, like all times prior, a great fireball was fired out that traced down toward the base. Unlike the others, this one was heading high above the plate.

Normally, if it had passed over the plate this sort of pitch would still be called out. The machine however, in it's large size had little trouble altering it's self to hit such a ball. Swinging it's body, the cord-like tail gripping the bat flung up high, crossing the ball's path.

As this was happening, Ryuk touched back down on the bottom of the mound. Seeing the machine go for a hit, he pumped a fist toward his chest optimistically. Running off, he turned around then ran back up the dirt mound. At the top, he jumped up again and spun around in mid air.

From the angle at which the ball was thrown, while it could be returned quite easily, it's path however was very restricted. The fast swinging bat connected as expected and fired out the ball like a cannonball off the plate. The baseball was hit directly back in the direction from which it was thrown, only angled slightly higher on the return. Fully prepared, Ryuk held his glove out in front of him and braced for the catch with both hands.

The moment the ball connected with the mitt, all spectators could see how the young knight's arms quickly folded in toward his chest. Almost viciously, the boy was tossed behind the mound and onto the ground. Alice, moving into his path to help stop him, she was scooped up in the momentum as well. Both teens roughly sent tumbling on the grass.

Seeing this, Sophia sprung into action. Leaving her base, she flew over to the pair and caught both of them in her arms. Even with the help of a third party to stabilize the two, they were all still pushed back a bit until finally coming to a stop mere inches away from second base.

With glowing eyes, Gamma started warping and stomping down on each of the bases. First, then second, and then third. Lastly, it set it's sights back on home and just like before, the machine crashed back down on top of it uncontested.

Coughing a bit, Ryuk slowly rose his head up to stare down the overwhelming mechanoid. Doing similarly with his glove, he grew a smirk. "Y'know, in my head, that looked a lot cooler." He admitted, pulling up his mitt to reveal the half destroyed and somewhat dilapidated baseball in his grasp. Both Alice and Sophia utter speechless as they locked onto the ball. After a small moment of silence, the stands once again erupted into a frenzy.

_O_o_O_

The knights were in bad shape. They had somehow managed to make it into the final inning, with the help of their trouble-making replacement pitcher. Against all odds, not a single run was scored in the inning before, meaning if just one of them could do so, victory awaited. The only problem staring them down now was their poor lineup and exasperated state.

In the back corner of the dugout, Nolan took a series of deep breaths. A wooden bat held tightly in his left hand while a metal one was grasped in his other. He would look back and fourth between them as he stared intensely.

Staring at the older man, Ryuk shifted to his partner who wore a worried expression. "What's wrong Alice?"

Fidgeting, she stared up at her partner. "What's going to happen when Master Jin has to go back up?"

It was the question everyone else had been asking themselves since the switch. Everyone had came to the same conclusion one way or the other, yet no one had the gall to admit it out loud. Waring a strikingly serious expression, Ryuk faced her. "Jin'll have to sit it out. Nothing we can do about that. Meaning we'll end up having to take an out no matter what."

The redhead looked down at this statement. Alice let out a heavy breath as she turned around to check on their injured teammate who was currently being nursed by his partner on the bench a ways down.

Watching his own partner, Ryuk almost failed to realize someone walking up to him. Stopping just as he passed, the figure tightened his grip on the bat resting on his shoulder. "Now's not the time for prayers. We live in the modern era, after all." The man said in a confident tone.

Looking up at the noble, the young knight stared a little surprised. "Nolan?" He asked, only receiving silence in return. A second later, the councilman took his leave. As he took his first few steps out of the dugout, Ryuk's eyes seemed drawn to the metal bat grasped fiercely in his grip.

Staggering up to the plate, the worn and beaten up knight's proud and confident gaze remained stubbornly unhinged.

Staring at the knight's pitiful state, Victor's eyes traced over to the steel bat in his hands. "So you seek an early grave, do you? So be it." The Captain concluded without remorse. When the soldier pulled back on his arm, the knight did similarly with his bat.

When the serious swordsman threw his electrifying pitch, Nolan gulped. With a heavy breath, he turned his waist and began his swing. Midway through, he could see the ball's path begin to curve toward his bat. Moments before they collided, a single thought crossed the councilman's head that caused a small smirk to creep along the side of his face. _This is going to hurt far more than a crude gunshot_.

The metal bat and electrically charged baseball connected and the surge ran straight through the knight's entire body. Each and every nerve in his body screaming out to him in pain. Parts of his skin charring into a scabby black. Some exposed blood from his earlier suicidal stunts steamed and boiled lightly. His eyes went wide and his pupils shrunk down. His fingers ached as they slipped into a state of numbness, a not too unlike dead man's grasp over the steel instrument. Screaming in agony, the beaten knight retaliated by completing his electrifying swing.

The ball flew out, in between second and third bases. The knight's screams distracting Gray who could only stare blankly in it's owner's direction as the ball dashed passed him. Bouncing on the grass, it rolled passed the remnants of the black burnt grass from Ryuk's ground hit earlier on. Rolling away, it was redirected toward the back corner, far out of the way for any of the outfielders.

His bat dropping onto the plate, Nolan wobbled as his legs pleaded to give way. Composing himself, the knight started a slow and staggering trudge toward what seemed like a so far goal of first base. Tyson as well as all the other knights watched as the self-abusing individual marched ahead. It almost seemed that if one were to stare hard enough, you would be certain to see smoke lines oozing off of his burnt flesh.

Half way to first base, Nolan's low shuffling feet caught an out-jutting pebble and the man collapsed face first onto the ground, his right arm landing ahead of him. Looking up, his arm dug into the dirt and pulled him a few inches closer. After, his hand eased up and the man fell back into the dirt.

Running out of the dugout, Kline sprinted over. Helping his council member up, he grabbed his right arm and rested it over his shoulder. Pulling him up, Kline turned the two of them back toward the dugout.

Barely conscious, Nolan stared at the ground, his head hung low in shame. "I've failed again." The baseball just now making it back to the Deigleyain Captain who stood by and watched.

With a reassuring smile, the other knight kept a steady gaze ahead. Holding up the weight of his teammate he shook his head in disagreement. "C'mon, don't say depressing things like that. You lasted longer than any of us would've." Not earning a peep from the noble, he went on. "When you're back in Magnis and you're drunk at one of the town bars, gloating about this game later, I don't wanna hear a single complaint outta you, you hear me?" Making it back to the knight's dugout, the others moved over, allowing Kline to rest Nolan on the bench similarly to the way Jin was earlier.

Ryuk stood off on the side to give the others room, watching them as they did. This marked the teams first out of the inning. As Nolan was the last on the roster, it was now Jin's turn again. With his condition barely well enough to stand, there was no way Sophia would let him even try. It was just the start of the final inning and they were already on their last legs with one out left. Staring at the sea of doubt and worry, Ryuk forced a smile. "Why so glum? We're about to win." He commented, gaining a pair of smirks from the two injured parties.

Marcus stood up, handing the adolescent a fresh wooden bat. "It's all on you. Are you prepared?"

Grabbing the bat firmly on the handle, Ryuk stared confidently up at the man. "I work better under pressure. Besides, I'm a little winded from just one inning of pitching, no matter how tough he might look, I'm sure Victor's running on steam too."

When Jin struggled to sit upright, his partner steadied him when necessary. Still caressing his bruised and overexerted arm, the veteran stared at his pupil. "Don't count on it." The older knight began to warn. "Even when we were kids, that guy always trained himself at peak conditioning. Even if times have changed, I'm certain his regiment's only secured his ability to fight a lasting battle like this even harder." The man spoke up, not an ounce of slurring in his tone at all, even in his current state.

Sighing, Ryuk turned away at this. "Stubborn people really are the worst." He commented, doing his best to make light of the situation they all found himself in. Without much else, he started walking out toward home plate. All the while, his confidence unshaken and his smirk unfazed.

With a cheer from the excited crowd, the knight gave a wave and smile before taking up the plate. About to get into position, he spied Nolan's metal bat at his feet, several noticeable bloodstains on the grip of the handle. Respectfully, the adolescent knight bent down and moved it behind him and out of the way.

Tyson watched this silently as his eyes shifted to his team's pitcher down the field. "If Jin doesn't come up that's an automatic-"

"Out." Ryuk spoke up, cutting the older male off. "I know." Getting into position, the knight rose his voice up again. "What's the matter, Tyson? Don't you have faith in me?"

Staring all the same, the former barkeep didn't alter his kneeling position as he responded. "One of these days you'll actually have to give something you're absolute all. When that happens, I have no doubt an almost limitless amount of impossible things lay ahead of you. Until that day comes, you will fall time and time again." He words true as they were cold.

Undisturbed on the outside, Ryuk kept his sights ahead of him. "To go all out in a situation like this?" It's tone more tuned at self-reflection than an accusation at the one behind him. "Wonder what that would feel like."

Shifting his eyes, Tyson stared up at the knight beside him. "It's not too late to find out."

When Ryuk remained silent, the pitcher began his routine. Pulling back on his arm, another electrifying pitch just as strong as his first hours ago was sent flying straight down the plate. Just when it flashed out of sight, the knight's eyes went wide. Pulling back last second, the ball flew passed where the knight's head was, impacting the metal fence behind him.

Taking a second to compose himself, Ryuk did so with a light snicker. "Finally a threat, am I?" Dropping his bat on the grass beside him, the young knight turned around and picked up Nolan's steel bat. Gaining a few strange looks from his team's dugout, he called his partner forward with his hand.

When Alice arrived next to him, the knight turned over his shoulder to Tyson. Just throwing the ball back to it's pitcher, the officer glanced over to the adolescent. "Tyson, you should leave the plate for this one. You won't be needed for what's about to happen." When the older male gawked at him, Ryuk winked. "Figure I'll try it just this once."

Tyson stared at the knight for a few seconds before taking off his glove and tossing it onto the ground away from them. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he strolled into his team's dugout.

When the catcher left, Ryuk stared down at the metal bat for a long time. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Reopening them, two crimson orbs emerged. This feet alone causing a few of his teammates to jump into a stand, this being the first time they got a clear look at him in this state. Most of them silent, just now becoming aware of exactly what he was. Without a word, a spark of flames formed near the handle and grew into a smoldering fire that overtook the entire bat. After reaching the tip, the fire vanished, leaving a red glow over the instrument. The previously silent crowd awestruck and full of varying whispers.

Watching from the sidelines, Nolan forced himself up to get a better look. "S-So that's h-how that one beat me."

With just as much of a surprised expression, Jin stared at his apprentice. "To think he actually just did that in front of such a huge crowd. He's come such a long way from when we first started out." After settling his gaze for a while longer, he only became more perplexed. "Why... Why did he call Alice over if he was just going to enchant it himself?" He asked aloud, his partner growing a similarly confused look when she too thought about it.

Standing off on the side, Anya looked over at the older pair. "So he never told you?" Upon redirecting the older knight's confusion, the young mechanist turned back to the plate. "Just watch."

Holding the bat back up in his hands, Ryuk held it up directly in front of his partner. "You know what to do Alice. All or nothing time."

Without question or uncertainty, Alice rose her hands up so that they hovered just inches above the bat. The fires grew again, only this time, much more massive and erratic. A hum filling the air as flames began pulsating from the instrument. The closest blades of glass instantly turned to cinder at the touch. Completely focused on her task, the redhead took a steady breath. "Enchant fire..." She started softly.

Narrowing his red gaze, Ryuk tightened his grip. "Dual Enchantment." The teen finished. The fires slowed, stabilizing into a deep crimson aura over the bat. Finished, his partner after certain she had done her job properly, took a few steps back. She stood just outside the dugout but close enough so that she felt she could spring into action if needed.

Staring long and hard, Victor narrowed his golden gaze with a scoffing huff. "Ridiculous. Making such a display over an enchantment." Pulling his arm back once more, he prepared his next pitch.

Readying his position, Ryuk kept the bat held behind and away from him. The pulsating fires embers fading just inches away from his face. Tightening up his stance, the knight lowered his head a little. "If only for an instant..." His tone, low and foreboding.

Victor finished up his routine and shot out a blinding fastball down center plate. His monolithic stare as unbending and unconquerable as his own will. On it's way toward home plate, the ball would constantly flash and reappear as fast and sporadically as a real bolt of lightening.

The knight's red eyes followed each jump as best they could, but in the end, even they were rendered useless. Instead, raising his head back up, Ryuk settled them on Victor's own steely gaze. Beginning his fiery swing, the teen passionately continued and carried out a battle-cry for the first time the entire game. "...gaze long and hard, into the eyes of the Devil!"

The bat approached the untraceable pitch. Like with Nolan's swing before, the ball became attracted and drawn to the metal instrument. The two obstinate forces met as fire and streams of electricity wildly shot out of the two colliding ends. The main front of the charge ran through the teen as it did the councilman shortly before. In an instant, his entire body went numb from the pain. The teen's legs gave out for a split-second before he caught and reconstituted himself. Waves of pain coursed through him as he gave one last cry of pain and determination as he finished up his swing.

At the end of the swing, an explosive blast originated from the center point of the two opposing forces. The plate was covered in a smokescreen once more, a second later, a flaming return shot, sent out a gigantic fireball high into the air. The force of the explosive hit blowing all the dust away at once, revealing Ryuk's beaten but still standing body.

On second plate, Gray's gauntlet and steel toe boot both hummed as they glowed a sage green. With a wide and vigorous grin stretching across his entire face, the cowboy leaped high into the air, the wind propelling him as high as the stadium walls. Holding his gauntlet out ahead of him in replace of a glove, he and the fireball collided high in the sky, the impact causing a second explosion.

The aftershock of the second boom seemed to knock the young knight out of his pain educed semi-catatonic state. Shaking his head to snap himself out of his daze only resulted in giving him an unneeded head rush. Dropping the now warped and smoldering bat revealed two rich and steaming burn marks that rode up the entity of the knight's palms. Staggering like the hitter before him, he began a sloppy jog for first base.

As the knight approached, Leo didn't even shoot him a glare. He like everyone in the stands and both dugouts were dead silent and completely awed by the high air suspense that would determine the game's entirety.

Out of the newly formed smoke cloud in the sky, Gray's body fell head first back down. Seconds later, from the back of the cloud, the now much smaller fireball continued toward it's slightly off course destination just beyond the inner walls of the stadium.

Plummeting down to the ground, the mercenary for hire snapped back into consciousness seconds away from his crash landing. Raising his gauntlet, the cyclone of wind sprouted to cushion the fall, but was implemented so late that the cowboy still landed and left a large crater in the center of the field. His legs being the only thing exposed as dirt covered his top half. Trying to pry himself loose, all anyone could see were a pair of legs vainly flailing trying to break loose.

Fast on the approach, both Talon and Richter sprinted toward the back wall. Almost meeting up, both turned to see the fireball about to touch down any second.

Watching it's angle of descent, Talon shifted her head to the guard rail just above the wall. Her eyes widening in a sudden realization. "Sargent!" She called, gaining her subordinate's immediate attention. "Give me a boost!" She shouted quickening her pace.

Smirking, the Sargent seemed to understand her command. Spinning around, he kept his back to the wall that was now less than a foot away. Cupping his hands, he leaned forward in anticipation. "You've come up with an interesting plan here, my Lieutenant!"

Reaching him, Talon jumped into his hands and he quickly after flung her up over his shoulder. Stretching her arms above her, the soldier caught the railing above the wall and pulled herself up using the momentum of her leap. Gaining countless stares from the crowd members inches away from her, she altered her direction to face the field once more. Getting a running start, the Lieutenant ran forward and vaulted off the railing.

With the added height from her jump, Talon was able to stretch her arm out and intercept the ball moments before it could cross out of the park. The tip of her mitt fiercely holding onto the still burning ball. As she fell, the flames spread across her mitt just enough to burn away the tips and cause the ball to fall alongside her.

"S-Sargent!" She called out as she was falling. "Catch what's important. That's an order!" Talon issued mid-fall.

Smirking, Richter took a step back then leaped into the air. "Understood!"

The now smoldering baseball landed daintily against the ground then rolled a few inches before stopping. A second later, Richter landed back on the ground. In his arms, he carried his Lieutenant.

Staring up at the soldier, Talon held an exasperated face. "Why did you..." She looked up at the older boy's pale green eyes. "I gave you an order to catch what was important."

Smiling, Richter stared at his commanding officer. "But I did, Lieutenant." He replied almost right away. "I caught exactly what was important to me."

The young girl stared up at the Sargent for a few seconds without a word. Eventually the faintest hint of a blush grew from her cheeks and she was forced to look away. "Y-You just threw the game." Her weakened response only causing the male to let out a cheerful laugh.

Just crossing third base with a heavily winded trudge, Ryuk's pace picked up when he rested his sights on home plate. Jogging up to it, he grinned as he ran over and stopped his dominate foot over the dusty marker. Upon doing so, all able-bodied members of his team rushed over to celebrate with him. The stands exploding once again in a decisive and triumphant ending to the match, both sides cheering no matter the nationality.

Even Anya looked on, the shadow of a smile finding it's way onto her face as she did so. Without warning, a small booklet fell onto her lap. Looking over her shoulder, she gazed at the Deigleya's head scientist who had sneaked inside the opposing dugout again. "Deal's a deal." She said surprisingly upbeat.

Staring at the older female, Anya cocked an eyebrow. Her skepticism aside, she still tightly clutched the journal in her lap close to her. "Won't your superiors be upset when they learn you just gave this to me?" The young genius reasonably questioned.

Shrugging her shoulders, Fontine went to leave. Looking over her shoulder, she gave a worriless smile. "I suppose they would be, if there was any record of me taking out of their stingy vault at HQ." Finishing up her explanation, she winked and stuck her tongue out momentarily before strolling away.

Staring at the strange woman who had just left, Anya tore her head away to look down at the long sought after faded journal in her hands. Biting the bottom of her lip, she ever so delicately stored it inside her cloak before deciding to walk outside and join her celebrating teammates.

Both Kline and Laura surrounded the boy who had won them the game. While the woman was doing her best to remain proper, Kline had no qualms leaning down and giving the younger several pats on the back and shacking him a few times in excitement. Walking over as well, Tera bent over and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, with her other hand she ruffed up his already sweaty and messy hair. Even Alice came rushing over for a victory hug. Wide bursting smiles on all of their faces.

Standing up, Jin walked over to the entrance of his team's dugout. Leaning on the frame, he smiled watching his apprentice getting the treatment he so rightly deserved.

Flying over in excitement, Sophia latched her arms around his neck and swung around in front of him. "We really did it!" She exclaimed proudly. Getting caught up in the commotion, she pulled herself closer and gave her partner a deep smooch on the side of his cheek.

When she pulled herself back, she received a blank and surprised stare. Realizing what she had just done, her face turned scarlet and she pressed one of her hands against his face to block his view as well as push him away. So overzealous in her embarrassment, she almost managed to push the injured man over onto the floor. Turning right away, she flew over to congratulate Ryuk with the others, if not mostly just to put some temporary yet immediate distance between her and her partner.

Rubbing the side of his face, Jin just stared as he watched Sophia fly off. After a few seconds he settled on just shaking his head and smiling to himself contently. Looking back off to the field, he saw Marcus and Hallowright heading to meet one another.

The leaders of both parties walked up to one another, keeping a respectful few feet from one another when they decided to stop. Neither of the two unable to smile and laugh at the silliness of the day's event.

"Today was something else, wasn't it?" Marcus asked placing his hands on his waist.

The general couldn't help but release a jovial laughter thinking back on all that had happened. "Oh yes, this will certainly be an interesting read in the history books years from now." The older said with a wide smile. Looking over, both men stared at the two teams that had began to assemble near each other once more. "It would be foolish to say that this sort of thing can become common place." Commander Hallowright admitted all of a sudden. "But, this whole thing has shown me that perhaps finding non-violent means to resolve our many issues isn't completely out of the question." This earning a smile and handshake from Marcus.

Walking passed the two, Victor headed for the exit of the stadium. Noticing this, Hallowright turned his head. "Ah, Victor. What did you think of the event today?" The elder asked curiously.

With the same stoic expression, the soldier kept walking, not even bothering to address the other properly. "This was not war, nor was it peace. Yet, it somehow managed to be a disgrace to both. Congratulations." The swordsman said callously, not bothering to mind his tongue.

Stroking his golden mane, Hallowright looked a little upward into the stands. "Yes well, you never were much of a team player. Perhaps we could propose some sort of track meet next time." This proposal seeming so preposterous that the swordsman refused to even grace it with a huff.

With things finally beginning to calm down, those that could stand met up over home plate. Both sides sending each other glares, but in their exhausted states, that was all that could be mustered. When this went on for a while longer, both Ryuk and Talon stood forth from their respective teams. While the others watched, the two gave a respectful handshake for a game well played. Perhaps even in time, the others would learn to swallow their pride and do the same.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_

I think it goes without saying that this chapter is COMPLETELY NON-CANON. I really shouldn't be uploading this because the site frowns upon these sorts of things I believe. This was made for a friend of mine for her birthday. I actually had no intention of uploading this at all until she pretty much made me. Redirect any hate or love you have at this toward my friend, not me. Also, I'm not actually a huge baseball fan, so this story probably has a bunch of scenes that don't abide the standard rules of play, if so, sorry about that if it got on anyone's nerves. Though I doubt anyone would really mind that much.

And with that... I'm done. No more TEAS. I hope you guys liked it, but I will not be continuing this story anymore. I know this was pretty much stated in the last chapter, but I've been receiving messages and review that are really just people begging for more updates. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm moving on. So long and thanks for everything guys!


End file.
